


Office Boy

by Yu_Okawa



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, Yullen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 71,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_Okawa/pseuds/Yu_Okawa
Summary: Yullen. UA y OoC .Allen es un chico de 17 años que a causa de Mariam Cross, su mentor, contrae una deuda millonaria. Despues de un mal día y de perder su empleo entra a trabajar a Black Order como asistente personal de Kanda, un joven que lo odia.





	1. Un mal día

  1. GRAY - MAN pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.

**OFFICE BOY**

**By: **Yu Okawa

**I**

**Un mal día**

El sol aún no había salido y Allen Walker se encontraba haciendo flexiones en su recamará. Por algún motivo encontraba cierto alivio al hacer ejercicio y procuraba hacerlo todas las mañanas, ese día no era la excepción.

Cuando hizo la ultima flexión se dejo caer en el suelo de su habitación, sintiendo el piso frió bajo su espalda. Miraba al techo con los ojos entrecerrados, su respiración agitada junto con el sudor era el resultado de aquello.

Se puso de pie y masajeo con su mano derecha su hombro izquierdo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se dirigió a la ducha.

Al entrar giro una de los manerales metálicos para después templar el agua y meter su cuerpo bajo aquella lluvia artificial que haría que relajara sus cansados músculos.

Su cabello era de un extravagante pero bonito color blanco, el cual se le pegaba a la piel de su rostro a causa del agua. Él era un joven de apenas 17 años, ingles de nacimiento pero actualmente residía en Japón a lado de su mentor Marian Cross, quien solía desaparecer días, semanas e inclusive meses.

Allen era un chico normal y corriente con un estilo de vida poco común. Su vida era agitada, siempre lo fue así, al principio su madre le había encerrado en una casa vieja en Witechapel en Londres, sin alimento, ni nada que lo cubriera del frío invernal. Todas las probabilidades apuntaban a que el niño de cinco años no sobreviviría mucho tiempo ahí.

Allen espero inúltimente que su madre regresara pero pronto entendio que esta le había abandonado y que nunca regresaría. Los días transcurrieron lentos sin novedad alguna de su madre y permaneca acostado sobre el frió piso mirando atento la puerta en espera de verla regresar.

Pero el cansancio y la falta de alimento le hizo perder la conciencia y al despertar estaba en un lugar desconocido para él, fue entonces cuando vio frente a él a un payaso. En ese momento jamás imagino que aquel payaso seria un padre maravilloso y caluroso con él.

Mana Walker le dio al niño su apellido y le llevo con el al circo donde trabajaba, entonces Allen empezó a crecer tras bambalinas, animales exóticos y humanos con tan malos modales que harían parecer a los animales educados.

Vivio con su padre adoptivo durante cinco años hasta que este cayó gravemente enfermo, pero hasta su último aliento cuido y vio por Allen. A la muerte de Mana, Cross Mariam llegó por el chiquillo al circo y se lo llevo con él, esto fue por que Mana le pidió que cuidara de Allen y Mariam no le negaría ningún favor a su amigo.

Entonces fue cuando Allen Walter conoció un estilo de vida que haría estremecer a cualquiera, Mariam, un explotador de menores, se encargaba de que Allen pagará por él sus deudas, a veces el chico tenía que apañársela como pudiera frente a los cobradores y conseguir el dinero a cualquier costo; engaños, robos, , juegos de apuestas todo era valido con tal de conseguir dinero para sobrevivir.

Ambos se la vivían huyendo de los cobradores, nunca tenían un hogar al cual regresar, y Mariam Cross se encargaba de dejar mujeres enamoradas por donde quiera que pasaban. Pero un día, extrañamente y por azares del destino terminaron por llegar a Japón después de haber viajado por casi toda Europa.

Ahora el tenia 17 años, y tanto él como Mariam habían conseguido un "hogar" en Tokyo, quizás no era un departamento acogedor, ni mucho menos lujoso, apenas tenia lo necesario y no estaba ubicado en el mejor barrio, pero al final de cuentas era su hogar,

Habían podido vivir ahí por mas de tres años sin ser molestados por cobradores, y esto fue gracias a que Allen comenzó a conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo que ayudaban a saldar la gran mayoría de deudas que generaba Cross.

Con tan solo recordar como había sido su vida sentía escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Si de algo estaba seguro es que su vida no era la que se supone debería llevar un joven de su edad.

Giro los manerales en dirección contraria y el agua cesó de caer, corrió la cortina de plástico azul del baño y tomo la toalla blanca para comenzar a retirar el exceso de agua de su cabello y cuerpo.

Se enrolló la toalla en su cintura y salio del baño con dirección a su cuarto para cambiarse. Se vistió con un pantalón negro, una elegante camisa blanca, a la cual le adorno con un plastrón negro, después se puso un chaleco y un frac del mismo color. Se miro al espejo y peino su cabello blanco hacia atrás.

El trabajaba en un restaurante italiano ubicado en el centro de Tokyo , su trabajo era de mesero y estaba muy cómodo con atender a la gente que llegaba por un apetitoso platillo italiano, el era, sin duda el mejor mesero de aquel restaurante. Debido a su viaje por Europa junto a Cross, había conocido Italia y por el tiempo que estuvieron ahí tuvo la gran y maravillosa oportunidad de aprender el idioma, Allen tenía una habilidad extraordinaria para aprender idiomas, por ello a pesar de que siempre pasaran un corto lapso de tiempo en algún lugar lograba aprender el idioma. Y para dar más ambientación al lugar el se permitía hablar en japonés con un acento italiano que dejaba maravillado a sus clientes.

El servicio que él proporcionaba era el mejor del lugar, era el chico que podría mostrar una sonrisa aún cuando el mundo se le viniera encima.

Había llegado a la puerta de entrada del edificio que daba a la calle justo donde se encontraban unas cajitas que tenían grabado el número del departamento al que pertenecian, las cuales eran utilizadas para el correo.

Allen se acerco al casillero que figuraba el numero 404, número correspondiente al departamento que el habitaba, Sacó su llavero y escogió una llave pequeña, abrió la puerta del casillero y vio unos tres sobres, los primeros dos correspondían al pago de la luz y el agua del departamento y el último provenía de un banco. Se le hizo raro aquello ya que no tenia ninguna cuenta del banco, al descubrir el contenido de aquella carta su cuerpo se paralizo y palidecio.

–¡MALDITO CROSS!, ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

–¡¿Có…cómo se atreve?!-susurro entre dientes Allen y es que no era para menos. Metió el papel junto con toda la correspondencia en el casillero para después cerrarlo con una fuerza innecesaria.

Camino con furia por la calle y todo aquel que lo viera en aquellos momentos sabia que no era buena oportunidad para intentar entablar una plática con el albino.

En la mente de Allen se repetían las palabras de aquella carta y cada vez que lo hacían sentía ganas de matar a su tutor.

_"Allen Walker:_

_Estimado señor lamentamos informarle que usted posee una deuda de 5 000 000 de yens, si usted no paga para el día de 14 de Julio del presente año, embargaremos su casa con todas su pertenencias, le suplicamos de la manera mas atenta que liquide su deuda para evitarnos la pena de arrebatarle su hogar."_

Aquellas palabras se repetian una y otra vez en su mente, ¿cómo es que había llegado a aquella situación? Todo era culpa de Cross Mariam, ¡ese bastardo!. Pero jamás en su vida había visto tantos ceros en alguna deuda de Cross.

Y más importante aún, ¿cómo demonios conseguiría ese dinero en cinco meses?, sin duda tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Entonces se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea, esa deuda era de Cross por lo tanto Cross tenia que pagar por ella, si iba al banco y decía que él no había solicitado algún préstamo, entonces lograría librarse del problema. Y así lo hizo, paro un taxi y le pidió que le llevará a una de las sucursales del banco, llegaría tarde al restaurante así que decidió marcar el teléfono de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y pedirle de favor que avisará a su jefe que ese día se presentaría tarde.

Al llegar al banco todos le miraron atentamente, sin duda el modo en el que estaba vestido llamaba demasiado la atención de las personas que estaba ahí, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia a cinco empleados del lugar tratándolo cordialmente.

Allen se sintió inundado de gente e inclusive mareado de tanto parloteo, sin duda todos ellos deberían pensar que se trataba de un joven magnate o de algún gran heredero de la fortuna. Estaba tan aturdido y no sabia que hacer, de su boca no salía ni una frase inteligible y se había comenzado hartar de todo ello, pero de repente todos se hicieron a un lado y formaron una fila tras él.

–¡Buenos días señor Wilde!- saludaron todos al unísono ante la presencia de un extranjero, que portaba el uniforme que caracterizaba a los empleados del banco. Alto, rubio de ojos azules.

–Sea bienvenido a nuestro banco, por favor venga conmigo.- Allen se sintió aliviado ante la intromisión de aquel hombre, al menos ahora no tenia toda aquella gente detrás de él.

Aquel hombre le guió a una oficina mas que elegante, el ambiente de aquel lugar era tranquilo y fresco. El extranjero cerró la puerta tras de si.

–¿Con quien tengo el gustó?

–Allen Walker.

–¡Por favor joven Walker tome asiento!.-invito el extranjero mientras mostraba una brillante sonrisa. Allen encantado se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio de madera –¿No gusta café, agua o prefiere té?- pregunto amablemente el joven rubio mientras le observaba.

–¡No muchas gracias!-negó amablemente con una sonrisa.

El extranjero pasó a sentarse frente al escritorio y miro a Allen directamente a los ojos.

–Yo soy Joseph Wilde, soy el gerente de este banco. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

–Señor Wilde- dijo Allen antes de ser interrumpido por el rubio.

–Por favor señor Walker llámeme Joseph- Allen sonrió y le pareció que aquel hombre era una persona totalmente agradable y amable.

–Señor Joseph, tengo un problema, alguien solicito un préstamoa mi nombre, pero yo no di autorización de tal cosa. Entonces…

–Espere un minuto…- dijo aquel hombre, se giro hacia su computadora y comenzó a teclear rápidamente y después se quedó mirando atentamente la pantalla de su lap top, se giro hacia un teléfono y alzo la bocina.- ¿Watanuki?, necesito que vengas, si , exacto. ¡Qué sea rápido!- colgó y miro a Allen con una sonrisa. Allen le miro atentamente y se llevo un susto al ver como la sonrisa de Wilde se desvanecía para dar lugar a un gesto de claro enfado.

–¡buen intento joven Walker, pero tenemos su firma registrada en más de cincuenta papeles junto con sus huellas dactilares donde solicitaba el préstamo y mostraba su acuerdo con nuestras cláusulas!.

–¡Eso debe ser un error!, ¡yo jamás autorice tal cosa!- dijo Allen al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

–¡Eso nos dicen todos nuestros clientes morosos!, ¡debería pensar en algo mas creíble!.

Al terminar de decir esto la puerta de la oficina se abrió llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes, un hombre uniformado de policía alto y robusto miro atentamente a Allen antes de entrar en la oficina.

–Watanuki, por favor muéstrale la salida a nuestro joven cliente.

El policía acepto y jalo a Allen del brazo para sacarlo de ahí. Allen abrió grandemente los ojos al ver lo que sucedía y comenzó a moverse hasta que logró safarse, se acerco al escritorio pero el policía se lo impidió al tomarle, por esta vez, de ambos brazos.

–¡Tiene que creerme no fui yo!

–Y a Hitler le encantaba tomar té en una cinagoga. No se olvide que tiene que pagar el 14 de julio – dijo aquel joven extranjero para después sonreír socarronamente.

El policía le había sacado de las instalaciones del banco a tirones y se quedo de pie frente la entrada, con esto el albino entendió que no le permitirían ingresar al banco de nuevo a menos que llevará el dinero para saldar al deuda.

Abatido y sin más, tomo un taxi, todo el camino iba en silencio y no entendía como carajos era que tenían su firma y su huella dactilar en los dichosos papeles, sin duda todo esto era obra de Cross. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, no se imaginaba como Cross había conseguido su huella dactilar, ¿o si?, quizás el día que lo había emborrachado Cross este aprovecho del estado de Allen para obligarlo a estampar su huella en todos aquellos papeles, con respecto a la firma sin duda Cross la había falsificado. ¡Maldito Cross!, en cuanto le viera le haría pagar por ello.

Llegó al restaurante cerca de las doce de la tarde y para su mala suerte su amigo Tup se olvido de avisarle a su jefe que Allen llegaría más tarde, así que en cuanto llegó el albino su jefe le reprimió hasta el cansancio.

Eran las nueve de la noche y el restaurante estaba lleno, se había puesto a limpiar una de las mesas que había sido desocupada recientemente, cuando escucho la voz de su jefe recibir con entusiasmo a algunos clientes, cuando alzo la vista se quedó boquiabierto por lo que vio.

Un joven alto, de piel blanca y ojos tan oscuros como la noche portaba un elegante traje negro que a primera vista se veia sumamente caro, aquel joven poseía el cabello negro más largo y bonito que hubiese visto en toda su vida. Este elegante hombre llevaba sobre puesta una gabardina negra que se quito con una mano para dársela al jefe del restaurante sin siquiera verlo. La vista de aquel hombre se había encontrado con los ojos platinados de Allen por un segundo. Se sintió cohibido por la mirada de aquel joven así que sin quererlo bajo la vista hacia la mesa y se encargo de limpiarla con más empeño de lo normal.

–Este restaurante te va a encantar, Yû.- Dijo un chico pelirrojo que iba a lado de aquel joven de cabello negro.

–¡maldito conejo!, ¡¿tanta prisa tienes por conocer el infierno?!- dijo mordazmente aquel joven mientras miraba con clara furia al pelirrojo.

–¡No es para tanto…Yû!- Dijo aquel joven pelirrojo para después mostrar aquella sonrisa burlona, si duda se notaba que se divertía con hacer enojar a su compañero.

El joven que respondía al nombre de Yû estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el otro pero el jefe del restaurante les interrumpió y les pidió que ocuparán la mesa que Allen limpiaba con tanto ahínco.

–Pasen por aquí, este joven es nuestro mejor mesero, el les dará el mejor servicio que hayan recibido en toda su vida.-Allen se puso de pie y llevo ambas manos detrás de su espalda y se inclino levemente.

–¡Sean bienvenidos, siéntanse libres de pedir lo que sea!- contestó educadamente Allen con su acento Italiano.

–È disgusto di me con un accento italiano (1)-Dijo el chico de pelo negro mirando fieramente a Allen, el albino abrió grandemente los ojos al ver como aquel hombre le había hablado con un perfecto italiano.

–¡No seas tan rudo, Kanda!- espeto el joven pelirrojo, aquel hombre se pusó frente a Allen y se inclino para que su cara estuviera a la altura de la del albino, quien era menor en estatura en comparacion a ellos. -No te lo tomes a mal, Kanda tiene un carácter insoportable. – dijo el pelirrojo para después guiñarle.

Allen se sentía cohibido por ambos jóvenes, los dos eran atractivos y elegantes, el chico pelirrojo tenia un parche negro que cubría uno de sus ojos, su cabello rojo caía graciosamente por su frente del lado donde tenia el parche, era alto y vestía un traje negro que al igual que el de Kanda se veia de primera clase.

Allen les dio las cartas y el pelinegro se la arrebato de las manos, esto hizo enfadar un poco a Allen, pero tenía que controlarse. No por nada era el mejor mesero del lugar.

–¡Yo quiero todo!- dijo el pelirrojo felizmente- ¡después de todo Yû paga!

–¡Jodido conejo!, te haré pedazos!- dijo el pelinegro mientras le tomaba de la ropa.

–¡Calma!, ¡clama! ¡Era solo una broma!- Allen observaba aterrado la escena, aquel hombre que recibía el nombre de Kanda era realmente aterrador cuando se enfadaba, no importaba que tan atractivo resultara el oriental con aquel carácter del asco era fácil odiarle.

–¿Puedo tomar su orden?- pregunto educadamente Allen omitiendo su acento italiano, él consideraba que su italiano era bastante bueno, lo suficientemente bueno como para entablar una conversación con uno, pero aquel hombre parecía molestarle, así que con el fin de servir bien a su tarea había decidido omitirlo para no molestarle.

–¿Y tu acento?, ¿ya te diste cuenta que era todo un fiasco?- Comento Kanda con una risa socarrona mientras observaba burlón al albino, Allen se había molestado hasta el punto que que cerro las mano con tal fuerza que sus uñas casi atravesaban la piel de su mano.

–Kanda, no deberías descargar tu enojo con él, este niño no tiene la culpa de nada.-intentó tranquilizarlo el pelirrojo.

–¿descargarme?, lo dudo, solo le digo la verdad, sería una vergüenza que siguiera intentando imitar ese acento, es doloroso solo oírlo.

–Le ruego me disculpe señor si mi acento no le parece adecuado, trabajare en ello- comento Allen mientras un tic en su ojo aparecía, sus puños estaban todavía cerrados y cuatro venitas de claro enfado se habían aparecido en su frente.

"_Contrólate Allen, contrólate, no le harás caso a las provocaciones de un tipo como este"-pensó._

–Bueno, entonces yo quiero cordero a la siciliana- comentó el pelirrojo muy alegremente. Allen saco una pequeña libreta donde apunto, su mano tenía un pequeño temblor de todo el odio contenido, pero no pensaba explotar y echar su empleo por la borda, no señor, no lo haría, no le daría el gusto a ese tal Kanda de verlo furioso.

–¿Y usted, que desea ordenar?- pregunto Allen para levantar al vista y mirar a Kanda, esta vez se percato que el cabello de aquel hombre estaba sostenido en una coleta alta Yû le miraba fijamente sin despegar su negra mirada de él, cosa que le hizo sentirse incomodo por el escrutinio visual al que estaba siendo sometido.

–Yo quiero Capelettis a la romagnola- pidio para después mirar hacia otro lado.

–¿Y para beber?- pregunto Allen mientras apuntaba lo que aquel hombre había solicitado.

–Un Chianti (2) por favor- pidió el pelirrojo alegremente.

Allen apunto esto último y se retiro de la mesa para ir a darle al chef el pedido. Cuando le entregó la hoja soltó un gran suspiro, sentía que aquellos hombres le darían mas problemas que cualquier otro cliente.

Cuando la orden estuvo lista cargo con ella en una bandeja, se dirigió hacia donde ambos se encontraban, el joven pelirrojo parecia demasiado animado pues no paraba de hablar , mientras Kanda lucia más que fastidiado, cuando el llegó con la orden ambos le miraron pero a unos pasos de llegar a la mesa tropezó con algo y cayó sobre las piernas del pelirrojo y la comida salio volando.

Allen quien seguía boca abajo sobre las piernas del pelirrojo sintió que una extraña aura asesina se formaba en el lugar, entonces alzó la vista y vio al joven Kanda mirándole con odio, bajo poco a poco la vista y vio con horror que la ropa de Kanda había recibido toda al comida que transportaba en ese momento.

Sin duda las cosas no podían ponerse peor, ¿o si?.

* * *

(1) esa frase significa "tu acento italiano me da asco" (La cual google traductor ayudo a conseguir) XD

(2) Es un vino italiano.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que el fanfic sea de su agrado y como podrán ver lo edite, si, despues de eones decidí corregirlo tratando de mantener en la medida de lo posible la redacción original.


	2. BLACK ORDER

**OFFICE BOY**

**II**

**BLACK ORDER**

Si repasamos la lista de las cosas que habían acontecido esa mañana y que habían hecho caer los ánimos de Allen en mas de una forma, todos y cada uno de ellos juntos no se comparaban a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Si tener una deuda de 5 000 000 de yens que tenía que ser liquidada dentro de cinco meses causaba toda una revolución en los estados de animo del albino, ahora el haber tirado comida sumamente cara en un traje, de seguro, de diseñador y por ende con un costo que le haría aumentar una buena cantidad de ceros a su magnifica deuda de cinco millones, cuyo propietario le miraba con odio jurado mientras maquinaba mil y un maneras de hacerlo pagar por ello, esto causaba que surgieran unos irrefrenables deseos de ir y aventarse del puente mas cercano mientras gritaba "¡¿por qué yo?!".

Sin duda el mundo había confabulado en su contra para hacer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su vida miserable. Y ahora solo miraba con terror a Kanda para cerrar con broche de oro un día completamente plagado de desgracias. Las cosas no podían ponerse peor, ¿o si?.

El miedo estaba escrito por todo el rostro de Allen, quien miraba horrorizado a un enfadado Kanda, tenía tantos deseos de salir corriendo del lugar pero aquel hombre que le miraba de modo asesino parecía ser alguien que no le fuese a permitir librarse de ello tan fácilmente.

–Yo…señor…yo lo siento

–¡eso no es suficiente!-contesto mas que molesto el japonés mientras miraba inquisidoramente al albino. Toda la comida estaba por todo el elegante traje de Kanda, y Allen le miraba aterrorizado.

El jefe del restaurante se había acercado a la mesa donde se encontraba el albino y el furioso japonés de pie mirándole asesinamente apenas hubo oído la voz de este ultimo alzarse sobre las demás voces de los distintos comensales que se encontraban ahí.

Cuando llegó vio como el albino se reincorporaba lentamente para mirar fijamente el suelo, y el japones le miraba inquisidoramente en espera de una respuesta.

–quizás…pueda pagarlo-se atrevió a decir Allen sabiendo que quizás y muy probablemente no lo podría hacer.

–¡esto no es algo que un mesero pueda pagar!-dijo Kanda señalando su traje.

–yo...entonces…permítame lavarlo-sugirió el albino.

–eso no funcionará.-dijo Kanda mirando a Allen quien no podía dejar de ver el suelo.

Allen cerró los puños y alzó la mirada, "¿entonces que quería?", se pregunto a si mismo ya exasperado por las respuestas que el mayor le daba.

–¡disculpe la molestias señor, perdone la torpeza de nuestro mesero, comúnmente el es muy bueno, pero los accidentes existen!-se intentó disculpar el jefe de Allen por él. Allen apretó los dientes y se sintió desplazado, se sintió como un niño pequeño e indefenso y odiaba aquella sensación.

–¡y a mi no me interesan si existen o no los accidentes!, ¡quiero una solución a esto!, ¿qué piensa hacer?, ¿lo va a pagar usted?-preguntó Kanda mientras miraba atento al jefe del personal y dueño del restaurante.

–pues yo…-intentó responder el jefe sin encontrar respuesta alguna a la pregunta de Kanda, saco de su pantalón un pañuelo blanco con el cual se limpio el sudor que comenzaba a aparecer en su frente.

–dígame, ¿usted puede pagar los ocho millones que cuesta este traje?-pregunto mordazmente Kanda ya sabiendo la respuesta, por mas famoso que este restaurante fuera el desembolsar tal cantidad de dinero los haría entrar en una crisis económica que les llevaría a la bancarrota, el miraba al jefe, quien constantemente se pasaba el pañuelo por la frente y miraba el piso en busca de alguna solución. Kanda estaba consiente que les estaba poniendo en apuros y disfrutaba de verles arrinconados y sin escapatoria.

–¡¿entonces que quiere que haga?!-Preguntó Allen mientras alzaba la vista y miraba retadoramente al japonés. –¡díganos!, usted sabe que no podemos pagar una cantidad así y aun así sugiere tal idea, le sugerí lavarlo pero tampoco le parece, ¡¿entonces que quiere que haga?!

Kanda le miro con aquellos ojos negros como la obsidiana, una mirada profunda y cargada de odio que penetraba su ser, de repente Allen se sentía indefenso ante aquel hombre, pero aún así se empeñaba en no retroceder y parecer firme a pesar de que por dentro sentía esas irrefrenables ganas de echarse a correr.

–que renuncies…eso quiero

–¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo Allen mientras miraba sorprendido a aquel hombre sin poder creer que tal cosa estuviese pasando.

–¡Kanda, te estas pasando!-dijo el joven pelirrojo para ponerse de pie y encarar a su amigo.-¡no tienes por que…

–¡tu no te metas conejo estupido, esto no es asunto tuyo!.-interrumpió Kanda al pelirrojo antes de que este pudiera terminar de decir su oración.

Allen se sintió de pronto como si cayera en un agujero infinito, simplemente no veia la hora de tocar fondo. Miro a Kanda y vio que este sonreía con autosuficiencia, ese hombre sabia que tenia una escalera real en su mano, sabia que no había forma que Allen o su jefe le ganarán en este juego torcido que había comenzado por accidente.

–…pero siempre esta la opción de que me paguen el traje, es cuestión de que tomen una decisión. ¡touché!, ¡ahí estaba el golpe de gracia!. Kanda sonreía socarronamente, sabia que no les había dejado salida o camino viable que no conllevará el complacerlo, cualquiera de los dos caminos que les había dejado libres tanto al dueño como al mesero llevarían a la caída, ya sea de uno solo o de ambos.

Allen seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando y solo podía percibir la voz del hombre pelirrojo intentando hacer recapacitar a Kanda y las respuestas mordaces y nada educadas de este cada vez mas lejos. Volteo a ver al dueño y vio como este se secaba el sudor de la frente, parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, sopesando lo que aquel joven le había sugerido.

El dueño tenía una familia a la cual mantener, y el amablemente le había dado trabajo, tanto a él como a sus compañeros, también era una persona de buenos sentimientos y gran corazón que quizás no se atrevería a despedirlo, en el tiempo que había llevado trabajando ahí le había tomado gran aprecio y jamás pensó en renunciar ni un solo segundo, pero ahora se veia forzado a caer en aquel estupido juego que no lo llevaría a ningún lugar que no fuera el fondo de su miseria.

Si el no renunciaba el restaurante tendría que pagar esa cantidad y entraría en una crisis donde seguramente y como primer medida para sobrellevarla, despedirían al personal, los ingredientes bajarían su calidad y no podrían importar la cantidad que ahora importaban para la elaboración de sus platillos, quizás tampoco pudieran mantener los honorarios de los chefs. Simplemente el tomar esa decisión los encaminaría a la bancarrota.

No quería satisfacer a aquel hombre arrogante, pero no había ninguna otra salida. Miró una última vez a su jefe y vio que en su cara ya arrugada por el paso de los años se reflejaba la angustia, simplemente el no podía permitir que las cosas empeorarán, por eso mismo el seria el sacrificio. Aunque sabia que eso no le ayudaría en lo absoluto para reorganizar su vida del caos en que se había sumergido.

–¡entonces yo renuncio!-dijo Allen captando la atención de los tres hombres.

–Allen…-susurró el dueño mientras lo miraba atónito.

–Esta todo bien, es mejor así.-dijo Allen mientras sonreía tranquilamente, cosa que no tranquilizó en absoluto al dueño.

–si ese es el caso, la deuda está saldada.-dijo Kanda, mientras miraba con una sonrisa triunfal, se había salido con la suya y le satisfacía el ver que las cosas siempre resultaba como el quería, él siempre lograba lo que se proponía y esto no había representado dificultad alguna para llevar a cabo su voluntad.

Se quito el saco de encima y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

–ya no me sirve-dijo para después dirigirse a la salida mas que dispuesto a irse, el joven pelirrojo se puso de pie y miro a Allen una ultima vez.

–¡disculpa las molestias que te ha causado, él tiene un carácter terrible pero hoy… no fue un buen día!-se disculpo el pelirrojo ante ambos caballeros.

–¡no se preocupe!-dijo Allen para tranquilizarlo, el dueño simplemente se quedó callado con una mirada sombría, Allen era su mejor mesero, era el mejor de lo mejor y ahora simplemente se iba a ir a pesar de él, no hizo nada por detenerlo porque simplemente no podía darse el lujo de cerrar el restaurante con su familia dependiendo de él.

–mira, toma, llámame por la mañana y te daré empleo, quizás no sea mejor que el de mesero, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.-dijo aquel hombre pelirrojo mientras le entregaba una tarjeta de presentación a Allen quien la recibió.-¡me tengo que ir, si no seguro me deja!, ¡espero tu llamada!-dijo el pelirrojo mientras salía a paso rápido del lugar.

Allen miro anonadado hacia la puerta y sintió alivio de que al menos ya había conseguido un nuevo empleo y que no se quedaría a la deriva.

Bajo la vista y leyó lo que estaba escrito en al tarjeta.

** _"_ _BLACK ORDER_ **

** _LAVI XXXXX(1)_ **

** _228-555-789"_ **

–¿black order?- ese nombre llamó la atención de Allen, estaba seguro que lo había oído en algún lugar.

–¡¿QUÉ?!-se escucho la voz del dueño. Allen volteo a verlo y vio que el dueño estaba pálido.

–¿qué sucede?-preguntó sin comprender la reacción exagerada de su jefe.

–Parece que no lo sabes, pero nos escapamos de un gran problema. Black Orden u Orden Negra, es una organización mundial, que esta presente en cualquier ámbito, es una organización increíblemente poderosa que tiene su cede en Japón, su principal giro es el desarrollo de tecnología en computadoras, pero últimamente se extendió a la telefónica e incluso se rumora que también a la bélica. Pero eso no es todo, también tienen su propia cadena televisiva, cadena de hoteles en todo el mundo, de bancos e incluso de bufetes jurídicos, han absorbido a tantas empresas que sus ingresos mensuales pueden fácilmente competir con el producto interno bruto de un país tercermundista. Es una organización muy poderosa. Y durante años han tenido a la cabeza a la familia Kanda.

Allen abrió los ojos de par en par, al recordar el apellido de aquel joven japonés, si menos mal recordaba era Kanda, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y entendió de pronto que se había enfrentado a un hombre sumamente poderoso y rico. No era de extrañar que las cosas hubiesen salido como él japonés quiso, si siendo un hombre que lideraba tal organización era por que de seguro era poseedor de una habilidad extraordinaria y casi nada humana para que las cosas saliesen como el las planeaba.

* * *

Las cortinas blancas y delgadas evitaban la entrada de la luz del sol, las paredes blancas y limpias, una pequeña silla en una de las esquinas de aquella habitación, la cama pegada a la pared y un pequeño mueble a lado de este con un despertador rojo y redondo con numeritos encerrados en estrellitas, sobre la silla estaba un saco negro con una mancha marrón sobre este. El despertador comenzó a sonar y una mano salio de entre el edredón azul y lo apago, se sentó lentamente y con la mano derecha se tallo uno de sus ojos.

Su apariencia era como la de un niño, tenia su pijama azul que le quedaba un poco grande y la manga cubría su mano, sus ojitos entrecerrados delataban que aun tenia sueño, su cabello blanco medio despeinado. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a uno de los espejos que colgaban en al pared y miro su reflejo, estaba hecho un caos, miro hacia la silla y vio el saco.

–¡estupido!-dijo para después acercarse al saco y tomarlo entre sus manos.

_"_ _Se quito el saco de encima y lo dejo sobre la mesa._

_–_ _ya no me sirve-dijo para después dirigirse a la salida mas que dispuesto a irse"_

–¡mira que dejar un saco así de caro solo por una manchita!- dijo Allen molesto mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Al tomarlo entre sus manos percibió aquel aroma fresco y varonil que pertenecía a Kanda, una roma suave, fresco, un perfume con efluvios aromáticos y especiados, no tenía idea de que perfume era o como describir el olor, debido a aquel maravillosa combinación de olores que se fundían en uno solo y daban como resultado este olor tan particular y especial.

Hundió la cara en el saco y aspiro hondamente, dejándose embriagar por aquel varonil olor que de alguna forma le encantaba y seducía. No podía creer que un hombre con aquel carácter tan horrible oliera y se viera así de bien. No lo podía negar simplemente, aquel tipo que se apellidaba Kanda era un ser de carácter despreciable, pero tenia la apariencia de todo un adonis, una apariencia elegante y varonil, un hombre poseedor de facciones finas y de mirada penetrante, simplemente era un chico atractivo que apestaba por su carácter.

Decidió dejar de perder el tiempo y muy a su pesar lavar la ropa junto con aquel saco, y es que simplemente no iba dejar abandonado un saco tan fino sobre una mesa de aquel restaurante, al principio se lo había llevado al dueño pero este le dijo que se lo quedará y así lo hizo a regañadientes. Ahora de alguna forma le pertenecía y siendo sincero era un saco muy bonito y elegante, era de esa clase de ropa que hace lucir guapo a su poseedor aunque este mismo tuviese la apariencia del Yeti.

Vio la hora, siete y punto, entonces recordó las palabras del pelirrojo, le había dicho que le marcará temprano, así que se dirigió a su sala donde tenia el teléfono sobre una pequeña mesita y a lado de este estaba la tarjeta de presentación de aquel pelirrojo llamado Lavi. Marcó el teléfono y este sonó tres veces antes de que le contestarán.

–¿bueno?-dijo casi temeroso Allen.-Buenos días, Habla Allen Walker, me gustaría comunicarme con Lavi…ahh, ¡eres tu!, ¡lo siento, no le reconocí su voz!...si….dormí bien, gracias…yo, bueno yo….si, hablaba para el trabajo…¿a las nueve?...¿pero a donde tengo que ir?...espere por favor-Allen corrió a su habitación y abrió el cajón del mueble que se encontraba a lado de su cama y saco de este una pequeña libreta y una pluma, después, con la misma rapidez con la que fue a su cuarto llegó a la sala y cogio el teléfono de nuevo.

–bien, dígame la dirección…aja….si-dijo mientras apuntaba sobre aquella libretita la dirección que le dictaba el pelirrojo desde el otro lado del teléfono- estaré ahí a las nueve.-dijo esto último antes de colgar y correr a meterse a bañar.

Ese día no le había dado ganas de hacer su ya acostumbrada rutina de ejercicio, no se sentía bien para hacerlo, simplemente no estaba de ánimos, su vida se había vuelto un caos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Salio del baño y corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse, saco de su closet un traje negro, el cual era sumamente parecido al que usaba como mesero, solo que esta vez usaba un moño rojo y no llevaba guantes, se peino el cabello lo mejor que pudo y corrió a la sala, tomo las llaves del sofá y vio sobre este aquel saco que había botado ahí antes de ir a llamar a Lavi.

–¡bakanda!-se le ocurrió decir y rió cuando se percato de aquel curioso apodo, se amoldaba al dueño, eso no había que dudarlo ni un instante.

El lugar a donde tenía que llegar no estaba muy lejos de donde vivía, y eran las ocho de la mañana, el quería ser puntual, de hecho esa era una de sus grandes cualidades, no sabia que clase de periferias tendría que hacer en el camino o si surgirían problemas que dificultarán su arribo a tal lugar, por lo tanto opto por tomar un taxi para llegar ahí a las ocho y media, media hora antes de la acordada.

Al llegar al lugar y bajar del taxi vio con asombro como un enorme edificio de cristal se erigía frente a él, un edificio imponente que sobresalía de los otros, grande e impresionante, el logotipo de la empresa estaba ornamentando la marquesina con letras grandes y plateadas que decían "BLACK ORDER".

El subió las escaleras y en al entrada pudo ver a cuatro policías vestidos de negro con sus rifles sobre los brazos, listos y mas que dispuestos a disparar a todo aquel que ostentará derribar al paz de aquel lugar, antes de poder entrar las puertas se abrieron de par en par y vio a dos hombres sujetando las manijas de esta, uno en cada puerta, ambos hombres vestían trajes parecidos a los botones de los hoteles, solo que su color era un elegante combinación de negro y gris.

Al entrar al lugar quedo maravillado, el piso era de cuadros grandes de azulejo blanco perfectamente bien limpios y brillosos, tan brillosos que los podía usar de espejo, en medio del recibidor habían sofás negros que formaban un circulo del modo en que estaban acomodados y en medio de estos, en lo alto habían dos pantallas de plasma colgando desde la pared, una dándole la espalda a la otra, mostrando un mismo canal y permitiendo de esta forma que aquellas personas que se cansarán de la espera pudiesen sentarse en los sofás y gozar del canal que se televisaba ahí.

La recepción era de un elegante mueble de caoba donde estaba la recepcionista tras un ordenador tecleado frenéticamente (N/A: escribía yaoi XD) , y detrás de esta chica estaba aquel logo de Black order adornando la pared. A ambos lados de la recepción estaban ubicadas las escaleras y a lado de estas los elevadores. Sin duda aquel era un lugar muy elegante, había decenas de personas entrando y saliendo del edifico, todas trajeadas y con portafolios a la mano, de repente se sintió abrumado y se acerco a la recepción.

–Buenos días. ¿puedo ayudarle?-dijo la recepcionista mientras se paraba de su asiento y miraba atentamente a Allen.

–Soy Allen Walker, tengo una entrevista de trabajo con Lavi.

–permítame un segundo.-dijo al recepcionista para voltearse y teclear algo. El joven Lavi lo espera en el piso 69 de lado este.

–¡Muchas gracias!

Allen se acerco a uno de lo elevadores, y pulso un botón, cuando el elevador hubo llegado hasta ahí se abrieron ambas puertas para que después salieran varias personas de este, una vez vació Allen entró seguido de algunas personas vestidas con traje, en su mayoría negro.

Conforme el elevador fue ascendiendo, la gente iba bajando de este y Allen tenia cada vez mas espacio para el solo, en el piso sesenta y ocho bajo la ultima persona y el se quedó solo, el ascender hasta ese piso desde el primero había tomado solo quince minutos, y al percatarse de que solo le quedaban quince minutos para llegar a la oficina de Lavi salio corriendo una vez las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso sesenta y nueve.

Pero al hacerlo choco con alguien, miles de papeles cayeron al suelo y el reacciono rápido y sostuvo a la persona con la que había chocado por el brazo para así evitar que esta cayera.

–¡los siento mucho!-se disculpo Allen.

–¡estuvo cerca!, ¿verdad?-contesto una chica.

Allen miró a la chica con la que había chocado, era mas bajita que él, de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello increíblemente largo y negro que poseía un hermoso y peculiar brillo verde, su cabello estaba peinado en dos coletas y vestía un traje negro, que consistía en un saco, falda negra y blusa blanca.

Allen soltó del brazo a aquella chica e iba a pedir disculpas cuando ella extendió la mano hacia el y le sonrió.

–soy Lenalee Lee- Allen sonrió y la tomo de la mano.

–Soy Allen Walker. Mucho gusto.

Ambos se sonrieron y se agacharon a recoger los papeles que estaban dispersos por todo el pasillo, una vez terminada su tarea Allen le dio los papeles que había recogido y acomodado a Lenalee.

–¡muchas gracias!-dijo la chica mientras recibía los papeles que Allen le daba.

–¡de nada!

–¡ohhh, veo que ya se conocieron!-se escucho una voz provenir tras de ellos, ambos se voltearon y vieron al pelirrojo acercarse a ellos.-Allen te estaba esperando, bien vayamos a mi oficina y arreglemos lo de tu empleo, ¿qué te parece?.

–Bien-dijo Allen mientras miraba a Lavi.

–Lenalee, ¿te puedes dar una vuelta en mi oficina cuando termines de archivar esos papeles?

–claro-dijo Lenalee, mientras un leve sonrojo surcaba sus mejillas, Lavi le sonrió y ella presiono el botón del elevador para después entrar en él. Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron tras ella Lavi dejo de ver el camino que había seguido aquella chica y volteo a ver a Allen.

–bien, sígueme, iremos a mi oficina.

La oficina de aquel joven pelirrojo era amplia y estaba organizada, había unos cuantos folders sobre el escritorio de madera en color negro a lado de una computadora, también sobre el mismo escritorio había una lámpara de pantalla de cristal blanco y bajo esta un porta plumas que contenía un para de estas.

Frente al escritorio habían dos sillas y tras estas justo frente a la pared había un pequeño mueble con una cafetera sobre esta.

–¡Toma asiento, Allen!-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en la amplia y cómoda silla tras el escritorio, Allen se sentó en una de las pequeñas sillas y pudo apreciar la ciudad tras Lavi puesto que había un gran ventanal.

–Llegaste a las nueve en punto, eso habla bien de ti-comento Lavi mientras tecleaba algo en su ordenador- me tome la libertad de pedirle a tu ex jefe del restaurante que me enviará tu currículo y estaba justamente leyéndolo antes de encontrarte…me impresiono.

Dijo esto para voltear a ver a Allen fijamente, su mirada verde sometía a un riguroso examen visual al albino, quien se sentía tan nervioso por toda aquella formalidad.

–En tu currículo dices que hablas cinco idiomas; inglés, francés, italiano, chino y japonés. Y también dices que eres ingles de nacimiento. También has trabajado en tantos lugares y trabajos de medio tiempo que me impresiono. Quiero que empecemos a hablar acerca de tu nacionalidad y así consecutivamente iremos avanzando.

Allen comenzó a hablarle de sus padres, claro que no entró con detalles, simplemente había dicho que lo habían abandonado e intentó mencionar en la menor medida de lo posible a Mana, aquella persona y todos los recuerdos que había tenido con él eran su más grande tesoro y simplemente no sentía las ganas de compartirlos así como así con una persona que apenas conocía, por ello mismo fue conciso y preciso, solo resaltaba y entraba en detalles cuando hablaba de alguna experiencia laboral que podría ayudarlo a obtener un empleo.

Lavi le escuchó atento todo el tiempo y cuando terminaba de hablar él salio y tardó media hora en regresar con unos papeles en mano que resultaron ser cuestionarios y le pidió llenarlos y después como si nada le llevo una cantidad impresionante de hojas en los idiomas que el había dicho manejar y le pidió que los tradujera y después los archivará del modo en que el creía pertinente, también le dio una hoja con una serie de eventos donde plasmaba el día y la hora y le pidió organizarlos.

Allen se la vivió encerrado todo el día en aquel lugar, mientras el hacia todo lo que el pelirrojo le pedía este se sumergía en el ordenador y tecleaba quien sabe que cosas y de vez en cuando le dejaba solo en al oficina.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Allen hubo terminado de hacer todo lo que el pelirrojo le pidió que hiciese.

–aquí esta todo.-dijo Allen mientras le entregaba las hojas.

–bien, mañana te llamaré.¡que tengas buena noche!-dijo Lavi cuando recibió las hojas. Allen le miro desconcertado y no entendía nada de lo que ocurría pero igual sentía que todo aquello que la había hecho hacer el pelirrojo tenía una razón de ser y quizás cuando obtuviera el empleo le preguntaría el motivo de todo aquello.

Allen salio de aquel edificio y se dirigió a su casa ya cansado de todo aquello, una vez que hubo llegado se dejo caer en la cama y quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche y el pelirrojo revisaba todo el trabajo que le había pedido Allen, se entretuvo bastante tiempo analizando los cuestionarios que le hizo llenar al albino dado que estos le dirían que clase de persona era el albino y por eso mismo requerían una mayor dedicación, pero conforme fue viendo todo el trabajo de Allen no paraba de sorprenderse, al principio cuando leyó acerca de que el manejara cinco idiomas le pareció mentira, pero Allen se lo había comprobado al traducir perfectamente bien cada uno de los textos, también los había archivado perfectamente y aquel horario y sucesión de eventos que estaban en un desorden total y que incluso a una secretaria experimentada le costaría trabajo organizar estaba perfectamente bien organizado y planeado, ningún evento quedaba fuera y ninguno se empalmaba, también había hecho notas aclaratorias sobre que evento debería posponerse según su naturaleza e importancia. ¡Esto era magnifico!.

–¡te encontré!-dijo Lavi mientras una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

Allen veia el reloj claramente preocupado y quizás un poco desesperado, eran las siete de la mañana y apenas iba en el piso sesenta y cinco, y todo por culpa del pelirrojo.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Eran las seis de la mañana y Allen dormía placidamente en su cama, cuando de repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Allen se levanto rápido de la cama asustado por aquel ruido, ya que de alguna manera nunca solía recibir llamadas a esa hora a menos que fueran de Cross para pedirle dinero o decirle alguna tontería que lo llevaría de seguro a un gran aprieto causado por una deuda,

Estuvo tentado en dejar que el teléfono sonará hasta callar, era muy probable que fuese su maestro pero quizás las cosas no fueran demasiado bien si no atendía la llamada de Cross, así que casi con un miedo palpable descolgó el teléfono y se lo llevó a su oído.

–¿maestro?-preguntó temeroso Allen rogando a todos los cielos y a todos los dioses existentes que en esta ocasión el problema no fuera grande o que a su maestro le diera algo extraño y le llamará solo para decirle "¡buenos días!", cosa imposible e irreal, incluso si pasará eso estaría seguro que inmediatamente la típica cancioncita de "dimensión desconocida" se escucharía de fondo. Pero para su suerte nada de eso paso.

"–lamento decepcionarte Allen pero soy Lavi. Tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti, tienes que estar a las siete de la mañana en el piso setenta, ahí te diré en que consiste tu empleo y…bueno, ya verás, te sorprenderás.-"

Y sin más Lavi colgó, Allen volteo a ver el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de su sala y vio que eran las 6:15, solo tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y llegar al lugar.

Sin duda las llamadas a primer hora del día no eran para desearle un día plagado de buena suerte.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

Eran las siete con quince minutos y las puertas se abrieron en el piso setenta y se impresiono ya que estas al abrirse dieron directamente a una puerta con grabados a mano de la insignia de la corporación, a lado, se acercó a la puerta y giro la manija dorada y al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron de par en par , la oficina era sumamente lujosa, el piso era de madera, y la ciudad se podía divisar desde los grandes ventanales tras el escritorio de caoba, había un ordenador sobre este y una lámpara, había una pluma dorada puesta en su base. Aquel lugar era impresionante, incluso tenia un sofá grande de piel negra que aparentaba que solo la gente con una solvencia económica lo bastante alta podría darse el lujo de adquirir uno, tras el escritorio, a lado de la puerta de caoba pudo divisar unas puertas metálicas doradas, pero no cuestiono cual era la función de estas pues seria muy indiscreto y nada educado de su parte.

–¡llegaste a tiempo!-dijo Lavi desde una esquina mientras se servia un poco de café en una taza azul.

–¡pero…-iba a excusarse Allen pues no entendía como podría haber llegado a tiempo si había tardado quince minutos mas de lo acordado pero Lavi le interrumpió.

–¡no, no es tarde, llegaste justo a la hora, mira he decidido que por tus habilidades y tu personal eres perfecto para ocupar el puesto de asistente personal, se te pagarán veinte mil yens cada semana y solo tienes que estampar tu firma aquí!.-dijo Lavi mientras le extendía al albino casi todo un libro y una pluma, Allen recibió ambos y miro a Lavi.

–tardaré horas en terminar de leer el contrato.

–tienes que firmar ahora, ese contrato no tiene nada interesante, solo políticas de la empresa y el reglamento de esta, pero nada relevante, dice lo mismo que todos los contratos.

-pero tengo que leerlo, no puedo firmar así como así.

–no te preocupes Allen, solo firma y ya, o me temo que si no lo haces ahora, el otro candidato llegará y te quitará el puesto.

Allen se sintió presionado con aquello y la paga era tan buena que sabia que de alguna manera le ayudaría a sondear los gastos y liquidar algunas deudas, quizás hasta pudiera pagar mas de la mitad de la deuda millonaria que había contraído Cross y que descaradamente se la había transferido a él.

Se fue hacia el escritorio y se recargo en este, dándole la espalda a la entrada de la oficina y a las extrañas puertas de metal dorado tomo la pluma y se fue a la ultima hoja donde posó su firma, extrañamente a lado de donde el había firmado había otra firma con elaboradas líneas que le daban un toque elegante a pesar de que no se pudiera leer el nombre del propietario de la firma.

–bueno…¿y de quien seré el asistente personal?-se le ocurrió preguntar.

–él-dijo simplemente el pelirrojo, Allen volteo a ver a Lavi y vio que este señalaba en dirección a la puerta, cuando Allen volteo a mirar vio que el mismo chico arrogante y desvergonzadamente guapo le miraba con sus ojos negros y profundos, los cuales reflejaban el mismo desconcierto que el sentía en ese momento.

–¡¿TUUUUU?!-dijeron Kanda y Allen al unísono mientras se señalaban con el índice.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sentí que no lo lograría!, pero aquí esta el capítulo dos de esta historia que se ira tornando un poco loca a partir de este capítulo. En este capítulo hubo demasiado "blah blah" y descripciones de lugares que no se si me quedaron bien (no soy muy buena para describir lugares) pero finalmente ya entramos a lo que es la historia, digamos que estos dos capítulos fueron como una especie de introducción que me ayudaron a ambientar la historia y poder darles una mejor referencia (eso quiero creer) de cómo se comienza a desarrollar toda esta locura.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias a todos aquellos que han leído esta historia! Y ¿mil gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron y comentaron!, ¡mil gracias!, me hace inmensamente feliz poder leer sus comentarios y saber que piensan con respecto a la historia.
> 
> Este capítulo fue largísimo y no hubo yaoi u.u, pero no se preocupen a partir del siguiente la historia se comenzará a desenvolver y ya comenzaremos a ver un poco de yaoi 0.
> 
> Por favor tengan paciencia y denle una oportunidad a esta historia que ha estado plagado de dos capítulos sin yaoi .
> 
> (1) "XXXX" Usé esto dado que no se el apellido de Lavi (nunca lo ha dicho, o eso creo), y como ninguno me parecía que fuera bien con su nombre decidí "censurarlo" XDD, naaaaa, si tienen alguna sugerencia por favor díganmela por que yo no le pienso en nada para esto de poner nombres u.u


	3. LA PRUEBA DE LOS TRES DÍAS

**III**

–¡¿TUUUUU?!-dijeron Kanda y Allen al unísono mientras se señalaban con el índice.

-¡MALDITO CONEJO!, ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!- preguntó Kanda mientras señalaba a Allen.

–un humano-dijo Lavi mientras sonreía tranquilamente, a Kanda se le marcaron cuatro venas en la sien de solo oír la obvia respuesta del pelirrojo.

Kanda se acerco a Lavi y le tomo de la ropa alzándolo, pegó su cara contra la del conejo mientras le miraba asesinamente.

–¡No me refería a eso, estupido conejo!. ¡¿a que te refieres con que seré su jefe?!

–¿Lo escuchaste?, eso es de mala educación, no debes espiar las conversaciones ajenas Yu.

–¡¿No tienes intenciones de vivir el año completo verdad?!-pregunto mordaz Kanda mientras miraba de forma asesina al conejo y un aura de color púrpura comenzaba a rodearlo. Allen solo miraba la escena sin entender nada y con ganas de esconderse tras el escritorio. El ser testigo del asesinato de una persona formaba parte de su lista de "cien cosas que no quiero hacer o presenciar". Si tuviera que ubicar aquello en una posición seria en segundo lugar justo debajo de "ver a su maestro con una mujer en la cama".

-¡Bien, cálmate Kanda!, ¡era solo una broma…si me sueltas te explicaré todo!.

Kanda miro una vez mas a aquel personaje que siempre procuraba hacer de cada uno de sus días un jodido infierno, tal parecía que aquel hombre se levantaba con la idea de joderle a cada oportunidad que se le presentará. Le soltó, esperando una explicación acerca del "¿por que aquel aborto de mesero estaba ahí, en su oficina?" y sobre todo esperaba una mejor explicación acerca de ser el jefe de aquel chico.

Kanda cruzo los brazos y miro inquisidoramente a Lavi, esperando una buena explicación pero este no dejaba de acomodarse y sacudirse la ropa.

–¿y bien, conejo?.

–Kanda, esto es delicado…- El japonés enarco una ceja y es que simplemente no podía ver algo de delicado en toda aquella aberración.-Allen ya firmo el contrato y tu firmaste el contrato cuando me dijiste: "haz lo que quieras, solo contrata a alguien competente". Y pues eso fue lo que hice.

Kanda miro atentamente al pelirrojo, y es que todo aquello se le hacia un pésima broma.

–y..¡¿dónde le ves lo competente a un mesero?!.-pegunto ya exasperado Kanda.-¡seguramente apenas sabe leer y escribir!.

Allen al oír todo esto se molesto enormemente, cerro los puños y miro furioso a Kanda.

–¡seguramente se leer mejor que usted!- con esto se ganó una mirada de odio de parte de Kanda pero aquello no lo amedrento ni lo hizo retractarse con lo que iba a hacer.- ¡…pero no tiene nada de que preocuparse, no pienso trabajar con un hombre tan arrogante y engreído como usted, antes que eso prefiero morir de hambre!.

Allen había comenzado a dirigirse hacia la puerta pero antes de poder llegar a esta la voz de Lavi le detuvo y le hizo voltear a verlo.

–Si das un paso fuera te demandare por incumplimiento de contrato.-esto dejo hecho una piedra Allen, no podía creer que aquella persona de juguetona sonrisa le mirara con esa misma sonrisa y le haya dicho aquello, esa escena parecía formar parte de un cuadro abstracto.

–no quiero ser malo contigo Allen pero…-se detuvo por unos segundos mientras miraba a Allen y pensaba en algo- espérame en mi oficina, ¿recuerdas como llegar?. Perfecto, bajaré en un par de minutos.

Allen salió de aquel cuarto con pasos largos y forzados, su cuerpo aprecia ser todo de piedra y no podía creer que todo aquello sucediera, simplemente Allen no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a algún problema más serio del que ya tenía. Allen cerró la puerta tras de si y dejo a Kanda y a Lavi dentro de la oficina.

Kanda miraba a Lavi con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, estaba realmente molesto y es que todo aquello era la locura mas grande y estupida que ha sido orquestada por el conejo.

–Kanda, me costo mucho trabajo conseguirte un asistente personal y mas trabajo me costo hacer que aceptarás tener uno.- de tan solo recordar todo el teatro guiñol que se vio forzado a montar con tal de convencer a Kanda de que necesitaba un asistente le hacia estremecerse hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.- Se que ninguno de los asistentes personales que he traído te han podido seguir el paso, pero estoy seguro de que con Allen será distinto.

Al decir aquello recordó que era casi imposible, inclusive para él seguirle el paso a aquel magnate hombre; poseedor de un carácter de los mil demonios. Aun podía recordar a la pobre de Sasaki, quien fue la primera asistente personal de Kanda y solo pudo durar tres días. Si menos mal recordaba las cosas habían sucedido de la siguiente manera.

Era un día soleado, todo el mundo era feliz fuera de Black Order, por que dentro la gente iba y venia de un lado a otro, firmando contratos, sacando nominas, y demás papeleo concerniente a las oficinas administrativas. Pero un ruido descomunal y nada cotidiano rompía con toda aquella atmósfera de stress laboral.

–¡NO MERESCO VIVIR!, ¡SUELTEME JOVEN LAVI!, ¡SOY UNA INCOMPETENTE!- Gritaba una chica de cabello largo y castaño de ojos verdes mientras intentaba aventarse de una de las ventanas de la oficina de Kanda.

Lavi la sostenía de la cintura e intentaba mantenerla dentro del edificio y tenía la vaga esperanza de hacerla olvidar toda aquella locura de suicidarse después de tres días de trabajo con Kanda Yu como su asistente personal.

–¡Sasaki, detente!, ¡esto es una aberración!, ¡eres competente, solo que Kanda es un poquito exigente!-decidió usar aquella palabra y no alguna otra para referirse al moreno, quien estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio leyendo unos documentos.

–¡NO PUEDO CUMPLIR CON LAS EXIGENCIAS DEL SEÑOR KANDA!, ¡SOY UNA INUTIL!, ¡NO SIRVO PARA NADA!- seguía insistiendo Sasaki ya con un pie en el borde de la ventana y aún intentando safarse del agarre del pelirrojo.

–¡Kanda, haz algo!-rogó el pelirrojo mientras sentía el tacón del zapato de Sasaki en su mejilla.

–Sasaki-menciono Kanda su nombre logrando captar la atención de está y hacerla, aunque sea por un instante, detener su intento de suicidio para voltear a mirarlo.-¿realmente te vas a suicidar?.

–¡Si señor Kanda, en estos tres días descubrí que soy una mujer inútil que no puede cumplir con sus exigencias!, ¡no merezco la vida!

–Entonces hazlo rápido y en silencio.

Kanda regreso a la lectura de aquél documento; Lavi y Sasaki de repente sintieron que toda la oficina tenía una temperatura bajo cero. Ambos se habían quedado petrificados por toda aquella demostración de frialdad que había mostrado el japonés.

Sasaki retomo su intento de suicidio con unas lagrimas excesivamente grandes corriendo por su cara y el conejo siguió resintiendo los taconazos en su rostro mientras intentaba detenerla.

Lavi recordaba a aquella secretaria a la perfección por dos cosas; la primera, por que NUNCA nadie le había clavado los tacones de un zapato en el rostro y; en segundo lugar, Sasaki con el solo mero intento de suicidio que intento llevar a cabo, era razón mas que suficiente para recordarla. Se estremeció al recordar esto y rogó que al pobre de Allen no le pasará lo mismo.

–¡No me importa si es el genio del siglo, no trabajaré con él!. ¡Ha de ser un incompetente!.-Dijo Kanda sacando de sus pensamientos a Lavi.

–sabria que dirías eso por eso traje las pruebas que le aplique antes de contratarlo- Lavi se acerco a la mesita en la que estaba apoyada la cafetera y tomo un fólder beige que le ofreció a Kanda aquel fólder.

Kanda miro el fólder y después vio que Lavi tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, era como si aquello contuviera la carta ganadora.

–¡no me interesa!.

Lavi abrió enormemente los ojos sin poder creer lo que oía, y es que aquel demonio no le daba ni la mas mínima oportunidad de mostrarle los resultados de las pruebas de Allen. Suspiro y trató de tranquilizar los latidos desacelerados de su corazón; aquel corazón que ahora en ves de bombear sangre bombeaba fuego. Estaba molesto pero no perdería el juicio, ni mucho menos se pondría a gritar como un loco y a causar una pelea en la que ni el mismo Kanda saldría sin rasguño alguno.

–entonces…te propongo algo. Pon a prueba a Allen y a mi buen juicio. Durante largo tiempo he trabajo en Black Order y puedo decir que nunca me he equivocado al llevar a cabo mis funciones. Confió en mi juicio y se que aquel niño te seguirá el paso y llenará tus expectativas. Solo dale una oportunidad. Si no es así…-Lavi enmudeció unos segundos y pareció pensar bastante bien lo próximo que diría.- si no es así entonces yo me iré junto con él.

Kanda le miro en silencio por unos segundos, y pudo ver en la verde mirada del pelirrojo que lo que decía era en serio.

–Tres días-al decir aquello no pudo evitar acordarse de aquel desastre de asistente llamado Sasaki, esa asistente era la que había estado trabajando con el por mas días que cualquiera como su asistente, y la recordaba por que aquella tipa armo un gran alboroto en su oficina mientras intentaba matarse, era una mujer que hacia mucho ruido como para solo suicidarse. Para él, esa mujer solo quería un aumento de sueldo o llamar la atención. – Si en tres días no me demuestra que es bueno en lo que dices, se tendrá que ir.

Lavi le vio emocionado y en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa. Había logrado convencerlo, salio de la oficina de Kanda con dirección a la suya, esperando que aquel niño estuviese ahí. Ahora solo faltaba él.

* * *

Allen estaba sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Lavi, estaba esperándole, no quería tomar el trabajo y menos con un jefe como Kanda. Suspiro y al oír que la puerta de la oficina se abría volteo en dirección a esta y vio entrar al pelirrojo y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

–Siento mucho hacerte esperar. –dijo esto para ir a sentarse frente a Allen tras su escritorio, apoyo los codos sobre este y miro al albino.-Kanda te ha aceptado. Él te pondrá a prueba durante tres días, si pasas la prueba te quedarás a trabajar aquí.

–Lavi, ¿es en serio lo de demandarme?

–No, no haría eso. Kanda no es tan malo como parece, solo tiene mal carácter.

Allen lo miro fijo sin dar crédito a lo que decía Lavi, ¿cómo podía decir que Kanda era bueno cuando tenia un carácter horrible?.

–¡yo no quiero trabajar con alguien así!, ¡es odioso!

–Mira, ganarás mucho más dinero trabajando aquí que en cualquier otro lado. Con el dinero que ganes podrás saldar gran parte de tu deuda millonaria o al menos comprarte alguna otra casa en dado caso que te embarguen todas tus cosas. El que tomes este trabajo te garantiza que no te dejará empezar desde ceros en caso de que suceda lo peor.

–¡¿Cómo sabes acerca de la deuda que tengo?!-preguntó Allen sorprendido por aquello, no recordaba haberle mencionado algo acerca de su deuda.

–Por algo soy el jefe del área de recursos humanos en Black Order. ¿Y bien?, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?.

Allen no dijo nada y de repente su semblante se torno serio, comenzó a pensar en todo aquello y encontró muchas cosas sensatas en todo aquello que había dicho el pelirrojo. Lavi tenía la razón en muchas cosas, si se quedaba ahí no estaría en blanco en el peor de los casos, podría llevar una vida tranquila, siempre y cuando Cross no se enterará. Aquello parecía ser la llave mágica que resolvería todos sus problemas.

–¡Acepto!-Lavi rió alto y miro a Allen quien lo veía confundido.

–Será mejor que vayas a la oficina de Kanda de una vez, desde hoy eres parte de Black Order.

Allen miro a Lavi y se puso de pie, no imaginaba que desde ese mismo día comenzará su trabajo, pero no iba a discutir por ello, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí cuando las puertas se abrieron y la misma chica de cabello largo peinado en dos coletas aprecio en la puerta con unos documentos en las manos.

–¡Allen, que gusto verte por aquí!, ¿cómo has estado?-saludo Lenalee con una alegría tal que contagio a Allen.

–Bien, muchas gracias. ¿le ayudo?-pregunto cortes Allen. La chica sonrió pero antes de poder decir algo Lavi estaba a lado de ella quitándole los papeles de las manos.

–Será mejor que no te retraces, no queremos que Kanda se enfade.

–¡Es verdad!, ¡nos vemos luego señorita Lenalee!

Se despidió Allen con una sonrisa, salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Lenalee miro a Lavi y sonrió.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Celoso?

–Para nada, solo que no es bueno que llegué tarde a su trabajo el primer día.

Lenalee miro escéptica a Lavi. Conocía al pelirrojo desde hace tiempo así que aquellas excusas que usaba este para encubrir sus sentimientos ya no la engañaban.

* * *

Allen trago saliva antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina de su nuevo jefe, trago algo de saliva y dio un pequeño golpe a la puerta.

–Pasen- se oyó una voz decir desde el otro lado.

Allen entró a la oficina y vio a Kanda tras el escritorio tecleando un par de cosas en su ordenador. El albino cerró al puerta y un silencio tan espeso como la mantequilla inundó el lugar, incluso se podía escuchar el sonido que hacían las teclas al ser presionadas por Kanda.

El moreno dejó de teclear y alzo la vista de su ordenador para mirar a Allen.

–¿Estarás ahí parado todo el día?

–eh…no.

Después de decir aquello Kanda siguió con lo suyo, Allen tomo asiento frente a Kanda y le vio sumergido, una vez mas, en aquel ordenador escribiendo quien sabe que cosas . De nuevo aquel silencio, no sabía que hacer y Kanda no le decía nada. Esperaba que apenas al entrar Kanda le diera montones de trabajo y le gritará pero nada de eso ocurría.

–Emm, ¿Kanda?- A pesar de haberlo llamado este ni se había molestarlo en mirarlo.

–¿Qué quieres?

–¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–Nada

Un silencio más, ¡¿cómo que nada?!, estaba ahí para trabajar, entonces se supone que debía hacer algo y no estar simplemente sentado frente al escritorio de su nuevo jefe.

–Debe haber algo que tenga que hacer.

Kanda se detuvo por unos instantes y no tecleo nada en su ordenador. No alzó al mirada hacia Allen, está seguía fija en el ordenador.

-Lo hay. – y continuo tecleando.-Tráeme café.

A Allen se le marcaron cuatro venitas en la cabeza, se puso de pie y fue a la elegante mesa que se encontraba en aquella oficina para tomar la cafetera. A lado de la cafetera había una taza azul marino. El café ya estaba listo para servirse así que solo vació el contenido en la taza.

Al levantar la taza del lugar donde se encontraba miro hacia abajo para cuidar que sus pies no se toparan con ningún objeto que pudiese hacerle tropezar y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio un billete de mil yenes en el suelo. Kanda le miraba por el rabillo del ojo vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos del albino sin que este se diera cuenta.

–Kanda, aquí hay un billete, debe ser tuyo.

Kanda miro a Allen y se acercó a él, se agacho y tomo el billete.

–No es mío. ¿Lo quieres?.

–No, seguramente ha de ser de Lavi. Hay que guardarlo, seguramente ahorita viene por él.

Kanda le miro por un momento y regreso al escritorio.

–Ya no quiero el café, ahora quiero agua mineral.

–¿Agua?, pero aquí no hay agua.-dijo Allen mientras observaba toda la habitación en busca de algún contenedor de agua sin mucho éxito.

–Ve por una botella a la cafetería.

Allen salio de la oficina e iba ligeramente furioso, se acerco al elevador y presiono el botón. Para su sorpresa el elevador llegó rápido a ese piso y entró en el apenas las puertas se hubiesen abierto.

Una vez dentro y solo en aquel pequeño cuarto iluminado únicamente por una luz blanca que era el elevador se acerco a los botones de este y se dio cuenta de un factor importante que no había tomado en cuenta al principio.

–¿En que piso está la cafetería?.

En ese momento sintió que todo el lugar se oscureció y una pequeña luz blanca iluminaba sobre él, ¿cómo era posible que ese tipo de cosas le pasará a él?, no podía regresar, mejor dicho, no quería regresar a la oficina de Kanda a preguntarle por que no quería darle la satisfacción de burlarse de él. Prefería perderse en todo aquel edificio antes de darle el gusto de burlarse a Kanda de su torpeza.

El elevador comenzó a moverse pisos abajo entendió que alguien mas lo había solicitado. Se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de preguntarle a los próximos en subir el piso donde se encontraba la cafetería, así no tendría que ir con Kanda o perderse en aquel lugar, por un instante sintió que los ángeles cantaban una linda canción para él.

Las puertas de elevador se abrieron y dos chicas le miraron atentamente, una de ellas era pelirroja, de pelo corto, alta y de ojos cafés, a su lado y de menor estatura había una chica de cabello café peinado en dos trenzas bajas y de lentes redondos.

Ambas miraron a Allen pero la chica de los anteojos pareció helársele la sangre, en el preciso momento en que la puerta del elevador se abrió y vio al chico albino sintió que aquel lugar era de un color rosa, el rostro de Allen era enmarcado por hermosas flores blancas, y sintió que le ardía la cara, la fuerza abandono sus piernas y no podía despegar la vista del albino.

–Lou fa, ¿vas a entrar?-preguntó la chica pelirroja viendo desde el interior con ambas manos apoyadas en su cintura a su amiga.

–ahh, ¡claro!.-la voz de su amiga la saco de sus alucinaciones y entró al elevador.

Lou Fa entro al elevador y de vez encunado se atrevía a mirar a Allen por el rabillo del ojo, intentaba ser discreta al mirarlo de manera clandestina, sin duda aquel chico era el más lindo de todos los chicos que había visto en el mundo, todo aquello no podía significar otra cosa que no fuera "amor a primera vista". Su amiga vio el comportamiento de esta, era evidente que no le podría despegar la vista al chico ni por un segundo y el leve sonrojó que surcaba sus mejillas se lo confirmaba, sonrió malignamente y vio discretamente al albino.

–Disculpen.-corto Allen el silencio que había en el lugar- ¿podrían decirme en que piso está la cafetería?.

–¡Ohhh!, ¡qué gran coincidencia nosotras vamos también hacia allá!, ¡podrías venir con nosotras.-Lou Fa volteo a ver a su amiga claramente sorprendida y completamente roja a causa de lo que significaba todo aquello.- ¿qué te parece?.

–¡me encantaría!- dijo Allen sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando una de esas sonrisas infantiles en las que cerraba delicadamente sus ojitos y mostraba una gran sonrisa, ese clase de gesto que podía traer la paz en tiempos de guerra.

Lou Fa cuando vio la sonrisa de Allen sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento y es que se veía tan lindo sonriendo rodeado de esas flores blancas imaginarias que enmarcaban su rostro. Sentía que su alma le abandonaría de tanta felicidad que sentía en aquel instante.

–¿Eres nuevo verdad?-Allen asintió mientras miraba a aquella chica pelirroja- entonces nosotras seremos tus guías aquí. Mi nombre es Fou y ella es Lou Fa.

–¡Muchas gracias!, Yo soy Allen Walker.

Allen extendió la mano y sonrió alegremente, sentía que se estaba haciendo de buenos amigos en aquel lugar, Fou le dio un ligero golpecito en las costillas a su amiga en el codo para hacerla reaccionar, esta la miro sonrojada y le sonrió simplonamente, sabia que su amiga sabría que aquella sonrisa indicaba que ya se había dado cuenta de la atracción que sentía por el albino. Lou Fa se sonrojó tanto que agacho la cabeza con la esperanza de que su fleco ayudará a cubrir su sonrojó, tomo la mano de Allen entre las suyas y sintió que estallaría de felicidad.

Lou Fa presiono el botón que tenía un uno y este brillo hasta que llegaron a dicho piso.

* * *

Lavi miro como Kanda leía unos documentos sobre su escritorio, parecía tan sumergido en ellos que no reparaba en su presencia.

–¿Y Allen?

–Salio, le envié que fuera por algo.

–Ya veo.

Dijo el conejo para ir a sentarse frente al escritorio de Kanda, vio el billete de mil yenes sobre este y sonrió.

–¿Es honesto?

–Demasiado.

–El truco del dinero nunca falla, ¿verdad, Yu?

Cuando dijo esto el conejo se rió y Kanda le miro asesinamente.

* * *

–¡Aquí es!, está es la cafetería que usamos nosotros los empleado, la cafetería para ejecutivos esta en otro piso. Nosotros no podemos ingresar a ella, solo los altos cargos lo hacen. –dijo Fou mientras ellos estaban de parados viendo la cafetería.

A Allen le pareció un lugar lujoso y pulcro, y si aquello era la cafetería de los "empleados" no imaginaba como sería la cafetería de los ejecutivos. Seguramente sería todo un paraíso.

El azulejo del piso era blanco y todos ellos juntos, como estaban, formaban el logotipo de la empresa en el suelo, las paredes blancas y los ventanales amplios con cortinas azul cielo. Los meseros estaban uniformados con un mandil azul marino, pantalones negros y camisa blanca. El lugar estaba un poco vació por no ser la hora de la comida, las mesitas redondas y blancas estaban bien distribuidas por todo el lugar. Había una barra, donde se mostraba la comida que había en el lugar y tras esta habían tres chicas esperando servir la comida a quien la pidiese, a lado de la barra había un cubículo pequeño y elegante de vidrios polarizados donde podías pagar la comida.

El menú estaba expuesto tras una vitrina que había sobre la barra, era un cartel de bonitas letras que mostraba la foto del platillo y a un lado el precio. Una música agradable y tranquila inundaba aquel sitio y el aire acondicionado hacia que el lugar fuese fresco.

Allen quedó boquiabierto con todos aquellos lujos, y le parecían impresionante todo aquello.

–¿Qué vas a comprar?-Preguntó Fou

–Un agua mineral.

–Mira, ven, si quieres comprar productos distintos a los que ofrece a la cafetería tienes que venir aquí.- Fou camino seguida de Allen y Lou Fa al interior de la cafetería, siguió hasta el fondo donde había dos maquinas expendedoras. En una de ellas habían frituras y dulces y la otra bebidas.

Allen vio que aquella maquina necesitaba dinero, y su cara se torno ligeramente molesta, Kanda Yu debería estar burlándose de él en ese mismo instante.

Saco dinero de sus bolsas e introdujo la cantidad que requería comprar el agua mineral, presiono un botón y pronto escucho aquellos ruidos de los engranes al trabajar y sacar el agua.

El agua cayó y Allen metió la mano en un cuadrito ubicado debajo de la maquina y la sacó. Miro a ambas chicas y les agradecía por la ayuda brindada.

–¿Ustedes comprarán algo?

A Fou le brillaron los ojos, está era la ansiada oportunidad que esperaba para su amiga.

–Solo yo. Mi amiga te acompañará de regresó, ella solo me acompañaría, además no queremos que te pierdas en el camino, ¿o si?- al decir esto último miro a Lou Fa con una mirada que decía "no eches a perder esto". Lou Fa se sonrojó enormemente y asintió sin mirar a los ojos al chico albino.

–Bueno, yo después los alcanzó.-se despidió la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Allen y la chica de lentes se dirigieron a la salida de la cafetería, Lou Fa iba tan nerviosa que no sabía como iniciar una conversación con Allen y este iba tan distraído que no se daba cuenta de ello.

Ambos entraron al elevador junto con otras tres personas. Allen se percató de que Lou Fa no pretendía hablar, por lo tanto, decidió hacer ameno el viaje.

–¿Trabajas aquí desde hace mucho?

–Si-dijo sin mirarle- Estoy en el departamento de ciencias.

–¡oh!, ¡se oye interesante!

–si, es divertido.

–ya veo.

Otro silencio invadió el lugar y las otras tres personas que iban con ellos dentro del elevador no decían nada, Allen recobró que aún no había presionado el botón correspondiente al piso de Kanda y lo iba a hacer no sin antes preguntarle a Lou Fa su destino.

–¿Qué botón presiono?

–El del piso treinta y tres, por favor.

Y así lo hizo Allen, pulso el piso correspondiente a la oficina de Kanda y el de Lou Fa. Ella abrió muchos los ojos cuando vio que Allen presiono el piso setenta.

–Allen, creo que te equivocaste de piso.-dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos, un poco pálida.

–No, estoy seguro de haber presionado el correcto. Mira es el treinta y tres y, el setenta.

–No, Allen, el piso setenta es la oficina del dueño de Black Order, no hay modo de que tu…¿qué puesto ocupas en Black Order?

–Soy el asistente personal de Kanda.

Lou Fa abrió enormemente los ojos y palideció y los otros tres usuarios voltearón inmediatamente a ver a Allen con la palabra "miedo" escrita por todo su rostro.

–¡Allen, tienes que ser fuerte!. ¡Se que es difícil pero no te rindas!.-dijo Lou Fa muy asustada mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Los otros tres ocupantes asintieron a las palabras de Lou Fa, todos cruzados de brazos, parados derecho y con los ojos cerrados.

–¡Te estaré apoyando Allen!, ¡por eso no te rindas!- y todos asintieron una vez más.

Allen que no sabía a que se debía todo aquel drama parpadeo un par de veces sin lograr entender ni un poco la situación.

* * *

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par y el salio para ir con dirección a la oficina de Yu Kanda. Abrió la puerta y vio que este estaba llenando unos papeles a mano.

–Deberías tocar la puerta. No estas en tu casa.

Allen se sintió ofendido por ese detalle, y es que está vez se le olvido ese pequeñísimo detalle. Aún así no pensaba darse por vencido.

–¡Aquí está!.-dijo mientras ponía sobre el escritorio la botella de agua. Y tratando de ocultar su enojo.

–Ya no quiero. Ahora quiero jugo de naranja.

Allen miro con odio jurado a Kanda mientras un tic hacia acto de presencia en su ojo derecho y es que todo aquello se estaba saliendo de control.

Allen llegó a su casa hecho polvo, se dirigió a su cuarto y se dejo caer sobre su cama, estaba exhausto después de toda aquella locura de subir y bajar por todo el edificio. A está altura de la noche, había recorrido todo aquel edificio. Durante todo el día había subido y bajado escaleras como poseso. Inclusive podía jactarse de conocer todo el edificio de Black Order.

Sin desearlo sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y su mente viajo a un mundo de sueños y pesadillas, un mundo donde es difícil escoger que soñar.

* * *

**SEGUNDO DÍA**

Allen había llegado temprano a la oficina de Kanda y cuando abrió la puerta vio a este trabajando en su ordenador mientras llamaba por teléfono. Kanda hablaba en un perfecto ingles que dejo sorprendido a Allen, nunca imagino toparse con alguien que fuera nativo de algún país de habla inglesa que manejara tan bien dicho idioma. Se quedó quieto observándole en espera de que Kanda le asignará un nuevo trabajo.

El sol apenas salía y sus rayos de luz entraban sin reserva por aquellos grandes vidrios que le permitían ver toda la ciudad, Kanda se veía tan serio hablando por teléfono que podía decir que aquella era una llamada importantísima, le miraba y podía notar la nívea piel del japonés, tan blanca y tan tersa, su mentón marcado y delicado, sus ojos un poco rasgados y negros como la noche. Sus finas cejas enmarcando dichos ojos y sus facciones tan hermosas. Aquel hombre era uno muy atractivo y seguramente Kanda no pasaría de los veinte años, de eso estaba seguro.

Kanda colgó el teléfono y miro a Allen. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla con llave. Allen miro todo aquello horrorizado, no entendía nada pero si de algo estaba seguro es que todo aquello no podría ser bueno.

–Pensé que no vendrías después de lo de ayer.-dijo Kanda mientras caminaba hacia Allen con pasó lento y su mirada fija en él.-normalmente todos se van después de eso.

Allen retrocedió dio un paso atrás conforme Kanda iba avanzando hacía él. Pero cuando sintió el escritorio tras de sí entendió que aquel juego ya llegaba a su fin.

Kanda sonrió triunfalmente al ver al albino acorralado frente a él y sin escapatoria alguna. Se acercó hasta él, lentamente sin dejar de mirarle por un instante, le tomo de la cara bruscamente con una mano, obligando al albino a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Allen no sabía que hacer con todo aquello, se sentía tremendamente nervioso y no podía evitar sonrojarse al sentir su rostro tan cerca del de Kanda. El japonés pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Allen y lo pego contra si para evitar que este escapará de aquello.

–Yo no necesito ningún asistente. Haré que te vayas.

Kanda soltó el mentón de Allen y posó su mano tras la cabeza de este y en un rápido movimiento unió su boca a la del albino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sniff, sniff. ¡disculpen la tardanza, tenía programado y dicho que actualizaría el miércoles y mírenme, hasta apenas hoy!, ¡que vergüenza!, ¡mil disculpas!. Podría excusarme y darles mil razones de por que actualice hasta ahora pero nada de lo que diga cambiará el hecho de que me atrasé. Les doy mis mas sinceras disculpas y es que a mi me gusta cumplir con lo que digo y cuando me veo incapaz de eso me siento mal por ello.
> 
> Antes que anda mil gracias por los comentarios, cuando los vi me lleve una muy, pero muy grata sorpresa y casi moría de la felicidad. ¡Mil gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de reglarme unos minutos de su importante vida para comentar y leer! Y ¡mil gracias a los que solo leen!.
> 
> Yo me debo a ustedes y esto es posible gracias a ustedes y a mi mente loca que no para de divagar con yaoi. Ya este lunes comenzarán mis clases por ello puede que tarde un poquito más en actualizar, pero aún así haré todo lo posible por actualizar cada dos semanas como lo he venido haciendo hasta ahora para no hacerlos esperar.
> 
> Espero les haya agrado el capítulo, estoy muy contenta de leer sus opiniones y criticas. Contestaré a todos sus comentarios, algunos serán por PM y con los que no pueda responder por PM, los responderé al final del capítulo.
> 
> Ya casi para finalizar pido disculpas de ante mano por las posibles y siempre existentes "horrores de ortografía" que tengo, en está ocasión vi tan mermado mi tiempo que apenas pude darle una revisadita, espero que este capítulo no este plagado de estas. Intentaré ir mejorando mi ortografía y redaccion.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias!,¡Cuídense mucho y cada uno de sus comentarios me trajeron mucha felicidad!, ¡estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes!.
> 
> RESPUESTAS A SUS COMENTARIOS


	4. SEGUNDO DÍA

**IV**

**SEGUNDO DÍA**

* * *

Había llegado temprano ese día puesto tenía que revisar un estado financiero semanal, donde había indicado que precisarán el costo de producción de los productos titulares de Black Order. El revisaría la información y analizaría las distintas opciones que tenía para moverse en aquel mundo comercial. Tenía planeado iniciar un proyecto nuevo e innovador y para ello debería analizar y establecer un plan de trabajo para después presentarlo frente a los socios para que conocieran los movimientos de la organización.

Las cosas en Black Order, eran manejadas por un staff pero él tenía la última palabra. Así era como iniciaría su día Kanda Yû, sin ningún imprevisto y tomando las riendas en el mundo de los negocios, o al menos ese era su plan.

¿Cómo podría haber sabido que Allen se presentaría a la primera hora de la mañana en la oficina después de todo el "ejercicio" que le había hecho pasar?. Definitivamente eso no estaba dentro de sus cálculos.

Allen había sido una molestia recientemente, era como un jodido grano en el trasero, no causaba mayores molestias pero eso no le quitaba lo molesto que podría ser. Era así como lo veía y esperaba planear algo el día de hoy tan macabro como para hacerlo salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Aquel día sería la caída de aquel molesto enano.

Al menos eso pensaba.

¿Cómo iba a saber que aquel "moyashi" se vería tan provocador cuando parecía acorralado?. Y bueno, las cosas se habían salido de control. Lo que en un principio inicio como un juego para asustar al menor termino siendo algo inesperado.

* * *

Kanda estaba besando a Allen y este no podía creerlo, sentía como los labios de Kanda se movían sobre los suyos y extrañamente aquello se sentía tan bien. Sintió de repente como la lengua del mayor acaricio sus labios y provoco que su sonrojo junto con su desconcierto aumentará, y más aún por que se estaba dando cuenta que aquello resultaba inesperadamente agradable, no, mas que agradable.

Abrió la boca y dejo entrar la lengua de Kanda, aquella acción no tenia fundamento, ni si quiera entendía por que lo había hecho, simplemente había sido así. Una vez dentro la lengua de Kanda comenzó a acariciar la suya, y las sensación de la lengua del otro dentro de su boca le pareció suficiente motivo como para desfallecer a causa de aquellas húmedas y calidas caricias del japonés.

Sintió como el brazo de Kanda que estaba rodeándole la cintura le jalaba hacia él, logrando pegar mas aún sus cuerpos y su mano que sostenía su cabeza le obligaba a profundizar mas el beso.

Kanda se separó de él y un delgado y fino hilo de saliva unió sus bocas durante pocos segundos. Kanda poso sus ojos negros sobre él y le miro fijamente. Allen le miro de igual manera y parpadeo un par de veces aún confundido.

Allen agacho la cabeza y su fleco cubrió sus ojos, Kanda miro fijamente al niño y por el ligero temblor que se apodero del albino pensó que se echaría a llorar o algo así. A pesar de que aquello había sido una negligencia de su parte estaba seguro que después de aquello el niño renunciaría tal y como lo esperaba.

–¿Y bien?, ¿renuncias?-preguntó victorioso esperando que aquel niño dijera las palabras que tanto ansiaba oír.

Al oír aquella pregunta con aquel tono de superioridad Allen cerró los puños fuertemente, aquel estupido que tenía por jefe no se saldría con la suya. ¡Ah no!, ¡eso nunca!. ¡S i creía que por que lo había besado le haría rendirse era por que no lo conocía!. ¡Le demostraría a aquel esperpento de jefe que tenía quien era Allen Walker!.

–¿renunciar?, ¿bromea?, eso no pasará.-Contestó desafiante mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba, no sin cierto odio, al japonés.

–Eso crees.

Kanda una vez dicho aquello camino hacia su escritorio y se sentó en su cómoda silla, tomo unos papeles y comenzó a leerlos.

–¡Moyashi!-dijo sin levantar la mirada de los papeles y con la luz del sol tras de él.

–¡Es Allen!- dijo el albino intentando no perder la cordura y aventársele al moreno para ahorcarlo con sus manos.

–Como sea. Moyashi, ve a la sala de archivo viejo y tráeme los proyectos de los últimos cinco años pasados de Black Order y el historial de los que fueron socios de la empresa hace siete años. Después quiero que pases al área de finanzas y digas que te enseñen donde esta la sala donde se almacenan los registros contables. Cuando estés ahí quiero que saques los estados de perdidas y ganancias que indiquen las utilidades o perdidas de los antiguos proyectos y también que saques los documentos, que seguramente tu conoces por ser mi asistente personal, donde se indique el costo total de cada una de las operaciones de producción de esos mismos proyectos, y para finalizar deberás pasar al área de recursos humanos y conseguir los perfiles de los socios de aquel entonces.

Allen miro boquiabierto a Kanda sin poder creer que aquel hombre le hubiese dado tal tarea, aquello era demasiado, al menos le tomaría gran parte de la mañana recolectar todos los informes que le había pedido.

–¿Qué esperas?, no tienes todo el día.

Allen miro molesto a Kanda antes de darse la media vuelta y salir de aquel infierno de oficina, cuando salió azotó la puerta para cerrarla.

Kanda alzó la vista una ves el Moyashi cerrará la puerta, miro hacia esta y lamió sus labios lentamente.

–Demasiado dulce, Moyashi.

* * *

Allen abrió al puerta usando las llaves que muy amablemente le había dado uno de los de intendencia y al abrir la puerta se topo con un cuarto oscuro y lleno de polvo. Miro desalentado aquella escena. Dio un paso dentro de aquél cuarto y no se percato que la llave se le había caído, y estaba tan inmiscuido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de ello.

Aquel cuarto estaba en completo abandono , era muy pequeño y tenia una mesa de madera en medio y había un montón de archiveros, encimados; hacia frió, estaba todo lleno de polvo y el foco no alumbraba lo suficiente aquel lugar. Suspiro profundamente imaginando todo lo que implicaba buscar los papeles en aquel lugar.

Se quito el saco y saco un pañuelo de una de las bolsas de su pantalón, se acerco a una silla, toda fea y vieja y quito el polvo de esta para recargar su saco ahí. Se arremango la camisa blanca y comenzó a abrir los archiveros para encontrar dichos documentos.

Mientras leía unos documentos pudo percibir una pequeña sombra correr de un extremo a otro de la habitación, aquello le había espantado y le había hecho soltar los documentos, seguramente era una rata. Normalmente eso no le asustaría pero estaba en una situación donde se sentía nervioso y estaba al mil, aquel cuarto le recordaba al lugar donde sus papás le habían encerrado para dejarlo morir, y estar en lugares pequeños y un poco oscuros le daban un poco de temor y nervios.

Se agacho a recoger aquellos papeles y mientras los recolectaba el único foco que iluminaba el lugar se fundió. Allen se quedo quieto y pudo oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Comenzaba a sentir miedo y quería ir de ahí.

–Tranquilo Allen, todo está bien. Estás en Black Order. No en Witechapel todo estará bien.

Iba a ponerse de pie cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse a aquel lugar, se quedó quieto sin hacer nada y contuvo su respiración cuando oyó como los pasos cesaron de oírse cuando mas cercanos se oían.

–¡Qué niño mas descuidado!- reconoció la voz de la mujer que le había dado al llave del lugar, su rostro se ilumino por unos instantes se iba a poner de pie cuando vio como esta cerraba la puerta rápidamente.

Cuando la luz del pasillo dejo de entrar en aquel cuarto y se dio cuenta que estaba encerrado totalmente a oscuras su cara se desfiguro en una autentica muestra de terror. Corrió hacia la puerta y la golpeo con los puños.

–¡SEÑORA!, ¡YO ESTOY AQUÍ!, ¡SAQUEME DE AQUÍ!.-grito angustiado Allen con la voz quebrándosele a causa del inminente llanto.

–¡POR FAVOR, SAQUEME DE AQUÍ!.- pedía mientras golpeaba la puerta con ambas manos y gritaba. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado y sus ojos reflejaban el gran miedo que sentía, las lagrimas habían comenzado a salir una tras otra de su cara sin poder detenerlas.

–¡por favor…-rogó susurrando mientras lentamente mientras se ponía de rodillas- …Mana, ven por mi!

La señora que apenas y se había alejado del lugar no podía oír a Allen ya que escuchaba música con su nuevo mp3, bailaba ridículamente mientras daba una que otra vueltita con la escoba en mano y se alejaba del lugar.

* * *

"_Allen estaba en medio de un cuarto pequeño, seguramente apenas lo suficientemente grande como para que una cama matrimonial cupiera en él, todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y de telarañas, las ventanas estaban bloqueadas con unos inmensos tablones que evitaban que la luz entrará_."

Sentía aquel lugar estrecho de tantos estantes llenos de papeles y demás, con espacio apenas para una cama matrimonial, aquel lugar tan oscuro y solo; tan familiar, justo como aquel cuarto.

"_Él estaba parado frente a la puerta con un abrigo verde y calientito, miraba a sus padres desde el interior del cuarto mientras estos se preparaban para cerrar la puerta._

–_Allen, se un buen niño y espéranos aquí. Pronto vendremos por ti._

_Allen miro con sus grandes ojitos a su mamá y asintió mientas mostraba una tierna sonrisa en su rostro infantil. El estaba contento con sus papás, los quería mucho y a pesar de que nunca le ponían atención él intentaba ser un buen niño y obedecerlos en todo para que así un día ellos también lo amaran como él a ellos."_

Aunque estaba frente a al puerta y aunque hubiera gritado hasta quedarse afónico, nada de aquello funcionaba la sala de archivo viejo estaba ubicado en el sótano de Black Order; un lugar apenas transitable por el personal de ahí, a lo mucho solo los de intendencia bajaban para limpiar el pasillo.

Estaba frente a la puerta llorando amargamente, recordándole aquel sitio al lugar en el que espero a sus padres, al lugar en que sus anhelos y esperanzas murieron.

"_Sus papás cerraron la puerta y escucho el crujir de los viejos y desgastados engranes de la cerradura de está, pudo oír también sonidos de martillazos cerca de la puerta; pero no le dio la mayor importancia._

_El confiaba en sus papás y estaba seguro que pronto regresarían por él, por eso estaba más que decidido a portarse bien."_

¡Qué iluso!, ¡que tonto había sido por creer en sus padres!, por no haberse dado cuenta de que ellos ni siquiera se dignaban a mirarlo, de que ni siquiera sentían simpatía por él, por eso y más cosas que no pudo ver espero como un idiota la llegada de un ángel que jamás se dignaría a mirarle. Por ser poco, por ser mucho, por ser todo o por ser nada, aquellos demonios disfrazados de ángeles no le mirarían.

Se levanto del piso con el llanto surcando sus mejillas y dejando un rastro saldo tras de sí, se acerco al escritorio y se sintió mareado, sintió como si las fuerzas le abandonarán y se dejo caer al suelo.

"_Los días pasaron y el no había dejado de mirar la puerta, estaba sumido en una absoluta oscuridad, tirado en medio del cuarto con la cabeza vuelta hacia la puerta. Las lagrimas que había derramado habían dejado una marca salada en su rostro sucio a causa del polvo, el no podía moverse y ansiaba que sus papás llegarán. Estar así de solo era difícil, pero intentaba soportarlo por que sabía que sus padres regresarían y seguramente le felicitarían. El los esperaba aún ansiosamente, les esperaba y les extrañaba tanto."_

Abrió poco a poco los ojos una vez que sintió que el mareo había pasado, no había cuantas horas, minutos e incluso días había pasado ahí. Quizás nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia y si lo hicieran, seguramente a nadie le importaría. Bueno, quizás a Cross le interesaría un poco, peor él estaba muy lejos como para pensar en siquiera que él viniera a buscarlo.

Se sentó en el suelo y recargo la espalda sobre una de las patas de aquel viejo escritorio y abrazo sus piernas, miro a la puerta y lloro con más fuerza. Poso su frente sobre sus rodillas e intento ahogar el llanto, peor inútil.

Él los había esperado hasta el último momento, ahí solo, en un lugar dónde las ratas y demás insectos serían sus únicos compañeros. Solo hasta el final cuando sentía que no soportaría fue cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Ellos le abandonaron.

¡Qué estupido!, ¡que tonto se sentía por no haberse dado cuenta de la intención de sus padres, por haber creído en ellos hasta el final!.

"_Su vista se tornaba borrosa y apenas y podía divisar las cosas, su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más débil y sentía que poco a poco las fuerzas le abandonaban, se sentía tan cansado, tan desesperanzado, solo al final logró entender que sus padres no volverían por él, lo entendió cuando todo lo que veia se había convertido en una figura abstracta, cuando los colores se distorsionaba y su vista se comenzaba a tornar negra. Lo comprendió cuando la oscuridad comenzó a devorarlo._

–_Papá, mamá-susurro débilmente mientras una última lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas"_

7:30 PM…

Y Kanda se paseaba como león enjaulado en su oficina, de un lado para otro con el ceño claramente fruncido.

–¡Ese estupido Moyashi!, ¡seguramente el idiota se debió haber perdido o ido a su casa solo para joderme!

Se dirigió a su escritorio y saco unas llaves de ahí, entonces fue cuando salio de su oficina maldiciendo en voz baja en todas las formas y lenguajes que conocía a aquel niño que le hacia perder la paciencia, los estribos y quizás…la cordura.

¡Joder, maldito enano!-dijo para si mismo mientras cerraba con llave su oficina.

Sus recuerdos le tragaban junto con la oscuridad de aquel cuarto que le recordaba a ese lugar en Londres, seguía llorando abrazado a si mismo y no dejaba de llamar a Mana, a su único y verdadero padre. Quería verlo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de él, tenía la esperanza de que viniera por él como lo hizo en aquel entonces, de que lo sacará de la oscuridad y que le mostrará lo que era sentirse amado. Realmente lo amaba como un hijo a un padre y perderlo había sido un golpe tan grande como el mundo, y si no hubiese sido por Cross; y por que Mana ni aún después de muerto le había dejado a su suerte, quizás ahora no estaría ahí.

Mariam Cross no era precisamente la mejor persona cuidando niños pero nunca le dio la espalda o lo dejo a la deriva, incluso parecía que se empeñaba a endeudarse más para molestarlo con ir a trabajar y demás desde pequeño. Había pensado algunas veces que Mariam hacia eso no solo para molestarlo si no también para darle una razón de correr (para que los cobradores no los matarán), de levantarse día a día (para conseguir dinero para comer y Cross lo dejará de molestar) o para desvelarse (los juegos de cartas le dejaban mas que un trabajo normal).

No pudo esbozar una cara de miedo al recordar todo aquello como tampoco pudo evitar reír un poco, pensar en la vida loca y las constantes huidas de los cobradores en aquellos tiempos le habían hecho moverse de aquel estado perenne de tristeza en el que se encontraba.

Recordó la cara con una sonrisa maléfica de Cross mientras le obliga a trabajar o sutilizaba la poca fuerza de Allen para pagar sus deudas con algún trabajo.

–Él de ninguna manera quiso ayudarme de esa forma.

Estaba más tranquiló peor no quería abrir los ojos por que vería la puerta cerrada y vería la oscuridad y entonces sería consiente de que nadie vendría por él.

Mana no podría venir por él.

"_Cuando creyó que era el final se puso de pie una vez mas, tan solo una vez mas y si no pasaba nada entonces se rendiría, como pudo se puso de pie, dándose cuenta de las pocas fuerzas que tenía, de que el llanto aun no paraba, ni siquiera después de tantos días, solo un poco más, solo una última vez. Su cuerpecito consumido por el hambre y sucio a causa de aquel horrible cuarto se tambaleo en medio de toda aquella oscuridad, aspiro hondo y se preparo para lo que quizás sería su ultimo aliento._

–_¡POR FAVOR!, ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ VENGAN POR MI, SERE BUEN NIÑO, LO JURO!- después de gritar aquello, cayó al suelo con los ojos completamente grises y sin brillo alguno, sintió que todo se consumía dentro de él, que ya no había nada, que no era nada.- ¡por favor. Mírenme!_

_Solo eso pedía, no pedía que lo quisieran, que lo sacaran, solo quería que sus papas lo miraran, que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí, de que existía, de que no era algo efímero e imaginario._

_Solo quería ya que ellos lo vieran. Y antes de que una lagrima cayera al suelo, oyó el violento crujir de la madera al romperse frente a la puerta de aquel cuarto maldito. Antes de cerrar los ojos vio de nuevo la luz, primeramente vio una silueta negra pero conforme sus ojos, que le ardían por la luz y por tanto llorar se acostumbraron a ella pudo divisar por primera vez el rostro de Mana"_

Kanda escogió una de las laves de aquel llavero y abrió la puerta lentamente, le parecía increíble que aquel estupido niñato osará burlarse de él y dejarle con todo aquel trabajo, eso se ganaba por pensar que aquel niño era incapaz de vengarse de él de alguna manera por haberlo besado. Abrió la puerta y poco a poco la luz invadió aquel lugar. Ya había pensado un par de maneras para hacerle pagar por ello, y cada una de ella superaba a la anterior, pero cuando al luz del pasillo alumbro completamente aquel cuarto lo que vio lo dejo atónito.

Allen estaba sentado, con su espalda recargada sobre una de las patas de aquel escritorio viejo que estaba ahí, abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro hundido en sus rodillas, no se movía para anda y no podía ver su rostro.

Aquello le sorprendió tanto y no supo que hacer, sonrió al pensar en la posibilidad de que aquel idiota se hubiese quedado encerrado ahí y ahora estuviese tenía terrado como un niño.

–¡¿Te da miedo la oscuridad, Moyashi?!-preguntó no sin sorna, mientras esperaba que el niño se despertará por su voz y comenzará a discutirle, pero aquello no paso y después de varios minutos de silencio y sin ningún movimiento del niño, entendió que quizás algo mas grave hubiese pasado.

Se acerco lentamente hacia el albino sin quitarle la vista de encima mientras analizaba toda aquella situación sin poder legar a una conclusión coherente, esperaba que el niño siguiera dormido o algo así pero no parecía ser ese el caso, podía escuchar leves y apenas audibles sollozos provenir de él.

Se arrodilló frente al albino y le miro atentamente con aquella mirada profunda y oscura que solo él poseía.

–¡mo…-iba a decir el sobrenombre que le había puesto cuando este levantó la mirada y vio claramente como las lagrimas salían una tras otra de sus ojos color plata, en su mirada podía ver el miedo del niño y por un instante no supo que hacer, iba a decir algo cuando Allen se aventó sobre él, pasando sus dos pequeños y delgados brazos por su cuello y haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre el piso empolvado.

El polvo se levanto al recibir a ambos cuerpos sobre si, se formo una delgada nube de polvo alrededor de estos y esto causo que Knada cerrará los ojos y tosiera. Allen estaba sobre Kanda, aún abrazado a él y llorando libremente, está vez sin contenerse.

–¡que demo….-iba a preguntar Kanda molesto a causa de la reacción del niño cuando este se apoyo sobre sus manos y rodillas, despegando así su cuerpo del de Kanda.

Allen seguía llorando y está vez le miraba tiernamente, incluso hasta podría decir que con felicidad, no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido ni por que aquel niño se estaba comportando así.

–¡por favor!, ¡quédate conmigo!, ¡por favor, por lo que mas quieras, llévame contigo, yo me portaré bien, haré lo que quieras pero por favor no me vuelvas a dejar solo!

Kanda se quedo boquiabierto cuando oyó esto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, la mirada de Allen y u voz melosa lo hacían ver increíblemente tierno e indefenso y si antes no sabia que hacer, ahora menos. Allen se agacho poco a poco y le abrazo delicadamente, con tanto amor y ternura que no pudo evitar no solo sonrojarse si no también sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón.

–¡Mana, por favor no me dejes solo nunca mas!.

Kanda abrió los ojos grandemente al darse cuenta que aquellas palabras, que todas aquellas acciones no habían sido para él, si no para un tal Mana, de alguna manera se sentía irritado, incluso hasta utilizado y engañado, iba a comenzar a reclamarle a aquel estupido niño pero cuando se movió para levantarse este cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo y se dio cuenta de que estaba inconciente.

–¡solo eres una molestia!- dijo Kanda para ponerse de pie y sacarse el polvo de su traje mientras miraba, aún furioso a aquel niño.

* * *

Ese día había sido una jodida odisea, no solo había besado a aquel niño, si no que también no había podido terminar la elaboración y planificación de su proyecto como tenía previsto por haber esperado a que Allen regresará con todos los documentos que le había pedido.

Sabia que a aquel niño le tomaría tiempo recolectar todo eso, por eso le había dado, mentalmente, tiempo limite a las seis, y después de una hora y media de espera había decidido ir el mismo por los documentos, pero ¿qué pasó?, se encuentra al niño aterrado para que después se lanzará sobre él y le dijera todas aquellas cursilerías que de alguna manera le habían hecho sentirse, ¿feliz?.

–¿qué jodidos?- dijo para si mismo mientras detenía su auto deportivo negro frente aun edificio viejo y de clase baja donde se suponía que el Moyashi vivía. Saco de su bolsillo una hoja y miro la dirección que le había dado aquel estupido conejo.

Al recordar eso no pudo evitar sentir deseos de asesinar a alguien, especialmente, a aquel estupido niño que estaba inconsciente dentro de su auto y le hacia pasar por todo eso.

Haber sacado al Moyashi en brazos de la empresa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, había sido toda una hazaña, ya que Black Order estaba atestada de gente, pero por fortuna y por toda la santa y estupida pantomima que tuvo que hacer para lograr su objetivo de sacar de ahí al Moyashi sin que nadie los viera había sido logrado, pero tener que hablar al estupido conejo para conseguir la dirección de ese estupido niño había significado lo peor del día, el ingrediente faltante para joderle el día desde la mañana hasta la noche.

Abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto de su deportivo y saco a Allen de ahí sin mucha delicadeza, cerró la puerta del auto con el pie y camino hacia la entrada del edificio. Gracias a la información que le había dado el conejo, no sin someterlo a un exhaustivo interrogatorio donde en mas de una vez amenazo con matarlo, sabia cual era el departamento donde vivía aquel niño.

Tuvo que hacer maniobras y contorsiones que jamás pensó que haría en su vida para poder meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Allen y sacar las llaves del departamento del albino, para su suerte solo había dos llaves en el llavero y no fue difícil encontrar la indicada, cuando quito el seguro de la puerta y la abrió tanto como pudo, pateo la puerta obligando a esta a abrirse por completo.

AL entrar pensó en quitarse los zapatos, pero era algo innecesario y molesto, así que ignoro ese hecho y molesto cerro la puerta con el pie tras de si.

Cuando entro en la casa no pudo evitar observar que sobre uno de los sofás estaba aquel saco sucio que el había desechado ese día del incidente en el restaurante, sonrió burlonamente y camino hacia un pequeño pasillo, vio que había tres puertas, y una estaba abierta y mostraba una cama con colcha azul, sin importarle demasiado si ese era el cuarto de Allen o no decidió dejarlo ahí, después de todo daba lo mismo mientras fuera una cama.

Entró a al habitación y dejo a Allen sobre está, prácticamente le había dejado caer sobre esta, pero daba lo mismo, el niño estaba sobre la cama, aún inconciente.

–¡jodido Moyashi eres tan molesto!-dijo mientras le miraba en medio de aquella oscuridad disuelta por la luz de la luna. Le hecho un vistazo a aquel cuarto y io que todo estaba en perfecto orden, todo limpio y con todas las cosas en su lugar, esto hablaba bien del niño. Así como estaba aquella casa tal pareciera que el niño vivía solo, pero estaba seguro que cuando vio esas puertas dos serían habitaciones y una un baño, no podía equivocarse de ninguna manera. Quizás el otro cuarto o este mismo era el que pertenecía a ese tal Mana, del que había hablado Allen. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación, sabía que lo que Allen había dicho no podía ser dirigido hacia él, pero que lo confundiera con otra persona era algo inaceptable.

Miro con recelo al albino que había comenzado a moverse sobre la cama para quedar boca arriba para ya no moverse más. Pudo oír el tranquilo respirar del niño y no pudo evitar recordar aquel dulce gesto tan jodidamente empalagoso acompañado de aquellas palabras. Sonrió para si sin poder creer que aunque aquello no había sido para él, su corazón aun latía desbocadamente tan solo de recordarlo.

Se acerco a la cama y se sentó a lado de esta, con su mano comenzó a delinear las facciones del Moyashi, dándose cuenta de lo increíblemente suave que era la piel de ese niño, deslizo sus dedos por los labios de este y se percato de la calidez de esto, suspiro profundamente y con su oscura mirada memorizo cada facción del niño, deslizo sus dedos hasta llegar al cuello de Allen y sacio su curiosidad al percatarse que la piel de Allen era igual de suave que la del rostro ahí.

Le miro una vez más y subió sus dedos a los labios del menor, los delineo suavemente y recordó lo suave y dulces que eran. Se sentía hipnotizado por aquel niño, aquel chico que le molestaba peor que de alguna manera había comenzado a llamar su atención.

No quería hacer nada mientras el niño estuviera dormido, no era algo que fuera con él, pero la luz de la luna cayendo gracilmente sobre el niño, dándole un brillo especial a su cabello y acariciando su rostro no ayudaban mucho a su autocontrol.

Se agacho un poco más y miro una última vez el rostro del niño, cerró los ojos y rozo levemente sus labios con los del niño, notando esa calidez que emanaban sus labios, incitándole a besarle completamente, y fue cuando ya no pudo controlarse mas, posó completamente sus labios sobre los del niño sintiendo aquella calidez y suavidad que había sentido en la mañana. Duro unos instantes así, teniendo como único testigo a la luna que los miraba desde afuera mientras los iluminaba con su hermosa luz.

Se despegó de Allen lentamente y le miro fijamente, el niño se movió en la cama y por un momento pensó que se despertaría pero no fue así, en cambio a eso vio que el niño entreabrió los labios y sonrió dulcemente.

–Mana, te amo Mana.

Y el niño no despertó. Kanda no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al oír esto y miro con recelo al niño, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida visiblemente molesto. Al cerrar la puerta prácticamente la había azotado y entre mas se alejaba de aquel lugar mas molesto parecía.

¿Quién era ese tal Mana que hacía que Allen se comportará de esa forma?. Esa fue la pregunta que se hizo cuando estuvo frente al volante y pisaba el acelerador a fondo, y es que sentía su sangre arder cada que recordaba a Allen llamando a ese tal "Mana".


	5. CURIOSIDAD

**V**

**CURIOSIDAD**

La noche era hermosa ese día, la luna llena, acompañada por las diminutas estrellas blancas, adornaban el cielo e iluminaban todo con aquella hermosa luz platinada que poseen.

Kanda estaba de pie sobre la orilla de un risco mirando hacia el oscuro mar, había manejado por mas de una hora para llega a ese lugar y es que especialmente en la noche y durante gran parte del día no había nadie ahí, por ello y por la vista que ofrecía hacia el mar se había convertido en su lugar favorito para estar solo, así que solía frecuentarlo para pensar y para evitar asesinar a alguien cuando estaba de mal humor.

Su deportivo negro estaba estacionado no muy lejos de donde él estaba, cerro los ojos por un instante y sintió como el aire, impregnado al típico salado aroma del mar, acaricio su piel blanca.

-¡Demonios!-dijo cuando la voz de Allen resonó en su cabeza mientras pronunciaba un nombre que no era el de él.

Su ceño comenzó a fruncirse conforme el tiempo pasaba y es que no entendía que era lo que sucedía con él. No recordaba haberse sentido tan dolido por alguna pequeñez de ese tipo, es más, ni siquiera recordaba algún momento donde se hubiese sentido mal por algo. Todo siempre salía como deseaba, nunca había tenido problemas de ninguna clase, ni había sucedido algo que lo hubiese hecho sentirse así.

Y ahora de la nada, aparecía aquel asqueroso mocoso y lo hacía sentirse de esa manera tan extraña e inexplicable, ni siquiera sabía por que lo había besado, ni entendía por que se sentía tan asquerosamente bien cuando tocaba al pequeño.

Llevo su mano derecha hacia su cabeza y la puso sobre su frente, entrelazando su copete con esta.

Quedo en esa posición por un buen rato cuando escucho el inconfundible sonido de un motor acercándose hacía el lugar donde estaba, aquello no era razón de sorprenderse, siempre y cuando eso sucediera en el día pero a está altura de la noche aquello era completamente anormal, nadie iba a ese sitio ni pasaba por ahí a esa hora excepto él.

Por ello volteo hacia donde el sonido provenía y conforme avanzaba el tiempo, vio la luz de los focos del auto y le escuchaba cada vez mas cerca, cuando el auto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el rostro del Kanda Yû se desfiguro en una graciosa mueca de sorpresa.

–¡Maldita sea, si que tenía jodido el día!.

Un auto convertible rojo con la capota abajo se estaciono justo detrás de su auto. Kanda sabía de quien era ese auto, lo sabía tan bien que incluso le dolía, si no fuera por que estaba molesto por tanta confusión y con la presencia de ese sujeto no podría contener su instinto asesino.

La puerta del auto se abrió y un chico pelirrojo con un parche en el ojo bajo de este.

–¡Hi, Kanda!-saludo Lavi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin duda ese día era el peor de todos.

* * *

Allen abrió los ojos lentamente y miro el techo, aquel lugar era bastante familiar, tan familiar y cómodo, cerró los ojos por un segundo para después sentarse sobre la cama de un brinco, miro agitado a todos lados y reconoció aquel sitio como su cuarto.

Sin duda estaba en su habitación, se sintió relajado y aliviado, todo el miedo que se había acumulado en su cuerpo se fue esfumando poco a poco, cerró los ojos e intento tranquilizar su respiración, el "tic-tac" del reloj fue el único sonido que invadió el lugar junto con su agitado respirar. No entendía como es que había llegado ahí, lo único que recordaba era que estaba encerrado en aquel lugar y…que había perdido la conciencia. Alguien debió haberlo sacado de ahí. ¿Pero quien?.

Poco a poco se fue relajando y comenzó a percibir un suave aroma, fresco y varonil que impregnaba sus sentidos, aquel aroma le era tan familiar, sabía que lo había olido en algún sitio pero no recordaba donde.

Aquel aroma le encantaba, se sentía tan seguro y tranquilo con tan solo olerlo, llevo su brazo a su nariz y percibió aquel olor desprenderse de su ropa, suspiro por un segundo y poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

–¡No puede ser!.

Se puso de pie de un brinco y corrió hacía la sala sin encender la luz y vio el saco de Kanda sobre uno de los sofás, lo tomo con ambas manos y hundió al cabeza en este, por un momento se quedo en esa posición mientras la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana de la sala.

Levanto el rostro completamente rojo y olio de nuevo sus ropas.

¡Definitivamente aquello era un broma!. ¡Aquello era humanamente imposible!, ¡Kanda…entonces…!.

Allen se sonrojo con más fuerza cuando logró concluir que quien lo había sacado de ahí había sido el mismísimo Kanda. Una cosa llevo a la otra, así que recordó cuando este le había besado, aún tenía la sensación de sus brazos al ser abrazado, podía sentir la suave y calida lengua de él dentro de su boca y esto no hizo mas que aumentar su sonrojo.

Se llevo sus dedos a sus labios y los paso sobre estos con suavidad….

–Kanda…-dijo entre suspiros mientras su sonrojado rostro era iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Y es que Kanda besaba tan condenadamente bien que tenía ganas de que le besará una vez más.

Ante este pensamiento no pudo evitar sentirse abochornado y avergonzado por lo que opto tomar un baño antes de seguir pensando en tantas incoherencias como aquella. Ya mañana le agradecería a Kanda el haberlo sacado de ahí.

* * *

-Fui a buscarte a la casa de Allen pero como no vi tu auto ahí supuse que estarías aquí.-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a Kanda, quien se lamentaba de su suerte, sin duda debió haber asesinado a miles de personas en su otra vida como para que los dioses le torturasen de ese modo.

-Nunca pensé que "terminarían" tan rápido. –insinuó el pelirrojo haciendo cierto énfasis en la palabra "terminar" mientras miraba al moreno.-Pensé que serías del tipo de "para toda la noche".

Kanda volteo a verlo rápidamente sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de oír, sin duda el conejo estaba en busca de un boleto para un vuelo al infierno sin escalas, y él con gusto se lo regalaría.

Kanda tomo a Lavi por la camisa y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la orilla del risco, el conejo palideció en cuanto miro abajo y vio que había una serie de rocas demasiado puntiagudas para su gusto justo debajo de ahí.

-¡Solo fue una broma!, ¡una broma!.-Kanda arqueo una ceja y sonrió sádicamente.

-Esto también es una broma. Disfrútala estupido conejo.

Y la sonrisa sádica de aquel apuesto japonés fue lo que mas le aterro a Lavi, sabía que aquello ya no era una broma.

–¡Calma Kanda, clama!-dijo con nerviosismo.- No vine para molestarte. ¡Nyaa!, ¡ No quiero que Leenale se quede viuda!.-Lloriqueo el conejo y ante este último comentario Kanda arqueo una ceja y lo miro atentamente.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Es que Leenale y yo nos casaremos dentro de tres meses.- dijo el conejo sin poder evitar soltar un fuerte suspiro cuando Kanda lo soltó.

–¿Ya lo sabe el loco de su hermano?

–Eso es lo que me preocupa.

–En cuanto se entere te ira a joder.

Lavi miro a Kanda fijamente.

–¡gracias por los ánimos!-dijo Lavi no sin sarcasmo- ¡si la persona que vive con Allen se pone así cuando vea que estas puesto con él me entenderás!.

–¡yo no estoy puesto con ese estupido Moyashi!

Lavi soltó una gran carcajada y miro a Kanda.

–Me preguntó cuanto tiempo falta para que el príncipe de hielo desaparezca.

* * *

Allen acababa de llegar al edificio de Black Order, se sentía especialmente y nervioso y sumamente agotado, y es que por más que intentó dormir no podía dejar de pensar en él. Simplemente no encontraba la manera de darle las "gracias" sin recibir un comentario desagradable de parte de Kanda.

Suspiro cansinamente y se paró frente al elevador, presionó el botón de bajada y espero.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos entraron junto con otra gente que esperaba junto a ellos el elevador. Este se lleno rápidamente y la subida fue de lo más incomoda y esto era por que a las ocho de la mañana era la hora de entrada de muchos trabajadores de Black Order.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el último piso trago saliva y vio hacia la puerta de la oficina de Kanda, seguramente este ya estaría ahí, eso era lo más seguro. Se armo de valor y dio un paso fuera del elevador y camino hacia la oficina de este, conforme se iba acercando a la puerta su corazón latía más rápidamente.

¿Cómo se supone que debería verlo a los ojos y agradecerle por lo de ayer sin sentirse nervioso?.

Poso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y giro lentamente la perilla, la abrió y la luz del sol le dio directamente en la cara haciendo que cerrará más los ojos, sus ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la luz que entraba por borbotones por los ventanales, en cuanto estos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo ver que no había nadie ahí dentro.

-¡¿Aún no llega?!-pregunto con asombró mientras entraba totalmente a la oficina.-¡Que extraño!.

De repente un sonido bofo se oyó, proveniente de donde estaban los sofás de la oficina, volteo rápidamente hacia donde provenía el sonido y se acerco lentamente al sofá, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de este para ver lo que había sus mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente de un color rojizo.

Yû Kanda, dueño de Black Order dormía sobre el sofá mas amplio de su oficina, vestido únicamente por el pantalón negro de su traje; su camisa sin abrochar dejando ver la tersa y blanca perfección de su pecho con un tatuaje extraño sobre este y con su cabello suelto.

Allen trago saliva con dificultad y es que aquella imagen le resultaba en cierto modo ¿tentadora?, sacudió la cabeza de un lado hacia otro rápidamente, pero no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo al japonés fijamente. Miro atentamente el perfecto abdomen marcado de Kanda, su blanca piel que se veía tan tersa y suave, su pacifica expresión al descansar y el subir y bajar de su pecho con cada exhalación e inhalación que hacía.

Trago saliva una vez mas y se sintió fuera de lugar, sentía que estaba presenciando algo que no debía, pero tampoco era que pudiera apartar la mirada así de fácil. ¡sin dudado aquello no estaba bien, definitivamente no estaba bien!.

Miro una vez más a Kanda al rostro y suspiro, no podía creer que aquel hombre tuviera una expresión tan relajada al dormir, ni si quiera parecía que fuera Kanda el que estuviese durmiendo ahí.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-oyó aquella voz un poco ronca y profunda que le tomo por sorpresa.

Kanda había despertado y le miraba atentamente con esa mirada de color azabache que le hacia sentirse realmente incomodo.

-¡yo…te equivocas…no es eso, es solo que..!-dijo Allen mientras retrocedía lentamente con la cara completamente roja.

Kanda se puso de pie y una de las mangas de la camisa resbalo por su piel, mostrando uno de sus blancos hombros, camino hacia Allen mientras le miraba atentamente.

-es solo que, ¿Qué, Moyashi?.-preguntó Kanda mientras se acercaba más a Allen Sin duda aquel niño le provocaba con todas aquellas expresiones inocentes y acciones infantiles.

-Yo solo….-Dijo Allen mientras bajaba la mirada para así evitar seguir viendo a Kanda.

-¿Quieres ver más?-aquella pregunta, formulada de una manera que le hacía sentirse de una manera extraña y de manera indescriptible le hizo levantar la mirada hacia su jefe.

Vio una sonrisa socarrona adornando el rostro de este, trago saliva y sintió tantas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí para jamás volver, pero no le daría el gusto a Kanda Yû de correrlo, si se iba de Balck Order sería por que el renunciaría, no por que le correría el absurdo jefe que tenía.

Iba a decir algo cuando al alzar la vista vio que Kanda no hacia ni decía nada, la sonrisa socarrona que mostraba hace unos instantes había desaparecido de su faz y ahora lo miraba fijamente. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso y sin salida, no tenia idea de lo que su jefe estaba pensando y quizás por verlo tan inmóvil era lo que mas le preocupaba ya que no sabía que clase de cosas malévolas estaba maquinando Kanda.

* * *

La noche anterior había estado hablando con Lavi como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el conejo sabía que Allen no vivía solo, bueno eso era normal ya que el mismo conejo había contratado a Allen y no por nada era el jefe de recursos humanos, encargado de llevar la nomina y demás asuntos importantes que no podían ser confiándoos a cualquier trabajador.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle al conejo quien era la persona que vivía con Allen, así sabría de una vez quien o que era Mana para Allen. Tenia tanta curiosidad pero no le daría el gusto al conejo de ver que estaba interesado de alguna manera en el Moyashi, no es que lo quisiera o lo amara, ni si quiera guardaba afecto por aquel niño. Solo tenia curiosidad.

Era solo curiosidad….únicamente curiosidad en su mas pura y bella forma.

La conversación se había extendido hasta hacia unas cuantas horas atrás y resolvió que era inútil ir a su casa ya que pronto amanecería, por lo tanto decidió ir a su oficina y dormir sobre el sofá el tiempo que faltaba para que amaneciera.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue al Moyashi observándole ensimismado, aquello le hizo soltar una pequeña y retorcida sonrisa, si el pequeño se había dado la libertad de observarle de esa forma por que pensaba que él dormía muy pronto le tiraría el teatrito y seria realmente interesante ver la cara que pondría, tenía curiosidad por ver la cara del Moyashi.

Por eso había hecho aquello, ahora mientras se acercaba al Moyashi el ver su cara sonrojada y demás se le hizo interesante, pero entre mas lo veia fijamente mas recordaba lo que había sucedido ayer.

Como un rayo, aquel recuerdo de la imagen del Moyashi mirándole de esa manera tan tierna mientras le decía toda aquella bola de cosas cursis llegó a su mente pero al mismo tiempo le llego aquel nombre…"Mana", fue ahí cuando supo que todas aquellas palabras no eran para él si no para alguien más.

Volvió a mirar al Moyashi y vio que este el miraba fijamente sin entender por que de repente se había quedado quieto. Aquella cara de confusión y con el sonrojo apenas perceptible le hizo sentirse tremendamente enojado, seguramente ese tal Mana hacía que el Moyashi se sonrojará aún más, seguramente.

–¡Tsk!-trono la lengua para darse la vuelta y comenzar a abrocharse la camisa.–Traime un café americano sin azúcar. –fue todo lo que dijo sin siquiera mirar al Moyashi, se sentía irritado, demasiado irritado.

Allen salio de la oficina y decidió obedecer a Kanda, comenzaba a sentir que ese día sería uno muy pesado y horrible.

* * *

No había podido agradecerle a Kanda en todo lo que llevaba del día y ahora comenzaba a sentirse tremendamente frustrado y no es que dar las gracias fuese algo que supusiese un esfuerzo enorme para el, pero darle las gracias a Kanda Yû era algo totalmente distinto. No sabía como este podría responder y a pesar de todas las veces que había intentado darle las gracias no lo había logrado ya sea por que la voz se le quedaba atorada en la garganta o Kanda no estaba en la oficina.

Ese día había sido horrible, Kanda lo traía vuelto loco, lo hacia bajar y subir por todo black order, llevarle reportes de todas las áreas que había ahí, ir por documentos, escribir lo que le dictaba en la computadora, que por cierto, Kanda creía que el era una maquina o algo así por que ni tiempo le daba para escribir lo que el decía, para su suerte se las ingenió y lo logró. Tuvo que acomodar la agenda de Kanda de nuevo, por que este no dejaba de concertar citas o inspeccione, juntas o demás cosas. Seguro que su nuevo y sádico jefe quería matarlo de cansancio o algo así.

Presiono el Botón del elevador y espero a que este subiera para entrar en él e ir a comer a la cafetería de la empresa, al menos Kanda le había respetado su hora de comida. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Allen entró, presiono el botón del piso uno y el elevador después de cerrar sus puertas comenzó a bajar.

Se sentía un poco nervioso ya que estaba solo en el elevador, pero no le daba miedo ya que había luz. De repente el elevador paro y sus puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Lou Fa y a Fou.

–¡Allen, cuanto tiempo sin vernos!-saludo Fou muy animada mientras entraba en el elevador.– ¿No vas a entrar Lou?

–¡¿Eh?!, ¡Si, ya voy!.-Dijo Lou Fa mientras entraba en el elevador, se situó un poco alejada de Allen y miraba al suelo intentando esconder su sonrojo. -¡buenos días Allen!.

–¡Buenos días Lou Fa!-dijo Allen mientras sonreía.

Lou Fa se sonrojo un poco más mientras una inmensa felicidad invadía su ser, se acaba de percatar que Allen se había aprendido su nombre, estaba muy contenta por ello, aunque era un detalle pequeño y quizás para nadie importante para ella significaba mucho, significaba que no era invisible para Allen.

Fou que observaba todo con discreción no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda su amiga se veia muy contenta, esperaba verla así siempre con todo su corazón.

El elevador volvió a detenerse una vez mas y las puertas de este se abrieron dejando ver a Lenalee y a una chica de cabello café hasta los hombros con unas marcadas ojeras debajo de los ojos.

–¡Lenalee, buenos días!-sañudo cortésmente Allen y miro a la chica que venia con Lenalee e hizo una ligera inclinación a manera de saludo. La chica que venia a lado de Lenalee se inclino de igual modo a modo de respuesta al saludo de Allen.

–¡buenos días a todos!-saludo Lenalee mientras su saludos eran devueltos por Lou Fa y Fou.

–¡Buenos días!-saludo la chica de las ojeras.

Ambas entraron al elevador y las puertas de esto se cerraron.

–¿Ustedes se conocen?-pregunto Allen refiriéndose a las cuatro chicas.

–¡Claro, somos amigas!-contestó Lenalee muy animada- ¡Allen te presento a Miranda Lotto, es una buena amiga mía!. ¡Miranda te presento a Allen Walter!.

–¡Mucho gusto Miranda!-dijo Allen mientras extendía una de sus manos.

–¡el gusto es mío!-contesto mientras tomaba la mano de Allen.

–¿Y a donde van ustedes?- pregunto Lenalee.

–A comer-contesto Allen.

–¡Nosotras también vamos a la cafetería a comer!-contesto Fou

–¡wow, que coincidencia tan mas grande!, ¡Nosotras también vamos a comer, ¿verdad Miranda?- la aludida solo asintió.-Hay que ir todos juntos. ¿Qué te parece Allen?.

–Me encantaría-dijo mientras sonreía.

–Es verdad Allen. ¿Cómo te va con Kanda?-preguntó la china.

–Pues no muy bien, él m explota. Siempre me pone muchas cosas que hacer.

–Kanda es terrible, a mi no me cae bien-contesto Lou Fa ya sin estar sonrojada, todos voltearon a mirarla pero Allen la miro con especial atención.

–¿por qué?-pregunto el albino.

–¡es un arrogante, cuando baja a la sala de investigación para ver el avance de los productos nos pone a todos en una situación muy estresante y no dejamos de ir de un lado para otro, y cuando quiere un nuevo producto es peor, nos da tan poco tiempo para desarrollar nueva tecnología que es casi imposible lograrlo, hay veces que ni dormimos!.

–¡ya veo!.

Mientras conversaban ele levador llegó al primer piso, todos salieron y se dirigieron a la cafetería. Esta estaba prácticamente llena pero por fortuna encontraron una mesa lo suficientemente grande para que se sentarán todos.

Todas se acercaron a la barra para pedir su comida y pagarla, en cuestión de segundos su comida ya estaba lista.

–¿Qué pasa Allen?-pregunto Lenalee mientras veia como el observaba los anuncios de la comida que había para ese día.

–no me decido-dijo Allen mientras cruzaba ambos brazos y ladeo un poco la cabeza.

–¿qué quieres comer?

–Todo.

–¡¿eh?!-dijo Lenalee mientras abría los ojos muy grandes.- ¿en serio quieres todo?.

–Si pero no tengo tanto dinero para todo.- dijo mientras se agachaba y de sus ojos salían grandes lágrimas, tan solo recordar o escuchar la palabra "dinero" recordaba su mega deuda cortesía de Mariam Cross.

–¿En serio quieres todo?- se oyó una voz medianamente varonil con un toque un poco agudo, tal como si un hombre intentase hablar como una mujer.

Lenalee y Allen voltearon al mismo tiempo y vieron a un hombre con un delantal rosa y de piel morena.

–¡Yo soy Jonnhy el mejor cocinero de toda Black Order y por ende del mundo!, ¡puedo hacer cualquier platillo que me pidan!. ¡Tu, el niño adorable de ahí!.-Dijo Jonnhy mientras señalaba con el dedo índice a Allen, el albino volteo a todos lados intentando ver a quien se refería, peor como no vio a ningún niño cerca de ahí opto por señalarse a si mismo.

–¡Si tu!, ¡acabas de decir que quieres todo, ¿no es así?!.

Allen asintió.

–¡Bien!, ¡te daré de comer todo lo que hay en el menú de hoy, si comes todo te dejaré comer diario y gratis todo lo que desees pero si no lo haces tendrás que pagar!-dijo el cocinero mientras veia a Allen, este estaba agachado con el copete cubriéndole los ojos.

El cocinero pensó por un momento que el albino se retractaría pero no fue así, el albino comenzó a reírse quedamente para después alzar la vista y mostrar una sonrisa burlona y un destello amarillo en sus ojos.

–¡Acepto!-dijo con gran entusiasmo.

–¡Entonces por favor espera en lo que te preparo toda la comida!.

Allen y Lenalee fueron a sentarse junto con las otras.

–¿Lo lograras?-Pregunto Lou Fa quien nunca había estado ajena a la conversación entre Jonnhy y Allen

–¡Sin duda!.

Al poco tiempo Jonnhy junto con otros meseros comenzaron a llenar aquella mesa con tantos platos como podían, al final apenas se podía ver a Allen entre tantos platos, todas las chicas se miraron la una a la otra y sabían que aquello era imposible, aquel niño de cuerpo delgado y pequeña estatura no podrí devorar tanta comida. Aquello era imposible para aquel niño.

Las chicas veian como cada vez la pila de comida mas reducida, hasta el punto en que los paltos sucios iban en aumento y Allen seguía comiendo como si nada. Al cabo de quince minutos Allen terminaba por tomar el vaso de agua simple que Jonnhy había dejado ahí y lo posaba sobre la mesa llena de platos sucios.

Todos miraban a Allen con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de ver, aquello era imposible. Todos los espectadores miraban hechos piedras al pequeño niño que los veia sin entender nada.

–Supongo que gane la apuesta.-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–¡KYAAAAA!-grito el cocinero mientras abrazaba a Allen.- ¡ERES UN ENCANTO!, ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, CUMPLIRE MI PALABRA, SERÁ UN PLACER PODER COCINAR PARA TI!.

Allen comenzaba a ponerse azul del abrazo del cocinero y las chicas seguían viendo los paltos vacíos sin poder creer que todo aquello haya ido a parar en el estomago del albino.

–Bien, iré por el postre.-Dijo Jonnhy para soltar a Allen e ir a la cocina.

–¡no creí que fuera posible!-dijo Fou-¡Tan pequeño y tan tragón!.

–¡increíble Allen!-dijo Lou Fa pensando que debía tomar algunas clases de cocina.

–¡Wow!, ¡bien hecho Allen!-felicito Lenalee

–¿y la señorita Miranda?-pregunto Allen cuando se percato que aquella mujer no estaba ahí.

–Fue por missoshiru-contesto Lenalee mientras sonreía.-mira ahí viene.

Miranda iba caminado lentamente cuidando que no se derramara la sopa. Cuando llego a la mesa, justamente a lado de Allen soltó un suspiro, había logrado llegar a la mesa sin ningún percance pero en el momento de querer poner el plato sobre la mesa este se ladeo un poco, ella intento estabilizar el palto para que no cayera nada pero una cosa llevo a otra y finalmente Miranda acabo sobre la mesa y el plato de sopa sobre la ropa de Allen.

Miranda volteo lentamente hacia Allen con una mueca de terror dibujada en el rostro esperando lo pero en cambio vio a Allen intentando limpiarse con una servilleta.

–¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento mucho!, ¡discúlpeme joven Allen!, ¡en verdad, discúlpeme!-dijo miranda mientras se ponía de pie y hacia ligeras inclinaciones frente a Allen.

–¡Se ve horrible!-dijo Fou mientras se levantaba de su lugar y veia el traje de Allen.

–¿Estas bien?-preguntaron Lou Fa y Lenalee casi al unísono, ambas se miraron cuando cayeron en cuenta de esto y Lenalee le sonrió a Lou Fa y esta se sonrojo un poco.

–¡Estoy bien, no se preocupen chicas!.

–¿no traerás un cambio de ropa?-preguntó Lou fa.

–no, peor así esta bien.-Dijo Allen mientras veia que era inútil intentar limpiar aquello, a pesar de que su traje era negro una mancha café había tomado lugar ahí y se veia tan tremendamente mal que el estaba tentado a ir a su casa y cambiarse de ropa.

–¡Lo siento mucho!, ¡Lo siento mucho!-seguía disculpándose Miranda.

–¡No se preocupe señorita Miranda, todo esta bien.

–Ya encontraremos una solución.-Dijo Lenalee mientras veia a Allen.

En el rostro de Fou se dibujo una sonrisa picarona y miro a Miranda.

–Miranda, ¿sigues trayendo tu muda de ropa?.-preguntó Fou.

–Si pero…

–Oye Fou no podemos.-dijo Lou Fa.

–El plan es que mandamos la ropa de Allen a la tintorería, mientras está lista que use la ropa de Miranda, aparte yo creo que le quedará bien.

–¿Eh?.-Allen no entendía nada pero por el tono de voz de Fou no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que había algo malo en todo aquello.

Las chicas se miraron entre si y sus rostros se ensombrecieron y una sonrisa malévola apareció en sus rostros.

–Allen, si no lo hacemos Kanda te correrá y no quieres darle ese gusto, ¿verdad?.

–Si-contesto un poco intimidado Allen ante las palabras de Fou.

–Hoy es el tercer día, si sobrevives el puesto será tuyo. Le ganarás a Kanda si te quedas con el puesto.-contesto Lenalee haciendo gala de la información que el conejo le había proporcionado.

–Yo no quiero darle el gusto a Kanda de despedirme, si me voy será por que yo quiero.

–Entonces, ¿estas dispuesto a todo para ganarle a Kanda?-pregunto Fou

–Si, siempre y cuando sea legal-susurro Allen en voz baja.

–¡No escucho!-dijo Fou

–Si

–¡Sigo sin oír nada!

–¡QUIERO GANRLE A KANDA SIN IMPORTAR NADA!.

Todos en el comedor se voltearon a ver a Allen y comenzaron a susurrar entre si. Fou miro con satisfacción a Allen y sonrió sádicamente.

–Entonces esta decidido.-dijo la chica pelirroja mientras caminaban hacia Allen.

* * *

–¡SAL ALLEN!-grito Fou desde fuera del baño de hombres.

Las cuatro chicas estaban fuera del baño de hombres esperando que Allen saliera de ahí y ayudarlo.

–¡¿En serio tengo que hacer esto?!

–Kanda te está esperando, si no llegas a tiempo a su oficina el tendrá usa razón para correrte.

–pero es que esto…es…tan vergonzoso.

-¡sal de una vez!, ¡te apuesto que nadie te reconocerá!.

La puerta del bao de hombre se abrió poco a poco y Allen salio dio un paso fuera de ahí, todas las chicas se sonrojaron y se miraron entre ellas para sonreírse.

–¡Te ves liadísimo!.

–¡definitivamente ni el mismo Kanda sabrá que eres tu!.

–¿en serio?-pregunto Allen con un lindo sonrojo cruzando sus mejillas.

–Si, exacto.-contesto Fou.

Miranda estaba ayudando a parar el sangrado nasal de Lou Fa pero tenia que reconocer que su ropa le quedaba mejor a Allen que a ella misma.

Allen estaba vestido con una falda pegada negra que le quedaba a la altura del muslo, tenia una blusa blanca debajo de un saco entallado negro y una corbata negra. Su cabello era todo un poema, cortesía de Fou quien había conseguido una peluca de color castaño claro, que le llegaba a la cintura a Allen con las puntas ligeramente rizadas, su fleco era corto hasta un poco mas debajo de la ceja y sus ojos platinados resaltaban debido a esto, incluso hasta estaba usando zapatos negros con tacón.

–¡Te ves muy linda!- dijo Lenalee mientras sonreía dulcemente.

Lou Fa estaba mirando a Allen como un pintor mira a su obra maestra, estaba convencida que haber propuesto aquella idea y haber pedido una peluca así eran la mejor elección que había podido hacer.

Fou quien se había recuperado de su sangrado nasal se encontraba ahora tomando fotos a Allen desde tantos ángulos se le ocurriera y Miranda veia embelesada a Allen.

–¿en serio nadie me reconocerá?.

–En serio.-afirmo Lenalee.

–¡Allen te ves bien!, ¡siempre pensé que si fueras niña sin duda te haría mi novia!-dijo Lavi quien de repente apareció de la nada, todas voltearon a verlo sin entender de donde había salido el pelirrojo.

–¿también usaste ropa interior femenina?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras intentaba alzar un poco la falda de Allen, para suerte de Allen Lenalee golpeo tan fuerte a Lavi que lo noqueo en cuestión de segundos.

–¡Disculpa Allen, tengo que irme!-dijo Lenalee mientras tomaba de la solapa del saco a Lavi y se lo llevaba arrastrando lejos de ahí.

–¡¿No que no me reconocerían?! –pregunto Allen al borde del llanto y es que todo aquello era un atropello a su hombría, jamás de los jamases imagino que se vestiría algún día así. Ahora por alguna extraña razón se sentía femenino y aquello no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

–¡son las cuatro, Allen!, ¿A que hora debes volver al trabajo!- Allen palideció completamente e intento correr a la oficina pero por alguna razona gena a su entendimiento había caído de bruces contra el piso.

–Pronto te acostumbrarás a los tacones.-dijo Fou con sorna.

* * *

4:15 p.m.

Y el Moyashi no llegaba. Aquel niñato tenía permiso para comer para hasta las cuatro, si menos mal recordaba.

De repente fuera de la oficina se empezaron a escuchar un montón de murmullos, Kanda se paro de su sofá en donde leía algunos archivos y se acerco a la puerta, no podía distinguir bien lo que decían pero podía determinar que eran hombre y que mínimo había como cinco fuera de su oficina.

–¡Que demonios!-dijo en voz baja para después abrir la puerta y ver a una bola de hombres que no se habían dado cuenta que él estaba ahí.

–¡Vaya por lo visto tienen tanto tiempo libre, eso solo puede significar un exceso de personal, quizás deba comenzar a recortar la nomina, ¿no creen?!. –dijo con una voz fuerte y varonil que se impuso sobre los murmullos de la bola de hombres que estaba ahí.

Todos voltearon a verlo con la cara blanca y echaron a correr despavoridos fuera de la oficina.

–¡demonios, jodidos imbeciles!- dijo para después darse media vuelta y entrar en su oficina.

Al cerrar la puerta de su oficina sus ojos se abrieron de para en par y volvió inmediatamente a abrirla.

Lo que vio lo dejo helado.

–¡¿Moyashi?!- pregunto sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

–¡siento mucho llegar tarde!-dijo Allen mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo con su fleco.

¡Aquello no era posible, aquello era una jodida broma!, no podía dar crédito a lo que veia, el Moyashi vestido de mujer y para colmo jamás pensó que se vería tan bien.


	6. PERDIENDO EL CONTROL

**VI**

**PERDIENDO EL CONTROL**

Kanda arqueo la ceja por un instante, y miro atentamente a la chiquilla castaña que estaba frente a él, bien era cierto que tenía cierto parecido con él Moyashi, no mejor dicho era Moyashi. Sabía que esa estupida niñita frente a él era Moyashi travestido pero quería dar el beneficio de la duda.

–¿Y bien?.-fue todo lo que dijo, no quería preguntarle si era el Moyashi, Kanda Yû no acostumbraba a hacer cosas innecesarias, solo que quería escuchar la estupida vocecilla de ese mocoso para comprobar sus sospechas y dejar de otorgar ese estupido y nada provechoso "beneficio de la duda".

–Bueno…yo…esto…es que mi ropa esta sucia.

Definitivamente esto era el colmo.

–¡¿Crees que esto es un circo?!.

–¿Tan mal me veo?, ¡las chicas ni si quiera me maquillaron!.- Y ¡Bingo!, él idiota ni se enteraba de nada a causa de los nervios. Era evidente que aquel brote de habas estaba nervioso, se le veia en su tartamudeo al hablar, en su forma de restregar su mano una contra la otra y el ligero sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer.

Se veia tan jodidamente apetecible, con esa falda y su ropa entallada, aunque claro esta prefería su cabello plateado, era algo que le daba un toque característico a ese enano y; sus piernas blancas y largas que se asomaban bajo la falda parecían tan tersas y suaves al contacto, incluso hasta se pregunto si el Moyashi estaba usando ropa interior de niña…

¡Demonios!.

Ante este último pensamiento no pudo evitar que una imagen fugaz pero intensa del Moyashi; sentado inocentemente, vestido con un camisón de tirantitos fino, corto y de tela rosa casi transparente que parecía estar únicamente ahí para hacer ver al Moyashi mas apetecible que de costumbre, mientras tras este unas braguitas rosas se dejaban entre ver.

Cerró los ojos por un instante intentando eliminar esa provocadora imagen del Moyashi que había comenzado a hacer estragos en la parte mas baja de sus anatomía y en su mente misma, respiro hondo intentando mantener la cordura y abrió lentamente los ojos para ver como el chiquillo le miraba atentamente sin entender nada.

–¡Vamos a trabajar!.- Dijo Kanda para darse media vuelta y entrar en su oficina.

Allen suspiro fuertemente, se sintió aliviado, esperaba que Kanda comenzará a reírse e insultarlo por vestirse de ese modo, pero eso jamás llego. Cuando dio un paso dentro de la oficina se detuvo de repente, sus ojos plateados se abrieron repentinamente con sorpresa y se quedo hecho piedra.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenia ninguna razón, ni motivo, es mas ni si quiera las circunstancias de hace unos minutos ameritaban a que el tomará la decisión de vestirse de chica, inclusive. seguramente con limpiar su traje con un pañuelo húmedo o algo así podría haber bastado. ¡Pero no!, ¡tenía que ir a hacerle caso a Fou y vestirse con la ropa de Miranda!. Hasta apenas ahora se acaba de dar cuenta que había caído en una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de sus nuevas amigas.

Ahora no solo se sentía avergonzado y travestido si no también como un perfecto idiota por haber caído en una broma tan evidente y estupida. Poco a poco dos raudales de agua comenzaron a caer de sus ojos ante este pensamiento.

–¡¿Qué esperas Moyashi?!, ¡¿o quieres que te una estupida invitación para que entres y hagas tu trabajo?!.

Allen torció un poco la boca para después entrar en al oficina y pararse frente al escritorio de Kanda mientras este se sentaba.

–¡Toma!-le dijo Kanda mientras deslizaba por el escritorio un buen monto de hojas- Organiza todo eso y agenda los eventos señalados de modo que pueda cumplir con todos ellos.

Allen suspiro cansinamente y tomo las hojas con ambos brazos. Kanda era insufrible, sin duda lo era, no podía creer que de nuevo tuviera tantas hojas para archivar y citas que agendar siendo que no hace mas de tres días él ya se había encargado de eso.

Kanda se había puesto a escribir sobre una hoja un informe que mas tarde haría que el Moyashi lo pasar a limpio y; le haría agregar tantos detalles para que el Moyashi tuviera trabajo suficiente como para hacerlo llorar, cuando de repente vio como un montón de hojas revoloteaban por toda la oficina.

–¡¿Ni eso puedes hacer bien?!- Y justo en el momento que volteo a verlo se arrepintió de hacer eso. La mano que sostenía la pluma con la que escribía su informe se deslizo fuertemente por el papel rasgándolo en el proceso. De repente sintió que la temperatura subía y desvió rápidamente la vista debido a que de seguir así no sabía si podría controlarse.

"¡No son de chica!"

Fue su primer pensamiento mientras intentaba quitarse esa imagen provocadora del Moyashi en el piso con las piernas completamente abiertas mostrando una encantadora truza blanca.

Allen se puso totalmente rojo y cerro rápidamente las piernas.

¡¿Lo viste?!-pregunto nervioso, mientras se ponía de pie y miraba al suelo, en un intento por ocultar su sonrojo, sentía que las piernas le temblaban de una manera irremediable, la cara le ardía de tanta vergüenza, pero no era su culpa no saber usar tacones.

Y todo eso tenía que pasarle a él por haber caído en la estupida jugarreta de Fou. Cerró los ojos y oyó los pasos de Kanda. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que este estaba frente a la puerta de su oficina con su mano en el pomo.

–Quiero que el trabajo este terminado para cuando regrese.- y tras decir esto salio cerrando tras de si la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

Allen se quedo en medio de la oficina con los ojos muy abiertos y suspiro lentamente, al menos comenzaba a relajarse y a sentirse aliviado, al menos no estaba ahí Kanda mirándole inquisitivamente o burlándose de él.

* * *

Kanda camino furiosamente hasta el pasillo y golpeo la pared con el puño cerrado de la mano derecha, por un momento se quedo en esa posición, con el brazo extendido y con la cabeza gacha.

–¡Maldición!-maldijo entre dientes, claramente furioso. Jamás en toda su vida había recordado que estuviera tan cerca de perder el control, tampoco recordaba que alguien hubiera despertado en él las ganas de "metérsela" como con ese estupido niño. No era como si nunca antes se le hubiesen insinuado, ni nada por el estilo, pero jamás le había llamado a atención el acostarse con alguien.

Ni si quiera esas chicas voluptuosas que se enfundaban en vestidos caros y pequeños le llamaban la atención, incluso llegaba a un punto en que esas mujeres se le hacían vulgares y por mas que se restregaban contra él, no lograban otra cosa que su silencio seguido de algún comentario mordaz para alejarlas de él.

Incluso sin importar la situación o el momento, nunca había perdido el control como ahora. En ese momento sintió tanto calor en todo su cuerpo y sintió que cierta parte de su anatomía reaccionaba ante ello, aquello le impresiono un poco pero lo abrumador vino cuando vio al Moyashi preocupado y sonrojado completamente después de eso, jamás se le había hecho tan antojable y apetecible "tirarse" a ese niño como en aquel instante. Cuando reparo que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación fue el momento en que decido salir de ahí, no iba a permitirse perder el control por un escuincle como ese, él es Yû Kanda, el actual líder de Black Order, una persona fría y calculadora que no daba lugar al error, y si nunca antes no había perdido el control no lo haría ahora.

Se puso firme y camino hacia el elevador, era momento de hacerle una visita al estupido conejo y mas le valía que tuviera hecho su trabajo que el encargo, por que si no, sin duda alguna, su cabeza rodaría.

* * *

Allen suspiro cansinamente mientras metía un par de hojas en un fólder color beige, por fin había acabado de hacer aquel trabajo que Kanda le había encargado. Para su suerte el japonés aún no se había parecido en la oficina.

Eran las siete y a esa hora gran parte del personal de Black Order comenzaba a dejar su lugar de trabajo. Al menos ese día podría salir temprano, no sabía si estaba bien del todo salir así vestido pero nadie lo reconocería, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Dejo los archivos sobre el escritorio de Kanda y miro la silla de este, no entendía por que Kanda no habría regresado, tampoco era que le importará mucho, solo tenía curiosidad por saber donde estaba.

La puerta se abrió tras de él y volteo rápidamente para ver a Kanda entrar sin mirarle y sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio.

–¿Este es tu trabajo?

-Si.-contesto Allen mientras veia como Kanda tomaba el fólder y comenzaba a examinar las hojas.-Por hoy es todo. Te quiero mañana temprano y vestido decentemente.-dijo Kanda mientras enfatizaba la palabra "decente".

Allen lo miro molesto y se dispuso a salir de ahí, para su mala suerte el traje que Fou le iba entregar nunca llegó y a causa del trabajo que le había dejado Kanda no pudo ni si quiera ir a la división científica de Balck Order y exigirle su traje o en su defecto algo que se pareciese a un pantalón.

Ahora, en este preciso instante era inútil esperar encontrar a Fou, seguramente los de la división científica ya habrían salido. Espero que el elevador llegara al piso donde se encontraba, entró y presiono el botón que lo llevaría a al salida del edificio.

Se sentía extraño, desde que había entrado a trabajar ahí nunca había salido temprano como ahora, y es que con un jefe como Kanda era imposible tan si quiera aspirar a tener descanso.

Mientras le elevador iba bajando y se llenaba poco a poco de mas gente, Allen iba sumiéndose mas y mas en sus pensamientos sin reparar las miradas maliciosas y llenas de lujuria que intentaban de disimular algunos hombres del elevador.

* * *

Eran al siente de la noche, Kanda se sentía mas tranquilo que al principio de cuando vio al Moyashi vestido así, miro los informes y entre dientes tuvo que admitir que el Moyashi al menos hacía bien su trabajo, era difícil encontrar una buena razón para correrlo, no, mejor dicho, había una buena razón para correrlo: Atentar contra la lucidez de Kanda Yu era de por si ya un delito.

Kanda se puso de pie y miro la ciudad por uno de sus grandes ventanales de sus oficina, los edificios comenzaban a formar sombras gigantescas a través de las calles, y el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un color rojizo que poco a poco se degradaba hasta llegar a un color azul oscuro, sin duda dentro de poco anochecería y las calles estarían lo suficientemente oscuras como para dar la bienvenida a toda esa basura humana que la noche intentaba ocultar de los ojos de los dioses.

Seguramente para entonces el Moyashi apenas iría llegando a su casa, si es que llegaba.

El Moyashi lucia tan bien con esas ropas que no se sorprendería si mañana Allen no llegará a causa de que alguien le haya secuestrado o alguna cosa enferma le hubiese ocurrido por verse tan bien.

Si algo así ocurría sería totalmente la culpa del Moyashi por vestirse de esa manera.

Cerro los ojos y frunció el cejo.

–¡Enano idiota!-mascullo entre dientes.

No haría nada, no, definitivamente no haría nada, el Moyashi ni si quiera le importaba, quizás solo quería cojerselo pero hasta ahí, nada de sentimientos estupidos que solo hacían a los humanos débiles, no, definitivamente no había nada de eso en él.

De repente la tierna sonrisa que Allen le dirigió cuando lo encontró en la sala de archivo viejo asalto su mente. Tan tierna y tan calida, una sonrisa que le hizo latir el corazón hasta el punto que sintió que se saldría del pecho.

–¡ESTUPIDO MOYASHI!, ¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO!- dijo Kanda mientras tomaba su abrigo y se dirigía a la salida.

* * *

Allen iba pasando cerca de un pequeño parque lleno de juegos para niños, si bien los juegos no eran de lujo, sin embargo estaban bien cuidados y con al pintura en perfecto estado. Allen comenzaba a cojear un poco debido a que el zapato comenzaba a lastimarle, ya que este era demasiado chico para él, sin contar que trae puestos esos zapatos con tacón eran todo un martirio.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas por aguantar un poco mas el dolor se acerco a uno de los columpios y se sentó en este, se agacho un poco y se quito los zapatos. Sintió el aire fresco golpear sus tibios pies, pero aquello le pareció una caricia agradable y bondadosa por parte del viento, era como si el aire intentará relajarle y sanar su herida del pie.

Miro el cielo y vio como este era casi completamente azul oscuro. Bajo la mirada y vio los juegos, primero el "sube y baja" después la resbaladilla, su vista se detuvo en un curioso elefante rosa que su cola era una escalera su trompa una resbaladilla, aquello se le hizo curioso y lindo ; finalmente miro el columpio que estaba a lado suyo. Se meció un poco y sintió como se movió libremente con el columpio, comenzó a mover sus piernas para impulsarse un poco más y así mecerse mas rápidamente.

El aire mecía gentilmente sus cabellos y poco a poco sus ojos grises comenzaban a cobrar un lindo brillo plata, su cabello artificial largo y café comenzaba a ondularse y a acariciarle la cara a causa del movimiento y el aire. La noche había caído y un farol se prendió, iluminando levemente aquel parque.

Se sentía como un niño pequeño, pero comenzaba a divertirse a pesar de estar haciendo algo tan ordinario y sencillo como era el balancearse en un columpio, entendió prontamente que a veces había cosas ordinarias y pequeñas que podrían arrancarle a uno una gran sonrisa.

Pronto poco a poco su mente comenzó a dibujar una escena que le animo aún más. Como un buen pintor su imaginación se disparo y pinto el cuadro mas hermoso que jamás hubiese visto. Se imagino a si mismo de niño siendo empujado por atrás por su padre Mana, se imagino a si mismo riendo alegremente, viendo el hermoso cielo azul que se cernía sobre él, mientras su padre gentilmente lo empujaba por la espalda. Tanta felicidad en una sola y simple acción.

¿Y si sus verdaderos padres hubieran sido los que le empujarán?.

Poco a poco dejo de balancearse y lo que en un momento le había dado tanto felicidad ahora comenzaba a brindarle tristeza. Podría haber tenido una infancia así, podría haber crecido y vivido con sus padres en Londres, pero no, las cosas no habían sido así.

Ese sentimiento que se había anidado dentro de él hace ya muchos años no desaparecía del todo, ni por la calidez y sonrisa de Mana se había ido. Ese miedo a ser rechazado, a ser relegado a un rincón, a ser encerrado nuevamente, era normalmente, el que le impedía relacionarse estrechamente con la gente a su alrededor.

En todos esos años no había hecho ningún amigo a causa de eso, quizás la gente podría cansarse de él al igual que sus padres…un sentimiento que se había clavado como una espina en su corazón y que no le dejaba en paz.

Bajo la cabeza por un momento y se sintió como un completo estupido, después de tantos años y aún aquello le afectaba hasta el punto de no querer estrechar lazos con nadie.

–¿No ya es tarde para que un niño este jugando aquí?- Pregunto una voz socarrona provenir tras de él.

Allen alzo la cabeza y se giro lentamente para ver a Kanda observándole con los brazos cruzados y; recargado sobre un árbol desde atrás.

–¿No es este un lugar sucio y podrido para gente como usted?

Kanda se quedo callado y se acerco a pasos decididos a Allen.

–¿por qué no estas en tu casa?..

–Eso no te incumbe.-contesto mordaz Allen mientras se ponía de pie y se calzaba de nuevo aquellos molestos zapatos.

Kanda miro atentamente a Allen y vio que cojeaba de un pie. Ese niño era todo una molestia, primero lo veía tan contento meciéndose en el columpio para que en un instante se pusiera todo triste y; ahora, lo veía haciéndose el orgulloso cuando bien sabía que no podía ni caminar bien.

Allen iba decidido a alejarse de ahí sin importar nada, no se quedaría ahí a tener una especie de conversación con su jefe, ya era demasiado el tener que aguantarlo todo el día en la oficina como para todavía tener que aguantarlo fuera de esta.

El pie le dolía terriblemente, y no sabía que le dolía más, si el pie o el corazón, pues aquella imagen no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente seguida de esa pregunta que le partía el alma en dos a causa del dolor. Al dar un mal paso estuvo a punto de caer, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. En cambio sintió como un fuerte brazo le rodeaba la cintura.

–¡Eres una molestia!.- Escucho la voz de Kanda tras de si, para después sentir como Kanda lo cargaba para ponérselo en el hombro como si él fuese un costal de papas.

–¡Bájame!, ¡yo puedo caminar solo!.

Y Kanda comenzó a caminar fuera del parque acercándose a su auto.

-¡¿Que no oyes?!, ¡Bájame!.

–¡cierra la boca!, ¡no pienso obedecer a un Moyashi como tu!.

Allen refunfuño con hastió por la situación. Aspiro el aire prolongadamente y se sintió exasperado cundo oyó como Kanda abría la puerta de su auto con la mano libre que tenía.

–¡YA, BAJAME BAKANDA!- casi grito el albino.

Kanda se quedo quieto y bajo al Moyashi. Allen se sintió alegre de que Kanda haya escuchado su petición, sentía que tenía una victoria.

–¡Imbecil!- después de decir esto lo empujo al interior de su auto con mas fuerza de la necesaria y cerro de un portazo la puerta. Rodeo el auto hasta el sitio del conductor y se subió.

–¡¿Quién demonios te crees?!

–¡Ya cállate o te llevo a patadas a tu casa, enano de mierda!.-esto lo dijo con un tono tan amenazante y con la cara desfigurada a causa del enojo que Allen no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que callarse y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Mientras Kanda molesto lo llevaba a su casa. Allen sonrió para si mismo, sabía de las intenciones de Kanda, no estaba tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de ello. Si tan solo Kanda fuese mas sincero con él y consigo mismo haría las cosas mas sencillas para ambos.

Sonrió tiernamente ante este pensamiento y es que aquella risita esbozada a causa de Kanda no era algo que pudiese aguantarse. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la pronta conclusión de que quizás, Kanda no era tan malo como suponía.

–¡¿De que mierda te ríes Moyashi?!- dijo Kanda mientras lo miraba de hito en hito.

¡Genial, Bakanda y su bocota hicieron presencia!, simplemente hecho a perder toda aquella atmósfera e hicieron que sus sentimientos virarán en dirección a las peores características que poseía Kanda.

–¿No puedo?.

–¡no imbecil!, ¡pareces retrasado riéndote sin razón alguna!.

Definitivamente Bakanda seguía siendo un Baka.

* * *

La risa de la pelirroja no paraba ni por un segundo y todo el mundo en el restaurante podía oirla, incluso estaba totalmente recargada en su silla y riendo como posesa, las lagrimas comenzaban a brotarle de sus ojos; y no precisamente de tristeza.

–¿No crees que te pasaste un poco Fou?.

–Ya te dije. No te preocupes. ¿O es que a ti no te gusto verle así?.

Lou Fa cerro los ojos fuertemente intentando bajar aquel molesto sonrojo que no la abandonaba desde horas atrás. Ver a Allen vestido de esa manera había despertado en ella un fetiche extraño, simplemente lo encontraba lindo y no podía evitar imaginárselo vestido con algún vestidito pomposo lleno de encajes y su cabello dulcemente atado en dos coletas.

Lenalee sonreía con cierta preocupación ya que todos en aquel lugar comenzaban a dirigirles miradas nada amigables a causa del escándalo que Fou armaba. Quería que se calmará pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para hacerla parar de reír.

–¿Qué creen que le haya dicho el joven Kanda?-preguntó Lou Fa mientras posaba su dedo índice en la barbilla y ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

Fou detuvo su ataque de risa para mirarla un momento y comenzar a tronar en risas de nuevo.

–Seguramente su cara debió haber sido todo un poema. ¡Rayos!, ¡hubiera pagado por ver eso!.

–De hecho, Kanda estuvo toda al tarde en la oficina con Lavi. Le obligo a trabajar hasta que hubo terminado un informe que le había solicitado hace días.

–Espero que no le haya dicho nada hiriente a Allen-dijo Lou Fa mientras su mirada se ensombrecía tras sus gafas.- Yo…de verdad odio al joven Kanda. Quisiera que su padre se recuperase pronto y volviese a tomar el mando de Black Order.

–¿en serio te cae mal?-pregunto Lenalee sorprendida por la declaración tan abierta de Lou Fa., ella solo asintió.

–Yo escuche-dijo seriamente Fou- que Kanda solo es el líder provisional de Balck Order en lo que su padre se recupera. También se que por ser el primogénito heredara Balck Order de igual manera.

–Kanda no es tan malo, es enojón pero no creo que sea tan mala persona.

–¡eso no es posible!, Hasta no hace mucho tiempo corrió a Yayoi como si fuera basura, ni si quiera le permitió explicarse.-contraataco Lou Fa mientras cerraba fuertemente los puños al recordar tal escena.

–Bueno, es cierto que Kanda es poco paciente y flexible, es la clase de persona que no da lugar a los errores. Quizás ese forme parte de su defecto más grande, pero dudo que él sea mala persona.

–¡¿cómo puedes afirmar eso, Lenalee?. Ese día le grito horrible a Yayoi, no le importo nada, ni si quiera que él tuviese familia y su esposa estuviese enferma!. ¡Él fue muy cruel!.

–Kanda hace cosas que a veces no son muy agradables pero confíen en mi. Y se de muy buena fuente que Kanda no es tan alo como parece.-Dijo Lenalee mientras sonreía tristemente.

* * *

Kanda iba manejando con la vista puesta del camino, de vez en cuando se dignaba a ver al Moyashi pero siempre sin girar su cabeza hacia este. El niño aprecia cansado y aquella jodida peluca le quedaba bien, la falda era tan corta que al estar sentado se le levantaba un poco y le permitía ver sus piernas.

En cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde, arranco nuevamente el carro.

Allen se sentía nervioso, el silencio era tan incomodo, no sabía de que hablar con Kanda sin esperar recibir una respuesta plagada de obscenidades, y reparo repentinamente en que no le había agradecido por lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

–Kanda-dijo Allen mientras miraba sus pies, aquella falda tan corta le hacia sentirse tremendamente ridículo y sobre todo expuesto.

–¿qué quieres?- pregunto con hastió el japonés.

–Yo…bueno. Sobre anoche yo…

De repente Kanda trono los labios y orillo el carro pare detenerse. Saco el móvil de su bolsillo y contesto la llamada.

–¿Qué pasa?

Allen miro atento a Kanda y sintió su intento de dar las gracias tremendamente frustrado.

–No- Kanda frunció el cejo y apretó fuertemente sus dientes. –¡he dicho que a mi no me interesa!—con la mano que tenia libre comenzó a dar pequeños golpes con los dedos al volante.- ¡He dicho que no. Ni aunque fuera la princesa de Inglaterra pienso aceptarla!.

Allen miro a Kanda y lo vio cada vez mas molesto, parecía que su mirada oscura comenzaba a clavarse en algún punto con intenciones asesinas, tal pareciese que las cosas que le dijese quien fuese que estuviese hablando con él fuesen una especie de mala noticia.

–No la necesito por que ya tengo a una.-Dijo mientras su boca se torcía en una sonrisa cínica, burlesca, una sonrisa que expresaba todo menos felicidad.-Tsk-trono la lengua Kanda- Entonces iré, si…ya entendí, ira conmigo.

Kanda colgó el celular y casi con enojo lo guardo. Se quedo callado por un instante mientras poco a poco su sonrisa burletona y cínica comenzaba a ensancharse poco a poco.

–¡Moyashi!, mi madre quiere conocer a mi "novia".-Dijo con sorna mientras miraba atento al albino. Este se quedo pensativo durante un tiempo e intento recordar algo sobre la novia de Kanda.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando reparo que Kanda le miraba lascivamente y no hizo falta saber que uno mas uno son dos. Entonces en aquel momento entendía que Kanda se refería a él.

¡No señor!, ¡eso si que no!. ¡Primero muerto antes que hacerse pasar por la novia de Kanda!.


	7. REUNIÓN

**VII**

**REUNIÓN**

No había llegado el día en que deseará vestirse de chica y hacerse pasar por la novia de algún otro chico, ni en sus mas locos sueños había ocurrido aquello. Podría soñar con dragones, con ninfas e incluso hasta con elefantes rosados y se le antojaba algo mas probable de ocurrir que lo primero. Aquello era irreal. No estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo tal disparate.

–¡¿Tu novia?!-pregunto temeroso Allen sabiendo que Kanda se refería a él, pero quería dudar por un instante en lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Quizás solo estaba imaginando cosas.

–Si, Moyashi. Tu serás mi novia.

Allen abrió grandemente los ojos y miro a Kanda mientras la expresión de sorpresa se borraba de sus rostro y daba lugar a una de enfado.

–¡¿Estas loco?!, ¡soy hombre!.

–Por eso irás vestido de chica. No debe molestarte ya que parece que es una de tus aficiones.-dijo no sin cierta malicia impregnada en sus palabras.

–¡No me disfrace por hobby!, ¡fue un engaño de Fou!

–Por gusto o por estupidez, tu serás mi novia.

–¡no tengo por que soportarte, ni tengo por que hacer eso!, contrata a alguna chica de compañía y haz que se haga pasar por tu novia.

Allen abrió la puerta del auto y dispuso a salir, sin embargo fue tomado de la muñeca fuertemente y de un tirón Kanda le obligo a entrar de nuevo al auto. Allen cayó pesadamente sobre el asiento y de un ágil movimiento Kanda cerró la puerta del auto.

Por un momento el sonido de las respiraciones agitadas de ambos era la único que se oía. Ambos se miraban atentamente, ninguno sin ceder, tal parecía aquella una batalla de miradas, en la cual, él primero en desviarla perdería.

Kanda le miraba aún fijamente, con esos ojos oscuros que no mostraban ninguna clase de sentimiento. Sentía que se sumergía en aquella oscuridad, él estaba fascinado en ser lo único reflejado en los ojos de Kanda.

–Me lo debes.- Allen abrió los ojos de par en par y miro el techo del auto. ¡¿Aquel bastardo le estaba cobrando el hecho de haberlo ayudado el día anterior?!. Allen mordió su labio inferior y una clara mueca de odio se dibujo en su faz. No podría creer que aquel bastardo osará cobrarse de esa forma la ayuda que él jamás solicito. Pero era un hombre honorable y si Kanda quería saldar cuentas de ese modo, entonces se saldarían de ese modo. A pesar que el agradecimiento que sentía por lo que había sucedido no fuese el suficiente como para justificar aquello.

–¡¿lo entiendes?!-dijo Kanda con sorna mientras miraba nuevamente a Allen, con una mueca burlesca dibujada en los labios.

–¡Ya lo entendí, Bakanda!.

–¡Veo que no eres tan imbecil como pensé!. –dijo Kanda mordaz y claramente divertido de tener al Moyashi bajo su control.

Kanda prendió el motor comenzó a conducir de nuevo mirando fijamente, cuando un semáforo se puso en rojo y le obligo a frenar miro hacia delante arrugando cada vez mas el ceño.

–¡Moyashi travestí!- dijo no sin disfrutar el burlarse de aquel niño- ¿tienes algún vestido de noche, entre tu ropa de mujer?

Allen volteo a verlo furioso. Claramente ofendido por el comentario de Kanda.

–¡Ya te dije que es ningún fetiche, fue la broma de Fou!.

–Como sea-dijo sin darle importancia a las palabras de Allen mientras movía su mano izquierda de un lado a otro frente a su rostro, como queriendo alejar un mal olor- ¿lo tienes?

–¡No!.

Allen cerró fuertemente los ojos claramente molesto. No sabía que ser salvado por Kanda tendría un precio como ese, uno tan alto y desagradable.

–¡Ya ni modos!, ¡tendremos que ir ahí!.

Allen noto un ligero tono de molestia en la voz de Kanda, lo miro unos segundos sin entender del todo a lo que este se refería. El semáforo se puso en verde y Kanda arranco su auto.

En cuestión de un par de minutos, ambos habían llegado al centro comercial mas famoso de todo Tokio, caracterizado por las marcas que se alojaban en sus instalaciones y principalmente por sus altos precios de venta. Se rumoreaba entre la gente de clase media y baja, quienes obviamente jamás tendrían el lujo de aspirar a conseguir algo de ese lugar, que los precios estaban en dólares.

Allen entró al lugar con Kanda delante. Él miraba todo con gran expectación, las instalaciones tan elegantes y refinadas, los trabajadores vistiendo trajes que fueran acordes a cada una de las tiendas, pudo ver varias marcas que solo había visto en uno de sus viajes en Francia, mientras él y Cross intentaban huir, otras tantas marcas eran italianas y otras mas estadounidenses. En ese lugar solo había lo mejor de lo mejor, incluso el sitio tenia una pulcritud que era solo comparable con la de Black Order.

Kanda quien iba delante de él parecía no importarle ninguno de estos detalles, era casi como si para él fuese una cosa cualquiera y era comprensible; seguramente por ser quien era esta clases de lugares le tendrían sin cuidado, dado a la alta frecuencia con que solía asistir.

–¡Aquí es!- dijo Kanda mientras entraba junto con Allen a una tienda francesa que en sus exhibidores había múltiples vestidos de diseñador de los cuales se jactaban por su calidad y su unicidad, eran los únicos modelos en el mundo.

Allen vio los precios y sintió que el corazón le caía hasta el estomago. ¡Los precios estaban en euros, no en dólares como se creía!. Y por la cantidad de ceros y números que cada vestido tenía aquello debería ser sumamente caro. Incluso podría apostar que con uno de esos vestidos podría saldar por lo menos, la mitad de la deuda que Cross le había cedido.

Una chica, vestida con un elegante traje beige y su cabello negro sujeto en una coleta alta se acerco a ambos e hizo una inclinación mientras les daba las tardes.

–Quiero un vestido para ella.- dijo señalando a Allen, quien lo miro atentamente después de responder de igual manera el saludo de la chica.

–No hay ningún problema señor. Nos encargaremos de él. Por favor espere en aquel asiento.-Dijo la chica mientras extendía su mano en dirección a una silla forrada de terciopelo rojo que iba a juego con la arquitectura barroca de la tienda.

Kanda se dirigió hacia la silla y no tardo en ser atendido por otra joven quien le ofreció bebida y comida mientras esperaba.

Allen miro a la joven y esta le sonrió gentilmente.

–¡Por aquí señorita!.- Allen la siguió y fue llevado hasta los probadores.

Horas más tarde. Allen se miraba al espejo por décima vez y Kanda le miraba atentamente.

–¡no, no me gusta!. Traigan otro.-Ordeno Kanda mientras Allen lo miraba con cansancio. Había estado probándose vestidos cerca de dos horas y ninguno de los vestidos lograba gustarle del todo a Kanda.

–Se supone que debe gustarme a mi, no a ti.-Dijo Allen desde el probador, sabiendo que Kanda le oiría dado que estaba frente a este.

–¡Cállate Moyashi!. Estas tan plana que ningún vestido se te ve bien.-comentó Kanda en una clara burla.

La chica que estaba frente a Kanda arreglando los vestidos rió quedamente al escuchar el comentario del japonés. Allen gruño levemente, deseando salir de ahí y largarse, irse a algún otro lugar lejos de aquel hombre ególatra, orgulloso y estupido.

La chica que les había atendido desde un principio regreso con otro vestido y se lo dio a Allen intentando no abrir la cortina demasiado. El albino miro el vestido y suspiro con pesadumbre, esperaba que este fuera del gusto de Kanda.

Allen abrió nuevamente la cortina y salio para mostrarle su vestido a Kanda. Este era un vestido cocktail corto, straples de talle bajo con cinta de satín negra, falda negra con vuelo detalle de tul negro simulando crinolina.

–Este vestido es de la tela mas fina. Los distintos bordados dorados de hojas son de hilo de oro, es de la mejor calidad y uno de los mejores vestidos de este año.

Kanda miro detenidamente el vestido, parecía quedarle bastante bien al Moyashi, le llegaba justamente un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y mostraba sus piernas blancas junto con sus hombros.

–Date la vuelta.-exigió Kanda. Allen le miro con reproche pero aún así lo hizo.

–Ese esta bien. Démelo-dijo Kanda mientras Allen regresaba al cambiador y comenzaba a ponerse aquella molesta ropa que le habían dado las chicas.

Minutos después salian de la tienda, Allen estaba tremendamente pálido, el precio del vestido era tan caro, tan horriblemente caro que aún no lo podía creer. Aquel vestido fácilmente superaba la cantidad que debía por unos cuantos números, pero aún así aquello era demasiado.

–No tenias que comprar un vestido así de caro.- dijo Allen mientras Kanda caminaba sin mirarlo.

–La novia de Kanda Yû no vestirá cualquier remera barata.

–Aún así, esto es demasiado solo para una noche.

–Tsk, ¡conformista!.

Allen lo miro molesto pero aún así los iguio, al fin y al cabo el que haría el gasto no sería él.

Kanda le llevo a una zapatería en el mismo lugar y le consiguió unos zapatos de tacón bajo color negro para Allen de ahí le llevo a un salón de belleza, lugar donde sintió que su virilidad quedaba totalmente aniquilada.

Le habían hecho manicure y pedicure, también le habían rizado un poco el pelo castaño de la peluca y habían tomado su cabello para trenzarlo y usarlo como diadema. Todo ese tiempo en que duraron peinándolo estuvo constantemente nervioso, sabía que si la peluca se le caía a causa de uno de los tirones de las chicas que lo peinaba todo se iría al caño y entonces tendría ganas de volver a nacer o algo similar. Por ello cada que sentía que la peluca se movía mas de lo necesario o algo así fingía un gesto de dolor para que las chicas dejarán su cabello en paz por unos minutos y él, bajo la excusa de sobarse se acomodará la dichosa peluca.

Ahora estaba primorosamente arreglado como una chica de la alta sociedad, con las pestañas ligeramente rizadas y con un tenue color rosado en las mejillas. Suspiro cuando se vio al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en al habitación de Kanda. Si, el mal nacido de su jefe lo había llevado a su casa, dado que él tenía que arreglarse también y no quería tener que ir a buscar al Moyashi.

Allen se miro una vez mas al espejo y no podía creer lo que veía, aquella imagen era de una chica con el mismo color de ojos que él, aquella imagen que le devolvía el espejo no podía ser él. Se miro atónito una vez más cuando vio por este como la puerta del baño de la habitación era abierta. Kanda había salido de ducharse únicamente con una toalla blanca enredada en la cintura y con una toalla pequeña se secaba su cabello.

–¿Te ves tan linda que no puedes dejar de observarte?-se burlo Kanda del niño quien volteo para encararlo furioso, pero grave error. Sintió como si su cuerpo fuese tirado de algún hilo por que su replica había quedado ahogada en su garganta cuando volteo a ver. Y es que Kanda parecía un dios, ahí parado frente a él sin nada cubriéndole mas que aquella toalla. Aquel cuerpo aprecia un culto a la perfección pues sobre este no parecía haber imperfección alguna que mermara su belleza. Sus músculos ligeramente marcados resaltaban las formas tan varoniles del cuerpo de Kanda, su cabello negro como la obsidiana se pegaba a su espalda y a su pecho con descaro. Su piel blanca y lisa como el mármol parecía invitarle a tocarle.

Allen se había quedado sin palabras ante aquella visión y si algo tenía que admitir es que Kanda era condenadamente atractivo. Se sentía tremendamente avergonzado, era como si estuviese presenciando algo prohibido pero no podía quitar la vista de encima de aquel hombre. Sin desearlo y sin poder evitarlo con su mirada recorrió a Kanda. Sus brazos fuertes, sus piernas largas y bien formadas, sus bíceps y su abdomen perfectamente bien marcados sin rayar en lo grotesco como aquellos fisiculturistas que exageraban. Todo en Kanda guardaba proporciones adecuadas, como si hubiesen sido esculpidas por el mejor escultor de todos los tiempos.

Vio claramente una marca extraña sobre el torso de Kanda, tal parecía ser un tatuaje negro con formas extrañas, pero aquello no rompía con la perfecta armonía del cuerpo de Kanda.

Kanda sonrió de lado y se sintió tentado por aquella mirada fija sobre él, aquel enano no dejaba de mirarle embelesado y de alguna forma aquello le gustaba.

No dijo nada, solo capturo la mirada clara como la luna del Moyashi con sus ojos, no dejaba de verlo fijamente, se acerco hacia él, caminando lentamente pero con paso firme y decidido. Aquello le estaba volviendo loco, no podía dejar de pensar en tocar aquella piel de las piernas del Moyashi, de tenerlo bajo él y estar entre sus blancos muslos, y aquellas pequeñas manos rasguñarle la espalda mientras lo hacia estremecer de placer.

Cuando estuvo frente a él le miro de pies a cabeza, el Moyashi lucia bastante bien vestido de aquella forma, y el hecho de traer un vestido aumentaba su morbo dado que sabía que podría acceder a "aquello" en cualquier momento.

–¿Quieres ver que hay debajo de la toalla?-pregunto Kanda mientras veia como el Moyashi se sonrojaba profusamente.

–yo…no…- Allen se sentía enormemente nervioso, aquella voz había sonado tan ronca y profunda, tan estremecedora como un trueno…y que causaba un efecto tan devastador en su cuerpo como el de una tormenta.

Trago saliva y no pudo dejar de mirar fijamente aquellos ojos tan oscuros que parecian negros. Kanda alzo la mano y con un par de dedos comenzó a delinear las finas facciones del rostro de Allen.

Su piel tan suave al contacto y tan calida parecía incitarle a acariciarle más, paso sus dedos por los labios del Moyashi y ahí se detuvo unos instantes, tan suaves tan tersos, tan insinuantes. Allen entre abrió los labios un poco y los deseos de tomar aquella boca con la propia no se hicieron esperar.

Se acerco mas a Allen y para su agrado este no se movió en lo absoluto. Se aventuro a imaginarse a Allen y él completamente desnudos, acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de aquel niño, haciéndolo suyo con cada caricia, memorizando con sus manos y su boca cada curva, cada músculo.

Agacho su rostro y aspiro el dulce aroma que se desprendía del cuerpo del albino, respiro un poco mas de aquello y se atrevió a besar el hombro desnudo del menor. Tan delicado, tan suave e incitante que le hacían perder toda la cordura.

Poso ambas manos en la cintura de Allen y lo acerco hacía él. Allen se sonrojo aún más cuando sintió la erección de Kanda sobre la suya, aquello parecía salirse de control y pensaba detener aquello, pero con cada caricia que Kanda le daba con sus labios a su piel desnuda sentía unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrerle todo su cuerpo para desembocar justo en "aquella" zona. Nunca antes había sentido todo aquello, nunca antes había experimentado aquel calor embargándole todo el cuerpo y haciéndole desear sentir el cuerpo de Kanda unido de manera mas intima al suyo.

Estaba perdiendo la razón, en toda su vida no recordaba haber deseado a alguien así como a aquel niño.

–Kanda-dijo suavemente su nombre.

Aquella voz tan melodiosa parecía deslizarse sobre su cuerpo como seda. Y aquello solo hacía aumentar sus deseos por él. Kanda Yû estaba perdiendo su autocontrol a causa de un jodido enano. Se detuvo un instante y miro hacia el espejo, donde se veía a si mismo con el Moyashi. Aquella imagen se le antojo como el vil retrato de un animal hambriento.

El teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar nuevamente y frunció el cejo, seguramente era su madre quien ya comenzaba a buscarle. Gruño por lo bajo y volvió a mirar su reflejo por el espejo, entonces se sintió horrorizado, había perdido el control de sus actos, aquello no se supone que sucedería, aquello era un error.

Kanda se separo de Allen de un fuerte empujón y le miro fríamente.

–¡Sal de mi cuarto!- ordeno mientras le miraba con aquella mirada que harían correr a mas de un hombre.

Allen lo miro atónito sin entender nada y con las mejillas aun rojas, el albino asintió y salio del cuarto de Kanda para cerrar la puerta tras de si. Una vez fuera Kanda se acerco a contestar el teléfono.

Allen estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la casa de Kanda, aquel lugar resumía elegancia y riqueza, con todo en perfecto orden y pulcritud. Allen no podía concentrarse del todo dado que no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido allí dentro y aún mas confundido por la reacción que Kanda tuvo con él, le había empujado tan bruscamente que creyó que caería al suelo pero para su fortuna no fue así y; luego le corría sin mas explicación.

Miro al vació intento entender lo que había pasado y sentido en aquel momento. Kanda, ¿qué era él para Kanda? o mas bien, ¿qué era Kanda para él?.

Se sentía confundido y perdido, no entendía nada de nada y aquello comenzaba a hacerle sentir inseguro.

–¡Vamonos, Moyashi!- salio Kanda de su habitación vestido con un fino traje negro que iba a juego con su camisa blanca y su corbata dorada. Por alguna razón parecía enteramente molesto y no entendía por que. Solo se limito a ponerse de pie y seguirle.

* * *

Aquel lugar poseía elegancia por donde quiera que se mirase, el mármol blanco del piso estaba mas que limpio, incluso podía reflejarse en él. Un elegante candelabro con molduras de oro y grabados colgaba justo en el centro del salón, iluminándolo todo. En el techo había una preciosa pintura de un hermoso cielo donde miles de angeles jugaban entre las esponjosas nubes. Los pilares del lugar eran primorosamente adornados con molduras que simulaban las hojas de alguna planta desconocida para él. A lado del salon se encontraba una gran mesa con distintos platillos, todos lucian apetitosos con solo verlos, en el centro de la mesa un cisne de hielo estaba. El mantel blanco hacía juego con el mantel blanco de las pequeñas mesas repartidas en aquel lugar.

Aquel sitio estaba medianamente lleno de gente sumamsnete importante, desde actrices hasta empresarios había ahí. Todos platicando armoniosamente entre ellos mientras algunos bebian vino o algúna otra bebida o; fumando. Mientras los meseros hiban de un lado a otro con charola en mano para satisfacer las exigencias de la gente.

Allen se sentí sumamente cohibido, sentía que todos fijaban su vista sobre él, y no sabía si era por que era la chica mas plana de todo el mundo o si era por que iba a lado de Kanda. Quien, por si fuera poco, llamaba la atención no solo por ser un Kanda, si no por su característico andar elegante y su apariencia sacada de algún sueño de un dios. Impotente y majestuoso, así era Kanda Yû, un hombre que resaltaba de entre el montón y de entre un grupo selecto, no solo por su apariencia si no también por ser dotado de una inteligencia descomunal y un carácter que haría estremecer hasta a los mismos demonios.

–¡No agaches la cabeza, Moyashi!- le dijo Kanda sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Allen asintió y se tenso de inmediato, intentaba caminar elegantemente y trataba de no tropezar a causa de los zapatos, ignorando aquellas miradas insinuantes que le dedicaban los hombres, inconsciente de su propia apariencia.

Todo aquel que le viera, justificaría y se le haría "adecuada" el hecho de que alguien como aquella chica caminara a lado de Kanda. Jovial, pequeña, con una mirada inocente y de apariencia delicada, una combinación curiosa, pero si todos supieran que él era un chico terco, fuerte y con el suficiente valor para encarar a Kanda su visión cambiaría radicalmente.

Kanda se detuvo abruptamente y Allen tan tenso y concentrado estaba en sus pasos que no pudo evitar chocar contra él. Esperaba alguna replica de parte de este sin embargo no llegó. Alzó la vista extrañado y vio como Kanda hacia una ligera inclinación. Salio detrás de Kanda para ver lo que sucedió y si no fuera por que aquello era humanamente imposible, la quijada se le hubiera caído al piso.

–¡Buenas noches, madre!

Allen quedó boquiabierto, aquella mujer era la encarnación de la elegancia y la retictud. Su cabello negro como la noche, sus facciones del rostro delicados y bien delineados, su piel tan blanca como la leche y sus ojos repletos de una densa capa de negras pestañas que resaltaban el color azulado de sus ojos. Vestida en un fino vestido negro con guantes largos negros miraba a su hijo y le devolvía el saludo. Alta y con una postura perfecta, aquella mujer era sin duda la madre e Kanda, el parecido que guardaba con su hijo la delataba. Y lo mas asombroso es que aquella mujer parecía tremendamente joven, no parecía ser posible que tuviese un hijo de veinte años.

–Pensé que no vendrías. Quisiera conocer a tu novia hijo mío. ¿Es ella?.-Allen se tenso completamente y sintió que el sudor corría a caudales por su cuerpo, la mirada azulada de aquella mujer estaba sobre él. Poseía una amabilidad desconocida para él pero al mismo tiempo era una mirada severa.

–Alicia, te presento a Izayoi, mi madre.-dijo Kanda mientras miraba a Allen, quien por un momento había caído en el desconcierto al escuchar el nombre de "Alicia", pero no paso ni un segundo cuando termino de comprender que ese sería su nombre por aquella noche.

–¡Mucho gusto en conocerla!-dijo Allen intentando suavizar su voz para que no sonara como la de un chico. Se inclino un poco a manera de saludo.

–El gusto es mío-dijo la madre de Kanda y se inclino levemente.

–Veo que no eres japonesa. ¿De donde eres?.

–Yo soy inglesa. Nací en Londres pero llevo un tiempo viviendo en Japón.

–Ya veo. Tu acento no te delata en cambio tu apariencia te traiciona. Hablas bien el japonés. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?.

Allen comenzaba a sentirse en medio de un interrogatorio policial y comenzaba a sentir temor a equivocarse en responder algunas preguntas. Intento sostenerle la mirada a aquella mujer pero se sentía tan intimidado por está que le resultaba imposible. Kanda estaba a lado de él, sin decir nada, y aunque no hiciese nada mas que eso le agradecía que no se alejará de él.

–Cerca de tres años.

–Oh, ¿ y por que decidieron venir a Japón?

–Por negocios-dijo Allen mientras palidecía un poco. No planeaba decirle que era por que él y Cross se habían visto forzados a recorrer todo el mundo a causa de los cobradores. Decir aquello era como pedir ser echado de aquel sitio de una patada.

–Negocios. Siempre son una buena razón. ¿Y de que negocios?, claro, si se puede saber.

Allen se quedo hecho piedra, no sabia que contestar, los murmullos de la gente en aquel lugar llegaba a sus oídos y la música proveniente de un pequeña orquesta inundaba sus sentidos, se había quedado hecho piedra, no sabía que contestar.

–Son inversionistas en Black Order y otras empresas japonesas. Para asegurarse del adecuado manejo de su dinero decidieron venir a Japón.-Kanda contesto por él y su madre volteo a verlo gélidamente, con una mirada como la que Kanda ponía cuando estaba molesto por algo.

–No hemos comido nada aún, iremos por algo de comer. Ven, Alicia, comamos juntos.

Allen asintió y para su sorpresa Kanda se comporto como un caballero y no como el bastardo que siempre era, al cederle el paso. Camino delante de él con Kanda siguiéndole.

–Kanda Yû- se escucho la voz de su madre. Kanda volteo a verla y está parecía tener deseos de reprocharle algo con la mirada. -¡que no se te olvide!.

–¡ya lo se!-contesto Kanda sin voltear a ver a su madre.

¿Qué era lo que no se le debía olvidar a Kanda?. Se preguntó Allen a si mismo.

* * *

Allen había llegado a la mesa y suspiro con alivio, había pasado por un momento sumamente tenso. Volteo atrás y vio como Kanda era saludado por un grupo de hombres, por el rostro de Kanda parecía que aquello no le agradaba en lo absoluto pero respondía sus saludos con educación para después deshacerse de ellos con un comentario. Comenzaba a acercarse hacia donde estaba él, cuando una risa familiar llegó a sus oídos.

Se quedo hecho de piedra, aquello debía de ser una ilusión, si, definitivamente era una ilusión. Volteo lentamente a donde provenía aquella risa y vio a Cross Mariam de pie rodeado de algunas mujeres mientras charlaba y bebía vino con ellas.

¡Aquello era una mala broma!, ¡no podía ser que los dioses se confabularán para hacerle pasar por todo aquello!. Si Cross le llegaba a ver de esa forma, no solo no pararía de burlarse de él por décadas, si no que sabía que Cross sería capaz de chantajearlo con ello. ¡Demonios!, ¡estaba maldito, si eso era, estaba maldito!. Si salía vivo de aquello iría a algún templo a purificar su alma.

¡maldita sea Moyashi!, ¡¿Qué no me oyes?!-Dijo Kanda, sacando de sus pensamientos a Allen, quien volteo a verlo totalmente pálido.-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!.

–Nada…es solo que- Ese idiota de su mentor, estaba ahí, en un lugar de lujo, ahora todo encajaba, ya comprendía de donde venía aquella exorbitante deuda.

–¡Explícate!-dijo Kanda sin subir demasiado al voz para evitar llamar la atención.

–¡Kanda!, ¡que alegría!, ¡tenia tantas ganas de verte!.- Grito una chica Rubia mientras tomaba del brazo a Kanda y se pegaba a él.

–¡Emilia Galmar. ¿Qué crees que haces?!.

–¡Mou!. ¡Eres un insensible, Kanda. después de tanto tiempo separados me tratas así!.

Allen se quedo mirando con curiosidad aquella escena, conociendo a Kanda aquella chica tenía contados los días y si menos mal recordaba…se sintió tremendamente sorprendido. Ella era Emilia Galmar, famosa actriz italiana, dotada de un talento increíble para la actuación, hija de uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo. Ella era una chica muy guapa, rubia de ojos azules y con un cuerpo bien proporcionado. No podía entender como una chica así había logrado conocer a Kanda.

Allen sintió que alguien le miraba, ladeo un poco su rostro y vio como Cross miraba en su dirección, aquella escena que había montado la italiana había llamado la atención de varia gente de ahí. Volteó rápidamente y comenzó a sudar frío, si Mariam Cross lo reconocía estaba frito.

Cuando volvió su vista a la escena que tenía frente a él, vio como la chica le miraba mordazmente, casi con odio.

–¡ya entiendo!.-dijo fríamente.-¡Ven, vamos con Izayoi-san!, ¡quiero saludarla!- tomo a Kanda del brazo e intento llevarlo casi a rastras tras de ella, pero este de un brusco movimiento de su brazo logró safarse.

–¡ve tu sola!, ¡yo estoy con ella!.-Dijo Kanda mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Allen y lo jalaba hacía él. Allen se sonrojo tremendamente ante aquello. Emilia le miraba con odio jurado. Se dio media vuelta e indignada se alejo de ahí.

–¡es una molestia!

Allen sentía que la cara le ardía pero al mismo tiempo sentía aquella mirada de su maestro sobre él, le estaba mirando y aquello le incomodaba hasta el punto de querer salir corriendo de ahí.

–Necesito ir al año, Bakanda. ¿Dónde están?.

–¡Imbecil, deja de llamarme así o te arranco la lengua!.

–¡¿enserio?!-le reto Allen.

–¡¿Quieres apostar, mocoso?!. ¡Es verdad!, ¡lo olvidaba!. Corrijo mi grosería, mocosa.-dijo Kanda con sorna para que Allen le mirara molesto y se alejará de él.

–Encontraré yo mismo el baño. Mientras dijo esto se apresuro a ir a una esquina del salón, entro en un pasillo donde parecía poco concurrido, en el fondo del pasillo pudo apreciar la figurita dorada del baño de mujeres. ¡Estaba condenado!, tendría que entrar ahí. Suspiro cansinamente y cuando se dispuso a entrar al lugar, alguien le tomo del brazo.

–¡Kanda es mío!-Allen vio como Emilia le sostenía fuertemente por el brazo y le miraba con el odio reflejado en sus ojos.- Déjame decirte algo. Kanda te esta usando, se esta divirtiendo contigo y cuando se canse de ti te botará como un trapo sucio. Por eso no me preocupa demasiado que estés con él en este momento. Parece que no estas enterado, pero seré yo la que te de las buenas nuevas. ¡Yo soy la prometida oficial de Kanda Yû!. Dijo con altivez.

Allen le miro enteramente sorprendido, se sentía furioso y humillado.

¡¿Cómo Kanda se atrevía a presentarlo como su novia cuando tenía una prometida?!.


	8. YO NO SOY…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA ACLARATORIA: Emilia Galmar sale en el manga de -Man, ella no fue un personaje inventado por mi. Podrán localizarla por la noche 172 (creo que ese es el Cap.). Es la chica que cuando choca con Kanda exclama algo así, como "¡Que guapo!".

**VIII**

**YO NO SOY…**

* * *

Allen abrió enormemente los ojos y se descubrió en la penosa posición de un "amante", el no era esa clase de persona, aquella que mendiga el amor y se conforma con cualquier cosa, él no era esa clase de persona, ni siquiera amaba a Kanda, por lo tanto era imposible para él rebajarse hasta el punto de aceptar esa penosa posición.

Cerró los ojos y paso saliva por su reseca garganta, al abrirlos vio como aquella chica sonreía con autosuficiencia.

–Ahora que sabes tu lugar no te atrevas a aspirar a algo mas.

–Si yo fuera usted, cuidaría mas mi orgullo que a mi prometido.-dijo Allen moderando su voz. En su naturaleza no estaba el ser grosero, pero estaba furioso con Kanda, tan furioso por aquello que apenas y lograba controlarse.

La sangre que corría por sus venas ahora era fuego. Se dio media vuelta con dejando a Emilia totalmente desconcertada, si hubiese pensado que lejos de hacerla recapacitar la haría enfurecer hasta el punto de haber sentido odio por él, quizás solo quizás no lo hubiese dicho con ese tono de voz.

Allen salio al salón, completamente furioso, vio en un lado del salón que Kanda conversaba con un selecto circulo de cinco personas, todos hombres, con elegante porte.

Allen cerró los ojos fuertemente, no haría ninguna escena, simplemente se marcharía de ahí e iría a su casa a quitarse todo ese montón de porquería de ropa que traía. Había comenzado a caminar a través del salón, con paso firme y los puños fuertemente apretados, estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta principal del salón para salir de ahí, cuando alguien llamo su atención.

–Disculpe señorita. Parece molesta. ¿Es que su novio le ha hecho enfadar?.

Allen fijo su vista en la persona que tenía delante de él. Era un joven alto y apuesto, de piel lisa y clara, cabello rizado y negro. Su mirada profunda y dorada, un color inusual pero sin embargo hermoso. Era un joven distinguido y apuesto, quizás no tanto como Kanda Yû, pero no le pedía nada a este.

–¿novio?. ¡Hump, para nada!.-dijo Allen mientras cruzaba los brazos y volteaba a ver hacia cualquier otro lado del salón.

El joven rió quedamente y le miro atentamente.

–Soy Tiky Mikk-dijo con una reverencia mientras tomaba su sombrero de copa con una mano y la llevaba detrás de su espalda.

–Soy…Alicia.-dijo mientras recordaba con dificultad el nombre que le había dado Kanda, reparando en que este no le había puesto ningún apellido.

–Las jóvenes hermosas como usted no pueden estar enojadas. Se ven mas bonitas si sonríen, ¿no cree?.

–Todos se ven lindos si sonríen.-dijo Allen con apatía a causa de su enojo.

–Me temo que hay sus excepciones.

Allen volteo a verlo y suspiro cansinamente.

–Yo me tengo que ir.

–Aún no se vaya, la noche es joven. Mejor sentémonos a beber algo, no es bueno que se vaya tan disgustada a su casa.- Allen fue alentado por aquel joven a ir a una de las mesas del salón y tomar asiento. Comenzó a charlar con él, si es que se podía llamar charla a que Tiky preguntará y Allen solo contestará.

Con el paso de los minutos la entrevista se convirtió en charla. Allen se atrevió a beber un poco de vino tinto mientras ahora comenzaba a charlar animadamente, sonriendo de vez en cuando. Tiky quien le miraba atentamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente de ver aquella sonrisa tan sincera y hermosa que le dedicaba aquella chica. Sin duda una sonrisa quedaba mejor en aquel rostro.

Ambos charlaban sin ningún reparo, tan animados estaban que no se percataron de la oscura mirada que se cernía sobre ellos. Kanda les miraba casi con furia, con los puños cerrados fuertemente hasta el punto en que las uñas comenzaban a lastimarle la carne.

Aquella noche estaba teniendo un giro inesperado, aún estaba molesto por lo que había sucedido con Emilia pero gracias a los comentario ocurrentes de aquel joven que se había acercado a él, comenzaba a disfrutar un poco de aquella velada.

–Alicia. ¿Sabes bailar?.-pregunto con galantería Tiky.

–No muy bien.-confeso sinceramente Allen, recordando que sabía bailar estando como chico, pero como chica, no estaba seguro de poderlo hacer bien.

–entonces…¿gustaría bailar conmigo?.-preguntó Tiky mientras se ponía de pie frente a Allen y hacia una elegante reverencia, mientras le extendía una mano, invitándole a tomarla y a concederle aquel honor.

Allen le miro y sonrió con angustia, realmente preferiría no tener que bailar, pero no encontraba una manera de negársele a ese chico con encantadora sonrisa. Tomo su mano y se puso de pie, Tiky le guió al centro del salón donde había mas parejas bailando. Inconsciente de la mirada que Kanda les dirigía Allen puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tiky y con al otra tomo la de este. Tiky poso una de sus manos en la cintura de Allen y lo jalo hacia él, reduciendo la distancia entre el albino y él. Con sus ojos del color del oro miro hacia las profundas pozas oscuras de los ojos de Kanda, viendo claramente como este tenía el ceño fruncido y les miraba mordazmente, sonrió con autosuficiencia sin percatarse del ligero sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de "Alicia" a causa de la cercanía.

La música era lenta, pausada, era un vals. Ambos habían comenzado a bailar con pasos gráciles, viendo Allen que no era tan complicado bailar estando en la situación de una chica, solo debería dejar llevarse por su compañero, quien era un excelente bailarín.

Tikky se detuvo repentinamente y volteo a ver a la derecha, un pelirrojo de gran tamaño le miraba atentamente, Allen alzo la cabeza para ver la razón por la que Tikky se había detenido y vio a Marian Cross. Se quedo helado cuando vio que el fijo la mirada sobre él.

–Permítame.-dijo Marian a Tikky mientras le tomaba de la mano a Allen.

–Por supuesto.-dijo Tikky para después retirarse a la mesa que antiguamente compartía con Allen.

Allen se sentía tremendamente nervioso, sabía que su tutor era un mujeriego, que a donde quiera que iba tenia una conquista nueva, pero sabía los gustos de su maestro por ello sabía que no intentaría acercársele dado que no era precisamente una chica voluptuosa como lo solían ser las múltiples amantes de Cross.

Aquella era una pareja bastante curiosa, todo mundo les observaba, todos los asistentes de aquella fiesta no podían evitar relacionar esa pareja con caperucita y el lobo feroz Marian era conocido por su excesivo gusto por las mujeres y aquella chica que simplemente se conocía con el título de la "novia de Kanda", parecía ser todo un angel por su belleza aniñada. Simplemente nadie podía despegar al vista de aquella pareja que bailaba con tremenda elegancia.

–Eres demasiado plana, aunque debo admitir que ese vestido te sienta bien. –Dijo Marian mientras que con su mano, que descansaba en la cintura de Allen, lo acercaba contra si.

Allen se quedo boquiabierto, Cross nunca era asi con ninguna chica…¿por qué…

–Allen-dijo su maestro con sorna viendo como Allen se detenía abruptamente y la presión de su mano sobre su hombro incrementaba.-Jamás pensé que tendrías esa clase de fetiche, pero si lo pienso detenidamente era algo de esperarse, no serías capaz de tirarte ni a una niña. –tras esto Marian rió y Allen le miraba con gran enojo.

-¡No lo hago por que quiera!-dijo Allen claramente enfadado

-¿Me pregunto que pasará si descubro aquí mismo que eres hombre?.¿como crees que reaccionen los invitados?.- Allens e quedo helado con ello y volteo a verle inmediatamente hecho una furia.

–¿qué quieres Marian Cross?-pregunto ásperamente Allen mientras seguia sin quitarle la vista al pelirrojo.

–Tu ya lo sabes, y aquí donde hay tanta gente rica…tendremos grandes ganancias.

Allen le miro atentamente, iba a negarse, pero la sonrisa socarrona adornando aquel rostro le daba no solo mala espina si no también la certeza de que no importante cuanto se negará, Cross le tenía en sus manos, como siempre.

Cross le saco de la pista de baile y le llevo a una mesa donde muchos hombres vestidos de elegantes trajes de colores fríos estaban sentados bebiendo un fino vino de una copa de cristal cortado.

Kanda veia con enojo todo aquello, parecía que Allen se estaba divirtiendo con otros hombres lejos de él, de tal forma que pareciera como si solo hubieran ido a la fiesta juntos solo de llegada, por que en lo que iba de la condenada fiesta apenas y habían cruzado palabra o alguna mirada. Podía ver como las mujeres y algunos hombres cuchicheaban tras sus espaldas acerca de la "fría" relación que sostenía con su "novia", podía oír comentarios tales como: "Tal pareciera que ambos no tienen intereses por el otro" o "sin novios de nombre, únicamente". Aquello le desquiciaba enormemente y se sentía aun mas irritado por aquella molesta chica de nombre Emilia, no paraba de decirle que era su prometida y su madre tampoco paraba de hacerlo.

Con pasos firmes iba acercarse donde Allen se encontrara, le tomaría del brazo y hablaría con él,¡ lo iba a oír!, ¡claro que lo haría!, estaba decidido hacer aquello cuando su madre se puso frente a él y le miro gélidamente.

–No hagas ningún escándalo, por favor. Deja a tu novia divertirse un rato con los invitados.

Allen miraba a todos aquellos hombres alrededor de la mesa, no sabía de que manera su maestro planeaba encasillar a todos aquellos hombre a algún juego de apuesta en tal lugar, pero conociendo a Cross sabría que encontraría la manera.

–Buenas noches caballeros, se ve que disfrutan de una velada excelente.

Todos aquellos hombres voltearon a verle casi con hastió y si eres alguien versado en el mundo de las altas esferas, sabrías que Marian Cross, era todo un mujeriego, experto en la conquista de los corazones de las "damas", fuesen solteras o no. Quizás aquella razón fuese suficiente para que muchos hombres, con el orgullo herido, fuesen tras él, en busca de su cabeza.

–Buenas noches Cross, es todo una sorpresa tenerle por aquí.-dijo con sarcasmo uno de aquellos hombres.

–He pensado que ustedes están algo aburridos. ¿Qué piensan sobre un sano juego llamado pocker?, quizás si apostamos seria mas interesante.

Todos le miraron con al boca semi abierta sin poder creer que aquel hombre propusiera jugar esa clase de juego en un lugar así, de tan alta clase.

–Parece ser que no se ha dado cuenta de donde está.-comento otro hombre.

–Claro que se donde estoy. Es por ello que lo propongo.

Todos le miraron con recelo para voltear a verse entre ellos.

–Supongo que todos ustedes son unas personas tan integras que no podrían ha hacer nada que fuese desaprobado por la sociedad, ¿no?. Aunque a veces, los humanos tendemos a traicionarnos a nosotros mismos.

Todos se miraron entre si, sabían a donde quería llegar Marian Cross, ¡por supuesto que lo sabían!, ¡¿cómo no lo sabrían'!. Cada uno de ellos guardo silencio con al mirada baja y Cross sonrió triunfalmente, Allen miraba horrorizado a Cross, apenas podría creer que Cross fuese capaz de chantajear de ese modo tan descarado a aquellas personas.

-Toma asiento.-le dijo Cross a Allen. Este último obedeció y al cabo de pocos segundos Cross le entrego una baraja.

–Caballeros. No tengo la intención de jugar con alguien mediocre, por ello aquel que logré ganarle a esta dama será mi contrincante.

Tikky se acerco al lugar intrigado por lo que sucedía y al oír este último le aprecio divertida dicha idea. Quizás mas por vanidad que por curiosidad o interés.

–Me interesa jugar. ¿puedo?.

Cross le miro con satisfacción y asintió, aquel chico tomo asiento a lado de Allen y le sonrió, este le devolvió la sonrisa mientras suspiraba cansinamente al revolver la baraja.

–La apuesta mínima será de "cincuenta mil yenes por cabeza"-dijo Cross, Allen se hizo de piedra, ¡no disponía de tal cantidad!, si perdía la deuda de cinco millones aumentaría. Trago saliva, ahora tenía una verdadera razón para ganar todo aquel juego, aunque en su naturaleza no le agradará hacer trampas. Esta vez jugaría por ganar.

Cross tocaba la tersa piel de la victoria mientras Allen casi podía sentir lastima en aquellos hombres que comenzaban a elaborar sus cheques.

Las cartas fueron repartidas y Allen sonreía macabramente mientras todo su rostro se oscurecía, aquello sería sencillo.

–Caballeros.-dijo Allen mientras les mostraba su mano-a todos se les helo la sangre. Algunos por la incredulidad de ser vencidos por una dulce chica y otros mas con el orgullo herido. Pasaron las horas y cada uno apostaba cada vez mas queriendo ganarle a aquella dama, pero en todos y cada uno de los juegos, Allen, mejor conocido como Alicia en ese lugar, les hacia morder el polvo.

Tikky le veia conmocionado, podía decir que la expresión de aquella chica se mostraba casi diabólica si no fuera por que era hermosa, pero aún así perciba aquella aura maligna desprenderse de ella. Sin duda ella era todo menos débil. Alicia era merecedora de su atención y de más cosas, ahora podía comenzar a entender por que Kanda la había seleccionado.

Claro, Tikky no sabía el trasfondo de todo aquello, no sabía como las cosas había llegado a ese punto, si lo supiese quizás hubiese entendido la "razón oculta" de Kanda para haberlo elegido. Cosa que seguramente jamás sucedería.

–Caballeros, en vista en que no han podido ganaré a esta preciosa dama-lo dijo con sorna mientras veía a Allen con satisfacción- No jugarán conmigo. Sería una perdida de tiempo el hacerlos morder el polvo.-dijo con soberbia, sabiendo con ello que daría el golpe final a aquellas almas derrotadas y mullidas por la humillación.

–vamonos-Dijo Cross a Allen y este se puso de pie, ambos se alejaron de aquella mesa, Allen hizo una ligera inclinación a modo de despedida y corrió hacia lado de Cross.

–¿Tienes los cheques?

–Si

–Mas vale que nos e te olvide ninguno.

–No soy un estupido.

–¿en serio?

Allen le miro con odio, como le encantaría enzarzarse en una pelea épica contra Cross, pero con aquel corto vestido y con esos tacones sabía que tenía todas las de perder.

–Cross le miro atentamente y le ofreció su brazo a Allen. El albino le miro intrigado por aquel gesto nada habitual en su maestro para con él.

–No te hagas ideas raras mocoso, si no hiciese esto daría una mala imagen a mis futuras presas.

–¡No lo necesito!-dijo enfadado Allen mientras ambos se dirigían a al salida.

Allen y Cross se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron a Kanda frente a ellos, con la salida tras él. Cross le observo sin mostrar ninguna clase de emoción y saco de sus pantalones la caja de cigarrillos, tomo uno y lo poso en sus labios para después proceder a encenderlo.

Dio un paso hacia delante sin mostrarse intimidado por aquella oscura mirada. A paso firme y confiado de si mismo paso a lado de Kanda, con solo unos milímetros separando su hombro de él de aquel joven. Se detuvo tras este y exhalo el humo del cigarro.

–Este lugar es aburrido, larguémonos de aquí.

Allen quein enfrento aquella oscura mirada con la propia, asintió y paso decidido a ignorar la presencia de Kanda paso a lado de él, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando estuvo justo a su lado ya que este le había tomado del brazo.

–Llegaste conmigo y te iras conmigo.-dijo en su característica voz profunda y amenazante.

–Pues creo que no.-Dijo Allen para de un brusco movimiento soltar su brazo del agarre del japonés.

–¡No lo harás!, ¡¿o es que pretendes dejarme en ridículo yéndote con otro?!, ¡recuerda que llegaste aquí como mi novia!.

–¡Mocoso apúrate!-dijo Cross mientras comenzaba alejarse de ahí. Kanda abrió los ojos al percatarse que aquel hombre sabía que Alicia no era lo que aparentaba ser.

–Recuerda que tu tienes a tu prometida.-Dijo Allen safandose nuevamente del agarre de Kanda y corriendo hacia donde iba Cross.

Kanda quedo impresionado con ello, aunque en su hermoso rostro no se detectara mas que una furia inmensa crecer dentro de él.

"¡De modo que Allen se hacia el digno!", pronto le haría pagar por su insolencia, pero antes iría a cerrarle su puta bocota a esa perra de Emilia.

Tykki había subido a su auto, donde una chica rubia estaba sentada a lado de él.

–¿y bien?.

–¡Eres muy impaciente Lulubell!-dijo Tikky mientras le besaba ligeramente a aquella mujer- Sin duda nos servirá. Alicia nos servirá.

Si Lulubell pudiese ver el futuro seguramente haría que Tikky se alejará de Alicia a toda costa, pero como ese no era el caso, lo que seguiría a aquella noche serían miles de giros inesperados en su vida y en la vida de la demás gente. Pero lamentablemente, con el correr de los evos, los humanos en su obsesión por saber que ocurrirá después no han logrado mas que aumentar su anhelo por poseer tal don. Algo imposible de obtener.

Había amanecido ya, el sol se ornamentaba el cielo y Allen terminaba de redactar un informe matutino sobre los movimientos financieros de Black Order, problemas con algunos puestos, requerimientos de clientes y demás. Kanda entro a la oficina y vio como Allen ponía sobre su escritorio aquel informe.

–Buenos días, jefe.-dijo sin animo y casi mecánicamente.

Kanda le miro hecho una furia y vio como aquel chico se dirigía tomar asiento en el sofá de la oficina. Aquella actitud de mujer herida le colmaba los nervios y la paciencia, y era verdad que intentaría controlarse, claro que lo intentaría, peor aquel niño le hacia perder los estribos en mas de un sentido.

–¡imbecil!-mascullo Kanda entre dientes mientras tomaba de la muñeca a Allen y le azotaba contra la pared. Allen iba a replicar cuando sintió la pierna de Kanda en medio de las suyas y ambas manos siendo sostenidas sobre su cabeza por la mano de Kanda.

Aquella posición le avergonzaba enormemente y por muy molesto e indignado que estuviese con Kanda no podía evitar sonrojarse a pesar que su piel fuese castigada con el frío de la pared.

Muy temprano por la mañana sabía que aquello sería un mal día y una seña de lo que vendría.


	9. APARIENCIAS

**IX**

**APARIENCIAS**

"¡¿Viste eso?!"-pregunto una mujer a otra.

"lo vi. Se fue con Cross"

"¿No era la novia de Kanda Yû?"-pregunto otra mujer

"Si, es verdad."

"Se trata de Cross es alguien irresistible. Así que por inocente sea esa niña, es normal que se haya rendido."

Cada palabra que esas mujeres pronunciaban llegaban claramente a sus oidos, aquellas taladrantes palabras le hacian enojarse cada vez más, por alguna razón, que claramente conocia, pero que evidentemente se negaba.

Aquel enano si que se la habia armado grande, no habia dejado de ori esos comentarios durante el resto de la velada.

–¡Kanda!-le llamo Emilia quien se acercaba con aquel caminar que tanto la identificaba como actriz, altiva y exuberante. Kanda la miro con recelo y camino hacia ella.-¿Kanda no quieres un trago?- y le ofrecio la copa de vino que traia.

–¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?.

–¿A quien?- Kanda la miro fijamente, intentando no exaltarse y causar un asesinato ahí mismo, pero verla haciendose la tonta como si no supiese que era lo que ocurria le resultaba increíblemente irritante.

Ella le miro fijamente y pronto pudo identificar en los ojos de él el odio.

–Le dije la verdad. Que tu y yo somos prometidos.

–¿no te cansas nunca?-le pregunto mordazmente mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, ella se encogio ante la mirada amenazadora de Kanda Yû, esa mirada que haría que el mundo se quedará sin hombre capaz de enfrentarle.

–Kanda-la voz de Izayoi interrumpio el siguiente comentario hiriente que Kanda pudiese decir, cortando de tajo aquella tensa escena con una elegancia impecable.

Kanda no contesto ante el llamado de su madre, solo volteo lentamente la cabeza para mirarla sin intentar ocultar su enojo.

–¿Has escuchado todo lo que se dice sobre Alicia?-pregunto con voz calma aquella mujer, pero Kanda bien sabía hacia dodne quería llegar su madre con esa pregunta.

–No me interesa lo que unas mujeres cotilla puedan decir.

–Deberías prestar mas atención. A veces los cotilleos revelan grandes verdades. Como el hecho de que tu "novia"-dijo Izayoi haciendo especial énfasis en esta palabra- ha sido seducida por Cross Mariam.

Definitivamente aquel comentario, salido de la boca de us madre, haciendo hincapié en la noticia de la noche y diciendo con sutiles palabras que "Alicia" era una perra y que le había dejado para irse con otro, le descolo, al menos no demasiado como deberia si no hubiese sido por que ya había oido eso de bocas ajenas a la de su madre.

Su madre le miro atentamente, esperando ver alguna reacción en él, pero su semblante ya molesto no cambio ni un ápice, al menos no parecía mostrar mas enojo del que tenía cuando su madre lo encaro.

–Para ser franca, esa chica no me dio buena espina desde el comienzo. Deberías ser mas sensato y casarte con Emilia. Ella es una mujer ejemplar.

La chica rubia que oia cada palabra de aquel encuentro entre madre e hijo, no había podido evitar inflar aun mas su ego al escuchar este último comentario. Ser aceptada por Izayoi era una labor mas que loable, si se toma en cuenta el carácter de aquella mujer.

–¿Ella?-dijo Kanda señalando a la aludida con el pulgar- olvídalo, me quedaré soltero.

Al terminar de decir esto salio de aquel lugar, aquella velada había sido un gran incordio, una quimera. Un chico vestido primorosamente se bajo de su auto y le entrego las llaves. Él las tomo y subió. A pesar de estar molesto, y de que prácticamente hasta el aire le resultaba una putada de la vida, arranco el carro.

Conforme iba manejando parecía ser que con cada kilómetro recorrido se daba cuenta que se había comportado como si de verdad le importase ese mocoso. Como si estuviese celoso. Ante este ultimo pensamiento que lo tomo de sorpresa aparco el auto y miro fijamente al frente.

No era posible que estuviese celoso de ese mocoso, no era posible aquello, apenas le había conocido, y desde el primer momento que lo vio en aquel restaurante supo que ese niño era una molestia. Intuía que le causaría problemas.

Lo supo cuando sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto lo vio. Las cosas cambiarían.

–¡Que mierda!-se dijo para si mismo mientras pasaba una mano sobre su fleco.

* * *

Sentía aquel cuerpo perfecto sobre si mismo, su aliento pegaba deliciosamente sobre su piel, haciendo que esta se erizará y su corazón comenzara a latir ridículamente acelerado. No podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos negros como la noche, tan profundos que le sumían en una oscuridad absoluta, unos ojos incitadores a pecar.

Sus manos aún eran sostenidas por las de Kanda sobre su cabeza y no podía moverse, quizas no porque no pudiese si no por que todo su cuerpo parecía no obedecer a su mente.

El sol entraba por los grandes ventanales iluminando todo y haciendo que las sombras se agigantarán. El silencio de aquel sitio daba lugar a que Allen se sintiera cohibido por los fuertes latidos de su corazón, temía que Kanda pudiese escucharlos. Trago saliva nervioso por la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba dolorosamente conciente del cuerpo de Kanda y de la invitaron descarada a dejarse hacer que representaba.

Kanda quería una explicación sobre lo que había ocurrido en la noche, ¡claro que la quería!. Pero tener a aquel niño a su merced, indefenso a él y a cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese hacerle, era una demasiado para no tomarle.

Si de algo estaba conciente, es que no le conocía demasiado, ni si quiera sabía bien a bien quien era o de donde venia, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que aquel niño le resultaba irresistible a sus sentidos. Agacho la cabeza y poso su boca sobre el cuello del albino y comenzó a besarle pausadamente, tomándose su tiempo, saboreando con su lengua el dulce sabor de su piel.

Allen se respingo al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Kanda sobre su cuello, pensaba que este podría hacer cualquier cosa pero quizás aquello era lo último que se esperaba.

Estaba confundido no sabía a donde quería llegar Kanda con todo aquello, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que nada bueno podría salir de ello. Sintió como el agarre de Kanda sobre sus manos se hizo aún mas fuerte y sintió la boca de este sobre su oído.

–Dime, ¿Te divertiste ayer con Mariam Cross?.-pregunto con lasciva Kanda, Allen abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y su mirada se torno sombría. Ahora entendía todo, Kanda le estaba tratando como a una ramera por que eso era lo que él mismo pensaba en esos instantes. Pero la absurda idea de que pudiese haber algo entre el y su mentor era mas que para doblarse en dos por la risa. Como si ese hombre pudiese coger otra cosa que no fuesen mujeres.

Por lo tanto, por la pésima idea que Kanda tenia metida entre ceja y ceja se hecho a reír, con una sonrisa cargada de ironía, cosa que a Kanda le desconcertó pues esperaba que Allen reaccionara de forma distinta.

–¿Bromeas?. Él y yo jamás podríamos "divertirnos". Vaya sabia que eras Bakanda pero esto, excede mis expectativas.- Lo admitía estaba molesto, no era como si le gustase que Kanda le tratase como a una ramera, y menos aún que insinuase tal cosa, no es como si el fuese por el mundo acostándose con cualquiera, ¡vaya!, aun era virgen.

Aprovecho que Kanda estaba lo suficientemente distraído para safarse de su agarre. Iba directo a la puerta cuando fue de nuevo agarrado por la muñeca, Kanda le volvió a poner sobre la pared y le miro ferozmente.

–¿en serio?. A mi me aparece que tienes maneras muy extrañas de divertirte. Primero Mana, después Cross. ¿quién sigue en tu larga lista de amantes?.

Allen miro a Kanda sorprendido y después furioso, la sola mención de su amado padre en aquel momento e insinuando tal cosa era algo imperdonable, ¡no le perdonaría!, ¡nunca lo haría.

–¡¿TU QUE SABES DE MI?!. ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLARME COMO SI ME CONOCIERAS!. ¡NO TIENES DERECHO DE HABLAR DE MANA DE ESA FORMA!.

Allen asió su manos y se safo del agarre de Kanda y le miro con rencor, Kanda jamás le había visto así y aunque le costará trabajo admitirlo estaba ligeramente sorprendido pero exteriormente su mirada y sus expresiones eran gélidas, inmutables y le devolvía la mirada con igual furia.

–Me basta con saber que es una ramera para saber que tipo de vida llevas.

Esto era el colmo, le iba a matar, a ese hombre el lo iba a matar. Levanto una mano para asestarle un puñetazo a Kanda cuando se escucharon unos leves golpes sobre la puerta.

–¡YUUU-CHANNN!,¡BUENOS DÍAS!. ¡¿Por qué estas encerrado?, ¿eh?. ¡¿Estas haciendo cosas malas con el Moyashi?!.-La voz de Lavi se oyó del otro lado de la puerta. Y esta última frase se oyó insinuante.

Allen miro a al puerta horrorizado y un color rojo profundo se adueño de su rostro. Por su parte Kanda parecía un demonio, con toda esa aura negrusca saliendo de él y con aquel fuego en sus ojos.

–¡ESTUPIDO CONEJO!-dijo entre dientes Kanda mientras por su mente pasaban las mil y un maneras de asesinar a ese estupido humano. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió rápidamente mirando con odio jurado al feliz conejo que les miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–¡Buenos días, Allen!- dijo el conejo muy animado viendo el sonrojo de ese en sus mejillas-volveré luego, se ven ocupados.

Cundo dio la media vuelta para irse una mano se poso sobre su hombro y él giro congelado a ver la demoníaca expresión de Kanda.

Allen paso a lado de ellos y miro a Lavi.

–Ojala no duela mucho.-dijo con una sonrisa en sus rostro, pero si se le observaba bien y detenidamente, se le podía ver claramente molesto, si no es que furioso.

Kanda no le dijo nada por abandonar el lugar. Y él tampoco volvió el rostro para ver si este le miraba o si su mirada le diría algo, estaba lo suficientemente indignado para seguir ahí, sin contar que estaba tan molesto que sabía que todo terminaría en una batalla con aquel Bakanda.

Allen presiono el botón a lado del elevador y cerró los ojos cansinamente, esperando a que este llegará al piso donde el se encontraba, iría a comer algo, se relajaría y después volvería para renunciar. No pensaba seguir con ese idiota de Kanda como jefe. ¡Claro que no!. Y estaba seguro que Kanda sabia quien era Mana , seguro ese idiota lo sabía, tenia los medos suficientes para investigare cuando quisiera, solo que justo como Kanda se lo había dicho, haría que se fuera de BLACK ORDER y vaya que lo había conseguido. Se ira de ahí por que no podía consentir que alguien hablará de esa forma sobre a quien él había considerado lo mas importante.

Un timbre se escucho y se preparaba para entrar al ascensor cuando choco con alguien.

–Lo siento.-pidió disculpas a pesar de que solo había sido un leve choque.

–Deberías ser mas cuidadoso, podría haberme accidentado.-se oyó una voz femenina.

Allen alzo la vista inmediatamente al reconocer aquella voz y ver a Emilia Galmar tan altiva como solo ella podía ser.

* * *

Sobre el asiento del escritorio estaba sentado Lavi, o lo que quedaba de este, por que alguien solo podría reconocerle por la voz, pero para cualquiera que lo viera seria una especie de moustro salido de alguna película de terror barata. Su cara estaba completamente hinchada, mullida y con sangre por todos lados, era alguien irreconocible y su voz se escuchaba graciosa a causa de su boca hinchada.

–¡¿A que has venido estupido conejo?!-pregunto Kanda ya mucho mas calmado.

–¿Sabes que día es hoy?...por tu rostro puedo decir que no. Hoy es e día en que conservo mi trabajo y en el que tu te quedas con él Moyashi.

Kanda le miro atentamente y pronto a su mente acudieron aquellas estupidas palabras en las que el conejo y él habían llegado a un acuerdo con respecto a darle una oportunidad al Moyashi de trabajar ahí.

Kanda le miro y trono la boca en una demostración de enfado, el conejo no se había equivocado con respecto a Allen, él era un buen trabajador y le había servido bien. Tenía que admitir que al menos que ese criajo de mierda si sabía trabajar.

Lavi le miraba con una sonrisa, o al menos eso parecía, pues su rostro desfigurado a causa de tantos golpes era toda una pintura abstracta. Mientras le miraba una idea cruzo por su mente.

–¿Tienes los exámenes que le hiciste al Moyashi para admitirlo en el puesto?. Bien, entonces tráemelos, quiero que demuestres todos los papeles concernientes a él.

–¿De repente tan interesado?-pregunto con sorna Lavi para después palidecer rápidamente y ver el rostro enfadado de Kanda Yû.-Jejeje-rió tontamente-voy por ellos.

Dijo para después salir de aquel lugar.

* * *

–Ya, ya. Tranquila Lou Fa, seguro no es lo que piensas.

–¡Pero es tan guapa y Allen tan lindo!-Fou intentaba consolar a una llorosa Lou Fa que veia desde la distancia la escena, que para sus ojos, era una cena romántica entre Allen y Emilia. De sus ojos salían las lagrimas a caudales y podía jurar que alrededor de ellos la escena era enmarcada con un hermoso cuadro de rosas, únicamente visible para su destornillada razón. Por que si hubiese sabido desde un principio las razones y circunstancias que llevaron a Allen y a Emilia a compartir mesa, no estaría mordiendo un pañuelo mientras lloraba a lagrima tendida.

Allen y Emilia estaban sentados, uno frente al otro en aquella lujosa cafetería de Black Order, desayunando cualquier cosa que se les antojase. Emilia veía con grande ilusión a Allen, le veía con tanta emoción que casi se podría palmar. Con aquellos ojos brillantes, llenos de lucecitas doradas en forma de estrella y grandes provocaban que Allen se sintiera incomodo, era como si ella esperase que él le revelase algún gran secreto del enigma que representaba Kanda.

Y tan solo recordar que apenas se la había encontrado en el elevador, habia sudado frio. Aún recordaba nítidamente el suceso de hace unos minuto que lo llevo a esa situación, dado que apenas tenia minutos de haber ocurrido.

El salía de la oficina de Kanda, claramente molesto, cuando choco con ella. Cuando levanto la vista y vio que se trataba de Emilia, sudo frió, el torrente sanguíneo se detuvo, y un temblor apenas perceptible se adueño de sus manos. Emilia, la prometida de Kanda, estaba frente a él, mirándole atentamente.

–¡¿Quién eres tu?!- suspiro aliviado, no lo había reconocido, al menos no parecía identificarlo como Alicia.

–Soy el asistente personal de Kanda Yu.

–¿Ere nuevo, verdad?-asintió Allen y ella le miro detenidamente- me apreces familiar, ¿nos hemos visto antes?.

Allen palideció y negó rápidamente, agitando las manos y moviendo de un lado para otro la cabeza.

–Para nada, nunca la he visto en mi vida-mintió, admitía que no querría que le reconociera como Alicia por dos cosas, uno, por la rivalidad que se había creado entre ellos y dos; por que sencillamente, seria vergonzoso que ella supiera que era un hombre Alicia y no una mujer.

Alicia le miro con detenimiento y sonrió.

–Supongo que es un Déjà Vu. Entonces debes saber muchas cosas sobre Kanda, ¿no?. Bueno, no importa si no sabes mucho, necesito habar contigo.

Y después de ello, ella le arrastro a la cafetería. E esta todo mundo no dejaba de mirarla, dado a que era una excelente actriz, una muy reconocida, y aquello le incomodaba por la clase de rumores que podían surgir, eso y que de repente mucha gente, en un momento de euforia total al rodeo para pedirle su autógrafo, cabe destacar que jamás en la vida se sintió tan pisoteado, y no hablaba literalmente.

Suspiro cansinamente al recordar todos los eventos ocurridos ese día, era tan pesado estar así, no creía que le podía suceder tantas cosas en un día. Y para colmo no se sentía capaz de haberle puesto un alto a aquello al ver esa cara toda ilusionada, era difícil decirle a alguien que no, cuando se notaba a leguas de distancia tanta emoción y esperanza unidas en un solo cuerpo.

–Pues lo cierto es que no conozco demasiado a Kanda. Así que yo no podría decirte mucho.-contesto amablemente Allen viendo como la emoción abandonaba el rostro de Emilia.

–Ya veo- tomo su taza de café que hasta hace poco un mesero le había dado y dio un pequeño sorbo.- pero…quizás conozcas a su "novia".-ante esta última palabra la pronuncio no sin repudio.

-No, para nada.-contesto rápidamente, pronunciando una palabras tras de otra, y tragando saliva nerviosamente.

–Yo siempre he querido a Kanda.-confesó la italiana con una sinceridad abrumadora que hizo sonrojarse a Allen, pero su semblante se mostraba cierto atisbo de tristeza, como cuando los recuerdos aluden a la tragedia.- Desde muy niña le conocí. ¡Y que me vaya al infierno si no es verdad que siempre procure estar a su lado y serle útil!. Pero intentar estar con él es como correr tras el viento. Él nunca me volteo a ver, a pesar de todo lo que se vivió desde muy niño parecía inmutable, como si las tragedias que ocurriesen a su alrededor no le alcanzarán. Pero…¿sabes una cosa?, no creo que le hayan resultado tan indiferentes, por que de haber sido así quizás no le fuese tan fiel a su padre.

Allen no podía entender demasiado con aquella platica, era como si la rubia estuviese hablando para si misma, nunca entraba en detalle, ni mucho menos decía algo en concreto, y si antes aviase formado una idea de lo que tramaba, ahora había perdido el norte.

–No es mala persona, es muy disciplinado y odia muchas cosas, le gusta tener todo bajo control y tiene un gran honor, lamentablemente la gente le malinterpreta y le tachan de arrogante e incomunicable. Él me ayudo en muchos momentos de mi vida, aunque quizas no tanto por que lo haya deseado hacer, si no por un sentido del deber.

De repente Emilia miro directamente a los ojos a Allen fijamente.

–¿Sabes como me siento?. No, no puedes saberlo. Yo siempre he dado todo de mi para ser digna de él y de repente llega una tipilla cualquiera y me lo arrebata. Bien es cierto que Kanda nunca me ha aceptado como su prometida, pero si en este mundo alguien tiene el derecho de ser su pareja, sin duda esa seria yo.

Allen le miro atentamente y le sonrió calidamente, reacción que le desconcertó y le causo interés por el albino.

–Lamentablemente nosotros no elegimos sobre el corazón de los demás. Y aunque amemos a alguien hasta el punto en que nada mas importe para que al final esta no nos vea, debemos despojar de nuestro corazón el egoísmo y; en ese momento, será cuando conozcamos el sacrificio. Por que dejar ir a la persona amada para que sea feliz en otro lado, lejos de nosotros, no es por mucho menos que un sacrificio. Por ello el amor es como un agujero negro que lo engulle todo y al final nos deja sin nada. O al menos eso nos parece.

Ella le miro atentamente, como creyendo irreales aquellas palabras. De un momento a otro el ruido de la cafetería parecía ser engullido por algo superior a las circunstancia, y solo podía escuchar el propio latido de su corazón. Una lagrima nació desde sus ojos y rodó acariciando su mejilla. Allen le miro e hizo ademán de sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, para después ofrecerle un blanco pañuelo.

–Lo siento. –dijo ella mientras limpiaba su rostro con aquel pañuelo.-yo no puedo dejar de ser egoísta.

Allen le miro y le sonrió calidamente, entendía lo que ella sentía a pesar solo poseer aquel fraternal amor que sentía por su padre Mana. Él conocía lo que era ser egoísta con la persona amada, y sabía el gran sacrificio que representaba el dejarle partir.

–Bueno, me tengo que ir. Después volveré y espero que esta vez puedas responder mi pregunta. Quiero saber todo sobre Kanda.-dijo animosamente para salir rápidamente de ahí.

Él la miro partir, aquello apenas tenia explicación plausible, todo había sucedido de un modo tan subnormal que apenas podía creer que había mantenido tan charla con alguien que parecía odiarle. Solo sabía con certeza algo. No habría una próxima vez, por que Kanda y él habían llegado al final de toda aquel juego.

Allen su puso de pie y Lou Fa le siguió con la mirada, le vio salir del lugar para, seguramente, dirigirse a la oficina de Kanda.

* * *

Allen abrió la puerta, después de haber respirado hondamente. Al entrar vio a Kanda tras el escritorio leyendo unos documentos. Este no le miro, ni le dijo nada, solo seguia leyendo aquellos documentos.

–Yo renuncio.-pronuncio sin mas Allen.

Kanda levanto la mirada de los papeles y le miro detenidamente.

–Bien. Lárgate sin hacer ruido. Tu indemnización te será enviada a tu domicilio.

Allen se quedo un momento ahí, con las piernas clavadas en aquel suelo. No pensaba que recibiría un comentario así de frío. Sabía que Kanda no le rogaría ni mucho menos, pero jamás pensó que aquello podría tomarse con tal naturalidad, como si fuese el pan de cada día.

Allen no dijo nada, solo dio la media vuelta y salio de la oficina. Quizás exageraba, pero que alguien insultará a su difunto padre era una acción imperdonable para él. Y con mas razón si la persona que se atrevía a dar un comentario cargado de malicia contra este, lo hacia sin siquiera conocerle, basándose en supocisiones estupidas y superficiales.

La puerta se cerró con un bofo sonido, Kanda dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio, y suspiro. La luz del sol entraba a raudales por aquellos ventanales y a él se le antojaban cada vez mas molestos. Quizás debería mandar a poner cortinas o algo parecido.

Agacho la mirada y vio la foto del Moyashi sobre estos papeles, en ellos se hablaba de este. Era la vida resumida y sin detallar de aquel mocoso. Una vida agitada si no es que complicada era la que había llevado aquel niño. Incluso ahora su vida era así. Cross era el tutor del Moyashi, con él vivía, por ello era razonable que Allen no le pudiese engañar cuando se vistió de mujer y; Mana Walker, aunque solo una vez su nombre figuraba en aquellos documentos, era el padre del Moyashi.

Sin duda el Moyashi le hacia tomar posturas irracionales ante la vida, no el dejaba pensar coherentemente y le hacia ser impulsivo, le hacia perder el control de su vida y las cosas se salían fuera de lugar, por ello era mejor que el Moyashi estuviese lejos de él. Entre mas lejos mejor, así dejaría se sentirse tan atraído por aquel mocoso.

Por ello, aunque se había sorprendido de la decisión de este, sabia que lo mejor para él era que se largará. Claro que era lo mejor para él y para el bienestar de su mundo. Se llevo la mano a la frente y presiono una de sus sienes, estaba cansado de todo aquello, estaba arrepentido de que el mocoso se fuera y dejará de repente tan ridículamente silenciosa su oficina.

¡Solo habían sido tres días!, ¡solo tres días! Y tenia esa tonta sensación.

* * *

Allen estaba recostado sobre su cama, así había estado desde que regreso del trabajo, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni si quiera de moverse. Cuando llego Cross ya no estaba, sabía que él dinero que el había conseguido de aquellos juegos de pocker la noche pasada seria usado para satisfacer los vicios de aquel hombre. No se había empeñado en discutir con ese hombre por que sabía que era inútil y si algo había aprendido en todo ese tiempo que había vivido con él, era que cuando Mariam Cross decidía algo, aunque se cayera el cielo en pedazos, no cambiaria su decisión.

Era noche y el aire era fresco, tenía hambre así que se puso de pie y camino hacia su cocina, al abrir el refrigerador lo vio totalmente vació, notando que Mariam, antes de irse se había llevado un buen festín. Azoto la puerta de este con mas fuerza de la que se necesitase para esa acción y fue a su cuarto, saco un abrigo negro y se dirijo a la puerta de su apartamento.

Iría a comprar algo de leche y pan a la tienda mas cercana que había ahí. No le quedaba mas que a cinco cuadras.

* * *

Kanda estaba leyendo unos documentos y escribía rápidamente sobre la computadora, tenia pensado convocar una reunión de accionistas para la siguiente semana en Shangai y discutir el "caso Shangai", dado que en los últimos días las ventas habían caído de un modo terrorífico e inexplicable y no tenía ninguna otra opción que ir y solucionar personalmente el problema. Aquella gente, era tan incapaz de hacer aquello siquiera. Siendo algo tan fácil.

Cuando noto que eran mas de las diez de la noche se puso de pie y apago su computadora, se llevaría algunos papeles a su casa y les revisaría detenidamente. Después comenzaría hacer un análisis de los hechos que ocurrían en Shangai y les acomodaría cronológicamente por razones de logística. Les analizaría y pensaría en alguna forma para solucionar el problema sin tener que hace uso de capital.

Entonces tomo los papeles para guardarlos en su portafolio y de estos cayó la foto del Moyashi, se agacho para levantarla al tomarla en sus manos la miro por un instante. Viendo detenidamente aquellos ojos grandes y de un color tan raro pero atrayente plateado que poseía. Su cabello blanco perfectamente bien recortado y peinado y aquella blanca piel como la leche.

Trono la lengua y arrugo la foto en sus manos para tirarla al bote de basura. Guardo todos sus papeles en el portafolios y por su elevador privado bajo hasta el estacionamiento. Donde subió a su auto deportivo negro y condujo.

Intentaba concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que pudiese alejar sus pensamientos de cierto albino, algo que pudiese hacerle olvidar el sabor de su piel y aquel aroma tan suave que desprendía su cuerpo. Intentaba dejar de pensar en aquellas formas tan delicadas y ligeramente varoniles del cuerpo del Moyashi. Cualquier cosa, pensar en cualquier cosa, las noticias, el valor de las acciones, cualquier cosa serviría para dejarle de pensar.

De la nada, la lluvia hizo acto de presencia en aquella noche. Caía a cantaros como si fuese un diluvio, él paro el carro cuando un semáforo se hubo puesto en rojo, por un momento miro a su alrededor y se percato de algo.

–¡Mierda!-dijo entre dientes, cuando se dio cuenta que iba en dirección a la casa de Allen.

* * *

Allen acaba de salir de la tienda con una bolsa que contenía un litro de leche y algo de pan dulce, cuando la lluvia llego tan inesperadamente que le hizo correr por la calle, en busca de alguna marquesina que la cual refugiarse y evitar mojarse. La ventaja era que su casa estaba cerca y con suerte si se apuraba a llegar quizás no le seria necesario buscar algún lugar para refugiarse.

Así que corrió, cruzo la calle tan rápido como pudo, con la lluvia y el viento evitándole ver con claridad lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El semáforo peatonal se había puesto en rojo pero Allen estaba a medio cruce cuando escucho el inconfundible sonido de una bocina de auto y las luces deslumbrándole. Cerró los ojos y todo su cuerpo se congelo. No pensó en nada, en nada que no fuera el rostro sonriente de su padre Mana.

Las llantas rechinaron, dejando marcas en el suelo, pronto el sonido de un metal cando se golpea contra el piso se oyó. Allen abrió los ojos lentamente al darse cuenta que no había recibido ningún daño como esperaba que ocurriese, pero la imagen que tenía frente a él, no era por menos mas tranquilizadora.

Un auto deportivo negro estaba contra la pared, con el metal de la parte delantera hecha un fiasco y el metal del cofre estaba arrugado como la hoja de un papel, el motor no dejaba de expulsar humo y el olor de las llantas quemadas invadió el lugar.

El corazón de Allen dejo de latir por un segundo y soltó la bolsa en la que llevaba sus alimentos para prestar ayuda, había una posibilidad, una mínima posibilidad de que ese auto perteneciera a…

–¡Kanda!-dijo horrorizado Allen cuando estuvo cerca del lugar del conductor y vio el rostro ensangrentado de Kanda.


	10. EL FUEGO DEL CORAZÓN

**EL FUEGO DEL CORAZÓN**

**x**

–¡Auch!

–Estate quieto Lavi. Te he dicho que no hagas enojar a Kanda.

–Pero no hice nada.

–Seguro-y suspiro Lenalee

Lavi sentado en la orilla de su cama y Lenalee frente a él, le curaba las heridas que le había hecho Kanda en el rostro, resultado de su impertinente y en ocasiones nada coherente comportamiento. Lenalee trataba de ser lo mas cuidadosa posible para que a Lavi no le dolieran demasiado las heridas cuando le curaba pero aquello era imposible.

–Tu hermano se pondrá histérico. Ya es noche.

–Esta de viaje y apague el celular.-dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Entonces…¿esta noche estarás conmigo?.

Lenalee puso su dedo índice debajo de su barbilla e hizo ademán de pensarlo por un instante para después mirar a Lavi y sonreír. –Quizás- contesto juguetonamente, mientras se volvía a la mesa de noche que estaba a lado de la cama de Lavi y comenzaba a cerrar los frascos de la medicina que había usado para curarle.

Unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y sintió el calido aliento del pelirrojo pegar en su cuello, erizando toda su piel.

–Entonces, te convenceré.-Dijo Lavi para después mordisquear juguetonamente el oído de Lenalee, mientras sus brazos la atraían mas contra su cuerpo, sintiendo sus delicadas formas con sus manos que no esperaron a tocarle.

El celular de Lavi que estaba sobre esa misma mesa de noche sonó. Lavi le miro con odio deteniendo toda acción y Lenalee tomo el celular.

–No contestes.-Dijo Lavi para comenzar a besar su blanco cuello.

–No identifica el número, debe ser de algún teléfono publico

–Si es importante volverán a llamar.

Y le quito el celular de las manos a Lenalee y colgó.

Allen se había quedado hecho piedra, estaba el solo en el hospital en la sala de espera y no sabía que hacer. Por ser el asistente personal de Kanda tenia el teléfono de su madre, pero no había podido contactar con ella, solo con la sirvienta de la casa de Kanda y eso en definitiva no ayudada demasiado. No tenia el teléfono de Emilia, así que tampoco pudo avisarle y el único en que podía apoyarse era en Lavi pero este no contestaba.

Y ahora no sabia que hacer, no tenia celular y ya no tenía dinero disponible en su bolsillo como para hacer una nueva llamada, podría jurar que había hecho una zanja en la sala de espera de tanto ir de un lado a otro. No podía dejar de pensar que había sido su culpa por haber sido tan descuidado, por su culpa Kanda podría morir, todo por sus descuidos.

Se sentó en el sofá negro de la sala de espera y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos mientras las lagrimas le quemaban las palmas, las mejillas y el corazón.

–¡Kanda!-gimió a causa del dolor que su corazón sentía.

–¡¿Usted es familiar del joven Kanda?- Allen alzo al vista y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Tikky frente a él. La sangre se le helo de inmediato y el corazón le dejo de latir. Negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro y no sabía que decir.

Ver a ese hombre parado frente a él con la bata característica de un doctor, el cabello ondulado cayendo primorosamente sobre su rostro y con lentes que le conferían un aire intelectual, habían ocasionado todo un choque en él, primero por la razón antes expuesta y segundo por que jamás pensó que le encontraría ahí y de ese modo.

–Yo soy su asistente personal. He intentado contactar a su familia pero no les localizo.

Tikky le miraba fijamente sin decir nada.

–¿Conoces a Alicia?

Allen se hizo hacia atrás en el sofá, deseando que este le engullera y le sacará de aquella incomoda situación. Negó nuevamente con la cabeza y Tikky se acerco aún más a él.

–Podría jurar que eres su hermano o algo por el estilo, tienen el mismo color de ojos.

–Como mucha otra gente que comparte el azul en su mirada.-se limito a contestar nerviosamente Allen.

–Es verdad. Bueno, joven…

–Allen Walker.

–Joven Walker, en vista de que no ha sido posible contactar a un familiar y que es el único aquí cercano a Kanda, le diré a usted lo que tiene. En el hueso de la pierna derecha tiene una fisura, así que tuvimos que enyesarle una pierna, se rompió dos costillas del lado derecho y de ahí en fuera no es nada grave, solo unos cuantos golpes. El de la cabeza, a pesar que sangro mucho no es algo grave, así que el joven Kanda estará bien.

–¡¿Puedo verle?-pregunto Allen ya un poco mas calmado de saber que Kanda no estaba en peligro.

–Claro, no veo razones por las que deba negarme. Sígame.

Y Allen comenzó a andar tras Tikky.

–¿La novia del joven Kanda no vendrá?.

–No he podido contactarla.-Mintio sin poder evitar el respingarse ante la mención de Alicia.

–¡Que lastima!-suspiro fuertemente Tikky.-¿Usted es inglés verdad?.

–Nací allá.

–Ya veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de novio el joven Kanda con Alicia?

Allen se quedo en blanco y no estaba seguro de que contestar, pero pronto una idea llego a su cerebro.

–No se, yo acabo de comenzar a trabajar con Kanda, así que no se mucho sobre su vida privada.

–Tienes razón, el que seas su asistente personal no quiere decir que conozcas todo sobre el joven Kanda.

–Es aquí. Por la cuenta del seguro no se preocupe. La familia Kanda ha hecho el deposito correspondiente.

Allen se sorprendió ante esto, quizás la ayudante domestica de la casa de Kanda si había hecho tal aviso a la madre de Kanda. Ahora se sentía mas tranquilo.

Tikky se despidió de él y le dejo frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Kanda. La abrió lentamente y fue recibido por la oscuridad del cuarto. El corazón se le encogió de golpe al ver tendido en la cama a Kanda durmiendo profundamente.

Las lagrimas invadieron nuevamente sus ojos y no pudo evitar el comenzar a llorar. Kanda estaba lastimado por su culpa.

* * *

Kanda abrió lentamente los ojos, su pie derecho dolía como si mil agujas le perforasen lentamente. Vio a su alrededor y las paredes blancas le parecían tan poco familiares, una tele de plasma pendía de la pared frente a la cama de él, mientras en la otras había pequeños cuadros con paisajes que a él se le antojaron ridículos e irreales.

Lo cierto es que Kanda y la dichosa sensibilidad por el arte estaban eternamente peleados, ¿qué demonios era eso de sentir el cuadro?. Simplemente no lo entendía ni lo necesitaba.

A lado de su cama había un sofá azul y un pequeño mueble con un ostentoso arreglo floral. La cortina de lana blanca impedía que la luz entrará al cuarto y perturbara aquella noche artificial. El constante pitido proveniente de una de las maquinas a lado suyo pretendía marcar su ritmo cardiaco, en su brazo tenia una aguja incrustada la cual estaba conectada a una manguera que pendía de la bolsa de suero.

Cerró los ojos un momento recordando que la noche anterior el había estado conduciendo a una velocidad inusitada y después de haber avanzado varias cuadras diviso al Moyashi cruzando la calle al mas puro estilo de un perro hogareño que acababa de escapar de su hogar. Fue cuando giro violentamente el volante mientras pisaba el freno y su carro, después de varios giros, hubo terminado contra alguna pared de un edificio.

–¡Estupido mocoso!-Estaba seguro de que Allen estaba bien, no le había hecho ningún daño o eso le había parecido a él cuando le vio parado en medio de la calle mirando toda aquella escena antes de que perdiese la conciencia.

–¡¿Kanda?-Y él volteo a ver hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. -¡Por fin despertaste!- Allen le miraba desde la puerta de la habitación con una estupida cara de felicidad y alivio que le había hecho embobarse mirándolo. El albino se acerco rápidamente a él después de haber cerrado la puerta y poner una taza en el tocador.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto una vez a lado de Kanda.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y tenía grandes ojeras sobre ellos, sus parpados ligeramente rojos al igual que sus ojos eran la irrefutable prueba de su llanto. ¿Es que acaso el Moyashi había llorado por él?, ¿Por Kanda Yû?. ¿Era posible que aquello fuese real considerando todo lo que le había hecho pasar?. Kanda se sobresalto ligeramente al sentir las calidas manos de Allen apresando las suyas , entonces, fue el momento que por primera ve en la vida su corazón le traicionaba de aquella forma tan descomunal, con latidos bien marcados y acelerados. Y él solo deseaba dejar de sentir aquello por ese mocoso, por que admitir que le quería sería un trauma de debilidad que le estigmatizaría el corazón y la vida misma.

El no podía ser tan débil, el querer, el amar solo traería debilidad. Eso era seguro.

Retiro en un brusco movimiento sus manos de las del Moyashi para girar su cabeza al lado contrario donde se encontraba Allen y de esa forma no mirarle. – ¡Estoy bien!- dijo sin siquiera mirarle, quien interpreto todo aquello como una muestra de enfado u odio que Kanda sentía contra él por su negligencia.

¡Seguramente Kanda estaba molesto con él!, pensó Allen. Y no era para menos dado que había sido suya la culpa de que Kanda hubiese tenido ese accidente. Era normal que Kanda quisiera saber nada de él, después de todo pudo haber perdido la vida por su culpa. Allen divagaba con sus pensamientos por aquella línea marcada de suposiciones, sin saber la verdadera razón por la que Kanda no le podía mirar. Si supiera que a Kanda le quemaba el corazón cada vez que lo veía o pensaba en él.

El silencio apareció en la habitación, solo interrumpido por aquel molesto pitar de la maquina. Los dos sumidos en su propia línea de pensamientos, navegando y perdiéndose en ellos, negándose y aceptando, suponiendo y creyendo. En dos mundos distintos caminaban y se perdían pero pronto sus caminos les unirían por las circunstancias o les separarían por las mimas. ¿Cómo saber que es lo que vendrá?, ¿cómo enfrentar algo que aún no se conoce?.

Allen sumido en la culpa, ahogándose en ella, sufriendo en el desasosiego y en los desazones que brinda el ser odiado por alguien, estaba pensando sobre todo ello, cuando sin poderlo evitar el llanto acudió a él. Con el nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas quemándole las mejillas no pudo evitar el comenzar a sollozar, tratando que su llanto no molestara a Kanda.

Kanda volteado hacia la pared se percato del sonido y volteo lentamente para encontrar al Moyashi con la cabeza baja y sosteniendo fuertemente entre sus puños la tela de su pantalón. Sus hombros y todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y su fleco no le permitía ver sus ojos, pero era claro, el Moyashi estaba llorando. No supo que hacer, ni sabia como reaccionar, había visto mucha gente llorar pero ni una de esa gente llorica, le había hecho sentir la necesidad de cesar el llanto, y ahora se veía en una situación en la que jamás se había visto envuelto. Quería detener su llanto, pero no se le venia nada a la mente, y ahora comenzaba a sentirse tan molesto por no saber que hacer.

–¡Lo siento, Kanda!, ¡iré por algo para beber!.-Allen se puso de pie e intento cubrir su rostro para que Kanda no le viese llorar, iba salir de ahí, cuando Kanda le tomo de la muñeca fuertemente, impidiendo llevar a cabo sus planes.

–No te creas tan importante como para que yo tenga un accidente por ti. Si tuve aquel accidente fue por un descuido mió, no por algo relacionado a ti.-dijo Kanda mientras sus negros ojos miraban fijamente a Allen al tiempo que le soltaba.

¿Kanda le había intentado consolar?, ¿o era su imaginación?. Le miro fijamente y vio que Kanda ya no le miraba. Quizás si. Pero no estaba seguro, así que como era el idiota de Kanda nunca sabía que esperar de él.

–Kanda, gracias. Me esforzaré para cuidarte adecuadamente.

–No necesito de tus cuidados.

–Pero…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente y cuando el menos se dio cuenta, fue empujado con fuerza cayendo de sentón y con él las palabras que quería decirle a Kanda. Cuando levanto la vista vio a aquella chica rubia a lado de Kanda intentando abrazarle mientras este la mantenía lejos de él sosteniéndola de los hombros.

–¡CON UN DEMONIO EMILIA, ESTATE QUIETA!.

–¡Kanda!, ¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?. ¡soy tu prometida, así que está bien si nos abrazamos y nos besamos!.

–¡NO ERES MI PROMETIDA, MIERDA!, ¡¿QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ENTIENDAS?.

Allen miraba toda aquella escena y pronto se dio cuenta que había quedado fuera del cuadro, aquel lugar no era sitio para él. Quizas sería mejor que saliera y les dejará hablar, después de todo, no importaba lo que Kanda pudiese decirle, él lo cuidaría, era lo menos que podía hacer.

–¡¿estas molesto por que no vine antes?. ¡lo siento, estaba en Okinawa y cuando tu madre me aviso me fue imposible llegar antes, pero vine de inmediato, hasta deje la grabación a medias!.

–¡¿y a mi que?. ¡por mi no hubieras llegado nunca!.

Emilia y Kanda seguían discutiendo y Allen solo se limito a ponerse de pie y salir de ahí. Sacudió sus ropas y las acomodo para después ir hacia la puerta, su mano toco el dorado pomo de metal de la puerta cuando la penetrante voz de Kanda se alzo sobre la de Emilia, en una orden hacia él.

–¡Aun no he dicho que te puedes ir!.-Allen giro sobre si y la penetrante mirada de Kanda le indicaba que no jugaba, tan solo pudo obsérvale directamente y retirar la mano del pomo para girarse por completo y ver a Kanda mirándole fijamente y a Emilia confundida.

–¡¿Estabas aquí?-pregunto Emilia y Allen asintió.- Déjalo ir Kanda, ya llegue yo. Cuidare de ti. Allen puedes irte, yo me haré cargo.

–¡precisamente por que estas tu aquí no quiero que el Moyashi se vaya!-dijo Kanda.-¡Moyashi!.

-¿si?-contesto Allen inmediatamente, sintiéndose confundido por toda aquella escena.

–¡Me debes la vida, así que se agradecido y obedéceme!.

A Allen casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo, ¿qué era todo aquello?.

–¡Kanda no puedes hacer eso!, ¡no es tu esclavo!. Ni lo necesitas, yo cuidare de ti. Niño puedes marcharte.

–¡Con un carajo Emilia!, ¡cállate de una puta vez, no eres mi madre!. ¡Moyashi estará conmigo y con el me basta, no necesito que alguien como tu cuidándome!.

Emilia le miro indignada y mordió su labio inferior y salio del cuarto con lagrimas en sus ojos. Allen sin saber que hacer solo pudo apreciar como Emilia pasaba a lado de él

–Estaré afuera. Sal.-susurro Emilia al albino mientras pasaba a lado de él.

Allen abrió los ojos grandemente y con el temor acariciándole el corazón. Una mujer despechada y celosa podría ser algo realmente problemático.

Volteo a ver a Kanda y vio que este miraba hacia la ventana y suspiraba cansinamente.

–Puedes irte Moyashi. Como dije no necesito que nadie cuide de mi. Solo fuiste mi excusa para correr a Emilia.

Allen cerro los ojos e intento contener su molestia, Kanda a veces era alguien relamente irritante y aunque aún no le perdonará por lo de Mana, no dejaba de sentirse culpable y en plena responsabilidad de cuidarle. Por ello no iba a dejar que Kanda se librara de él.

–¡Oh, señor Bakanda!, ¡yo cuidaré de usted como me lo ha ordenado!.-dijo con acidez Allen aprovechando las palabras de Kanda en su contra, mientras se acercaba a él.

Kanda abrio los ojos grandemente al ver la jugarreta de Allen y volteo a mirarle furioso, esa mirada arrogante del niño, esa sonrisa de un infante que tiene idea de cómo hacer una nueva broma. Todo eso le desquiciaba, el jodido niño se estaba pasando de listo queriendo usar sus palabras en su contra, pero no le dejaría hacer eso, aquel juego que inicio Allen podía ser jugado por dos personas, y pronto pondría a ese mocoso en su lugar.

–Ya que estas tan dispuesto a hacer lo que yo te ordeno. Entonces…-Kanda tomo de la muñeca a Allen y le obligo a acercarse a él para unir sus labios en un profundo beso. Con ferocidad Kanda mordió el labio de Allen haciendo que este abriera la boca y él pudiese meter su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de Allen. Su lengua se encontraba con la del menor y comenzaba a juguetear con ella, mientras uno de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de Allen y le obligaba a mantenerse cerca de él. SU corazon le quemaba el pecho, aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras y molestas para el no hacian mas que confirmas aquel traumatismo de debilidad llamado amor, aquello no podía ser posible.

Aunque había intentado mantener alejado al mocoso de él las circunstancias se esforzaban por lograr lo contrario a sus deseos. Aunque ahora quizas le fuese mas difícil alejarse del niño.

El beso se corto y Kanda miro profundamente a Allen, con los ojos absolutamente negros y con esa sonrisa burlona, le voltearía la jugada a ese mocoso.

–Entonces…¡Te ordeno que seas mío!.-dijo Kanda con mordacidad y Allen se sonrojaba profusamente. ¿Esto era una broma?. Debía de serlo.

Kanda le miro una vez mas y le beso nuevamente.


	11. SENTIMIENTOS

**XI**

**SENTIMIENTOS**

* * *

¿Amor?, ¿gustar?. Como si el sintiera eso por el Moyashi, solo le besaba para joderlo, para hacerlo rabiar y él gozar de su rabia, de saber que él era el causante.

Ahí dentro, muy dentro de él, no había nada mas que eso. De eso estaba seguro.

"No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver."

* * *

Estaba perdido. En ese momento parecía ser que su cuerpo, sus manos, su boca todo ello solo existía para sentir a Allen. El dulce sabor de Allen en su boca, su piel tersa que ultrajaba con su mano, la cual se había colado por la camisa del albino, su trasero bien formado y firme que estrujaba con la otra. El aroma dulce que invadía su nariz. Todo ello le volvía loco.

Aquel suave tacto bajo su camisa, le erizaba la piel, le hacia sentirse extrañamente bien, la lengua de Kanda invadiendo su boca y acariciando la suya de un modo que le dejaba sin aire.

"–_A mi me aparece que tienes maneras muy extrañas de divertirte. Primero Mana, después Cross. ¿quién sigue en tu larga lista de amantes?."_

Como un rayo, las palabras de Kanda resonaron dentro de su cabeza. Poso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kanda y le empujo lejos de él.

–¡Seguro tu no!- Escupió Allen de manera repentina mientras miraba con enojo a Kanda. El recordar esa frase imprudente de Kanda, fundamentada solo en vagas supocisiones, ninguna de ellas verdadera le causaba una furia indescriptible, por que en esa frase, Mana, quien mas amaba en ese mundo, había sido insultado.

–Cuidaré de ti, pero no creas que es algo que desee hacer. Me siento responsable, así que esa es mi modo de redimirme.

–¡Entonces olvídalo, Moyashi!. Te dije que no necesitaba que nadie cuidase de mi y si lo harás solo para sentirte bien contigo mismo puedes irte al infierno.

–¡Que mal por ti!. Dices que no necesitas que nadie te cuide pero no veo que puedas hacer mucho por ti mismo desde ahí. –Dijo señalando la cama y la obvia condición en la que Kanda se encontraba.

–¡No me subestimes, enano!. ¡Haré que te tragues tus putas palabras!.

Allen le miro retador y sin mas dio media vuelta y salio de aquel cuarto.

¡Kanda era un idiota, un grandísimo idiota!

–¿Allen?- le llamo Emilia mientras le miraba atentamente.

¡Lo había olvidado! Emilia quería hablar con él.

* * *

Oscuro, la luz no podía entrar a causa de las cortinas de aquella oscura oficina. Su pelo dorado como el oro caía en cascada sobre sus delgados y blancos hombros. Camino hacia donde su blanca ropa estaba, balanceando sus caderas de un lado a otro. Sus bellas formas de mujer eran enmarcadas por su ropa interior de encaje blanco, la cual se perdía con la nieve de su piel.

–Lulubell, ¿Qué querías decirme?-Pregunto Tikky mientras abrochaba su pantalón.

–Ella ha vuelto a huir.-Lulubell se agacho y cogio su uniforme de enfermera.

–¡No puede ser!-dijo cansinamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre su asiento tras el escritorio.

–¿Quieres ayudarme a subir el cierre?.-Y la rubia se acerco hacia donde Tikky estaba para que este le ayudará.

Un montón de cosas que anteriormente al acto carnal estaban en el escritorio, ahora gran parte de ellas se encontraban en el piso.

–Vi a un chico muy parecido a la novia de Kanda Yû. Bueno, sus ojos eran como los de ella.

–No creo que Alicia tenga hermanos. He buscado información de ella y no encuentro nada. Quizás Kanda la proteja muy bien o nos dio un nombre falso.

–Es posible, no creo que Kanda sea presa fácil o se exponga el mismo.

–Pues al final tu fuiste quien le curaste.

–Si hubiera venido con mas heridas o algo peor a lo que tiene, le hubiese matado. Pero no fue así, si hubiese muerto por heridas tan nimias entonces se sabría que fue un asesinato y no tardarían en dar conmigo.

–Lo se, hubiese sido una buena oportunidad. Su asistente no parece saber mucho de él. No pudo contactar con la madre de Kanda ni con Alicia. No nos servirá de mucho.-observo Lulubell mientras recogía algunas cosas y las regresaba a su sitio.

–Bien, iré a buscarla.-dijo Tikky mientras se ponía de pie y vestía su bata.

–Ya avise a seguridad.

–Eso me ahorrara tiempo.

Y Tikky salio de aquella oficina, mientras Lulubell le veía marcharse. La puerta la cerro tras de si.

* * *

–Tardaste en salir

Allen alzo la visto y vio a Emilia mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

–Ven, será mejor que nos sentemos.-Y tomo a Allen de la muñeca para guiarlo a uno de los sofás que estaban por ahí.

Una vez sentados vio a Emilia jugar nerviosamente con sus manos y suspiro cansinamente,.

–No es verdad que tu cuidaras de Kanda, ¿cierto?. Lo hará Alicia.-Y cerro fuertemente sus puños.- Es por eso que Kanda no quiere que le cuide por que ya le dijo a esa chica que le cuidará.

Allen abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver a Emilia tan acongojada por algo así, parecía que se pondría a llorar de un momento a otro y su flequillo cubría sus ojos y le era complicado saber si ella estaba ya llorando.

Le era imposible comprender como alguien así de dulce y atenta era capaz de amar a un patán de ese modo. No odiaba del todo a Kanda, sabia que él no era precisamente amable, era torpe, idiota, terco, grosero y huraño. ¡Un completo imbecil sin sentimientos que nada mas le besaba para joderlo!

–Allen. ¿Estas bien?- Aquella voz de la rubia le saco de sus improperios contra Kanda. Pestañeo varias veces y se dio cuenta que estaba de pie y con ambas manos cerradas. Se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta que se había ido a divagar y olvidado de todo por estar insultando a Kanda.

–Lo siento.-dijo mientras volvía a tomar asiento. –Estas equivocada. Alicia no ha venido a visitar al joven Kanda.

–¡DEFINITIVAMENTE A ESA MUJER NO LE DARE A KANDA!. ¡NO LO CUIDA, DEBERÍA ESTAR A SU LADO Y QUIEN SABE DONDE ESTA!. ¡DEBE ESTAR CON CROSS!.

–¡¿Eh?. Lo dudo.-confeso Allen mientras pensaba en lo horrible que era estar a lado de Cross.

–¿Conoces a Cross?- la rubia le miro con atención. Aquella última frase que se escapo de sus labios había dado lugar a que Emilia le miraba con curiosidad.

–Bueno, no…si…no…bueno si pero no.

Emilia le miro con un gran signo de interrogación al escuchar la respuesta de Allen.

–Es una larga historia. Pero si le conozco.- suspiro cansinamente Allen. Era mejor confesar que conocía a ese depravado de Cross.

–Es verdad que amas a Bakanda. –afirmo Allen intentado cambiar el tema de la conversación, cosa que logro con facilidad.

–¡¿Bakanda?- Y miro a Allen desconcertada y cuando entendió a quien se refería con ese mote tan gracioso comenzó a reír quedamente.

–Me pregunto, ¿por que Kanda no te hace caso?. Cualquier hombre estaría contento de ser amado de esa forma.

Se sentía extrañamente triste, ridículamente triste. Mencionar aquello, le hacia sentir que la garganta se le cerrara y el corazón estrujara. ¿Por qué se sentía así?. Kanda solo…le molestaba, ¿no es así?. No le besaba por que le amará o algo parecido, solo le molestaba…

Y tampoco es como si el estuviese enamorado, eso era imposible…por que Kanda era un hombre igual que él. Cosas así no podían ser, quizás solo era cariño de amigos, seguro era eso, él no podía amar a nadie mas que no fuese Mana y menos a alguien que se empeñaba en hacerle la vida de cuadritos. Simplemente aquello era imposible, lógicamente imposible.

"Cariño de amigos"- se digo Allen así mismo, recitándolas dentro de su cabeza como si fuese un mantra.

–¡Mou!, ni yo se por que no me hace caso.- Emilia se quejo nuevamente, sacando de sus pensamientos a Allen, y de la nada se quedo quieta, sin pestañear siquiera, su cabeza giro casi mecánicamente con movimientos forzados a ver a Allen. El albino la miro desconcertado y vio que en su ojos parecían dibujarse estrellas y aquello le asusto.

\- ¡Tu me ayudarás a conquistar a Kanda!

Allen abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin darle crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

* * *

–¡Kanda, estaba preocupado por ti!. ¿Por qué no vienes a trabajar?.-cuestiono Lavi desde su oficina en Black Order.

–¡Cállate y escucha!. No podré ir a trabajar, así que necesito que te hagas cargo de algunas cosas.- contesto Kanda desde el hospital mientras sostenía el teléfono con hastió.

– Necesito que envíes algunos papeles a mi casa. La sucursal de Shangai ha tenido problemas, así que necesito un informe detallado…- Ordeno Kanda para después callar y esperar la respuesta afirmativa de Lavi; en cambio solo escucho el inhalar y exhalar del conejo por el teléfono, justo como en las películas de terror.

–¡DEJA DE HACERTE EL GRACIOSO, JODIDO CONEJO DE MIERDA!-grito mientras cuatro venitas se le marcaban en la cien. Lavi rió sonoramente.

–Deberías descansar un poco, al menos hasta que te recuperes.

–No es grave lo que me ocurrió.

–Un par de golpes, una fisura en el hueso de una de las piernas. No es muy grave, tienes razón.

–¡Maldito conejo!, no pierdes la habilidad. ¿Cierto?.- Kanda sabia que Lavi era muy hábil con el manejo de información, no conocía a alguien que pudiese ocultar algo de la ávida mente de ese tipejo. Era un idiota, pero cada idiota tiene alguna utilidad, ¿no?. Y seguramente cuando vio que no llegaba a la oficina, se puso a investigar y había dado con él rápidamente.

– No por nada soy el segundo al mando en Black Order. Pensé en ir a visitarte pero hay algunos problemas con la sucursal de Shangai, al parecer habrá que ir. Cuando veas el informe de lo que he descubierto…-la voz de Lavi sonaba mas seria que de costumbre.- … no será fácil de solucionar.

–Lo imagine.

–Bueno, Kanda no me extrañes pronto iré a visitarte. – cuando menciono esto lo dijo con singular alegría y Kanda podía iniciar a pintar un cuadro; el conejo haciéndole preguntas absurdas, rayando el yeso y demás idioteces.

–¡Ni se te ocurra, no quiero ver tu puta cara por aquí!. – y colgó molesto.

Ese conejo le daba dolores de cabeza igual que ese mocoso. Ambos eran un incordio, Allen aún más que el conejo. Allen…

–¡Estupido mocoso!

El solo le besaba para molestarle, de ningún modo había mas que eso dentro de él. Ningún vomitivo sentimiento de afecto, todo lo que hacía era con el fin de molestar al niñato ese y alejarlo de su vida. De ninguna manera le gustaría un hombre. ¡Yû Kanda no era ningún marica!. Si llevaba toda su vida sin conocer los placeres de una mujer era solamente por que ninguna era lo suficientemente buena para él, después de todo el no podía rebajarse y aceptar a una perra cualquiera.

Pero definitivo, las ganas que tenía de ver a ese mocoso de mierda, el enfado que le invadía al saber que Allen siempre pensaba en otro antes que en él, no era nada.

Era aire, era nada, era solamente que tenía ganas de divertirse jodiendole la vida a alguien.

En su corazón no había nada mas que eso. Ganas de molestar.

* * *

–Por favor.- le miro suplicante Emilia tomando sus manos entre las de ellas.- Por favor.

Allen paso saliva y por mas deseos que tuviese de negarse se sentía arrinconado.

–Bueno.-acepto sin ganas de hacerlo realmente, pero no podía decirle a nadie "no" cuando le miraban de esa forma y menos si se lo pedían por favor.

–¡Gracias!-dijo Emilia abrazando a Allen. –Primero, tendrás que avisarme cuando Alicia vaya a visitar a Kanda, me hablas y yo estaré aquí para no dejarle ver a Kanda.

Y llevo un dedo a su barbilla pensando en mas cosas por hacer y hablando mas consigo misma que con Allen. Él no podía hacer otra cosa que lamentarse por haber accedido a ayudar a Emilia, seguramente sería algo bien problemático y para colmo el engañarla de esa forma le daban ganas de decirle la verdad de una vez, aunque eso implicará que ella lo golpeará.

Pero simplemente no se animaba a hacerlo. Algo en su interior no le dejaba.

–¡Buenos días, Emilia!- Allen volteo pálido cuando escucho esa voz, la recordaba perfectamente por que esa era a voz de la madre de Kanda.

Y ahí estaba, de pie frente a ellos con un vestido blanco de tirantes y su cabello suelto cayendo como negra agua por su espalda y hombros.

–¡Buenos días jovencito!- saludo Izayoi y Allen se puso de pie para inclinarse ligeramente.

–Soy Allen Walker, el asistente personal de Kanda Yû.

La madre de Kanda no respondió solo le miro despectivamente.

–¿Conoces a una tal Alicia?. Es la novia de mi hijo.

Allen no supo que contestar a eso pero no le quedo mas que seguir como lo había hecho hasta ahora, negando su conocimiento de la existencia de tal persona.

–No, no la conozco.

–¿No la llamaste?

–No tengo el teléfono de la señorita Alicia, tampoco estoy del todo enterado sobre la vida amorosa del joven Kanda.

–Ya veo, por lo tanto no ha asistido.-Allen asintió- Es mejor así, esa mujer no puede traer nada bueno consigo.

Allen quería huir de la ávida mirada de la madre de Kanda, parecía que en cualquier momento podría reconocerle, por ello había optado por aquel exagerado comportamiento de cortesía.

Para suerte de Allen, la madre de Kanda no tenía mas intención de dedicarle tiempo observándole, ni si quiera presentaba interés en presentarse o algo parecido.

–¿Ya viste a mi hijo?

–si, se encuentra bien, solo sufrió unas heridas menores.

–Lamento que Kanda te cause tantos problemas. Abandonar tu trabajo de esa forma debe de traerte algunos problemas.

–No es así señora. Estoy encantada de poder estar a lado de Kanda sin importar que tenga que sacrificar.

Ambas mujeres se enzarzaron en una platica donde ahora ni una de ellas reparaba en él, esto trajo alivio al albino quien les miraba atentamente. Ambas se encaminaron al cuarto de Kanda desapareciendo de su campo visual cuando cerraron la puerta tras de si.

Ojos negros y mirada penetrante.

Kanda le miraba tras la abertura de la puerta antes de que esta se cerrase. Allen no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo ocurrido ahí dentro.

Sentado frente a la puerta del cuarto de Kanda miraba el techo, se sentía cansado y es que apenas logro dormir, cerro los ojos y se sintió ligeramente aliviado. Kanda era un idiota, le besaba para joderlo de eso no tenia la mínima duda, es mas, todo lo que hacia era para molestarle.

–¡Ocúltame!- escucho una voz infantil. Agacho la mirada y vio con curiosidad a la niña delante de él.

–¿Ocultarte?.

Y ella movía desesperadamente las piernas como si en cualquier segundo se fuese corriendo de ahí.

–¡Ahí vienen!, ¡Ven!- y le tomo de la mano al albino insistiéndole en ir con ella. Allen no pudo hacer nada mas que acatar a la niña, supuso que estaba jugando y él no tenía nada que hacer. Así que accedió a embarcarse en aquel juego con esa niña que no sobrepasaba los once años.

Ambos llegaron a la azotea de la escuela y ambos jadeaban quedamente. Allen miro a la niña de cabello negro y rebelde una vez mas y en sus ojos dorados, las lagrimas se aglutinaban.

–¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto poniéndose a la altura de la niña; y esta solo tallo fuertemente sus ojos negando a que un desconocido la viese llorar.

Esa niña no parecía ser un paciente, ya que vestía una falda negra con encajes que combinaba con la blusa blanca y las calcetas de líneas negras y blancas.

–Observa esto.-dijo Allen mientras se ponía de cabeza y la niña le miraba atentamente. El albino había puesto hacer algunas piruetas y demás cosas aprendidas en el circo con el fin de que la niña detuviese su llanto. Cosa que logró.

Después de la última pirueta saco cartas de uno de sus bolsillos y las barajo.

–Elije una carta y no me la enseñes-le dijo a la niña quien no dudo en hacerlo.

–Ahora revuélvela con estas otras-le ofreció el mazo de cartas y dejo que las niñas las barajara.

–Haber, veamos cual es tu carta.- Y después de pasar de carta de carta dio con la que la niña había elegido. –¿Es esta?.

Y la niña asintió con una gran sonrisa.

–Soy Road, Kamelot Road.-dijo sonriendo.

–Soy Allen Walker. – se presento mientras extendía una mano hacia la niña, mano que estrecho Road con la de ella.

–Es bueno ver que ya encontraste un nuevo amigo, Road.-se escucho una voz provenir tras de ellos. Ambos voltearon hacia el lugar de donde esta provenía y, Tikky estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados mirándoles fijamente.

–No es bueno que huyas Road, eso está mal.

Y la aludida dio un paso atrás y se oculto tras Allen. Quien no sabía que ocurría ahí, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no era nada bueno.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA.**

He regresado con un nuevo capítulo, espero les agrade. Gracias por su comprensión, por leer y comentar. Muchas gracias. Hoy no tengo nada que decir, nada interesante que contar en demasia. Solo estoy un poco cansada y agotada, a veces hay sentimientos que agotan y descubrimientos que acongojan pero hoy hay una sorpresa. Con ustedes el elenco de D . Gray -Man.

Si lo desean pueden saltarse lo siguiente, es algo extra solo para divertirme un poco mas. En el próximo capitulo responderé todos sus comentarios personalmente, en esta ocasión aunque lo desee no logro hacerlo. Disculpen las molestias.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE…¿LAVI?.**

–¡Jo!, espero que estén bien y que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, como ven la autora no podrá salir a dar su acostumbrado discurso.

Kanda pasaba detrás de Lavi, leyendo unas hojas.

–¡Oh, es verdad!, Kanda les responderá sus comentarios y Allen bailara en tanga para todas, ¡WUOOOOO!.

Kanda camino rápidamente hacia el conejo y la cámara se desenfoco grabando únicamente el suelo.

–¡ALLEN NO BAILARA PARA NADIE!, ¡CONEJO DE MIERDA!.

Se escucharon los gritos de dolor de Lavi.

*En unos momentos regresamos* Cinco minutos después.

Lavi todo golpeado y molido aparecía nuevamente.

–Bien, como iba diciendo la salud mental de Yu-san.

–¡ QUE NO ME LLAMES YU!.

–No es a ti Kanda, la autora también se llama así. No te preocupes Katou ^^.

–¡Que no soy Katou!.-(Para mayor comprensión ver el incidente Katou Kanda).

–Bueno, la sanidad mental de Yu-san anda por el suelo, ahorita mismo apenas y escribió esto después de eso sufrió algo parecido a una embolia cerebral. No se mueve para nada, así que nos vimos forzados a tomar su lugar. Y ayudarle.

Kanda responderá sus comentarios, Allen acabara con la despensa de Yu-san, yo fotografiare su ropa interior y la chantajeare con eso después.

–¡te estoy oyendo Lavi!

–je, je je. Como ven, esta semi muerta. XD. ¡Lenalee, pégale en al cabeza de nuevo!.

–Bueno, ahora leeré su testamento.

–¡No me mates tan pronto!.

Saca una hoja de su pantalón y la mira detenidamente.

–¿reprobaste una materia Yu-san?, jajaja, tendrás que ir en vacaciones a la escuela. Haber, creo que por aquí tengo la hoja indicada.

–Yu-san dice: Estimados lectores…- fingiendo voz de mujer- me disculpo por este capitulo tan carente de todo, pero era necesario este capitulo por que me dará hincapié a los demás hechos que ocurrirán en el futuro, anudado eso a la falta de ideas y dolores de cabeza y demás quizás tarde en actualizar hasta que este nuevamente estable físicamente. Les dejo con el staff de Office Boy quienes les ayudarán en esta ocasión. Gracias por sus comentarios y comprensión. Luego me encargare de contestar sus comentarios personalmente, pero ahora no logro hacerlo.

Eso es todo, pasemos a la sección de respuesta a sus comentarios. La cámara enfoca a Kanda sentado tras el escritorio.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RESPUESTA A SUS COMENTARIOS CON KANDA ^^.
> 
> –¡Quiten esa música marica!.-Y la musiquita de fondo dejo de escucharse.
> 
> –che, conejo. ¿Tengo que decir gracias al principio verdad?.
> 
> –Sii.
> 
> –No lo haré, para cada una. Yu-san les agradece sus comentarios. Fin
> 
> –Kanda, tienes que responder cada uno.
> 
> –che, ¡que coñazo!.
> 
> –No seas grosero con las lectoras.
> 
> Kanda refunfuño y se removió incomodo en su asiento.
> 
> Yura: Gracias por comentar. La que sigue.
> 
> –¡BAKANDA!, NO ES ASÍ, ¿O TU CAPACIDAD MENTAL NO ALCANZA PARA ENTENDER QUE ES RESPONDER CADA COMENTARIO?- grito Allen desde la cocina.
> 
> –¡Cierra la puta boca, Moyashi!.
> 
> –Hasta Lavi lo haría mejor.
> 
> –Che, la mierdecita siempre dice lo mismo. Gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por su comprensión y varia un poco de acuerdo a lo que le dicen. Yo no haré esto.
> 
> Se levanto tras el escritorio y salio del cuarto.
> 
> Allen salio rápidamente de la cocina para llegar a al habitación donde anteriormente Kanda estaba y observo hacia la cámara.
> 
> –¡BAKANDA!, ¡GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!.- carraspeo un poco- lamentamos mucho que ahora mismo ella no pueda responder sus mensajes, también ella dice que lamenta que este capitulo no haya sido precisamente el mejor, pero a veces hay cosas que son necesarias de hacer. No se preocupen en el próximo capítulo ella les responderá sus comentarios. Gracias por leer y por su comprensión.


	12. COMO SEA

_Lo vio intrigado por la reacción de Road al verlo._

_¿Qué clase de hombre era Tikky Mikk?_

* * *

**OFFICE BOY**

**XII**

**COMO SEA**

* * *

–Road, no deberías andar por ahí en el hospital, puedes causar algún accidente.

–Pero no quiero estar aquí, me aburro muchísimo.-replico la niña aun tras Allen, quien aún no acaba de comprender lo que ahí sucedía.

–Road, solo es por hoy, si te portas bien te llevare a una juguetería.

–¡¿En serio?-pregunto entusiasmada saliendo tras de Allen

–Te doy mi palabra, pero debes de regresar a la guardería y no hacer relajo por el resto del día.

–¡Bien, verás que me portare bien!. Si no cumples tu promesa-la mirada de la niña se torno sombría – te arrepentirás –después de decir aquello volteo a ver a Allen, de quien se despidió calurosamente y salio de ahí corriendo.

Ambos miraron irse a Road para después Tikky ver a Allen y acercarse a él, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos lejos de él.

–Lamento que mi prima te cause tantos problemas. Sus padres trabajan y hoy la niñera no podía cuidar de ella. Me pidieron cuidarla pero yo tengo que trabajar, así que tuve que traerla. Pero es muy inquieta – y sádica, quiso agregar pero era mejor no hacerlo.

–No te preocupes, entiendo. ¿Pero ella te tiene miedo?

–Bueno, debe ser por que la ultima vez que se escapo y se puso a merodear en el hospital, termino rompiendo algunos frascos de medicinas y la regañe severamente.

–Ya veo.

–Veo que traes cartas. ¿Jugamos?-pregunto Tikky al ver la posibilidad de entretenerse un rato en un sano y divertido juego de apuestas, acechando al posibilidad de robarle algo de información sobre Kanda.

–Claro-dijo Allen con aquella aura rodeándole. Las cartas son su fuerte, no, mejor dicho, todo juego de apuesta era su fuerte.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el suelo y comenzaron a repartir las cartas. Al cabo de algunos minutos y; de tomar y bajar cartas Tikky decidió romper el silencio que embargaba el lugar.

* * *

–Veo que eres bueno en esto. Conocí a una chica que es igual de buena en esto. Aunque es raro encontrar a una chica que sea buena en el poker. Francamente quede fascinado con ella, desde que la conocí no dejo de pensar en ella. –Tikky alzó la vista y vio a Allen, quien se había quedado helado mirando el suelo sin creer lo que oía.- Su cabello era largo y castaño claro, y sus ojos… son iguales a los tuyos.

Allen alzo la mirada y se encontró con aquellos dorados ojos. Tikky extendió la mano y se atrevió a tomar la mejilla de Allen entre sus dedos, marcando un camino invisible que termino en su mentón.

–Definitivamente igual que los tuyos. Deseo encontrarla y confió en que tu me ayudarás a llegar a ella, a llegar con Alicia.

Allen estaba conmocionado, no podía decir una sola palabra. Todo aquello le parecía anormal e irreal, no podía ser que aquello que había hecho le llevará a tales problemas. Sin embargo, ahora él estaba ahí sentado frente a Tikky escuchando una declaración que de alguna y torcida manera era para él.

–No se si pueda ayudarle. Mas bien, no creo poder ayudarle. –Allen desvió la mirada, intentando ocultar el sonrojo que empezaba a inundar sus mejillas. Sintió como la mano de Tikky tomaba la suya y esto el hizo voltear a verle inmediatamente.

–Por favor. Solo tu puedes ayudarme, tengo que decirle lo que siento por ella. Tengo que verla- Tikky lo sabía, si quería destruir a Kanda Yû Alicia era el camino mas corto y rápido para ello, por eso en cuanto supo que ese niño era el asistente personal de Yû encontró la forma de utilizarlo. Por ello no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

–¿Y si yo el digo? –propuso Allen aún nervioso

–No, no es posible. Hay cosas que un hombre debe de hacer y esta, es una de esas.

Allen se perdió en aquella mirada decidida que aprecia no darle tregua ni aceptar un "no" por respuesta. Trago saliva y entendió que Tikky no le dejaría ir tan fácil. No podía creer que alguien se enamorara de alguien tan rápidamente, sin embargo ahí estaba Tikky, "declarándosele" a Alicia de alguna forma.

–Trataré, pero no aseguro nada.-dijo ya vencido Allen.

–Creo que he ganado.- susurro Tikky mostrando una escalera real a un muy impresionado Allen. ¡Esta era la primera vez que perdía en el poker!.

* * *

Estaba conmocionado de mas de una forma. Camino sin ver el pasillo a la habitación que lo llevaría a Kanda. Se paro justo frente a la puerta y la miro atentamente, recordando la declaración de Tikky. ¿Qué haría?, si estaba tan enamorado de Alicia como decía no podía dejarle creer que Alicia realmente existía.

Se llevo las manos al cabello tirando de él. No era como si pudiese decirle "Alicia soy yo travestido", simplemente no, aquello era vergonzoso y problemático. ¿Qué imagen daría?. Simplemente no podía hacer eso. Debía pensar en alguna otra forma.

Abrió la puerta y suspiro cansinamente. Estaba metido en un doble lío. Había prometido ayudar a Emilia y ahora a Tikky. ¿En que problemas se había metido?, ¿Por qué simplemente no se pudo haber negado?

Se sorprendió que Kanda no le dijese nada, así que aquel silencio le saco de sus cavilaciones y le hizo mirar el interior del cuarto con ojo analítico, topándose con Kanda dormido.

Era extraño, quizás era por las medicinas suministradas que le causaron sueño al oriental, provocando que este durmiera. Kanda no parecía ser del tipo de tomar siestas a media tarde, ni mucho menos de fácil conciliar el sueño. Quizás si eran las medicinas.

Tomo asiento a lado de la cama de Kanda y observo su semblante pasivo. Ninguna expresión atravesaba su rostro, simplemente lucia tranquilo y ligeramente tranquilo. Le miraba atentamente y por alguna razón no podía despegar la vista de él.

Recargo sus brazos sobre la cama y se recostó sobre estos, sin dejar de ver a Kanda.

Kanda era apuesto, sin duda lo era…

Un alarmante color rojo invadió su rostro, se irguió y miro a Kanda una vez mas.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

* * *

Abrio lentamente los ojos. Estupida medicina, una vez que la tomaba los ojos le pesaban y no lograba mantenerse despierto. Sintió un peso de mas en su cama y volteo para encontrarse con Allen recostado sobre sus brazos en la cama.

Allen estaba sentado en una silla a lado de la cama con su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Aquella era una posición incomoda, de seguir así le iba a doler el cuello al despertar.

Alzo su mano y miro a Allen pero se percato de algo que no había visto con anterioridad. En su mano el albino sostenía un trozo de papel. La curiosidad lo invadió.

Lo que hiciera ese mocoso no era asunto suyo. Definitivamente no, ese mocoso podría ir y aventarse de un puente y a él el daría lo mismo. Definitivamente no le importaba. Definitivamente no sentía curiosidad.

Se cruzo de brazos y miro enojado la pared. Bufo y miro de reojo el papel de nuevo.

A él, Kanda Yû, no le interesaba lo que un mocoso hiciese o dejase de hacer…

Pero echar un vistazo no afectaba a nadie. Y no lo hacia por que le importase, claro que no, lo hacia solo por que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Así que tomo el papel de las manos de Allen y lo jalo lentamente para así tener absoluta posesión de él.

Lo observo detenidamente y sus ojos lo miraron con claro asombro.

–¿Qué demo…-la frase no pudo salir por completo de su garganta. De alguna forma se sentía molesto. ¿Qué hacía Allen con eso?, ¿Por qué lo tenía él?

Miro a Allen claramente enfadado y miro el papel una vez más.

Aquel papel tenía el número de casa y celular de Tikky Mikk. No lo entendía pero aquella furia se convertía en rabia. Quería una explicación y la quería ya.

Iba a despertar a Allen cuando la puerta se abrio repentinamente sin previo aviso.

–¡Buenas noches, Kanda!- Saludo Tikky Mik desde el marco de la puerta.

Allen se despertó lentamente, sintiéndose perdido y miro adormilado a Kanda para después ver a Tikky. Después volvió su vista a Kanda y vio que este estaba furioso. ¿Por qué estaba enojado? Bajo la mirada y vio que Kanda sostenía en sus manos la tarjeta de presentación de Tikky Mik. La tarjeta que le dio para que le llamase cuando encontrase algo sobre Alicia.

Un mal presentimiento se apodero de él, de alguna manera mas allá de su comprensión sintió como si estuviese traicionando a Kanda, era una sensación extraña y ajena a todo razonamiento que ostentara brindarle posible respuesta. Sintió helársele la sangre y miro que la fiera mirada de Kanda se posaba sobre Tikky, quien enfrentaba con singular juguetona mirada aquellos afilados y oscuros ojos.

–¡¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?-pregunto con gutural voz, denotando en cada silaba un trozo inexacto de su furia.

–Lo lamento tanto joven Kanda, no pensé que una nimia descortesía fuese tan grave ofensa.-se burlo Tikky, usando un sarcasmo nada desconocido para el oriental.

–¿Qué quieres?-pregunto logrando trasponer su razón a su furia, tratando de cortar de tajo aquella situación y así lograr que aquel vomitivo rostro desapareciera de su campo visual.

–Soy tu doctor. ¿No es obvio?

Le miro una vez mas, sin decir nada y estrujando a tarjeta que tenia en sus manos. Para Tikky eso no paso desapercibido. Reconoció que esa tarjeta por su margen dorada, delicadas y estilizadas letras escarlatas como suya. Sonrió triunfal y supo que Allen le sería mas útil de lo previsto.

–Vengo a darte buenas noticias. Puedes irte a tu casa mañana si así lo desea, su condición ya no es grave. Lo mas grave es su pie enyesado que curara en cuestión de semanas y como su situación no es critica a partir de mañana podrá volver a su casa. Solo se le otorgara algún medicamento para el dolor y tendrá que venir para examinarlo.

¡Por fin!, algo bueno sucedía. Y estaba comenzando a hartarse del lugar, tanto que había pensado en largarse de ahí con o sin el consentimiento de los doctores.

–Allen…-llamo con voz suave Tikky – Esperare ansioso tu llamada.-dijo en tono seductor.

Allen se sonrrojo increíblemente y por unos segundos Kanda mostró en su faz el desconcierto de esa acción. Volteo a ver al mocoso y lo vio rojo hasta las orejas, fruncio el ceño y miro con odio a Tikky quien observaba con especial interes el cuadro frente a él.

Aquella frase parecía esconder algo, algo que Kanda no sabía. Y es que aquella frase había sido plagada de insinuaciones por el tono de voz usado que no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en alguna clase de intima relación.

–Que tenga buena tarde joven Kanda.

Y salio cerrando la puerta tras de si, mostrando una oscura sonrisa, una sonrisa que también podría ser la de un niño con juguete nuevo.

* * *

–Kanda, no hay nada en tu refrigerador –afirmo Allen mientras cerraba la puerta del frigorífico y se acercaba a Kanda, quien estaba absorto en su trabajo.

–¿Y a mi que?

–¿Cómo se supone que cocine algo para comer si no hay nada con que trabajar?

–Llama y pide comida –Kanda se puso de pie y con ayuda de una muleta se dirigió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Allen miro extrañado esa escena, desde ayer Kanda no parecía ser el mismo con él. Seguía igual de grosero pero ahora parecía no querer ni siquiera mirarle, ni mucho menos establecer algún contacto con él.

Esperaba que le cuestionara la posesión de la tarjeta de Tikky pero jamás llego la pregunta esperada como tampoco llego la reacción ansiada. Solo dejo la tarjeta sobre la cama y prendió el televisor para ver las noticias, en especial la relacionadas con economía y finanzas.

Cuando decidió acompañarle a su casa para cuidar de él, solo mantuvo una breve discusión con él en la cual, al final, el oriental termino tronando la lengua y cercenando todo con un simple "haz lo que se te de la puta gana". Y ahora si decía un "jodete" ya era demasiado. Suspiro cansinamente, no entendía a Kanda, podría jurar que era por la tarjeta y aquella frase que no había sonado nada inocente pero quizás se estaba dando demasiada importancia.

* * *

El maldito mocoso de mierda había tomado la idea mas absurda, idiota e incoherente que jamás había escuchado en el mundo. "Vivir con él para cuidarle mientras se recuperara".

¿Qué la parecía, un crio? Él era un hombre mayor que podía cuidar perfectamente de si mismo sin la necesidad del mocoso, y cuando por fin creía liberarse para disfrutar de una absoluta y tranquila soledad en su hogar, llegaba el Moyashi para joderlo todo.

Se sentó de mal modo sobre su cama y cerro los ojos, tratando de respirar profundo y no sacar a ese mocoso a golpes.

"–Allen…esperare ansioso tu llamada."

¡Ese bastardo!. Cerro los puños con fuerza y trono la lengua sintiéndose furioso, realmente furioso. Aquellas palabras que había mencionado le habían conseguido enfurecer al grado de querer matarlo a golpes.

Y estaba mas furioso con Allen por que de alguna forma, ese mocoso le llamaba la atención. No sabía que demonios poseía ese niñato de mierda pero algo en él captaba toda su atención. No lo quería ver por que sabía a donde le llevarían todos esos pensamientos pero parecía que una vez encarrilado no podría detenerse.

Ni mucho menos entregarle a ese niño a nadie. Por que desde el momento en que llamo su atención le pertenecía y le pertenecería aunque se aburriera de él.

* * *

–Kanda-le susurraron suavemente al oído, aquella voz le parecía tan familiar pero no lograba recordar donde la había escuchado- ¡Vamos, despierta!- algo calido y húmedo acaricio su oreja, provocándole una leve escozor de placer, que estremeció hasta la ultima célula de su cuerpo.

Sintió un ligero peso sobre el y a continuación unas manos recorrieron su cuerpo diestramente, acariciándolo todo a su paso para llegar a la abertura de la yukata y colarse a su interior. Las calidas manos ahora viajaban por su cuerpo en un contacto directo con su ya ardiente piel.

¿Hacia mucho calor ahí o era él?

Con cada caricia sentía temblar su cuerpo junto con un calor que se extendía por todo su ser; trago saliva con fuerza cuando sintió algo suave y calido recorriendo su cuerpo y descendiendo lentamente hasta su pecho.

Su respiración le quemo en cuanto sintió una pequeña mano sobre su entrepierna acariciando insistentemente.

–Kanda, hagámoslo ahora-susurro roncamente aquel sujeto sobre él y se giro para verlo.

–¿Moyashi?- dijo sorprendido Kanda al ver que se trataba de Allen, quien en un segundo se sentó a horcajadas sobre Kanda, dejando su trasero sobre la ya notoria erección, causando que este emitiera un ronco gemido.

Allen le miro fijamente con aquella mirada platinada para después descender lentamente, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de Kanda, sintiendo su miembro ya despierto bajo su trasero.

Le miro de nuevo antes de besarle, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Kanda y acariciándolo todo lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, deleitándose con el sabor de la boca del otro.

El albino comenzó a mecerse, causando fricción en aquella zona sensible del cuerpo del mayor, quien respiraba con dificultad.

–Tómame Kanda-susurro nuevamente Allen antes de besar a Kanda.

Aquello lo volvía loco, no se había imaginado que Allen pudiese llegar a hacer eso, ni mucho menos de decir aquello. Sintió su calida lengua jugando con la suya, aquel lugar estaba tan caliente como el mismísimo infierno, sentía su cuerpo arder y la tela que rozaba sobre su miembro ya despierto aumentaba las ansias y las ganas de tomar a Allen y ponerlo debajo de él para hacerle el amor.

Allen se quedo quiero y le miro fijamente para después dirigir sus labios a su oído.

–Kanda-susurro con su voz ya cebada por el placer- ….¡BUENOS DÍAS TOKYO!, en la línea uno tenemos a Seichiro-kun. Seichiro-kun buenos días, ¿en que podemos ayudarte?

–Buenos días-una voz infantil resonó

–¡¿Qué diablos?-dijo molesto Kanda sentándose sobre el colchón y dándose cuenta de algo. Él estaba en su habitación y su estupido despertador radio hacia gala de su habilidad para "despertar a la gente" en el momento menos indicado.

Lo fulmino con la mirada, trono la lengua y lo tomo entre las manos. Siete y media de la mañana. Hecho una furia lo aventó contra la pared, destruyéndose por el impacto y cayendo en miles de pedacitos en el piso del cuarto de Kanda.

–¿Kanda, sucede algo?-Allen entro al cuarto claramente alarmado por el sonido del reloj al estrellarse con la pared. Miro a Kanda y este le devolvió la mirada.

Vio que Allen vestía un delantal blanco y en una de sus manos sostenía dos palillos gigantescos que seguramente usaba para estar cocinando algo.

¡Perfecto, el mundo lo odiaba! Empezaba el día soñando que se cogería a Allen para ser interrumpido por su estupido despertador para después recordar que el albino llevaba cinco días viviendo con él.

Sin duda el mundo le odiaba.

–Deja te ayudo a levantarte-se ofreció Allen.

¡Ah no!, ¡eso nunca y menos ahora que tenia una erección tan notoria entre las piernas!. No iba a dejar que el moyashi la viese. Simplemente no, se negaba rotundamente.

–No necesito tu ayuda, así que lárgate.

–Ya dije que no. Te dije que me quedaría contigo y te ayudaría en todo.

"¿Y que tal si empiezas por aquí?", se dijo Kanda mentalmente imaginando lo lindo que sería que el enano le ayudase a deshacerse de ese ya molesto bulto entre las piernas. Pero aquello no iba a pasar.

Lo admitía, mejor dicho no quería admitirlo pero comenzaba a estar consciente que ese mocoso poseía algo que le atraía fuertemente y que no sabia que era. Aún no comenzaba a hablarse como antes, pero ahora lograban estar insultándose cerca de minuto y medio. Sabia que de alguna forma aquel niño se le hacia estúpidamente atrayente. ¿Pero esto? ¡Era demasiado!


	13. ¿CELOS?

**XIII**

**¿CELOS?**

Salio de su cuarto con unos pantalones de cuero y con el agua escurriendo aún por su largo cabello negro que se pegaba a su espalda. Ya eran dos semanas, dos semanas de vivir con el Moyashi y él estaba mas conciente de lo que sentía por ese mocoso.

Cada mañana al despertar lo primero que deseaba ver era a Allen, ya se había acostumbrado tanto a él, a desayunar, cenar y comer con él sentado a su lado. A verlo en la cocina, por la casa limpiando y demás. No había ido a la oficina pero ocasionalmente Allen asistía para traerle lo que necesitará para trabajar o Lavi lo traía.

Realmente estaba muy acostumbrado a él o quizás mas que eso. Su pie iba mejorando. Según el doctor una semana más y estaría en optimas condiciones.

Instintivamente busco a Allen con la mirada por el departamento y camino ayudado de un bastón, por fin había podido dejar las muletas y ahora, por recomendación de un doctor usaba solo un bastón. Se asomo por la cocina y ahí le vio, de espaldas a él sin percatarse de su presencia cocinando.

Su delgada espalda, su estrecha cintura, su cabello del color de la luna y su blanca piel. Todo en el guardaba cierta perfección. Y sin perder tiempo con mirada critica vio el trasero del niño, aquello también era perfecto.

Sonrió de medio lado, aquel mocoso le causaba sentimientos y reacciones que jamás pensó que tendría y le odiaba por eso. No le iba a decir que él le gustaba, que aquellos labios le volvían loco, que aquella mirada le mostraba un cielo plagado de estrellas. Kanda no le diría ninguna de esas idioteces, ya suficiente era saber que el Moyashi le atraía.

Camino lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido hasta llegar atrás de Allen, puso sus brazos a cada lado de Allen, apoyándolos en la madera de la cocina integral(1).

–¿Qué desayunaremos hoy?-pregunto mientras observaba divertido a Allen estremecerse al oírle y sentirle.

–Sopa de Miso-contesto Allen nervioso.

–Trata de no envenenarnos.

–No cocino tan mal. Solo que aun me falla la comida tradicional japonesa.

Era verdad, Allen era bueno cocinando comida occidental y esto era debido a sus orígenes en tierras Europeas pero en comida japonesa era un desastre. Allen se esforzaba en cocinar comida tradicional japonesa para darle gusto a Kanda, era algo inconciente y extraño pero con el paso de los días comenzaba a preocuparse cada vez mas sobre la opinión que Kanda tenía sobre él. Se preocupaba en no molestar demasiado a Kanda, aunque lo último era imposible por que Kanda se molestaba hasta por que una mosca pasaba volando. Sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado a estar con Kanda y es que estar a su lado era extrañamente agradable.

Sentía que si estaba junto a Kanda nada malo pudiese ocurrirle, sentía que de alguna u otra forma Kanda cuidaría de él a pesar de que él era quien mas le molestaba.

Al sentir el calido aliento de Kanda sobre u nuca cuando este llego a ver lo que cocinaba no pudo evitar sentir que la piel se le erizaba y el corazón comenzaba a latirle de un modo alarmante. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?

–Mira, no sabe mal- protesto Allen, tomando una cuchara que usaba para la comida occidental y tomo un poco de la sopa de Miso, volteo ofreciéndosela a Kanda.-Pruébala

Kanda le miro sin creerse que realmente haya quedado bien.

–Si sabe mal me la pagarás. – Y se inclino tomando el contenido de la cuchara que Allen le ofrecía. El menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse profundamente al darse cuenta de la escena. Era como si fuesen una pareja y él estaba alimentando a Kanda. Sentía que su cabeza se le quemaba y el corazón no dejaba de latirle fuertemente.

Pronto noto que Kanda no llevaba nada encima del torso, así que podía observar el tatuaje de este resaltar sobre la blanca piel, al tiempo que veía que su cabello escurría agua. Bajo la vista, solo un poco y vio que Kanda vestía unos pantalones de cuero negro que le quedaban maravillosamente bien. Alzo la vista y vio que Kanda le miraba.

–No esta mal, se puede comer.-Dijo Kanda con burla mientras que Allen comenzaba a reñirle.

–Si no te gusta cocina tu. Aparte te he dicho que no andes con el cabello mojado, te enfermaras.

–Ya cállate moyashi, ¿Eres mi madre?. Se lo que hago y no me enfermo.

Allen le miro reprobatoriamente y Kanda enfrento esa mirada con una de superioridad. Observo que una gota de la sopa de Miso estaba sobre la mejilla de Allen y llevo uno de sus dedos para retirarla con el pulgar, pero al tocar la piel caliente del mocoso algo hizo corto circuito en su interior, pronto se dio cuenta que había posado su mano en la mejilla del niño y le miraba directamente a los ojos, mientras que Allen, desconcertado le miraba.

Ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro, en un momento parecía no existir nada mas que ellos dos, Kanda bajo poco a poco su vista hasta toparse con los labios del menor. No quería admitir del todo que le volvía loco, pero tampoco podía ya poner resistencia al deseo de besarle y tomarle.

Se acerco lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle. Sus alientos se entremezclaron una vez estuvieron cerca, incluso hasta podía sentir el calor de los labios del otro.

Un pitido estruendoso se oyó en la cocina y Allen algo sorprendido volteo a ver el suihanki(2) notando que el tiempo ya se había acabado y que seguramente el gohan(3) ya estaba listo.

–Ya esta listo el gozan- dijo para después ir por él.-Kanda si quieres ya siéntate, en seguida te sirvo.

–Che – y se fue molesto de ahí, comenzaba a odiar ese aparato infernal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**19:OO Hrs**

Kanda estaba en la sala leyendo unos documentos y rayándolos con la pluma, haciendo las correcciones correspondientes, mientras que Allen le ayudaba a archivarlos o hacia llamadas concertando futuras citas de negocio que Kanda le ordenaba.

–Será mejor que vaya de una vez por algo de leche. Ya se acabo.

–¿Necesitas dinero?-pregunto Kanda sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

–Estoy bien, si me alcanza.

–Moyashi, ¿ya pagaste la deuda de tu casa?

Allen lo miro sorprendido, reparando en la idea de que no había pagado la deuda que Cross amablemente le otorgo. Tampoco había ido a menudo a su casa, solo había ido por ropa y por algunos trastes que necesitaba y que Kanda no tenía.

–¡No!- contesto helado, su salario no le alcanzaría para saldar la deuda, quizás tendría que ir a apostar o algo así para juntar el dinero. Su rostro se torno sombrío y Kanda le miraba atentamente.

No quería pensar en eso, esa modesto departamento que tanto trabajo le había costado adquirir, le sería arrebatado de un momento a otro. ¡Estupida deuda!. Con el sueldo que Kanda le daba quizás alcanzaría a pagar la mitad.

–Será mejor que vaya por la leche y algo de harina. Quiero hacer hot cakes para la cena. Vuelvo en seguida.

Se puso de pie y salio del departamento de Kanda. Se había olvidado de la deuda, completamente.

Kanda había mirado como Allen salía y frunció el ceño.

–Moyashi problemático, no puedes hacer nada.

Tomo el teléfono y marco un número.

–Habla Kanda Yû…

Para mala fortuna de Allen no había cerrado la puerta bien, creyó haberla cerrado pero no fue así. Aunque nadie se iba a imaginar que alguien aprovecharía para entrar al departamento de Kanda Yû.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allen había llegado a una tienda de convivencia y entró buscando lo que necesitaba para la cena, cuando iba a pasar a pagar una revista llamo su atención por su titular y la foto.

"Kanda Yû tiene novia y no es Emilia Galmar"

Ese era el titular de la revista y pudo apreciar en la portada una foto de Kanda y de él vestido como chica, era la foto del día de la cena de gala. Tomo la revista y la hojeo, yéndose directamente al artículo que hablaba sobre eso.

"El soltero mas deseable y mas rico de todo Japón", "El heredero de Black Order", "El magnate mas guapo y joven", esas eran las frases con las que describían a Kanda en la revista. Trago saliva, no sabía que Kanda era tan famoso, sabía que era rico pero no así de famoso por igual. Y prácticamente era por su físico y su riqueza.

Entre mas leía el artículo mas notaba que Emilia Galmar era la actual poseedora de un mal de amores, dado que ella afirmaba tener una relación con Kanda y ahora este aparecía en una cena tan importante con otra chica a la cual le presento como su "novia". Al parecer nadie tenia idea de quien era la chica de cabello castaño claro, solo sabían su nombre y nada mas.

Suspiro con alivio que nadie supiera sobre él, incluso le describían como "la afortunada", "la que se saco el premio mayor", también había comentarios sobre como se veía con Kanda. Unos decían que era una combinación entre ternura de la chica y la virilidad que destilaba Kanda. Otros decían que aquella niña era muy inocente para Kanda y que seguramente no durarían mucho por que no lo satisfacería.

Esto último le hizo sentirse enojado, extrañamente enojado. Otros decían cosas como "polos opuestos se atraen" y demás. A continuación habían fotos de ellos, una de Emilia sola y otra donde Kanda y él salían. Cerró la revista claramente molesto, podía entender por que se había dado ese artículo. Después de todo Emilia era una actriz famosa y Kanda el magnate mas ricos de todo Japón.

Cerró la revista enojado y fue a pagar.

"Es una niña que no podrá satisfacer a Kanda", esas palabras estaban en su cabeza, se le habían clavado como una estaca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escucho cerrarse la puerta y sin alzar la vista de la computadora siguió trabajando.

–Llegaste pronto, Moyashi.

–Entonces él si te esta cuidando.-La voz femenina de Emilia invadió el departamento.

Ella llevaba los ojos rojos e hinchados, las palabras pronunciadas habían sonado gangosas y el olor a alcohol la envolvía.

Kanda alzó la vista lentamente y se puso de pie.

–Estas ebria- se acercó a Emilia para comprobar su estado- llamaré para que alguien te lleve a tu casa.

Cuando iba a dirigirse hacia el teléfono Emilia se le aventó encima. A causa de su pie y de la fuerza con la que Emilia se aventó hacia él no pudo evitar trastabillar y caer.

–Kanda, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Emilia sobre Kanda, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lloraba.

–Emilia, estas ebria. Deja de ser tan patética y levántate.

Emilia detuvo su llanto y le miro fijamente.

–Kanda yo te amo, en verdad yo te amo. ¿Por qué no fui yo?

Kanda la miro fijamente y trono la lengua.

–Levántate

Emilia lo miro de nuevo, sin creerse la frialdad de Kanda y rompió en llanto nuevamente. Kanda ya se estaba exasperando, estaba en el suelo con Emilia encima de él; ebria y llorando. La situación comenzaba a desquiciarle.

–No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, jamás he dejado de apoyarte, ni te he traicionado. ¿Por qué no fui yo?

Kanda suspiro cansinamente ya cansado con la situación, pero en ese momento, sin esperarlo ni preverlo Emilia le besó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allen abrió la puerta del departamento y quedo boquiabierto ante lo que vio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escucho como la cerradura cedía. Sin duda Allen ya estaba aquí, intento separarse de Emilia pero no lo logro a tiempo. Allen abrió la puerta y les vio besándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allen paso saliva y sintió que en la garganta se le formaba un nudo, se sentía molesto, traicionado, decepcionado y desilusionado. Tenía ganas de llorar y no entendía por que, tenía ganas de patear a Kanda pero no tenía razón. Él no era nada de Kanda, solo era su ayudante personal, solo eso era.

–Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado.

Dijo tratando de disimular como se sentía y salio cerrando la puerta tras de si. Tratando de no pensar en lo que había visto, luchando por reprimir las lagrimas que deseaban salir. No entendía, ¿por que se sentía de esa forma si Kanda y él no eran nada?, ni si quiera le gustaba. No, definitivamente no le gustaba, no podía gustarle.

Sin darse cuenta estaba en medio de la calle, bajo la luz de un farol, las lagrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas.

Él no tenia nada que ver con Kanda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como pudo Kanda logro mover a Emilia de encima suyo, ella se había puesto a llorar a lagrima viva una vez más. Se sentía impotente y desesperado, quiso detener al enano pero este salio antes de que pudiese decir algo. No estaba seguro de si regresaría por lo tanto quería ir tras él pero no podía permitir que Emilia pasará la noche en su casa o si no sería mas complicado arreglar las cosas con Allen.

Se acerco al teléfono y marco un número.

–¿Timothy?, tu hermana está en mi casa ebria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había optado por ir a su casa, no tenía caso regresar a la casa de Kanda, no sabía si él y Emilia tardarían toda la noche y no lo quería saber. Su casa estaba a oscuras y helada, prendió el foco de la sala y entró. Había estado llorando en la calle y aún sentía las lagrimas fluir por sus mejillas.

Él no era nadie para impedir que Kanda se metiera con quien se le antojase, no era nadie. Mas lagrimas quemaban la piel de su rostro, se tallo la cara con la manga de su chaqueta y fue al baño a mojarse la cara.

Se vio al espejo, traía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Salio de ahí y se dirigió a la cocina, al abrir la alacena vio tres botellas de vodka que su maestro había dejado ahí. No entendía como le gustaba tanto esas bebidas pero parecía que hacían feliz al mundo.

Decían: "bebo para olvidar". Era lo que escuchaba en los bares cuando iba a apostar, también oía que beber de vez en cuando ayudaba. Vio las botellas una vez mas y le aprecio buena idea. Se acerco a su refrigerador y comprobó que había jugo. Lo saco y fue por un vaso.

Llevo todo a la sala, y en la mesita de centro puso todo. Se preparo el primero y lo bebió de golpe. La bebida era caliente y percibió el indudable sabor del alcohol junto con el del jugo. No estaba acostumbrado a tomar, de hecho no lo hacía por que le desagradaba el sabor pero en esta ocasión aquello no le importaba.

Se sirvió otra y maldijo. Se sentía un imbecil por estar haciendo esto. Sin duda mañana iría con la frente en alto y le demostraría a Kanda que aquello no le había afectado en lo mas mínimo. Solo por hoy se permitiría ser débil, solo por hoy lloraría y bebería hasta quedar dormido. Solo hoy demostraría su debilidad.

Iba a tomar la segunda cuando alguien golpeo la puerta, se levanto y fue a abrirla.

Kanda le miraba, parecía tener la respiración agitada.

–Acabaron pronto- dijo Allen sarcástico tratando de sonar indiferente.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Es mi casa. ¿No es obvio?

–¿por qué no regresaste?

–¿Acaso querías que te viera haciendo…-las palabras murieron en su garganta y de nuevo se sintió furioso y triste pero cerro su mano y se armo de valor- el amor con Emilia?- pregunto con voz tenue, tratando de sonar lo mas seguro posible.

–¿Estas tomando? –pregunto Kanda cuando el olor a alcohol llego a su nariz.

–Si nada mas viniste para esto será mejor que te vayas.-dijo Allen para después cerrar la puerta pero Kanda lo evito al poner una mano sobre esta.

–Moyashi idiota. No me iré hasta que entiendas.

Allen bufo molesto y se dirigió a la sala. Kanda aprovecho para entrar al lugar cerrando tras de si la puerta. Fue como pensaba, Allen había regresado a su casa, al menos ahora estaba tranquilo que veía que estaba bien.

Al dirigirse con dificultad a causa de su yeso y con el bastón a la sala, vio a Allen tomando de un vaso. Sobre la mesita de centro había botellas de vodka y jugo.

–Deja de tomar mocoso. No eres del tipo que aguante el alcohol.

–¿Qué eres?, ¿Mi mamá? – Kanda se enojo y se sentó en uno de los sofás. –Hazme caso y deja eso, tu no sabes tomar.

–¿Y tu si?

–Me subestimas.

–Dices eso y yo jamás te he visto tomar, seguro no aguantas nada.

–¿Quieres apostar?

–Seguro

Kanda tomo una botella y comenzó a beberlo directamente. Después de un largo trago bajo la botella y miro a Allen quien lo observaba sorprendido.

–Tu no eres el único que puede hacer eso.

Allen dejo su vaso para abrir otra botella y tomar directamente de ahí justo como Kanda.

Ambos se miraron fieramente, en una batalla que ninguno esta dispuesto a perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allen tenía las mejillas rojas y no decía anda coherente, se reía de todo y por todo. Cuando hablaba no se le entendía nada. Kanda estaba como si nada, o eso hubiese pensado cualquiera que lo hubiese visto. Se sentía mareado y no paraba de quejarse, al menos estaba ligeramente conciente de lo que hacía.

–Quehefro dorfhmihipe.- dijo Allen mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y caía.

–Mocoso idiota, por eso te dije que no tomaras- se rió después de quejarse y se puso de pie, se tambaleo un poco pero aún así se acercó a Allen. –Te llevo a la cama

–Kanda, perehifverfhitidoou.-dijo Allen para después comenzar a reír mientras sentía como Kanda le pasaba un brazo por la cintura, el le rodeo el cuelo con uno de sus brazos y dejo que el japonés le guiará a su cuarto.

No supo como pero había logrado arrastrar a Allen hasta su cuarto. Estaba totalmente oscuro, las cortinas abiertas dejaban pasar la luz de la luna la cual alumbraba tenuemente el cuarto.

Arrastro a Allen hasta la cama y cuando intento aventarlo a la cama este se aferro a él cayendo juntos sobre la cama. Kanda sobre Allen, el albino comenzó a reírse estruendosamente por lo que había pasado pero de un momento a otro se quedo en silencio. Se miraron atentamente a los ojos y Allen beso a Kanda.

Allen comenzó a lamer con insistencia los labios de Kanda y este no dudo en corresponderle, abrió la boca y su lengua se encontró con la de Allen. Ambos comenzaban a besarse desesperadamente, con cada segundo que pasaba la intensidad aumentaba. Kanda había comenzado a acariciar el cuerpo de Allen sobre la ropa.

Tomo el muslo de Allen y le obligo a que rodeara su cadera y esto solo hizo que el contacto entre ambos cuerpos se hiciera mas intimo. Kanda se separo de Allen, dando por terminado el beso, le miro y comenzó a besar su mentón, deslizo su lengua hasta llegar al cuello de Allen mientras iniciaba a mecerse sobre el albino, ocasionando una deliciosa fricción entre ambos cuerpos que hizo que el menor gimiera levemente.

Allen coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Kanda y comenzaba a recorrer su amplia espalda con ellas, acariciando todo a su paso con la exquisitez de un emperador.

–Humm, Kanda –gimió el nombre del oriental y esto no hizo mas que volver loco a Kanda. Lo siguiente le sorprendió. De alguna forma ahora Allen estaba sobre él, sentado a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. Le dejaría hacer, después de todo no le desagradaba la visión que tenía de Allen.

Su pelo revuelto, el sudor comenzando a perlar su piel y sus mejillas rojas, en sus plateados ojos pudo divisar el placer y se relamió los labios cuando sintió como Allen desabrochaba su camisa y le besaba en el cuello.

Sintiendo su lengua sobre su calida piel. Cuando Allen hubo de haber terminado de desabrochar su camisa la hizo a un lado con ayuda de Kanda. Allen miro con curiosidad su tatuaje y comenzó a recorrerlo con su lengua marcando el contorno de este.

Kanda comenzaba a sentir descargas eléctricas de placer que recorrían todo su cuerpo, junto con un delicioso calor que le recorría completamente.

¿Era él o hacia calor ahí?

Allen le beso una vez mas, sus lenguas se acariciaban con desesperación, buscando satisfacerse y darse placer. De repente Allen termino el beso y miro a Kanda.

Kanda le miro impresionado, Allen le miraba con tristeza y parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

–¿Amas a Emilia?- pregunto cabizbajo, sin poder enfrentar la mirada de Kanda.

–Imbecil- Y giraron sobre la cama, quedando Kanda sobre Allen besándole con autentica lujuria y pasión.

* * *

(1) Cocina integral: Aquí en México se le llama cocina integral a la estructura que esta compuesta por cajones, estufa y fregadero.

(2) suihanki: Es el nombre que recibe la olla eléctrica que sirve para hacer arroz

(3)Gohan: Arroz japonés.


	14. JUNTOS

**XIV**

**JUNTOS**

La habitación oscura, iluminada únicamente por el brillo de la luna y hubiese estado en constante silencio si no hubiese sido por los insistentes jadeos que rompían con toda la armonía del lugar, en un acto desenfrenado y de absoluta lujuria.

Sus manos agarraban fuertemente la sabana de la cama, apretándola con mas fuerza de la necesaria mientras mordía su labio inferior tratando de contenerse. Aquello le estaba haciendo perder la cordura, sentía su cuerpo arder, derretirse entre aquellas expertas caricias que Kanda le ofrecía.

Entraba en su boca con fuerza, lamía y besaba toda aquella extensión, dejando resbalar su saliva por el falo del albino. Su cabeza se hundía y surgía de entre los blancos y tersos muslos de Allen; y de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para toparse con aquellas mejillas color bermellón y con sus ojos cerrados a causa del placer.

–Kanda-pronuncio entre gemidos una vez dándose cuenta de que no podía evitarlo. Llevo sus manos sobre la cabeza de Kanda y enredo sus dedos entre el negro cabello.

–Kanda-repitió nuevamente el nombre del oriental, quien sonrió con satisfacción y hundió una vez mas en su boca el miembro de Allen, esta vez succionando.

Aquello era locura, la noche podría ser fresca pero dentro de aquel cuarto el calor invadía quemándolo todo. Su corazón latiendo tan rápido que bien ya podía ser zumbidos. Todo dentro y fuera de él quemaba, sentía su sangre correr con fuerza por sus venas y la excitación le embargaba cada que abría los ojos para ver a Kanda engullendo su virilidad. Trago saliva pesadamente y sin darse cuenta sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al compás que el oriental marcaba, buscando profundizar mas el contacto.

Pronto sintió su cuerpo tensarse, la razón se difumino en un mar rojo de pasión. Tan intenso, tan corto fue su orgasmo pero con la fuerza suficiente para abstraerlo de la realidad como para no reparar en sus ya gritos de placer.

Kanda se posiciono nuevamente sobre él y con aquella profunda y oscura mirada a causar del placer le miro atentamente, tragando fuertemente mientras llevaba sus dedos a su boca y lamía lentamente frente a la acuosa mirada del albino.

Le estaba seduciendo nuevamente, le invitaba descaradamente a entregarse una vez mas, a dejarse tocar y lo estaba logrando. Lo supo cuando vio a Kanda introducir sus dedos en su boca y lamer descaradamente mientras le miraba fijamente, lo supo cuando sintió la erección de Kanda, aún atrapada en sus pantalones de cuero negro posarse sobre su pelvis, lo entendió por que se sintió nuevamente despierto.

Poso sus manos sobre el pecho de Kanda, sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios y saborear el momento. Kanda le miraba atentamente, preguntando e imaginándose lo que él haría. Acaricio lentamente, bajando sus manos por toda su caliente piel, provocando que el oriental siseara.

Una vez mas giraron, uno sobre otro quedando Allen encima de él, sintiendo en su trasero la erección de Kanda. Gimió quedamente y se lamió los dedos, se inclino sobre Kanda y paso su lengua por el cuello del oriental, logrando que este tragará saliva y su respiración se mostrará pesada. Dirigió su lengua al oído de Kanda y le acaricio nuevamente para después morder su lóbulo lentamente mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra la erección del oriental.

Por su parte Kanda mordía levemente el hombro de Allen mientras sus manos bajaban desde su espalda hasta el trasero del albino, donde palpo con sus dedos la entrada del niño. Se relamió los labios y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, en pequeños círculos, aun sin ingresar sus dedos. Le sintió temblar de placer y con la otra mano le tomo de la cabeza para dirigir su boca a la del niño.

Metió su lengua de un golpe, acariciando la otra desesperadamente, sintió su humedad y calidez. Allen comenzaba a respirar pesadamente y el sin dudarlo introdujo uno de sus dedos. Allen detuvo el beso abruptamente y sintió aquel punzante dolor partirle en dos.

–Ya pasará.- dijo Kanda mientras se reincorporaba y pasaba su lengua por la mejilla del albino.

Aquel sitio apretaba su dedo deliciosamente y era tan calido que prácticamente le hacia desear hundirse en Allen de una buena vez. Espero a poder mover su dedo con facilidad en el interior del niño para después meter un segundo dedo, repitió lo mismo y después ingreso un tercero.

Al principio el dolor fue tan intenso que las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pero al cabo de unos minutos podía sentir el placer que desplazaba al dolor, comenzaba a gemir lentamente y Kanda le miraba satisfecho. Allen oculto su rostro en el hombro de Kanda, intentando controlarse y no gemir como loco.

–Buen niño-dijo con burla, tomo el rostro de Allen con su mano libre y la puso a escasos centímetros de él. Vio las mejillas de Allen fuertemente rojas y su boca entre abierta. Le miraba con morbo, aquello era sublime.

Saco sus dedos del interior de Allen y este le miro interrogante.

–Hazlo tu mismo, dejaré a que lo hagas a tu manera.

Allen entendió lo que decía así que desabrocho el pantalón de Kanda y libero su erección. La miro atentamente y trago saliva, alzo la vista encontrando que Kanda le observaba divertido.

Se acomodo lo mejor que pudo y tomo con una mano el miembro de Kanda para dirigirlo a su entrada al tiempo que comenzaba a descender. Entraba con dificultad y lentamente y Kanda no podía evitar gemir roncamente al sentir la estrechez del enano.

De los ojos de Allen brotaban lagrimas, le dolía demasiado sin embargo deseaba sentirle dentro de él sin importar el que. Quería que Kanda estuviese dentro de él, que lo reclamará como suyo y jamás le dejará.

Kanda se desesperaba por lo tanto alzo sus caderas para de esta forma entrar por completo en él, Allen grito de dolor y Kanda le tomo de las caderas para evitar que se moviera y saliese del cuerpo del enano.

¡Aquello era malditamente placentero!, sentía como su miembro era aprisionado, causándole un escozor de placer del cual fue testigo cada fibra de su ser. A causa de aquella deliciosa sensación no pudo evitar proferir un sonoro gemido que hizo que el pequeño se relamiera los labios e iniciase a relajarse.

Las lagrimas bajaron por su rostro, deslizándose lentamente por sus mejillas y una extraña sensación se mezclaba con el dolor, haciendo de aquello algo que desease mas que repudiar. Apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho de Kanda y le miro fijamente, pronto vio aquellos ojos de ónice se oscurecían a causa del placer mientras le miraban con labia.

Kanda no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior al adivinar lo que continuaba…Allen se impulso lentamente con sus manos, levantándose causando que el miembro de Kanda saliese poco a poco de él… pronto dejo caerse logrando que este entrara de golpe causando sonoros gemidos por parte de ambos.

Repitió la acción, una vez mas y otras tantas mas, todas en diferentes ritmos, resumiendo el mundo en un entrar y salir que comenzaba a tomar un lujurioso ritmo que les nublaba la vista y les cebaba la razón.

Kanda poso sus manos en las caderas del Moyashi, marcando un ritmo nuevo, exigente y mas salvaje, justo como lo necesitaba. Aquello era totalmente exquisito, sensaciones fuertes se arremolinan dentro de él y ver como su miembro salía y entraba del cuerpo de albino contribuía a su éxtasis absoluto.

En un ronco gemido termino, cuando sintió su miembro ser apretado con fuerza a causa del orgasmo que contrajo los músculos de Allen, llevándolo a él al mismo estado. Perdiendo su razón, sus conciencias, consumiendo su ser en una llama incierta y creando algo que les ataría de mas de una forma.

Allen saco el miembro de Kanda y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre él, la respiración de ambos era agitada y aquello había superado sus expectativas. Allen se acerco y deposito sus labios en los de Kanda para después sentir su cuerpo presa del cansancio.

Sin duda, ningún sueño se le iguala a lo de ahora, sin duda.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía y no le dejaba descansar, tenía una sed terrible y sentía demasiado calor. Se removio en la cama, sintiendo un calor abrazante del cual intento liberarse, intento moverse sin mucho existo, algo parecia impedirle moverse libremente.

Abrió perezosamente los ojos y volteo el rostro para toparse con la expresión tranquila de Kanda, quien aún seguía dormido.

Se sorprendió, casi se infarta. Miles de imágenes acudieron a su mente, todas y cada una de ellas alarmante en mas de una forma. Se sonrojo profusamente sin dar crédito a lo que su memoria le mostraba. Miro a Kanda una vez mas y con cuidado, dudando alzo la blanca sabana que los cubría.

Agacho la mirada y lo vio. ¡Ambos completamente desnudos en una sola cama!. Trago saliva y recordó nuevamente mas cosas que habían ocurrido ayer.

Sin duda él y Kanda habían tenido sexo la noche anterior, pero por alguna razón sabía que había sido mas que solo sexo.

Sonrió con ternura y miro el rostro de Kanda nuevamente. Sin duda había sido mas que solo sexo. Elevo una de sus manos y la poso con delicadeza sobre el rostro de Kanda, suspirando en el proceso y sintiendo tontamente feliz.

Se pego más al oriental y junto su frente a la de su ahora amante, mientras su mano se deslizaba delicadamente por la mejilla de este. Se sentía feliz, completo y a pesar de que Kanda no le había regalado ninguna palabra de amor, se sentía querido.

Cerró sus ojos y se acerco lentamente a Kanda, uniendo sus labios en un intimo y tierno beso. Cuando hubo terminado su beso, se abrazo mas a él, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su piel y su varonil aroma seduciendo su olfato.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, se sentía cansado y estando así como estaba, con Kanda rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos y él abrazándole, se sintió feliz.

* * *

–Espera… Kanda- suspiro cansado y dijo entre gemidos, mientras con ambas manos sobre la pared procuraba no caer. Kanda estaba colocado tras él entrando y saliendo de su interior salvajemente, tomándole en el baño con el agua tibia mojando sus cuerpos.

Apenas habían despertado y decidido tomar un baño y él no pudo contenerse. Al imaginar a Allen en el baño, con el agua deslizándose en su piel, acariciando y delineando sus músculos había sido una tentación difícil de ignorar.

Por ello, haciendo caso a sus instintos había decidido entrar al baño con Allen, tomándole desprevenido, acariciando nuevamente su cuerpo como él día anterior, marcándole nuevamente como suyo.

–Moyashi- le llamo con la voz ronca, inclinándose sobre Allen, tomando su mentón con una de sus manos y obligando a que lo viera.-eres mió.- y le beso nuevamente, mientras la fuerza de sus embestidas aumentaba.

* * *

–¡Caminas gracioso, Moyashi! –Estallo en carcajadas el pelirrojo tras su escritorio mientras veía a Allen.

–¡Claro que no!- trato de contradecirle con las mejillas en un fuerte color bermellón.

–¡Se nota que Kanda es un salvaje! –y estallo en risas nuevamente mientras de uno de sus cajones sacaba un fólder beige y se lo entregaba a Allen -¿En serio no quieres sentarte?. ¡Ah, lo siento!, te debe doler demasiado el trasero para eso.

Allen ya estaba harto, había cerrado los puños y estaba mas que dispuesto a asestarle un golpe para que callara pero en ese instante alguien toco la puerta de la oficina.

–Pase –dijo Lavi quitándose con una mano las lagrimas que le causo tanta risa.

Entro Lenalee y saludo cordialmente a Allen mientras le entrega mas papeles a Lavi.

Ese día había tenido que recoger algunos documentos a Black Order. Lavi había insistido en su importancia que no le había quedado otra mas que ir a recogerlo para posteriormente entregárselos a Kanda para que este trabajara con ellos. Había tratado de caminar lo mas normal posible, pero el dolo en su trasero apenas y le permitía sentirse cómodo y en cuanto Lavi lo vio, no hizo falta decirle que uno mas uno son dos.

Una vez obtenidos los documentos se despidió de Lenalee y de Lavi pero al salir, incluso cerrando la puerta podía escuchar las sonoras risotadas del pelirrojo. Tomo el ascensor y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y sus plateados ojos se toparon con los chocolates de Lou Fa.

–¡Buenas tardes!-saludo cordialmente Allen mientras entraba al elevador y las puertas se cerraban tras él.

–¡Bu-buenas tardes!-contesto Lou Fa con nerviosismo sintiendo que el aire se le acababa.

Desde que Kanda había sufrido el accidente ella no había podido encontrarse con Allen, por mas que había intentado convencerse a si misma de buscarlo no había logrado nada, ni si quiera preguntar por el número de teléfono de su casa. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente y trago saliva, el corazón le palpitaba tan rápido que sentía que en aquel espacio reducido Allen lo oiría.

–Tiene mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Verdad?

Lou Fa asintió.

–¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien, he tenido mucho trabajo por que en el área de investigación se esta desarrollando nueva tecnología.

–¿En serio?, ¿Qué es lo que están desarrollando?

–Pues se trata de…

Su dialogo fue interrumpido dado que las luces se apagaron abruptamente y el elevador se agito con fuerza, provocando que esta gritara y cayera sobre Allen. Cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando lo peor pero en cuanto sintió que el elevador se había detenido abrió sus ojos y se encontró envuelta en una densa oscuridad.

El elevador no se movía y aquello le comenzaba alarmar, cuando bajo la mirada se topo con la expresión adolorida de Allen, quien estaba bajo de ella.


	15. PERTENECER

**XV**

**PERTENECER**

Dos horas habían pasado desde que Allen se había ido de ahí.

–Conejo, ¿Ha pasado ya el Moyashi por tu oficina? –silencio- Ya veo – y colgó dispuesto a salir en busca del albino.

Estaba seguro de que algo había ocurrido, no podía haber ido a hacer las compras por que en primera: le hubiera avisado y; segunda: las había realizado ya. Algo le había sucedido y el no podía quedarse quiero. Salio de su casa mas que dispuesto a encontrarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hora había pasado ya desde que se quedaron encerrados en el elevador. Allen no tenía celular y el de Lou Fa no tenía pila.

Allen estaba frente a al puerta, solo de pie mirándola, como si con eso pudiese abrirla. Sus manos, piernas y cuerpo había comenzado a temblar imperceptiblemente. Sentía el miedo apoderarse de él. Quería salir, deseaba salir, ¡necesitaba salir!

Lou Fa estaba en una esquina del elevador, sentada con la mirada fija en el suelo, estaba roja hasta las orejas, no podía creer que estuviese en esa situación. Su mente había viajado a mil y un posibles resultados. Desde gritar y ser abrazada por Allen para que la consolará hasta una inesperada declaración por parte del albino.

Aquello la ponía nerviosa, ¿qué haría si Allen la besaba?, ¿Qué haría si Allen le acariciaba la piel con sus finas manos? Estaba tan roja y sumergida en su mundo que solo se percato del estado de Allen cuando este se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo para abrazarse a si mismo y sollozar.

–¿Allen estas bien?- se acerco gateando hacia él percatándose de que algo no estaba bien con el albino. -¿Allen? –pregunto de nuevo y le toco el hombro.

Este reacciono ante sus toque y se lanzo a sus brazos llorando desesperadamente. Lou Fa se asusto, admitía que le gustaba sentirse entre los brazos de Allen y hubiese planeado su boda y cuantos hijos tendrían ambos si el albino no estuviese llorando.

Algo malo pasaba, lo sentía.

–Allen, cálmate, todo estará bien.

–¡Mana!, ¡Mana! –Allen repetía ese nombre como si fuese un mantra, y Lou Fa no sabía a quien se refería.

Lo abrazo con mas fuerza contra ella y le trato de tranquilizar.

–¡Allen todo estará bien!

Se desesperaba, parecía que no la oía y Allen no paraba de llamar a ese tal "Mana".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Cerca de una hora .-dijo con miedo el trabajador mientras Kanda le observaba fijamente, matándolo con la mirada.

–¡¿El elevador lleva parado una hora y no lo han resuelto? Recuérdame, ¿cuál es tu trabajo?

–Mantenimiento –dijo con temor. El miedo se respiraba en el ambiente y Lavi no hacía mas que ver como Kanda furioso arremetía contra el pobre trabajador.

–Haz que funcione. –una orden seca pero clara, imposible de rebatir. El técnico llamo de inmediato a sus ayudante y se puso a trabajar en el elevador.

–Seguro estará bien. –dijo Lavi tratando de calmar a Kanda que no dejaba de observar como los técnicos se ponían a atrabajar en ese mismo piso para hacer funcionar el elevador.

Kanda no comento nada y salio hecho una furia de la oficina de Lavi.

Tras su espalda sentían como afilados cuchillos se clavaban los ojos mas oscuros y amenazantes que jamás hubiesen visto en su vida. Era solo un trabajo, era tan solo la primera vez que veían el rostro de quien controlaba todo lo que Black Order era, la primera vez y sentían que el éxito o fracaso de su trabajo determinaría si seguían o no con vida.

Bastaron veinte minutos para realizar lo que en cincuenta hacían. Arreglar el elevador, y es que con Kanda tras ellos ejerciendo silenciosa presión e impartiendo amenazas sin usar las palabras no podían hacer otra cosa mas que resolver el problema.

–Muevan el elevador a este piso.

–Si – asintió el técnico ante la orden de Kanda, tecleo unos numero en un aparato parecido a una calculadora que se conectaba a una terminal ubicada en la parte inferior de los botones del elevador.

Apenas paso un minuto cuando el elevador llego a dicho piso y las puertas se abrieron. Lavi salio de sus oficina dispuesto a burlarse de Allen pero vio algo que le hizo olvidarse de su plan.

Kanda apretaba fuertemente sus puños y temblaba imperceptiblemente, tal como si estuviese controlando una furia indescifrable en su interior. Camino hacia él y se asomo, sorprendiéndose con lo que vio.

Allen sollozaba en los brazos de Lou Fa, ambos sentados sobre el piso y con la chica mirándolos azorada. Volteo a ver a Kanda, confirmando sus sospechas, estaba furioso, veía como su amenazante y peligrosa mirada se cernía sobre la chica y como apretaba sus dientes unos contra otros, tratando de mantener al margen su rabia.

Kanda se acerco a ellos, se inclino para tomar a Allen de un brazo y levantarlo, rompiendo el abrazo que sostenían Lou Fa y él.

–Afuera- fue todo lo que le dijo a Lou Fa quien se iba reincorporando.

Aquella gélida voz, imponente y temible le helo la sangre, incluso los técnicos sintieron mas miedo del de hace unos minutos, comprendiendo que no les habían otorgado el lujo de conocer la verdadera furia del oriental.

La chica dio un paso atrás sin embargo al ver a Allen como ido y con las lagrimas surcando su rostro no pudo simplemente abandonarlo.

Miro con odio a Kanda, él solo había llegado y levantado a Allen como si fuese un muñeco, sin preocuparse si algo le había ocurrido. Sabía que cuando Kanda enfurecía corría a la gente de manera cruel, recalcando sus fallas en su puesto y resaltando lo inútiles que podían ser.

No permitiría que hiciese lo mismo con Allen, iba a dar un paso hacia delante cuando sintió como Lavi la tomaba del hombro y le sonreía.

–Vamos a la enfermería, tenemos que asegurarnos que no te haya ocurrido nada.

–Pero yo estoy bien, Allen es quien…- giro su vista y las puertas del elevador se cerraban, en todo ese proceso pudo observar como Kanda no le dejaba de mirar con odio, como si deseará destazarla con la mirada.

Lavi la había detenido, sabía que la chica no había tenido la culpa de nada pero conocía a Kanda y si no le había dicho nada a Lou Fa era por que estaba mas preocupado por Allen que en reclamarle a la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro hecho una furia, con su brazo rodeando la fina cintura del menor. Rodeo su escritorio y sentó al niño en su sofá, le dejo un momento ahí mientras iba a llenar un vaso con agua.

Se sentía molesto, ver a aquella mujer abrazando de esa manera tan posesiva a quien era suyo no le hacia gracia. Sabía que de haber estado bien Allen no se hubiese dejado y por ello no podía dejar de pensar como se aprovecho esa chica para tomarlo en sus brazos.

Puso el vaso de agua frente a Allen.

–Tómalo –ordeno pero el niño no reaccionaba. Suspiro profundo.

–¡Mana! –susurro Allen y Kanda volteo a verlo como si un resorte le hubiese impulsado a hacerlo.

Se acerco a Allen y lo miro fijamente. Deslizo su mano por la madera del escritorio hasta que encontró un diminuto control. Presiono uno de los tantos botones que este poseía y las cortinas se iniciaron a cerrar, sumiendo en una oscuridad artificial aquella oficina.

–Kan…Kanda- susurro Allen mientras sentía como aquella fría mano le tomaba del mentón para obligarle ver aquellos ojos negros que poseían un extraño brillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por aquella blanca piel de marfil gotas de sudor se deslizaban, delineando cada músculo de aquel atlético y delgado cuerpo. Sus níveas piernas abiertas colocadas de lado a lado a aquel cuerpo ajeno que deslizaba sus manos marcando el contorno de su silueta.

Acostado sobre el escritorio con Kanda sobre él su respiración se mostraba alterada, su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia y el aire parecía quemarle los pulmones. Aquella deliciosa lengua húmeda que insistía en jugar con sus tetillas no dejaba de acariciarle mientras la otra mano se deslizaba desde sus brazos hasta los muslos.

Minutos atrás el oriental se había encargado de quitarle la ropa y dejarle únicamente con la blanca camisa que ahora no le servia para cubrir ni un poco su desnudes.

No lo entendía. ¿Cómo era que Kanda con un simple toque podía despertar en él instintos que jamás pensó que tuviese?

Mas de la mitad de las cosas que ocupaban un lugar en el escritorio del oriental estaban regadas por la alfombra de la oficina. No se había dado cuanta de cómo había llegado ahí, solo supo que su cuerpo reacciono en cuanto Kanda le beso.

La mano de Kanda se deslizo hasta su miembro erecto y este dejo de acariciarle con la lengua para centrar su vista en su rostro mientras sus dedos acariciaban en tortuosos círculos la punta de aquella zona tan sensible de él, y no tuvo mas remedio que iniciar a luchar por mantener su boca cerrada y contener cada gemido.

Kanda se agacho mas sobre él y con la mano libre inicio a acariciar una de sus tetillas mientras sus ojos se perdían en los suyos. Tomo aquel miembro con toda su mano, iniciando a subir y bajar causando que aquella lucha la perdiese el albino e iniciase a gemir sonoramente.

Sonrió con triunfo al ver aquellos plateados ojos entrecerrados y brillosos a causa del placer, al observar aquella boca ya abierta y aquellas mejillas encendidas, le hizo sentir que algo en él ardia. Su blanco cabello se pegaba a su frente y Kanda no pudo evitar acariciar con su boca aquel delicado y delgado cuello, rozándolo con los dientes y deslizando su lengua. Después succiono, dejando una pequeña marca en este, una que lo identificaba como su propiedad. Una que el que la viera en aquella piel supiera de inmediato que aquel niño ya tenia dueño.

–Di mi nombre.-ordeno Kanda, centrando sus caricias en la zona baja del cuerpo de Allen, imprimiendo presión en la punta con uno solo de sus dedos mientras su lasciva mirada no dejaba de ver aquel angelical rostro en pleno éxtasis.

Con trabajo Allen pudo aterrizar su razón y oír aquella voz que le ordenaba, sintió sus mejillas arder y es que la sola idea de pronunciar el nombre del oriental mientras se deshacía en gemidos era vergonzoso.

Quiso negarse pero cuando se proponía a contestar, mas de aquella deliciosa presión se hizo notar, causando que en lugar de un "no" un gemido saliera desde lo profundo de su garganta y sus manos rodearan el cuerpo de Kanda.

Sentía aquel caliente liquido deslizarse por su miembro y sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos y al abrir los ojos vio a Kanda erguirse y llevar lamerse la mano. El oriental se alejo de él y escucho el crujir del cuero de la silla al sentarse Kanda.

Se reincorporo, extrañado por la acción del oriental y al quedar sentado sobre el escritorio vio a Kanda mirarle fijamente.

–Ven

Aquella palabra basto para que se pusiera de pie y se acercará a Kanda. La camisa solo se mantenía en su cuerpo, por que esta colgaba de sus antebrazos, de entre sus piernas aquel liquido blanco se deslizaba lentamente. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Kanda, este le rodeo con un brazo la cintura y le jalo contra él, provocando que Allen estuviera prácticamente encima de él.

–Kanda, ¿qué ha…-iba a preguntar el menor, cuando Kanda cubrió su boca con la suya, metiéndole la lengua y acariciando a la del menor. Cuando hubo cortado el beso, Allen se vio obligado a acomodar ambas piernas a cada lado de la silla para poder quedar frente a Kanda, quien comenzó a acariciar sus labios, delineándolos con sus dedos.

–Abre la boca- ordeno y Allen aun sin obedecer fue forzado a abrirla a causa de la presión de estos. Dos dedos se introdujeron en su boca y acariciaron todo cuanto había en ella. Se enredaron en su lengua mientras Kanda besaba sus hombros y posaba su otra mano en el trasero del albino.

Sintió como Kanda le pegaba mas contra él y cuando sintió aquel enorme bulto del pantalón del oriental golpear contra su trasero no pudo hacer mas que cerrar los ojos. Kanda deslizo sus dedos por la pequeña lengua hasta sacarlos de la boca del niño, con la saliva bañándolos, sonrió y beso a Allen mientras con estos irrumpía en el interior del albino. Los introdujo de un solo golpe y seguida besando a Allen mientras de sus ojos una que otra lagrima escapaba.

–Ka..Kanda- susurro el nombre del oriental cuando vio como este bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y liberaba su miembro erecto.

Kanda beso su cuello nuevamente mientras retiraba sus dedos del interior de Allen para tomarle con amabas manos de las caderas y guiarlo a su erección. Entro en Allen, casi de un golpe y en un solo movimiento no logrando ahogar un ronco gemido que le provoco el sentir el calido y estrecho interior del menor apresando su erección.

Se quedo quieto un momento, permitiéndole a Allen acostumbrarse, colocando una mano en el trasero del albino y otra en su espalda mientras su lengua pasaba a jugar con el oído.

–Kan…ummm…Kanda-dijo su nombre entre gemidos cuando este comenzó a moverse en su interior. Allen rodeo el cuello de Kanda con sus finos brazos.

Y la puerta de la oficina de Kanda se abrió repentinamente.

–¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a Allen!- Irrumpió Lou Fa como Amazona a media batalla en la oficina de Kanda, creyendo que era su deber defender a Allen de la maldad de Kanda sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría entre ambos.

Había supuesto cosas terribles, mil castigos y mil groserías que Kanda pudiese decirle al albino y en el estado en que estaba Allen no había podido resistir la idea de dejarlo solo enfrentándose a Kanda, así que como pudo llegó a la oficina de Kanda encontrándose con una escena que jamás pensó ni imagino ni en sus mas locas fantasías.

Allen volteo el rostro para mirarla, claramente sorprendido y sonrojado, Kanda quien apenas despegaba sus labios del oído del menor la veía sobre el níveo hombro de Allen.

No era tonta, sabia que Allen no solo estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y no le hacia falta saber cual era su nombre para darse cuenta que si Allen parecía estar llorando no era precisamente por algo que le hubiese dicho Kanda.

Se quedo sin palabras, con la boca seca, aun sin creerse que Allen estuviese teniendo sexo en la oficina de Kanda con este.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡¿Cómo que Kanda rechazo a Emilia? –dijo el padre de Kanda al borde de la histeria.

–Así es. Tiene de novia a una tal Alicia.

–¡Inaudito!, ¡Si mi hijo quiere controlar Black Order, sabe lo que tiene que hacer!, ¡se casará con Emilia le guste o no, o si no… no será mas mi hijo! – sentenció el padre de Kanda.


	16. EL VIAJE

**XVI**

Se había quedado con la boca abierta y los ojos tan grandes como platos, mirando con detenimiento la escena que evidenciaba la relación de Kanda y Allen, una que iba mas allá de la laboral. Trago saliva y no pudo evitar sentir, siguiendo la sorpresa muy de cerca, un gran nudo en la garganta.

–¡Lo siento mucho!- se disculpo sin demora con las mejillas arreboladas de carmín, cerró la puerta en un intento desesperado por mantener castos sus ojos y tras esta sintió el corazón brincarle descontroladamente.

Si en algún momento la habitación había sido calida y acogedora en este preciso momento era todo lo contrario, con un frió gélido que acompañaba la creciente furia de Kanda a la vez que el tiempo parecía congelado, ya que nadie se animaba a hacer algún movimiento, seguían con la vista fija en la puerta.

Allen se reincorporo, con el animo caído y algo mas, aquella inesperada visita le había cortado la inspiración en mas de una forma y Kanda parecía terriblemente molesto. De espaldas a él recogió su ropa y comenzó a cubrir su delgado cuerpo. Pronto su olfato capto el inequívoco olor del tabaco y aun así continuo cubriéndose.

–Será mejor que hable con ella.- quería arrancarse el cabello de un solo tirón ¿cómo se supone que explicaría que estaba teniendo sexo con Kanda en su oficina? No le iba a decir algo así y hablar sobre el tema con alguien mas era algo bochornoso.

¿Acaso iría y le diría "Kanda me estaba dando por detrás, pero no te preocupes, juro que estoy acostumbrado y que ya no me duele tanto como ayer"?

No, definitivamente no diría algo así. Resignado a que no lograría encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar aquello, decidió salir, esperando que a su cerebro llegará alguna idea como caída del cielo para justificar aquello.

Iba a ir detrás de ella con la no tan firme convicción de excusar su comportamiento y justificar lo visto cuando Kanda le tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia él.

–Déjala sola.- Comento Kanda al darse cuenta de lo fructuoso que había sido que esa niña viese aquello. De esa forma se había dado cuenta quien era el dueño de ese enano y si sabía lo que le convenía, seguramente, dejaría a Allen en paz.

–Pero…-intento argüir Allen cuando Kanda le callo con su boca.

Kanda se despego de Allen y le abrazo posesivamente contra si, mientras clavaba su rostro en la hendidura entre su cuello y hombro, aspirando profundamente aquel aroma dulce que le asqueaba y deseaba.

Inmóvil, sin saber que hacer ante la repentina e inesperada acción de Kanda no pudo hacer mas que devolver el abrazo, rodeando con sus finos brazos la ancha espalda de este. Ya sabía que Kanda no era la clase de persona que le abrazaría con dulzura y le consolaría con alentadoras palabras al oído, sabia que debía encontrar el consuelo en su silencio, en bruscas caricias y en su huraña personalidad, eso lo tenía mas que claro pero este no le había cuestionado en ningún momento sobre su pasado, ni la razón de su fobia, por un lado le agradecía eso por que le evitaba hablar de algo que le incomodaba pero ahora que sabia que Kanda formaba parte de su vida quería hacerlo participe en la suya de modo mas activo.

Y aunque el oriental no le cuestionara nada quería confiar en él y contárselo, después de todo había mas que atracción en esa relación…

–Yo..-era amargo tan solo recordar-…fui encerrado por mis padres cuando era muy pequeño, me dejaron solo en un pequeño cuarto sin nada mas que la ropa que llevaba encima en ese entonces.- sonrió amargamente al recordarlos, en su infancia ellos habían sido su mundo, todo lo que conocía y amaba. Sin embargo fueron los primeros en abandonarle y darle la espalda.

–Pasaron muchos días y yo iba muriendo mientras los esperaba, pensé que regresarían por mi si me portaba bien pero…Mana fue quien me saco de ahí.- dijo con la voz quebrada y sonriendo para si mismo ya que Kanda no podía ver su rostro.

Pronto sintió aquella calidez que le rodeaba cuando Kanda le tocaba abandonarlo lentamente cuando este rompió el abrazo y lo sustituyo por su grande mano que presiono fuertemente su cabeza. Causándole dolor y provocando que se quejara mientras luchaba por safarse del agarre.

–No es como si te fueran a abandonar otra vez.- dijo Kanda pasando a su lado para dirigirse a la cafetera.

Allen le vio asombrado, sintiendo como la tristeza se disipaba rápidamente de él, como si el viento soplase fuertemente para llevarse una nube negra lejos. Sonrió al saber que aquella frase significaba un "yo no te dejaré", o al menos eso quería que significase.

Aquella misma noche, ambos estaban en casa de Kanda, Allen concertaba algunas citas de trabajo de Kanda mientras le ordenaba la agenda, ya que las cosas iban de mal en peor en Shangai. Al enterarse del manejo del capital que realizaba el departamento de compras Kanda había decidido ir personalmente a encargarse del problema.

El problema residía, principalmente, en las facturas en las cuales aparecía una cantidad superior al costo real de los insumos adquiridos para la elaboración de ciertos productos, el problema lo había estado rastreando Lavi en los últimos días y había determinado que este se originaba en el departamento de compras, descubriendo que el excedente iba a parar en la cuenta del jefe del área. Sin embargo la anomalía no acaba ahí, también se había detectado fuga de información y la rotación del personal iba en aumento de manera alarmante.

Empresas de competencia directa con Balck Order, estaban firmando contratos con nuevas, esto causando la caída del valor de las acciones de la compañía a nivel global, también se estaba perdiendo parte del mercado meta y todo por una fuga de información.

¿Por qué preocuparse de una fuga de información?, podrían preguntarse quien no estuviese relacionado con el mundo empresarial, la razón era llanamente sencilla. Los productos que se estaban desarrollando y las diversas innovaciones que se estaban realizando ahí eran para los futuros productos que mantendrían a Black Order en la cima del mundo empresarial pero al haber fuga de información, muchas empresas mas sacaban el mismo producto, solo con algunas diferencias y otros nombres, al mismo tiempo que Black Order, esto le quitaba exclusividad en el mercado y al mismo tiempo no lograba hacerse con la patente al no poder comprobar el desarrollo inicial del producto.

A la larga, la creación de competencia obligaba a la empresa a bajar el precio inicial y solo recuperaba lo invertido, logrando un punto de equilibrio del cual los inversionistas estaban enterados, posteriormente "las acciones caían debido a que estas se determinan su valor en función al valor actual o valor presente con base a los flujos de efectivo futuros." (1) Esto quiere decir que ningún accionista estaba dispuesto a comprar acciones de una empresa que no generaba dividendos a futuro y esto ocasionaba una descapitalización de la empresa que le imposibilitaba al desarrollo de mas tecnología.

Allen se encontraba buscando boletos de viaje en clase ejecutiva en una aerolínea de renombre, cuando dos nombres captaron su atención, "Sean Cohen" y "Catherine Cohen", esos nombres estaban escritos en la agenda de Kanda. Aquel hombre era uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de Black Order Shangai y tenía una cita concertada con Kanda dentro de una semana y…

Lo miro con curiosidad y cuando iba a tomar entre sus manos la agenda el timbre sonó, acaparando su atención.

Kanda seguía concentrado en su computadora, como si no hubiese oído el estruendoso timbre. Allen se puso de pie y al abrir la puerta vio un hombre alto, cabello lacio y negro, con un largo fleco a lado, ojos cafés oscuros tras sus gafas de media luna.

–Soy Komui Lee, ¿se encuentra Kanda?

Allen lo miro sin saber que decir o hacer, jamás en su vida había visto a tal hombre.

–Déjalo entrar-se oyó la potente voz de Kanda provenir desde la sala.

–Entre por favor- indico Allen dándole paso a aquel hombre que vestía una larga bata blanca y boina de igual color, observo con detenimiento el portafolios que llevaba consigo, determinando que llevaba algunos papeles de importancia.

–¡Buenas noches, Kanda!, ¡Por fin logre hacer lo que me pediste! –dijo con premuera en cuanto diviso al japonés tras su computadora. Kanda cerro su lap top, fijando todo su interés en la persona que tomaba confianzudamente un lugar en su sofá frente a él.

–Eso, esta aquí.- Dijo Komui mientras posaba sobre la mesa de exquisito cristal cortado el portafolios y lo empujaba hacia Kanda, este la recibió y miro el portafolios como si buscase ver a través de la gruesa piel negra.

Allen, por su parte, no entendía nada a lo que se refería el hombre con "Eso" y estaba seguro que debía de tratarse de algo realmente importante, de lo contrario Kanda no hubiese aceptado a dicha persona en la casa. Sintió una mirada fija sobre él y atraído por esto observo a Komui.

–No recuerdo haberte visto antes.-se puso de pie y extendió su mano a Allen- Soy Komui Lee, director de la unidad de desarrollo e innovación tecnología de la división de Inglaterra.

Allen tomo su mano y sonrió con la caballerosidad que le caracterizaba.

–Soy Allen Walker. Asistente personal de Kanda.

–¡¿En serio?, ¡creí que Kanda no…

–Puedes irte.- interrumpió la conversación la profunda voz de Kanda.- Lo idóneo sería que nadie supiera que estuviste aquí.

Komui lo miro y en aquella feliz mirada que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se torno en una cetrina.

–Entiendo. No diré nada sobre esto, ni si quiera al señor Kanda.

– Espero que no olvides con quien esta tu fidelidad.

–Como si pudiera.- tras esto Komui se despidió de Kanda y se dirigió a la puerta siendo acompañado por Allen.

–Cuídalo, aunque no lo parezca, es un niño todavía.- le dijo Komui al oído mientras se despedía de Allen al salir.

Allen regreso a la sala vio como Kanda miraba la pantalla de la laptop que le había dado para trabajar con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Clase ejecutiva?, ¡¿Estas de coña?- Allen solo miraba perplejo a Kanda no entendiendo la naturaleza de su reclamo- ¿No querrás que viaje con un montón de puta gente?

–¡¿Entonces pretendes que nos vayamos nadando, volando o que?- contesto Allen exasperado sin entender la reacción de Kanda.

–Olvídalo, no soporto a la gente. Nos iremos en mi jet privado.

Allen se quedo estupefacto ante el comentario de Kanda. ¿Cómo no había pensado que si Kanda odiaba estar entre las multitudes era natural que tuviese sus "propios medios" para evitarlas? Aunque debía admitir que aquello había superado sus expectativas.

Kanda no se había dignado a abrir el portafolios que aquel hombre le trajo en toda lo noche, por si fuese poco este se había quedado trabajando aún después de que Allen hubiese terminado lo que le correspondía, como era característico de Allen había ofrecido su ayuda y había sido rechazado con la misma facilidad en la que uno dice "Tres"

Había optado por ir a dormir cuando su cuerpo resintió el cansancio y ahora se encontraba entre las cómodas cobijas de la cama de Kanda impregnadas con el olor tan característico de él, aspiro hondo y se acurruco aun mas complacido como un gato por estar en aquel sitio con aquel intolerable japonés que amaba a pesar suyo.

La suavidad del edredón y aquel aroma le hizo virar su vista hacia el lugar que ocupaba Kanda en esa cama, encontrándose con que este no estaba ahí.

¿Era posible que Kanda no hubiese dormido en toda la noche por estar trabajando?

Lo mas seguro. Se reincorporo lentamente en la cama cuando sintió una leve caricia en sus cosquillas que le provoco reír estruendosamente, no sabía lo que ocurría y pronto sintió ascender aquella caricia hasta su espalda, aquel curioso toque solo le causaba risa y se removió graciosamente tratando de tomar entre sus manos lo que fuese que causase eso. Sin embargo, sintió como aquello emergía de entre sus ropas y giraba en torno a él.

Abrió los ojos, tan grandes como dos platos al ver una pequeña esfera dorada, encima con alas yendo de un lado a otro frente a él.

¡Definitivamente se había golpeado la cabeza mientras dormía!, ¡no era posible que aquello realmente existiese, seguramente era una alucinación o algo parecido!

Se tallo los ojos con fuerza e incluso estuvo a punto de pellizcarse cuando la esfera dorada sobrevoló sus piernas y parecía mirarlo. Le miro con curiosidad y pronto vio como la esfera abría la boca mostrando una hilera de dientes grandes y afilados.

Aquello le resulto aun peor, una cosa era alucinar con una esfera dorada sobrevolándolo como si se tratara de un rascacielos y otra muy diferente era imaginar que una esfera dorada intentaba comérselo.

Iba a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas cuando vio un haz de luz salir del interior de esta para proyectar el rostro de Kanda, que le miraba enojado.

–Ni se te ocurra Moyashi.

–¡Que es Allen!- Kanda le ignoro y le miro gélidamente mientras suspiraba.

–Esa cosa es un golem y es el producto que desarrollo Komui. Se trata de…-guardo silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas para describir el producto- …es como si fuese un celular, solo que en lugar de solo ser la voz la única que se transmite, también incluye la imagen.

Posee otras funciones como; video, cámara, Internet, GPS y la maldita cosa es mas portátil de lo que puedes imaginar. -¡Claro que lo imaginaba, podía hacerlo solo con verla flotar frente a él, no sería necesario guardarla en el bolsillo por que la cosa por si misma le seguiría, seguramente – Posee reconocimiento de voz, así que si te la roban en un descuido, no podrá ser usada sin el patrón de voz aceptado, también posee algo de memoria que le permitirá regresar a casa de su dueño si se extravía, claro, esto último fue logrado con lo ultimo en inteligencia artificial.

Kanda bufo molesto, se notaba que le era tedioso explicar todo aquello, como si tratase de vender el producto a un completo analfabeta, pero no quería que Allen destruyera esa cosa que le había costado millones desarrollar.

–Esa cosa es tuya ahora y mas te vale cuidarla.

Allen bufo molesto y se puso de pie mirando aquella esfera que había ya cerrado sus fauces para volar alrededor de él.

–Entonces debes ser cara. – dijo extendiendo las manos para que la esfera se posara sobre estas, le vio caminar graciosamente con sus cortar patas sobre estas y rió bajo.

–Pareces mas una mascota que un teléfono.- le pareció que aquella cosa le miraba curiosamente a pesar de carecer de ojos. – Mereces un nombre.

Allen guardo silencio por un rato y aquella esfera revoloteo de nuevo al ver que este ya no le hablaba.

–¡Ya se! –grito Allen con hilaridad cuando hubo ideado el nombre perfecto para esa cosa- Serás Tim Campy.

La esfera fue a posarse sobre su cabeza y se acorruco en esta. Allen tomo eso como una respuesta afirmativa y salio de la habitación para encontrarse a Kanda en el mismo sofá, con la misma ropa mirándolo fijamente, con una esfera negra que revoloteaba a su alrededor con una especie de ojo azul en el centro.

Después de ello paso una semana antes de que ambos viajaran en el jet privado de Kanda, durante ese tiempo el yeso había sido retirado del pie del oriental y para la mala fortuna de Allen que ahora iba acostado boca abajo en el enorme sofá del jet con el trasero doliendo a mil. Desde que Kanda se había recuperado el sexo se había tornado aun mas salvaje y en cada embestida él imprimía una fuerza innecesaria.

El interior del jet era muy calido y cómodo, poseía algunos sofás pequeños, en el costado derecho en color beige, el sofá grande donde se encontraba recostado estaba frente a estos. Un poco mas atrás había una pequeña mesa con dos sofás, uno frente al otro.

Y como si aquello no fuese suficiente para satisfacer a Kanda , atravesando un pasillo había dos puertas, en una de ellas había un lujoso baño y en la otra habitación había una pequeña cama que a simple vista destilaba lujo bajo la luz del día que entraba por la pequeña ventana que había a un costado.

Seguramente aquel Jet era una de las adquisiciones mas cara que Kanda poseía, bueno, la mas cara que conocía. Kanda estaba sentado en uno de los pequeños sofás frente a él leyendo periódico.

Kanda sintió la mirada de Allen sobre el y dejo de leer por un momento para sonreírle burlonamente.

–¡Marica! –Allen abrió grandemente los ojos sin darle crédito al comentario de Kanda.

–Si yo soy un marica entonces ¿tu que eres?. ¿Una nena de cabello largo y sedoso?

–Déjame recordarte que no soy yo el que esta quejándose por que le duele el trasero.

–¿Pues que querías?, ¡si yo te lo metiera con la misma fuerza estarías igual!

–¡¿Metérmelo a mi?- Y Kanda rió con burla mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Allen, mirándolo fijamente. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sintió el cuerpo de él sobre el suyo. Sintió su calido aliento golpearle la nuca y sus labios acariciarle su oreja.- Eso nunca sucederá.

Los labios de Kanda se deslizaron hasta su cuello, acariciando lentamente su piel con una exquisitez digna de un emperador, sintió las manos de este colarse bajo su playera y acariciar su espalda, obligándole a estremecerse bajo sus ya expertas caricias.

Y es que en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos Kanda había descubierto la forma de acaríciale para hacerlo derretirse bajo sus manos, había explorado su cuerpo hasta el cansancio y le había tomado hasta perder la razón.

–Kanda…-dijo en un suspiro cuando sintió las manos de Kanda colarse bajo sus pantalones y encontrar su miembro excitado.

No entendía como era que Kanda le hacía despertar tan rápido con unas simples caricias, como su aroma le seducía y su seca voz le excitaba. La mano de Kanda acaricio lentamente su miembro mientras sentía su lengua deslizarse por su ya desnuda espalda, y es que sin saber como Kanda había logrado retirar su camisa hasta dejarla en el suelo.

Uno de los dedos de Kanda hizo una ligera presión en la punta de su miembro, iniciando a moverse en círculos, ya no logrando contener mas sus gemidos a causa del placer que le provocaba el mayor.

Sintió nuevamente el aliento de Kanda golpear su oído y su voz acariciar su piel.

–Esto te gusta, ¿no es así? –Kanda mordió levemente su hombro y sin previo aviso pego su pelvis contra su trasero, haciéndole sentir su ya notoria erección mientras su mano acariciaba mas rápidamente su miembro.

–Kan…da.- Kanda movió aun mas rápido su mano y Allen aferro sus manos al sofá, tratando de encontrar un apoyo buscando mantener la escasa razón que le quedaba a flote y no derretirse bajo ese perfecto cuerpo de dios griego que Kanda poseía.

Sus ojos cerrados a causa del placer y sus mejillas rojas eran el claro indicio de lo que sentía en ese instante, Kanda seguía acariciándole cada vez mas rápido y comenzando a restregar su miembro, aun cubierto con el pantalón, contra el trasero de Allen.

Ese niño le hacía comportarse como jamás en su vida pensó que lo haría, y no le disgustaba en lo absoluto pero acaba de caer en la cuenta que sin ese niño ya no podría concebir la vida como lo hacía ahora, claro, eso jamás se lo diría a pesar de saber que aquella confesión le haría feliz al albino. Él no era tan cursi para decir esa clase de cosas vomitivas y lo único que sabía y tenía en claro era que si el enano se fuera de su vida no pararía de buscarlo, aunque su vida se fuera en ello.

Cerró los ojos molesto por aquel estupido sentimiento que nacía y no hacia mas que crecer día a día, se inclino sobre Allen y con su otra mano le obligo a mirarle, sus caricias aumentaron en fuerza y rapidez, Allen entre abrió los labios liberando algunos fuertes gemidos que se detuvieron cuando la mano de Kanda se lleno del semen del menor. Extasiado al ver aquel rostro cuando el orgasmo le hubo alcanzado no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomar con fuerza y hambre aquellos labios, mientras con sus manos iniciaba a bajar el pantalón del menor y a su vez el de él.

Cuando estuvieron ambos librados de la ropa que ya comenzaba a estorbar Kanda entro fuerte y certero de una sola vez dentro de Allen, sus manos sostenían con firmeza la cintura de Allen y se detuvo un instante para sentir aquella deliciosa presión y calidez envolver su sensible miembro.

Allen había clavado las uñas en el sofá al ser penetrado por atrás sin previa preparación, el dolor bien le podía partir en dos en aquel instante pero pronto comenzó a relajarse cuando sintió que Kanda se quedaba quieto dentro de él.

Por un lado era incomodo saber que algo estaba dentro suyo pero a un mismo tiempo era feliz al sentirle de esa forma. No paso ni un minuto cuando el miembro de Kanda salio rápidamente de él para entrar de nuevo con la misma fuerza, la acción se repitió una y otra vez, se sentía arder y Kanda se negaba a tocarle, en un momento de absoluta lujuria olvido la vergüenza y el mismo comenzó a acariciar a su miembro que había despertado nuevamente, mientras sentía a Kanda entrar y salir rápidamente tras de él.

El crujir del sofá, aquel sonido que ocasionaba el roce de sus cuerpos, todo aquello de alguna forma era embriagadora. Kanda aumento la velocidad, convirtiendo las embestidas en algo mas salvaje y entregado, no paso mucho tiempo cuando su propia mano se lleno de su esencia ocasionando que la contracción de sus músculos apretaran soberbiamente el miembro de Kanda en su interior, causando que el se corriera dentro suyo.

El cuerpo de Kanda cayó pesadamente sobre el suyo, ambos luchando por saciar la necesidad de sus pulmones por aire fresco, sus respiraciones agitadas se fundían en una sola y sus pechos agitados subían y bajaban.

Escucharon unos leves golpes provenir de la puerta que separaba la cabina de los pilotos del lugar donde se encontraban. Ambos callaron al instante y se escucho una voz femenina provenir de esta.

–Estamos a punto de llegar, en veinte minutos aterrizaremos, señor. Le suplico que tome un asiento y coloquen sus cinturones para evitar algún accidente.

Allen palideció, Kanda salio de él para comenzar a poner la ropa en su lugar.

–¿Nos oyó?

–¿No querrás decir, que si te escucho? –Dijo Kanda burleton mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño.- Quizás, eres muy escandaloso.

Allen enrojeció hasta las orejas y se puso de pie para seguir a Kanda, caminaba con dificultad, las piernas el temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento caería pero eso quedo en el pasado en cuanto Kanda rodeo con su brazo la cintura de Allen, guiándole al baño para que se limpiara un poco.

Bajaron de avión, impecablemente vestidos con sus trajes, al bajar la azafata les sonrió amablemente sin verles a los ojos y Allen supo que los había escuchado, así que cuando paso frente a ella no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo y expuesto.

Al salir del aeropuerto, Allen observo que una limosina les esperaba fuera de este con cinco Hummer precediéndolo. Algunos hombres vestidos de traje negro con lentes de igual color los esperaban fuera de estas y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando estos se colocaron tras de ellos. Sus maletas eran subidas al auto por un joven y el chofer de uniforme elegante les esperaba con la puerta abierta de la limosina.

–¡Bienvenido, joven Kanda!- le dijo el chofer cuando Kanda entro a la limosina seguido de Allen. Los hombres de negro subieron a las Hummer y arrancaron rodeando la limosina.

–Los debió de haber enviado el inepto de Leverrier.- le dijo Kanda a Allen mientras sacaba su golem y le solicitaba comunicarse con el aludido.

–¡Joven Kanda, sea bienvenido…

–¿Ya esta lista la sala de reuniones que solicite?

–Si señor, he pedido que dispusiera para usted un poco de coñac y…

–En unos minutos estaré ahí y los señores Cohen no han de tardar en llegar, dales la bienvenida como corresponde.

Y en efecto, no tardaron en llegar frente a un imponente edificio de cristal. En letras grandes y doradas resaltaba el nombre de "Black Order" justo sobre las grandes puertas. El chofer se apresuro a bajar para abrirles la puerta y ambos bajaron, Kanda ordeno que sus maletas fueran llevadas al hotel al cual iban a ir mas tarde.

Caminaron con algunos guardaespaldas tras de ellos, Allen no lograba dejarse de sentirse incomodo por la presencia de hombres tan grandes y corpulentos tras de él que le iban prácticamente respirando en la nuca, en cambio Kanda parecía muy acostumbrado a ello y caminaba como si no llevase una manada de hombres que bien podrían pasar por rinocerontes tras de él.

Aquel edificio poseía el mismo lujo que poseía el que se encontraba en Japón, ambos eran igual de magníficos y sublimes en su arquitectura. Al entrar un hombre entrado en años con un curioso bigote les esperaba con una docena de trabajadores dándoles la bienvenida.

–Lamebotas, asqueroso de mierda.-dijo entre dientes Kanda en voz apenas audible.

–Sea bienvenido joven Kanda.- comento el hombre mientras se acercaba a Kanda extendiéndole su mano.

–Leverrier, llevo prisa y no estoy para ningún sentimentalismo estupido.-dijo Kanda sin corresponder el saludo del susodicho.- ¿Han llegado los Cohen?

–Si señor…- iba a hablar mas aquel hombre cuando Kanda simplemente se dirigió al ascensor con Allen detrás.

El hombre intento alcanzarlos pero Kanda presiono el botón con el cual las puertas del ascensor cerraron rápidamente de un solo golpe. En el silencio del ascensor Allen miro a Kanda observando su ceño fruncido.

–¿No fuiste muy grosero?

Ahí iba el Moyashi de nuevo, a comportarse como una puta madre diciendo lo que esta bien o no.

–Mantén la boca cerrada.

Cuatro venitas saltaron en la frente de Allen al ver a Kanda tan grosero y adusto con el, como cuando lo conoció. Aquello le molestaba y si Kanda creia que lo podía tratar como le viniera en gana estaba muy equivocado.

–¿Seguro de que quieres que mantenga mi boca cerrada? –pregunto Allen con un aire sugerente y de malicia que no paso desapercibido para el mayor.

–¡No te atreverías!- contesto Kanda captando el doble significado que conllevaba aquella oración.

Ambos se miraron retando el uno al otro, mirándose fijamente como si nada mas existiera y cualquiera que no conociera la relación que llevaban podría jurar que se matarían en cualquier instante ahí mismo. Lo que no sabían era que Kanda precisamente no solo golpearía a Allen si no que quizás lo violaría en el proceso.

Las puertas se abrieron cuando hubo llegado al piso solicitado, ambos salieron y se dirigieron a una puerta de caoba exquisitamente tallada. Al abrir la puerta Allen vio a una pareja sentada frente a la gran mesa de cristal.

Los ojos grises de la mujer se posaron sobre él y su largo cabello castaño se movió violentamente cuando esta se puso de pie para mirarlo. Por otro lado aquel hombre ya entrado en años de pelo gris que se fundía con el negro que había sido parte de su juventud le miraba con igual sorpresa que la mujer con sus grandes y hermosos ojos celestes.

–Señor y señora Cohen lamento la espera- dijo Kanda con una cordialidad que le era ajena a Allen. – El es Allen Walker mi asistente personal y estará aquí para auxiliarme con mi trabajo.

La señora Catherine Cohen tomo asiento nuevamente después de saludar a Kanda cordialmente al igual que Sean Cohen. Allen cerró la puerta tras de si y fue a sentarse a lado de Kanda completamente pálido, con un nudo en la garganta mientras su corazón se esforzaba por salírsele del pecho.

¡Aquello no podía ser cierto! Su cuerpo había comenzado a sudar frío y continuos escalofríos le recorrían. Kanda vio por el rabillo del ojo aquellas reacciones de Allen, frunciendo el ceño y dirigiendo su vista a las personas que tenía frente a él para después ver a Allen.

No le hizo falta para caer en cuenta que el tremendo parecido que guardaba la mujer con Allen no era solo una coincidencia, había una gran, una muy alta posibilidad que ambas personas fueran los padres de Allen, quienes habían intentado matar al menor cuando era apenas un niño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por el vidrio del taxi observaba Japón, llevaba largo rato sin estar en ese país, si menos mal recordaba unos tres años lejos de su hermosa, encantadora, maravillosa, única y demás adjetivos atribuidos por Komui a su hermana Lenalee.

Y ahora por fin, después de años de estar lejos de ahí regresaba a Japón dirigiéndose al departamento de su hermana, miraba el reloj ansioso y no dejaba de atosigar al chofer con continuas preguntas de si iba ya a llegar, cuando por fin arribo al departamento de su hermana después de una hora de tortuoso viaje en taxi desde la casa de Kanda.

A Kanda le conocía desde niño y podría jurar que no había cambiado en lo absoluto, solo había crecido mas y su carácter, quizás había empeorado. Si el tenía su fidelidad a lado de Kanda no era por que este le diese la libertad de ir y venir para visitar a su hermana, ni si quiera por que le permitiese desarrollar cualquier invento que a la cabeza le llegará, su fidelidad obedecía a una razón mas profunda y sentimental que eso.

Aspiro felizmente el aire contaminado de Japón que le hizo tener un ataque de tos una vez el taxi se hubo detenido obligándole a olvidar su anterior línea de pensamiento, pago al chofer quien se mostró aliviado por librarse de él y buscó entre sus pertenencias la llave que pertenecía al departamento de Lenalee.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió rápidamente esta, entro corriendo como si fuese un caballo desbocado y al llegar a la sala se quedo hecho piedra.

Su inocente hermana estaba siendo obligada a estar sentada sobre las piernas de un imbecil pelirrojo, quien no perdiendo oportunidad tenia sus manos bajo la playera de su querida y pequeña hermana.

–¡VIOLAN A MI LENALEE!

Hermana y supuesto violador voltearon alarmados hacia la puerta, ambos claramente asustados al ver de quien se trataba y de tomarlos desprevenidos de esa forma, si bien no estaban en una posición inocente, tampoco estaban en una que ocasionara un corto circuito en la cabeza de Komui, o al menos eso Lavi quería creer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en el baño, mojándose la cara con el agua fría, aquella junta había sido un éxito, claro, solo en cuestión financiera de Black Order por que en cuanto se refería a él, había sido el momento mas torturante en toda su vida.

Toda la junta estuvo preguntándose si su madre o padre le reconocerían, si le dirían algo, incluso pensaba en hablar con ellos, quería preguntarles por que le abandonaron pero en cuanto termino la junta se despidieron de Kanda y salieron de la habitación.

Kanda le había prestado demasiada atención pero el había escabullido de él para irse a mojar la cara, aun no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ellos fueran su padres, quizás el parecido era solo una coincidencia y el se estaba imaginando cosas.

Sea cual fuere el caso no quería hablar de algo de lo cual no estaba seguro aún, aunque sabía que al regresar que Kanda le diría algo o le exigiría una respuesta, ya que al parecer, se había percatado del parecido entre esa mujer y él.

Tomo un poco de papel y retiro el exceso de agua de su rostro, mientras hacía esto escucho una puerta cerrarse y el no le dio importancia, continuando con su tarea.

–¿Cómo… como es que sigues vivo?

Aquella voz femenina proveniente de una lengua viperina le ocasiono voltear hacia donde provenía y vio a la que en un pasado fuese su madre mirarle con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

–Nadie sabía de ti, no había forma de que sobrevivieras, todo mundo pensó que habías muerto en un accidente. ¡De eso me encargue yo, niño demonio!

Allen miro a aquella mujer que en aquel momento su hermoso cabello lucia revuelto y desordenado, mientras su hermosas facciones se descomponían en muecas dignas de un psicópata. Su mirada se centraba en el y a cada paso que daba Allen retrocedía uno.

–Si saben que estas vivo, si lo supieran…-callo mientras se acercaba a Allen, extendiéndole sus brazos- ¡¿no querrás que tu madre se ponga triste o si?

Aquella pregunta, resonó e incluso poseyó eco dentro de su cabeza, esa pregunta en un pasado su madre se la hacia para obligarle a comer los vegetales que no quería, recoger su cuarto o cosas así, jamás imagino que una dulce voz y una frase que recordaba con cariño de repente se convirtiera en frase de una especie de película de terror.

Aquella mujer se abalanzo contra él, sin darle tiempo del salir del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba, rodeo con sus manos el cuello del albino e inicio a hacer presión.

–¡¿NO QUERRÁS QUE TU MADRE SE PONGA TRISTE?

Si esa mujer era su madre…

¡Que triste!


	17. El primer secreto

Que triste…era saber que aquella mujer que sus recuerdos evocaban fuese realmente tan imperfecta, tan doliente, tan escuálida. Sin duda la mujer que ahora trataba de matarle no era la misma que el recordaba. No era la que pensó que le protegería sobre todas las cosas, ni mucho menos la que amo y deseaba complacer sobre todo.

Aquella mujer era una quimera, un fruto infestado, un adefesio de lo que antes fue su madre. Eso lo podía saber al perderse en esa desquiciada mirada.

–¡Tenias que morir, era lo mínimo que podías hacer por mi!

Allen, siendo hombre, era lógico que sus fuerzas fueren superior a las de aquella mujer, así que haciendo acopio de ellas, le tomo por las muñecas y le obligo a retirar sus manos de su cuello para después empujarla lejos y ponerse de pie.

–No se por que quieres que muera pero ahora mismo yo deseo vivir.- le dijo mientras la miraba retadoramente, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Jamás pensó si quiera en encontrar a sus padres, y si lo hubiera hecho seguramente no era de esa forma.

Aquella mujer se puso de pie y le miro retadoramente, como si frente a ella hubiese un enorme moustro.

–Tu nacimiento no me trajo felicidad…¡ni si quiera te quería y si por mi fuera te hubiese abortado! – Aquellas duras palabras perforaron su cabeza, su alma y todo su ser y de un momento a otro se sintió como una escoria, como si en todas las esquinas en las que caminase solo encontrase desgracia al virar por estas. –Yo quería que desaparecieras de mi vida, ¡y no creas que Cohen es tu padre, ni por un momento te atrevas a pensar en ello!

–Si quería estar con un buen hombre de una adinerada familia como lo es Cohen, no podía llegar con un niño a cuestas, ¿no lo crees? Con tu "supuesta" muerte me hiciste feliz, muy feliz mi hermoso niño.

Aquellas palabras le asquearon, le hicieron retorcer su corazón de dolor al escuchar con ese mismo aliento palabras de odio y amor en una misma exhalación.

–¿Quieres que tu mami sea feliz? Si, ¡claro que lo deseas por eso hijo, debes morir una vez mas antes de que todo mundo se de cuenta que eres el adefesio de mi carne!

Allen cerro los ojos y su interior se constriño con fuerza, todo dentro de él parecía desmoronarse, si hubiese podido elegir algún motivo por el que su madre le hubiese abandonado, seguramente, no hubiese sido por "ambición", por la pútrida sed de dinero.

Definitivamente, no hubiese elegido un motivo tan banal pero ahora, ahí estaba de pie su madre gritándole a la cara que muriera para que ella lograse seguir llevando su lujosa vida.

Sin duda parecía que algo en su interior se rompía y desgarraba con aquellas palabras venenosas.

–¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?, ¡Catherine, ¿me puedes explicar que haces aquí?- pregunto Sean Cohen cuando hubo abierto la puerta del baño de hombres y visto a su mujer dentro a una gran distancia de Allen. Cosa que no le decía nada pero que tampoco le daba buena espina.

–No se preocupe señor Cohen, su esposa solo se ha equivocado de puerta. Señora Cohen , el baño de damas se encuentra a mano izquierda. – comento Allen mientras en su rostro se dibuja una hermosa y cordial sonrisa, que no dejaba de ser falsa y carente de felicidad.

¿Quién diría que una sonrisa pudiese expresar dolor o mejor dicho, ocultarlo con tal maestría?

Catherine se desconcertó ante el gesto inesperado de Allen, esperaba que el mocoso le dijese todo a su esposo o algo parecido, incluso esperaría una demanda, no eso. Allen camino hacia ellos, despidiéndose cordialmente con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, cuando paso a lado de ella Allen se detuvo para susurrarle.

–No se preocupe señora Cohen, mi madre murió cuando era niño. Ahora soy huérfano y visito constantemente la tumba de ella.

Abrió sus grises ojos ampliamente y su esposo, que había escuchado parte de la conversación de Allen miro a la mujer fijamente.

–Se nota que es un buen muchacho, me gustaría tener un hijo así. ¿No crees que sería bueno que nuestro Albert aprendiera una o dos cosas de él?

Catherine se había quedado muda del asombro, aquel comentario le había relajado en gran medida pero ahora, un sentimiento de perdida que jamás creyó sentir en su vida en lo que respectaba a su primer hijo, le inundo el alma.

–Albert no tiene nada que aprender de un niño como ese- concluyó para después salir junto a su esposo.

Por su parte al salir de aquel lugar Allen sintió que no podía respirar, que todo el aire que entraba en su cuerpo no era suficiente para saciarle, su corazón se retorcía y caía en cuenta que por primera vez sus piernas parecían de gelatina, perdían fuerza a cada paso que daba. Se dirigió al elevador y apretó el botón, necesitaba salir a tomar aire, pensar las cosas.

Asimilar que el amor por el que tanto lucho obtener de niño había sido una ilusión, que nunca existió un cariño real y solo hubo obligación hasta que su madre decidió deshacerse de él por que había concluido que le estorbaba para engatusar a un hombre rico.

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron él entro, estaba vació y sin desearlo las lagrimas cayeron pesadamente por sus mejillas. Una tras otra sin detenerse un segundo, se abrazo a si mismo en aquella soledad que ahora le acogía y se entrego al dolor por un instante.

Ese día se había enterado que …

…Su madre había muerto.

Después de ocultar el dolor bajo su piel fue que encontró la entereza para presentarse frente a Kanda. No quería hablar de lo que en aquel edifico había acontecido hiriéndole mortalmente.

Al entrar en la oficina, del director general, ahora de Kanda pues este la ocupaba a sus anchas como si toda su vida hubiese estado ahí, desalojando a su actual dueño de ahí la oficina le parecía mas oscura de lo que en realidad era.

¿Por qué aquella luz le resultaba terriblemente opaca? Se pregunto cuando percibió la luz del rojo sol entrando por los ventanales.

–Trae esa silla- ordeno Kanda sin alzar la vista del monitor de su computadora. No hacía falta, sabía que quien había entrado tan imprudentemente en la oficina sin tocar era aquel mocoso.

Allen obedeció y movió una de la sillas que estaban situadas al frente del escritorio hacia donde Kanda le había indicado, a su lado derecho. Si le obedecía tan dócilmente en ese momento era precisamente por que sentía cada partícula de felicidad evaporársele por la piel, salir de su cuerpo y hacerse uno con el viento para irse lejos de ahí.

–Toma- Kanda le extendió unas hojas que contenían datos que Allen debía de organizar y seleccionar entre ellos los mas importantes. Él no era ningún idiota y si Allen creía eso ya le demostraría que estaba muy equivocado, sabía que aquella mujer de extraordinario parecido con el menor, debía mantener un lazo sanguíneo con él, incluso podría ser su madre.

Sabía que Allen estaba afectado y quizás el fuera el perfecto infeliz bastardo que jamás se tomaría ni la mas puta molestia de consolar al menor con dulces caricias y palabras rimbombantes de miel pero al menos podía tratar de mantener al enano llorica lo suficientemente distraído para que no repara en mucho tiempo en su "madre biológica". Por esa razón ese día hasta el anochecer se encargo de hacer que Allen trabajara hasta caer rendido.

Ambos llegaron a la nada modesta y absolutamente elegante suite del hotel mas famoso de todo Shangai, aquel lugar poseía mas comodidades de las que Allen había soñado jamás.

Vio el cuarto completamente estupefacto, sin cerrar la boca. El exquisito empapelado beige de las paredes mostrabas finos y complicados grabados dorados sobre él. La lámpara de "araña" iluminaba la amplia habitación mostrándola mas acogedora de lo que por si ya era.

Y por si fuese poco su mirada fue a para rápidamente en la amplia cama con un edredón color vino que combinaba perfectamente con los muebles de madera finamente tallados.

–¡¿Vas a pasar o seguirás babeando el piso?- rebatió molesto Kanda al ver que el niño se detenía en el marco de la puerta. Allen entro sonrojado por mostrarse tan irremediablemente sorprendido y molesto por la manera nada amable con la que Kanda se había dirigido a él.

Tim Campy salio volando desde su playera y fue volando directamente a la cama donde poso sus diminutas patitas y comenzó a caminar en círculos buscando acomodarse en el centro de esta.

–Si esa cosa no se mueve la saco a patadas- Sentencio Kanda, le valía un coño que esa estupida esfera dorada costara una millonada, el no permitiría que un ser tan inferior a él ostentará con molestar su descanso.

Por su parte Allen miro enojado a Kanda y vio como este comenzaba a aflojarse la corbata y desfajarse la camisa, se desabotono los primeros tres botones de esta y se sentó en el cómodo sofá granate que estaba situado frente a un enorme televisor de plasma que pendía de la pared. Tomo el control y comenzó a cambiarle a la televisión hasta que encontró el canal de las noticias.

Allen giro la vista y vio un ropero con dos feroces dragones que parecían entrelazarse uno con otro tallados en las puertas del mismo. Se acerco a este y al abrir la puerta se encontró con su ropa perfectamente colgada y ordenada según el color.

Sin duda aquel servicio proporcionado por el hotel era de primera clase. Cerro las puertas y escucho el nombre de Kanda provenir de los finos labios de una conductora de televisión, anunciando el compromiso de este con una tal "Alicia" que no le llegaba ni a los talones a "Emilia", una famosa actriz que se había dedicado a pregonar en los últimos años que sería la futura esposa de Kanda Yu y que ahora se encontraba con el corazón hecho añicos, encerrada en su casa negándose a continuar la grabación de algunas telenovelas y películas.

Kanda apago la televisión molesto y se quito la camisa para comenzar a desvestirse. Allen se sentía apenado por Emilia, ella era buena persona y quizás no mereciera no saber la verdad, y como si Kanda leyera sus pensamientos le miro atentamente con esos ojos oscuros como el petróleo.

–Es culpa de ella por andar hablando como cotorra que me casaría con ella.

–Pero… ¿Tus padres querían que te casaras con ella, no?

–¿Y…? ¿Sugieres que los obedezca y vaya a casarme con Emilia para darle un heredero a mi padre?

No sabía por que Kanda había interpretado sus pregunta de aquella manera tan torcida. Era lógico que él no deseará que Kanda se casará con Emilia, ¿cómo se supone que iba a desear tal cosa?

–¿Tienes que interpretarlo de esa forma, Bakanda? Yo solo quería saber si ella era la clase de mujer que tus padres aprueban.

Kanda sonrió con sorna. Había tratado de distraer al moyashi en la oficina para que este no pensará en su madre pero en algún estupido momento había albergado la idea de que el enano le contase sobre aquella mujer algo que nunca sucedió en todo el día y aquello, por alguna extraña razón que iba mas allá de toda su lógica le molestaba enormemente.

Así que, su paciencia estaba llegando al limite.

–Si- contesto tajantemente mientras destendia la cama y se metía a dormir bajo las sabanas de seda blanca una vez hubo quedado solo con su ropa interior.

Allen miro la alfombra y el peso de la realidad cayo sobre él.

Kanda necesitaba un heredero, ¿no? Él era un hombre por lo tanto no podía embarazarse, definitivamente no podía tener un hijo de Kanda y este necesitaba uno a quien dejarle toda su riqueza al morir, así como sus padres seguramente heredarían todo a Kanda.

Entonces, ¿En que momento Kanda le dejaría para casarse con una "mujer" (Emilia) y sentar cabeza como esperaban que hicieran sus padres? Se pregunto sintiendo un espeso, frió y pesado manto negro cubrirle el cuerpo.

–Moyashi…- le llamo Kanda desde la cama, sacando de sus pensamientos a Allen.

–Ire a tomar un baño.- dijo Allen tratando de mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas y dándose cuenta de que quizás él y Kanda no tuviesen un futuro. No habría oración donde los nombres de ambos figurase en el mundo.

Se metió al baño y se encontró que este era igual de hermoso que la habitación. Con los azulejos blancos, toallas rojas sostenidas sobre un tubo de metal con grabados en las orillas cerca de la regadera. Como si eso fuese poco noto un jacuzzi, lo miro fijamente y una idea, una no muy común y nada sana que le hizo avergonzarse de si mismo le invadió la mente.

Se imaginaba a él y a Kanda ahí y no precisamente relajándose, si no todo lo contrario, bastante agitados mientras él rodeaba las caderas de Kanda con sus blancas piernas y la boca de este se apoderaba salvajemente de la suya.

No sintió únicamente sus mejillas arder, un calor exquisito y seductor recorría su cuerpo a grandes oleadas, haciéndole sentir de alguna irrevocable y contradictoria forma excitado.

No lograba imaginarse como era posible que pensase así si hace unos minutos atrás había imaginado su ruptura con Kanda. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejar sus pensamientos y comenzando a desvestirse para tomar una ducha.

Sin duda, por culpa de Kanda era ahora ya un pervertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus pies se posaban sobre la calida madera del suelo de la suite, estaba seco pero su ser destrozado, durante la ducha las palabras de su madre atenazaron su razón, nublaron su mente y lo único que pudo oír fue la voz de esta.

Su delgada silueta apenas se movía, despacio, como si dar un paso le doliese. Kanda parecía dormir y no podía ver bien en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Se metió bajo las cobijas y miro la ancha espalda de Kanda.

Kanda no sabía nada o eso pensaba pero había reparado en algo hace unos instantes. El oriental no le había cuestionado nada sobre aquella mujer en cambio le puso a trabajar como un esclavo, se sintió molesto por la poca atención que Kanda le prestaba , cerro los ojos con molestia y trato de dormir pero aquellas palabras azoraban su mente y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

Su madre le había abandonado por dinero, ella había considerado que su hijo no valía lo suficiente como para desear estar con él, en cambio le abandono cuando concluyo que no podía satisfacer su ambición de dinero.

Cerro los ojos y trato con toda el alma de no sollozar. Abrió los ojos y vio la blanca piel de la espalda de Kanda, acerco su mano y acaricio el largo cabello ónice del oriental, enredando sus dedos en el.

Kanda le había dado entender que no lo abandonaría pero… ¿que pasaría cuando él se diera cuenta que necesitaba un hijo para heredarle todas sus riquezas?, ¿le abandonaría y buscaría casarse con una mujer?, ¿realmente le abandonaría?

Sintió gruesas y calientes lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas nuevamente. ¡No quería!, ¡por todos los cielos que no quería! ¡No deseaba ver a Kanda dándole la espalda como lo había hecho su madre y alejarse de él! ¡A él no, por favor!

¡Qué él no le abandonará!

Sin darse cuenta en un impulso de momento, su brazos rodearon a Kanda y su frente se pego en la espalda del oriental. Sollozo levemente, tratando de contener cada lagrima para que el oriental no notará su tristeza pero era inútil. Estaba seguro que Kanda voltearía molesto por haberle abrazado tan bruscamente despertándolo en el proceso, en lugar de eso, sintió que los largos y calidos dedos de Kanda se cerraban sobre su mano. Impidiéndole romper aquel abrazo.

Nadie dijo nada, incapaces de decir algo Allen se limito a sentir la calida mano de Kanda sostener firmemente la suya en medio de aquella oscura noche.

Por alguna razón, ese contacto le causaba seguridad, se sintió extrañamente aliviado y suspiro hondo, mientras las lagrimas detenían su flujo como por arte de magia. Se pego mas a Kanda y pensó…

"¡Tu no, por favor!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ni si quiera lo había planeado o pensado si quiera. En cuanto sintió temblar a Allen contra su cuerpo como si fuese una hoja algo dentro de él se estremeció y supo en seguida que el mocoso lloraba. No sabía que hacer y por ello había optado por fingir dormir, sin embargo el saber que aquel niño se acorrucaba contra él mientras lloraba amargamente le hizo darse cuenta de lo molesto que era aquello.

¿Qué mas le daba si una mujer lloraba, un niño e incluso una anciana lo hacia? Nada, no sentía nada, ni el mínimo asomo de congoja o ganas de callarlos atravesaba por su mente. Pero cuando Allen lloraba cayo en cuenta de que le resultaba molesto y quería que dejase de llorar por ello cuando sintió el brazo del menor rodearle no pudo evitar reaccionar , como si hubiese sido programado para ello, así que tomo la mano del menor con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Allen.

Esa noche descubrió que no le gustaba que Allen llorase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo con aquella castaña peluca sobre la cabeza y con un vestido negro que contrastaba con sus ojos plata.

–¡¿Por qué tengo que ir de nuevo como Alicia?-pregunto enojado mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio en los zapatos de tacón, sintiéndose cada vez mas incomodo.

Kanda se giro a verlo mientras se colocaba la corbata y apretaba alrededor de su cuello.

–Mi madre y Emilia estarán ahí, no quiero que me estén jodiendo de nuevo.

Allen lo miro enfurruñado, no le parecía del todo buena idea seguir mintiéndole a ambas mujeres o mejor dicho "al mundo". Cruzo ambos brazos sobre su plano pecho y miro nuevamente a Kanda con aprensión.

–Muévete, Moyashi. Ya es hora- dijo pasando a lado de él mientras este comenzaba a discutirle.

Kanda abrió la puerta y burlonamente le cedió el paso al albino quien le soltó un fuerte pisotón en el pie.

–Aún soy un chico.

Kanda molesto le tomo por los hombros y le pego contra él, mirándole claramente enfadado por la agresión sufrida.

–Tan varonil que dejas que te lo meta…-comento de un tajo Kanda mientras Allen lo miraba sin decidirse aún por sorprenderse, sonrojarse o molestarle.

–¡Bakanda!-espeto Allen enfadado mientras se safaba del agarre del mayor para salir de la habitación.

Ambos subieron al elevador sin mirarse, Kanda se recargo en la pared del fondo del elevador y Allen presiono el botón que les llevaría a la planta baja.

Aún molesto Allen por su condición de tener que usar un vestido se digno a no dirigirle ni una sola mirada a Kanda mientras que este, aprovecho no sin descaro mirar las cremosas piernas que se asomaban por debajo de la falda.

Se relamió los labios al recordar esas mismas rodeando sus caderas mientras se abrían para él. Subió la vista observando con detalle la fina espalda de Allen recordando todas las veces que la había marcado como suya, posteriormente su vista se fijo en aquellos hombros descubiertos, tersos, delicados, blancos…simplemente exquisitos. El aire era ya caliente y aquel solitario elevador se prestaba para lo que su pervertida mente planeaba orquestar.

Extendió una mano para alcanzarlo pero la puerta se abrió repentinamente dando entrada a un numeroso grupo de turistas, Allen retrocedió para ceder espacio. Kanda le tomo por el brazo y le jalo contra él evitando así ser separados.

Kanda bufo molesto tronando la lengua y no solo por haber sido interrumpido si no por la cantidad de gente que había decidido entrar en tan diminuto espacio.

Una persona mas entro, todas las demás retrocedieron incluyendo Allen que sin mas remedio pego su cuerpo contra Kanda.

Juntos como estaban, sintiendo a Kanda tras de él. Sintió el calor invadirle el cuerpo y un pequeño sobre salto se presento en su virilidad. El firme cuerpo de Kanda se amoldaba al suyo de tal forma que parecían haber sido hechos el uno para el otro, trago saliva cuando la misma gente le hizo apretarse mas al cuerpo de Kanda sintiendo aquella natural reacción que un hombre poseía al excitarse.

Trago saliva pesadamente y trato de pensar en otra cosa cuando sintió las puntas de los dedos de Kanda apenas rozar la piel de sus piernas bajo la falda. Aquello era demasiado alguien los vería, sin duda que lo harían pero la idea lejos de asustarle parecía excitarle aun más.

–Kanda…

El levador cerro sus puertas y comenzó a descender para entonces el movimiento de este hizo que Allen se restregara contra el oriental. Sintió una calida humedad acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja, lentamente, marcando el contorno de esta y cada pliegue. Aquello se sentía maravilloso. Sintió la lengua del oriental deslizarse lentamente por su cuello y no pudo evitar arquearse ligeramente cuando sintió los labios de este esa sensible zona de su cuerpo.

–¿Qué quieres, Moyashi?- el aliento de Kanda pego en la zona recién humedecida del cuello del albino causándole un escozor de placer que le termino por causarle una notable erección.

–Pervertido-susurro Allen cuando sintió a Kanda pegarse mas contra él, sintiendo "aquello" en su trasero. Kanda sumergió sus manos por debajo del vestido y comenzó a marcar lentos círculos en el muslo de Allen con sus pulgares, sintiendo al niño arquearse cuando retomo el rumbo de las cosas. Allen entre abrió los ojos, aun preocupado de que la gente los observase.

Toda las personas iban charlando metidas en sus propios asuntos sin reparar en ellos, algunos iban viendo insistentemente la numeración de los pisos, rogando por salir de aquel mini infierno pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, parecía reparar en ellos.

No es que el fuese un pervertido y si lo era no negaría que lo pasaba en grande. Volteo a ver de reojo a la multitud y sonrió cínicamente cuando decidió posar sus labios sobre el hombro de Allen, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba como agua por el cuerpo del menor hasta tomar fuertemente el muslo del albino.

Beso nuevamente su hombro y la mano que tenia en la pierna de Allen comenzó a ascender, introduciéndose una vez mas bajo el vestido y subiendo lentamente por aquella piel que empezaba a quemarle.

–No hagas ruido- el caliente aliento de Kanda golpeo su oído al decir aquello al tiempo que la mano de Kanda se encontraba con aquella zona súper sensible del cuerpo de Allen.

Aquello alarmo al menor que ocasiono que mirara a los demás ocupantes del elevador nerviosamente, buscando miradas indignadas o de repudio incluso después de cerciorarse que todos estaban lo suficientemente ocupados en sus asuntos para mirarles se dejo hacer.

Sentir aquellas gloriosas caricias subir y bajar por toda su extremidad al tiempo que sentía la erección de Kanda pegarse aun mas a su trasero era delirante.

Aquello estaba mal, lo sabía y aún así no podía evitar excitarse bajo la mano experta de su amante.

El sonido de un timbrazo les alerto, Kanda saco rápidamente la mano de debajo del vestido de Allen y se erigió cuan largo era con su expresión gélida que le caracterizaba, por otro lado Allen se sentía demasiado aborchonado y despierto como para aparentar que no había sucedido nada. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y todo mundo salio al hall del hotel.

Kanda tomo de la muñeca a Allen y lo arrastro tras de él guiándolo a la salida donde les esperaba la lujosa limosina que había ido a recogerles al aeropuerto. El chofer ya les esperaba con la puerta abierta, Kanda le dijo algo en otro idioma y obligo a Allen a subirse rápidamente.

El chofer cerro la puerta tras de ellos y Kanda tomo asiento para después presionar un botón al costado de la puerta. Un cristal oscuro se elevo mas adelante ocultándoles de la vista del chofer.

Allen apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Kanda reclamo sus labios en un desesperado beso.

–Siéntate aquí.- le ordeno Kanda y Allen obedeció, se sentó sobre Kanda con las piernas abiertas, una a cada lado de las de Kanda.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando sintió la lengua de Kanda recorrer su nuca y sus manos colarse nuevamente bajo el vestido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajaron de la limosina, Allen cepillándose su largo cabello con los dedos, tratando de darle algo de orden, sus mejillas ya escarlatas por el "ejercicio" y su piel perlada de sudor le otorgaba un brillo ensoñador. Kanda bajo de la limosina con la ropa ya en su lugar y todo hubiera estado bien si su respiración no hubiese sido tan agitada nadie se permitiría sospechar nada.

Aún así ambos se miraron y Allen sonrió con complicidad, burlándose a sus adentros. Si en un pasado le hubieran dicho que Kanda se lo metería en una limosina se hubiese reído estruendosamente pero ahora se daba cuenta que no solo había sido en un limosina.

Kanda le ofreció su brazo a Allen y este lo tomo con fuerza, sonriendo ampliamente. Se sentía como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura y hubiese logrado salirse con la suya. Ambos comenzaron a subir los escalones de mármol blanco, ingresando por las puerta de marco dorado, entrando a una brillante y lujosa sala de azulejos tan limpios que bien podían ser espejos.

La gente volteaba a verlos y no solo por que habían llegado tarde por haberse "perdido" un poco en el camino si no por que aquella imagen era mas que impresionante. Nadie pensaría que la novia de Kanda tuviese una apariencia tan contraría a la del oriental.

Todo mundo enmudecía y de no ser por la música de fondo un silencio sepulcral hubiese llenado el salón. Atónitos les miraban y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando decidieron acercarse a saludar al joven magnate y a su aparentemente "inocente" compañera.

Allen se sentía atosigado de tantas preguntas y al virar a saludar a una amable y rica anciana que le hablaba con fingida amabilidad fue cuando diviso a Emilia, mirándole fieramente, deseando matarle ahí mismo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y desvió la mirada hacia Kanda con evidente incomodidad. Kanda le vio por un momento extrañado y alzo la vista para divisar a la actriz, sonrió con suficiencia y rodeo a "Alicia" por la cintura.

–Disculpe, no hemos cenado aún.- Kanda hizo gala en esos momentos de unos modales que Allen no sabía que conocía, sin embargo decidió no burlarse de él y seguirle a una de las mesas alejada de la rubia.

Allen y Kanda se acercaron a una larga mesa cubierta de un elegante mantel de inmaculado blanco con variada comida típica sobre él. Allen tomo un plato de cerámica con exquisitos grabados dorados en las orillas y decidió elegir algo de toda aquella comida para abrír una noche prometedora de maravillas culinarias.

Allen trago saliva pesadamente y recordó la declaración que tiempo atrás le hizo, en ese momento la música, los murmullos toda clase de sonido desapareció cuando cruzaron sus miradas. ¡Aquello no podía estarle pasando!

Tikky le observaba desde su mesa sosteniendo una copa de contenido escarlata sobre los labios mientras sus ojos se esforzaban por desnudar a Allen, a quien de repente el apetito le había abandonado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Komui se había quedado mas que impactado a ver aquella escena en la cual le demostraba que Lenalee mas que ser una niña era ya una mujer. Lamentablemente Lenalee no había alcanzado a detenerlo a tiempo. Así que Komui, sintiéndose espartano a media guerra decidió despotricar contra Lavi en todas las formas habidas y por haber.

El resultado…

Lavi en un viaje hacia alguna parte lejos de Lenalee, mas idea de ella que del hermano. Ella quería hablar y hacer entender a su querido hermano espartado compulsivo con complejo de hermana, que era ya no era una niña y que algún día tenía que casarse y que mejor que no fuera con el novio muerto a unas semanas de la boda.

–¿Y por que no está el aquí contigo, eh?

–Ya te lo dije una y otra vez. Tenía un viaje de negocio muy importante –¡mentira!, ella le había pedido que se escondiese donde fuese mientras hiciera recapacitar a su hermano antes de que decidiese asesinarlo con uno de esos pulpos roboticos- Aparte tu y yo necesitamos hablar y compartir tiempo juntos. Yo ya no soy una niña pequeña y he decidió casarme con Lavi.

–¡No, no y no. Ni si quiera lo apruebo. No es un buen hombre para ti! – Sin duda Lenalee debía estar ciega para escoger a semejante play boy como futuro esposo, el sabía que aquello era un "error de la vida" con solo verlo.-No estoy de acuerdo.

Lenalee se paro del sofá y se sentó justo a lado de su hermano, tomándole de la mano entre las suyas, mirándole con suplica a los ojos. Y a pesar de saber que su hermano estaba equivocado con respecto a Lavi no podía simplemente casarse ignorando a quien desde pequeña fungió el papel de un padre y una madre para ella.

Necesitaba que su hermano la apoyará en la decisión que acababa de tomar, necesitaba saber que contaba con su ayuda y aprobación, por ello le miraba suplicante, esperando que él no se negará mas.

–Por favor hermano. Confía en mi- suplico Lenalee con sus profundas esmeraldas llenándose de agua, mirando con anhelo.

–Lena, es en él en quien no confió- insistió Komui pero sintió que la presión que su hermana ejercía en sus manos aumentaba con el correr del tiempo. Vio fijamente a su hermana y lo entendió. Ella ya no era aquella niña pequeña que sujetaba su cabello en dos grandes coletas y corría hacia el con una inocente sonrisa.

No, Lenalee ya no era esa niña, ahora era una mujer fuerte, que le miraba con decisión y anhelo, buscando su aceptación, el apoyo de su único familiar vivo.

Trago saliva, sabía que había llegado el momento de soltar esas finas manos, aunque eso significase que se quedase solo.

–Lo mataré si te hace daño.- concluyo Komui, mientras su hermana sonreía hermosamente y se lanzaba a sus brazos para rodearle con sus finas manos. Él correspondió el abrazo, apretándola contra si y escuchando aquella risa que igualaba el cantar de las aves.

Quizás Lenalee no hubiese reaccionado así si hubiese sabido que las palabras de su hermano no eran en balde, en realidad mataría a ese pelirrojo si la hacía llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La comida era deliciosa y lo hubiese sido mas si no tuviese a aquel joven mirándole insistentemente. Su espalda estaba tensa al igual que sus hombros, aquella rígida postura le estaba causando dolor en la espalda y por mas que intentase ignorar a Tikky no dejaba de sentir su mirada sobre él.

Kanda había tomado una copa con un poco de vino, se la llevo a los labios con elegancia y centro su vista en el enano. Le miro fijo, notando como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban y su hombros parecían ser dos nudos de piedra. Le veía mirar hacia algún lugar debes en cuando y estuvo a punto de preguntarle cuando su mirada le encontró.

Tikky miraba fijamente su "propiedad", a quien le pertenecía, a su "amante". Sus ojos se afilaron peligrosamente y aquella mirada letal oscura como la noche se centro en aquel hombre.

Estaba muy equivocado si creía que podía mirar al Moyashi y salirse con la suya.

–¿No probarás? –pregunto Kanda llamando la atención de Allen, quien giro a verlo pegando un ligero brinco al escucharle.

Kanda tomo una generosa porción de vino y Allen asintió enérgicamente, con la vista busco al mesero que portaba las copas cuando sintió un fuerte brazo rodear su cintura y la mano de Kanda tomar firmemente su mentón.

Abrió la boca para quejarse cuando esta quedo cubierta por la del oriental. Primero sintió aquel dulce liquido fluyendo desde aquella boca hasta la suya. De un sabor suave y dulzón que le embriago los sentidos y cuando termino de pasar la última gota sintió aquella lengua acariciando cuidadosamente la suya, deslizándose entre sus dientes y paladar, para detenerse nuevamente en su lengua y acariciar la punta de está.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando no pudo resistirse a aquel cada vez mas apasionado beso y le correspondió rodeándole con sus brazos.

Sintió una fuerte oleada de calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo para descender violentamente hasta su virilidad. Y no era para menos, Kanda besaba tan malditamente bien que con un beso era capaz de …

_Excitarle_

Kanda corto el beso y la boca de Allen le extraño apenas se hubieron separado. El albino le miro con la respiración agitada y aun sostenido por el brazo del mayor.

–¿Te gusto?

¿El vino o el beso?, quiso preguntar Allen pero estaba tan atontado por lo anterior que solo pudo asentir.

Autentico triunfo dibujado en sus negros pozos al centrarse en Tikky y mantener las miradas. Allen era suyo y estaba mas que seguro que eso le había quedado mas que claro a aquel hombre. Como un total fanfarrón sonrió para después llevar a Allen a otra mesa.

Todo mundo habían detenido sus acciones para observar aquella escena peculiar, algo de lo que jamás pensaron ser testigos y sin embargo habían presenciado. Para muchos aquello era un acto descarado por parte de una joven pareja, para otros veían el futuro de Black Order en manos de un hijo que probablemente jamás nacería y otros tantos, con odio reflejado en sus irises veían el objeto de su adoración en manos de quien no lo merecía.

Emilia rompío la copa en su mano, incrustándose unos cuantos cristales en ella y sangrando profusamente y Tikky dio el trago mas amargo que en su vida había probado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	18. ALICIA Y ALLEN

No era amor, de ninguna manera podría serlo. Solo alguien ajeno a él podría interpretar aquellas ansias de hacer a Alicia suya como tal. Era absurdo, solo era obsesión lo que poseía.

Ganas de quitar un bien preciado a alguien más solo por capricho. Quería no solo la riqueza de la familia Kanda si no también deseaba la miseria del alma de estos, al menos la del hijo menor era la que mas añoraba.

¿Por qué? Solo por el absurdo hecho de que no soportaba aquella arrogante personalidad que poseía, quería sublevarlo y demostrarle que nadie era mejor que el, Tikky Mikk.

Por eso y por que la niña le parecía divertida quería tenerla para él.

Nada tan absurdo como amarle. Nada tan exquisito como arrebatárselo.

¿Lo veían? Capricho, eso era todo, capricho y egoísmo.

Así que recibir aquella triunfante mirada de parte del oriental le había hecho hervir la sangre. Si pudieran matar las miradas Kanda ya estaría muerto, claro, siempre y cuando este no lo matase primero.

El vino de su copa, antes de tan dulce sabor ahora se dispersaba por su paladar agriamente. Aquella mirada que le indicaba triunfantemente que "Alicia era suya" no le había gustado ni un poco.

Si creía que ella estaría siempre a su lado, estaba muy equivocado, ya se encargaría de demostrárselo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La velada era aburrida por si misma, Kanda había asistido expresamente a Shangai por razones laborales, exactamente, por un problema. No era nada personal, solo negocios.

Durante la velada Kanda platicaba con los accionistas y se inmiscuía en la platica de sus gerentes, con el fin de obtener alguna señal que le indicará el camino a la solución del problema que lo había traído.

Cualquier palabra imprudente, serviría para su fin. Solo esperaba que el alcohol actuara como suero en sus victimas y les obligará a soltar sus secretos a causa de este.

Allen lo comprendía o al menos trataba de fingir que se divertía entre absurdas platicas de las mujeres mayores, quienes no paraban de hablar de sus recientes adquicisiones, ya fuesen ropa, joyas, carros de lo que sea que pudiesen presumir, era tema de platica.

Su mirada plata no se despegaba un segundo de Kanda, no le perdía de vista. Aquella espalda ancha a la cual le había tomado "cariño" en la cama, de la cual podía sostenerse y clavar las uñas mientras Kanda estaba en su interior, en la cual podía recargar su frente y encontrar la paz bajo la piel de alguien tan huraño como Kanda.

Aquel cabello negro que rivalizaba con la noche mas oscura, sus ojos negros y profundos en los cuales podía perderse horas, días incluso. Kanda era elegante con aquella perfecta piel contrastando con el negro de sus ojos y cabello, se movía como un ágil depredador en busca de su presa entre los invitados.

Su mirada gélida tenía el poder de intimidar a alguien, aquellos ojos letales ponían en claro a cualquiera que cuando Kanda hablaba se debía prestar absoluta atención para no perder ni una sola palabra. Una mirada que se centro en él cuando sintió la mirada del albino.

El mundo pareció congelarse, ambos se miraron fijamente y las voces junto con la música paso a un tercer plano, como si de repente el sonido hubiese sido tragado. Kanda le miro fijamente.

El sonrió y Kanda continuo su camino.

Ya sabía que el oriental no le sonreiría, no era la clase de persona que mostraría esa clase de gestos tan a la ligera, estaba ya acostumbrado pero… sin duda le gustaría que alguna vez lo hiciese.

Sintió una fría mano rodear su brazo, volteo inmediatamente y observo a Tikky sonriéndole ampliamente.

–¡Buenas noches, Alicia!-saludo Tikky y; Allen recordó la platica que había tenido con él en el hospital. Sus mejillas ardieron al percatarse de la situación, ¡estaba frente a alguien quien pretendía a Alicia sin saber que este era hombre!

–¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme a tomar un poco de aire fresco?- curiosa petición para alguien que fumaba. Allen miro a su alrededor, buscando a Kanda, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que le diese una excusa para no quedarse a solas con él.

No encontró nada. Allen suspiro resignado, estuvo tentado a negarse sin embargo… ¿qué podría salir mal? Tikky se le declararía, él le rechazaría diciendo que estaba con Kanda y fin de la historia. Algo así de sencillo no podía salir mal. Al menos Tikky no parecía ser de los que hacían dramas.

Asintio, dispuesto a llevar a la practica su plan, solo le rechazaría y regresaría a la fiesta, si todo salía bien, Tikky no andaría tras él.

Emilia les vio salir del lugar, sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de Allen y estos brillaron con regocijo cuando vio a Tikky tomarle de la mano para salir del lugar. No era tonta. Una pareja no salía para tomar aire, precisamente.

Busco con la mirada a Kanda, encontrándolo al instante desde su privilegiada posición en la mesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Kanda, tienes un momento?- la melodiosa voz de Emilia llego hasta el oído de Kanda, quien hablaba con un grupo de hombres de negocio, quienes ocupaban puestos gerenciales en la empresa.

–Ahora no, Emilia.

Emilia frunció el ceño, al ver como este regresaba a la platica que ella se había encargado de interrumpir.

–Si no te importa que Alicia este con Tikky, bien. Yo estaría preocupada en tu lugar. -Casi el estomago le dio un vuelco, al ver que con la sola mención de Alicia él le presto toda la atención que nunca le brindo.

Le vio fruncir el ceño, su mirada se torno en letal y le miraba fijamente en busca de respuestas.

–Están en el jardín. Les vi salir tomados de la mano.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la gran puerta del salón y decidió que no era su problema, confiaba en Allen y si este decidía cambiarle por un idiota descerebrado como Tikky era su jodido problema, a él no le incumbía.

–No es mi problema.- La quijada de Emilia casi cae al suelo de no ser por que tenía que mantener su figura pública y no podía darse el lujo de darle a sus fans tan deplorable visión.

¿Cómo era posible que Kanda simplemente regresase a al platica como si nada? Iba a recriminarle por ello, cuando bajo su mirada y vio el puño de su mano temblar con rabia, sonrío, era cuestión de segundos para que Kanda saliese tras Allen.

No, definitivamente no era asunto suyo. Si el Moyashi estaba con Tikky, los dos, juntos, a solas, en un jardín lejos del barullo, música y gente… de él… no necesariamente era por que fuesen a hacer algo indebido.

Al menos, Allen no lo haría pero Tikky… ¿Y si se le iba encima solo para joderlo a él?

Sin decir nada, dejo con quienes estaba platicando con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió a la salida en medio de las expresiones de asombro de estos. Emilia no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que seguirle, tenía que presenciar "el engaño de Allen".

Sonaba como un musical, extraño y barato pero al fin musical. Juraría que podía escuchar la canción que harían los invitados en esa escena "Allen desapareció" mientras bailaban algo complicado, después vendría la escena del "asesinato" donde Kanda tendría su solo titulado "¡Vete al diablo!"

Feliz y radiante salio tras Kanda. Y si esto fuese un musical, seguramente, después del solo de Kanda ella cantaría "Solo mío"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Has visto a Allen? – extraña pregunta para iniciar una confesión, concluyo el albino, una vez en el jardín.

La luna se cernía sobre ellos, la noche era despegada y; la luz del astro plateado bañaba las hojas de los árboles podados con figuras de animales y el agua de la fuente.

Sus sombras se dibujaban claramente en la tierra y la luz de luna bañaba sus facciones. Allen miro a Tikky, aún dudando su respuesta.

–No-dijo con nerviosismo y vio suspirar a Tikky.

–Pensé que me ahorraría el trabajo pero…-le tomo del brazo y tiro de él hasta pegarlo a si – es mejor que yo te lo diga

Allen suspiro pesadamente, pareciese que el corazón se le hubiese detenido de golpe, ya vendría el momento de la declaración y él le rechazaría. ¿El problema?

Tikky no lo soltaba por mas que se removía incomodo.

–Me gustas. Elígeme a mi, Kanda no te hará feliz. – la seguridad que emanaban de los ojos de Tikky le aterrorizaba, aquella expresión decidida acompañada de aquella voz que sonaba segura, le aterraban de un modo difícil de explicar. Comenzaba a pensar que después de todo no sería tan fácil de librarse de Tikky.

Fuertemente, impidiendole mover el mentón, Allen vio su rostro aprisionado entre la mano de Tikky, este le miraba fijamente, como si tratase de perforar al albino con su penetrante mirada.

¿Era su imaginación o cada vez estaba mas cerca el rostro de Tikky?

¡Rayos, le iba a besar! Entones Allen olvido que vestia como chica, usando gran parte de su fuerza, dejo la delicadeza atrás y tiro a la basura la feminidad, esas cosas no iban con él.

Empujo a Tikky tan lejos como pudo y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mientras miraba con indignación a Tikky por haber deseado robarle un beso.

¡No era una puta chica!

–¡¿Qué crees que haces? –Tikky no contesto, parecía helado, con sus piernas completamente clavadas al suelo, incapaz de moverse si quiera – No…Lo siento, tu no me gustas, ya tengo a alguien y esto debe acabar aquí.- tras cada palabra dicha sentía que el enojo le abandonaba. No volvería a vestirse de chica, aunque la madre de Kanda preguntará por Alicia y por mas que solicitará verla, él no volvería a hacer algo tan ridículo como eso.

Tikky le miro una vez mas. Allen comenzaba a pensar que había sido demasiado duro, que aunque no solía ser cruel con la gente, la situación le había llevado al limite y hecho decir cosas que podían ser expresadas de formas menos… crueles. Sin embargo ahora el que estaba confundido era él.

Tikky sonreía cuando se supone debería estar triste y no entendió la razón de la risa del mayor hasta que él, alegremente le mostró lo que tenía en la mano.

–Es…mi…- Allen parecía un pez fuera del agua, con su boca moviéndose sin salir sonido alguno y con los ojos abiertos en su totalidad a causa de la sorpresa.

–Con que a Kanda le gustan más los hombres. Con razón rechazo a Emilia-sonrió triunfal mientras veía las hebras de color café claro de la peluca de Allen.

–Ese no es tu problema.- Aquella fría voz se torno en amenazante, proveniente a espaldas de Allen Kanda se erguía soberano y poderoso sobre el albino. Mirando fieramente a Tikky.

Allen pudo haberse roto el cuello de tan brusco movimiento que hizo para ver al oriental.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lava hirviente era lo que circulaba por sus venas, quemando poco a poco la empatía que sentía por Allen, la reducía a cenizas. El aire quemaba sus pulmones y es que acaba de descubrir que Allen la había engañado todo ese tiempo.

Allen le pagaría el engaño. No era posible que mientras le sonreía y le escuchaba atentamente el se fuera a revolcar con Kanda.

Emilia observaba la escena desde la puerta que daba al jardín, con abrumadora furia.

Se habían burlado de ella… esto era, la peor humillación de toda su vida.


End file.
